Harry Potter und der Orden der Macht
by John Xisor
Summary: Die etwas andere Harry Potter FF. Zwölf Jahre sind vergangen seit Harry und seine Freunde den dunklen Lord besiegten. Was wie einer der typischen Weasley Scherze beginnt, entpuppt sich bald als Reise ans Ende des Verstandes.
1. Das Schlammblut auf dem Thron

**Harry Potter und der Orden der Macht**

**Autor: John Xisor **

**Beta: Muggelchen**

Muggelchen war so freundlich mir die Geschichte mit einigem Erfolg gegenzulesen und die Fehlerteufelchen rauszuwerfen.

**01. Das Schlammblut auf dem Thron**

Zwölf Jahre sind vergangen, seit sich Harry und seine Freunde ihrem Schicksal stellten und den Dunklen Lord besiegten. Nachdem alles getan war, verschwand Harry zusammen mit Ginny für ein paar Jahre aus der magischen Welt. Er hatte getan, was zu tun war, doch nun brauchte er einigen Abstand. Aus diesem und anderen Gründen kehrten beide erst nach einem fünfjährigen selbstgewählten Exil in der Muggelwelt wieder zurück. Als Minerva McGonagall von seiner Rückkehr erfuhr, bot sie ihm einen Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts für das Fach Muggelkunde an. Harry, der sich in Hogwarts immer mehr Zuhause fühlte als am Ligusterweg, nahm das für ihn doch etwas überraschende Angebot von Herzen gerne an. Auf Drängen ihrer Brüder lebten Harry und Ginny für die Zeit, wenn Ferien waren und er keinen Unterricht in Hogwarts zu geben hatte, bei den Zwillingen.

Die kleine Wohnung über dem Laden der Zwillinge Fred und George, die das junge Paar vor und kurz nach der Hochzeit bewohnte, war schon lang zu klein geworden. Ginny hatte vor drei Jahren einem gesunden Jungen, der den Namen James Harry Sirius Potter bekam, das Leben geschenkt. Harry und Ginny hatten sich darüber verständigt, ihr Haus in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus zu errichten und ähnlich einzurichten. Anfangs hatte seine junge Frau ein wenig gegen dieses recht ungewöhnliche Vorhaben protestiert, doch Harry erklärte ihr, dass er die glücklichsten Zeiten im Kreise ihrer Familie verbrachte und die familiäre Nähe weiterbewahren wollte. Ginny fand sich damit ab und zauberte sich ein paar Räume nach ihren Vorstellungen zu Recht. Magische Veränderungen waren bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten unter Zauberern was die Einrichtung anging, ein wahrer ein Segen.

„Was hast du? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ginny und schmiegte sich dichter an Harry.

Er strich ihr sanft über das lange, rötliche Haar und entgegnete: „Nichts, es ist nichts. Ich hatte eben nur so ein komisches Gefühl. Ist sicher nicht weiter wichtig." Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich ganz Ginny, als eine Eule durch das offene Zimmerfenster geflattert kam und sich provokativ auf das Bettende setzte.

„Wer hat dir denn so ein schlechtes Benehmen beigebracht?", flüsterte Ginny kopfschüttelt, die sich schneller als Harry erhob und das Pergament vom Bein der Eule löste. „Schau mal, es sind zwei Rollen. Eine ist für dich!", sagte sie und gab das Schriftstück an Harry weiter, der es sogleich entrollte und las.

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter_, du hast mir deines gegeben." Er lächelte, doch das Lächeln wurde zu einem verwunderten Ausdruck, je weiter er las:

„…_die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei freut sich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie für das achte Schuljahr zugelassen wurden. Bitte finden Sie sich am 1. September im Büro des Schulleiters ein._

_Folgende Bücher sind zum Unterricht mitzubringen:_

_Band 4 – Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit_

_Wir freuen uns auf ein baldiges wiedersehen und verbleiben_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen."_

„Hier steht das Gleiche, nur das du angesprochen wirst. Ich verstehe nicht… Warum soll ich zu dir in dein Büro kommen? Außerdem… was sollst du damit, du kannst doch gar nicht mehr seit…", Ginny verstummte. „Soll ich Hermine einen Patronus schicken?", fragte sie, hatte aber ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand und das silbrige Licht brach bereits hervor.

--------

Weasley ist unser King,

der hält ja jedes Ding!

Das Stadion kochte, als England die letzten notwendigen Punkte zum Sieg und zum Einzug ins Finale holte. Dreimal war Ron mit seiner Mannschaft schon Weltmeister geworden und nun hatten sie es auf dem Besen, den Titel ein viertes Mal nach Hause zu bringen. Ein Spiel war noch erforderlich und es war geschafft. Als der Schiedsrichter das Spiel abpfiff, schoss Ron in die Menge und nahm sein wohlverdientes Bad in ihr. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er diese Aufmerksamkeit einmal genießen könnte. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er damals bei seinem zweiten oder dritten Spiel in der Schulmannschaft von Gryffindor glaubte, er habe nur so gut gespielt, weil Harry ihm einen Schluck Felix Felicis gegeben hatte, aber jetzt sonnte sich im Erfolg seiner Mannschaft.

Weasley ist unser King,

der hält ja jedes Ding!

„Wir nehmen nachher noch einen auf den Sieg!", donnerte Tex an ihm vorbei und Ron bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Hermine doch versprochen, gleich nach dem Spiel nach Hause zu kommen. „Aber nur einen!", rief er zurück. „Nun komm schon… Das müssen wir doch feiern! Deine Frau wird doch dafür wohl noch Verständnis haben, dass man einen solchen Sieg gebührend feiern muss. Ganz besonders jetzt, nachdem sie ihr den Job von Scrimgeour aufgedrängt haben. Wenn du kommst, sitzt die noch im Büro!"

Ron wusste, dass Tex Recht hatte. Trotz des ganzen Trainings, der Übungen und Spiele, war er meist vor ihr Zuhause und wartete manchmal bis spät in die Nacht auf sie. Er tat es gern! Er mochte es, wenn sich ihre anmutige Gestalt nach einem langen Arbeitstag durch die Haustür schob. Er apparierte meist direkt in das Haus und musste sich immer etwas von ihr anhören, wenn Hermine tatsächlich einmal vor Mitternacht Zuhause war.

Er entschied, noch auf ein Butterbier mit seinen Kameraden zu gehen. Ehe er sich versah, waren daraus bereits drei geworden. Als er sich verabschieden wollte, kam Pigwidgeon angeflattert und schwirrte aufgeregt hin und her. An seinem Beinchen war ein kleines Röllchen befestigt. Ron löste es, entrollte es und las:

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei freut sich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie für das achte Schuljahr zugelassen wurden. Bitte finden Sie sich am 1. September im Büro des Schulleiters ein._

_Folgende Bücher sind zum Unterricht mitzubringen:_

_Band 4 – Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit_

_Wir freuen uns auf ein baldiges wiedersehen und verbleiben_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen."_

Erster September? Das konnte sich nur um einen schlechten Scherz handeln, dachte Ron bei sich. Am ersten September war das Finale und das konnte er nicht absagen. Er knüllte das Pergament zusammen, verabschiedete sich von seiner Mannschaft und apparierte nach Hause.

„Wir sehen uns beim Training, Ron!", rief Tex ihm noch nach, doch er winkte nur missmutig zurück. Hermine war natürlich noch nicht Zuhause und so überlegte Ron seinen nächsten Schritt. Er griff in die Hosentasche und holte das Pergament hervor. Er las es noch einmal, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ließ sich übelgelaunt in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Nein.

-------

Natürlich hatte nie ein vernünftiger Zauberer angenommen, dass so etwas je möglich gewesen wäre, doch die Frau des für England spielenden Qudditch Hüters Ron Weasley hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf und ließ sich nur soweit in die interne Politik einspannen, wie es ihr gerade selbst am Nützlichsten war. Der Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour war auf sie aufmerksam geworden und hatte sie für seine Zwecke einspannen wollen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der dies kategorisch und barsch ablehnte, hatte sie ihn in kurzer Zeit nicht nur um den Finger gewickelt, sondern schrieb auch zum Teil seine Reden. Das Ansehen des Ministers stieg dadurch zwar in der Zaubererschaft, doch sie verstand es, durchsickern zu lassen, dass es ihre Worte und nicht die seinen waren. Und dann, an jenem für Scrimgeour unseligen Tag, hatte er sie einspannen wollen, vor der Gemeinschaft eine Rede in seinem Namen zu halten.

Sie hielt die Rede, doch die Reaktion der Zauberergemeinschaft war nicht ganz das, was der Minister erwartet hatte. Sie beschlossen, ihn bei der nächsten Wahl nicht erneut zu wählen. Jemand schlug Mrs. Weasley vor, die noch ein paar Mal zu Wort kam und mit ihrer flammenden Ansprache von Recht und Gerechtigkeit alle auf ihre Seite zog. Scrimgeour verlor und die Zauberergemeinschaft erwählte sich Mrs. Weasley als neue Zaubereiministerin.

Im ersten halben Jahr schickte sie sowohl Scrimgeour und Fudge, als auch mehr als zweihundert weitere Ministeriumsangestellte zum Teil in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand. Einige entließ sie schlichtweg, während sie gegen etliche andere Verfahren einleiten ließ.

Sozusagen als erste Amtshandlung ließ sie Dolores Umbridge noch in der Wahlnacht verhaften und einsperren. Kurz darauf wurde der Prozess gegen sie vor dem Zauberergamot eröffnet. Es konnte ihr nachgewiesen werden, während ihres Dienstes als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Veritaserum gegen Schüler eingesetzt zu haben. Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood sagten aus, dass Umbridge während ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulleiterin Harry Potter den Cruciatus-Fluch aufhalsen wollte, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Lee Gordon gab während der Verhandlung an, dass sich bei einer Strafarbeit, bei der er mit einer magischen Feder die Worte „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" mit seinem eigenen Blut auf Pergament schreiben musste, sich die gleichen Worte schmerzhaft in seinen Handrücken einritzten. Als Potter bestätigte, ebenfalls unter dieser Art von Strafe gelitten zu haben, sah es das Gamot als erwiesen an, dass sich die ehemalige erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers in höchstem Maße strafbar gemacht hatte. Hermine hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diesem Prozess persönlich beizuwohnen und der Anklage immer wieder neue Zeugen zu präsentieren. Das Urteil lautete schließlich auf eine lebenslängliche Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban. Auch wenn sie ihr vielleicht insgeheim ein wenig leid tat, schwor sie sich, Dolores Umbridge dort den Rest ihres Lebens fristen zu lassen. Als man sie abführte, blickte Hermine voller Verachtung auf sie hinab, während Umbridge immer noch erfolglos versuchte, ihre unentschuldbaren Taten zu rechtfertigen.

Es war wieder einmal spät geworden an diesem Abend. Eigentlich wollte sie heute Ron spielen sehen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, zum Spiel da zu sein, wenn er wieder für England flog, doch es gab noch viele andere Dinge, die keinen Aufschub duldeten und die sie unbedingt noch vorher erledigen musste. Als sie sich endlich von ihrer Arbeit losreißen konnte, wurde sie sich der späten Stunde bewusst. Sie war sich sicher, dass das Spiel längst vorüber war. Sie hatte ihn so gerne wieder einmal fliegen sehen wollen. Sie wusste zudem, dass es ihm immer sehr viel bedeutete, wenn Hermine im Stadion war, selbst wenn er sie nicht direkt "sah". Ron hatte ihr oft versichert, er könne ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Es tat ihr leid, sein Spiel verpasst zu haben. Ihre brauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Da niemand außer ihr im Zimmer war, gestattete sie sich diesen kleinen Augenblick der Schwäche, bevor sie ein Tuch aus der Tasche nahm und ihre Tränen trocknete. Er würde es verstehen, dachte sie bei sich. Sie liebte ihn so sehr; auch wenn sie es sich nicht gleich eingestehen konnte, vom ersten Tage an. Und Harry? Harry auch. Doch bei Harry war es anders. Harry war eben Harry. Sie konnten sich alles sagen, aber das Gefühl war tiefer. Freundschaft? Auch. Aber es war schon immer noch etwas mehr als das. Hermine verscheuchte die Gedanken, als es klopfte und Madeleine um Einlass bat.

„Hier ist ein Brief aus Hogwarts für sie gekommen, Ma'am!", teilte Madeleine mit und überreichte ihr die Rolle. „Wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, würde ich ganz gerne Feierabend machen.", sagte sie und wartete einen Augenblick.

„Ich denke, ich brauche sie heute nicht mehr, Madeleine. Wir sehen uns morgen, vielen Dank!", nickte Hermine ihr freundlich lächelnd zu und nahm das Pergament entgegen.

Sie drehte die Rolle skeptisch in der Hand. Außer dass dieses Schreiben an sie mit dem Vermerk "persönlich vertraulich" adressiert war und das Schulsiegel trug, konnte Hermine nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Also brach sie es und las:

„_Sehr geehrter Mrs. Weasley,_

_die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei freut sich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie für das achte Schuljahr zugelassen wurden. Bitte finden Sie sich am 1. September im Büro des Schulleiters ein._

_Folgende Bücher sind zum Unterricht mitzubringen:_

_Band 4 – Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit_

_Wir freuen uns auf ein baldiges wiedersehen und verbleiben_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen." _

Hermine schnaufte und ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten. Hatte sie nicht wirklich genug am Hals? Nicht dass ihr das Ganze zuviel war, nein. Es war nur manchmal etwas anstrengend. Ganz besonders, wenn es offensichtlich einem Scherzbold gelang, so etwas zu ihr durchzuschmuggeln. Wenn sie herausbekommt, dass ihre Schwäger dahinter steckten, würde sie diese einmal zu einer offiziellen Anhörung vorladen müssen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Ginnys Patronus teilte ihr mit, dass sowohl sie selbst als auch Harry die gleiche Rolle bekommen hatten. Was sollte Harry damit? Er war doch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Sie steckte das Pergament in die Tasche, kramte noch einige Unterlagen auf dem überfüllten Schreibtisch zusammen und apparierte danach von der Halle aus nach Hause, wo Ron bereits auf dem Sessel eingenickt war.

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und küsste ihn wach.

„Wie war dein Tag Schatz?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang dabei ein wenig säuerlich. „Na ja, viele Termine, ein paar Anhörungen, dann Teilnahme an einigen Ausschusssitzungen und zum Abschluss dieses Tages voller Überraschungen noch das hier!", sagte sie und hielt Ron das Pergament vor die Nase. „Wenn sich deine Brüder da wieder einen Scherz machen, sind sie dieses mal wirklich fällig. Ich mag vielleicht ein Muggelkind sein, aber ich bin nicht blöde und langsam reicht es!"

Jetzt fand das Ganze doch noch Rons Aufmerksamkeit. „Tröstet es dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass du es nicht allein bekommen hast? Hier…", er gab ihr seins. Es war identisch mit ihrem. Ron erklärte: "Ginny und Harry haben es auch bekommen. Vor allem Harry. Erstens ist er der Schulleiter und zweitens… was soll er noch damit?"

Hermine zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Fein! Dann teil mal deiner Schwester mit, sie möge sich ihren Mann greifen und zu uns kommen. Jetzt gleich, wir müssen reden! Ich mach uns schnell was zu essen.", sagte sie und wollte schon in die Küche verschwinden, doch er hielt ihren Arm fest. „Brauchst du nicht… ist schon fertig. Und wenn wir die Sauce strecken, reicht es auch für vier.", lächelte er und zog sie zu sich heran. „Du bist wundervoll! Ich liebe Dich!", hauchte Hermine. „Ich weiß…", entgegnete er und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net **** Story ID: ****3631219**


	2. Erste Nachforschungen

**02. Erste Nachforschungen**

Ein paar Minuten später apparierten Ginny und Harry vor das Londoner Haus. Es war nicht angeraten, direkt ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, so wie die Zwillinge dies immer gern taten. Nach einer kurzen herzlichen Begrüßung begab man sich ins Esszimmer. „Habt ihr keine Hauselfen?", fragte Ginny. Ron rollte schon mit den Augen. „Ginny Schatz, wir haben wenig Zeit miteinander. Was von ihr bleibt, möchten wir ungestört verbringen. Wir brauchen keine Hauselfen!", rettete Ron die Situation, bevor Hermine wieder loslegen konnte. „Den Nachtisch musst du noch versuchen, Harry!", sagte Ron, der sich bereits den Bauch hielt. „Das Rezept hat mein Vater mitgebracht, als er neulich in Sachen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten unterwegs war. Es ist ihm einfach so in die Hände gefallen", erklärte er rasch während Hermine bereits den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist das? Ahhaa, Mousse au Chocolat… klingt wie Schleim, ist aber sehr lecker.", bemerkte Ginny und langte ein weiteres Mal zu. Alle Anwesenden lachten und fühlten sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Hogwarts erinnert. Hermine und Ginny besorgten, nachdem alle gesättigt waren, kurzerhand den "Abwasch" mit dem Ratzeputz Zauber.

„Fein, dann können wir uns jetzt den angenehmen Dingen zuwenden.", sagte Ron mit einem deutlich ironischen Unterton und legte sein Pergament von Hogwarts auf den Tisch. „Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Ron. Ich bin genauso irritiert wie du oder glaubst du, ich unterrichte jetzt Muggelkunde, weil es mir einen solchen Spaß macht?", sagte er leicht gereizt.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, ihr Beiden, nicht so hitzig!", sagte Hermine, während sie im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Sie begann laut zu denken: „Hat es sonst noch jemand bekommen? Oder nur wir vier? Neville oder Luna möglicherweise als ehemalige Mitglieder der DA?" „Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Ginny. „Im Augenblick sind Ferien und bis zum Schulbeginn ist noch ein bisschen Zeit, was uns den nötigen Spielraum verschaffen sollte, ein paar notwendige Nachforschungen anzustellen.", schlug Hermine vor.

„Wo willst du denn da anfangen?", stöhnte Ron, während Harry lächelte.

Das war unverkennbar Hermine. Stell eine unmögliche Aufgabe und sie wird dir in kürzester Zeit zehn verschiedene, durchaus logische Lösungen anbieten.

„Ich denke, dass wir die einzigen sind, die diese Post bekommen haben.", warf Harry ein. „Ja, ich auch. Aber wir sollten es genau wissen. Am besten wäre es vielleicht, wenn Ginny Neville beim nächsten Besuch seiner Eltern, im St. Mungos abfängt und das mit einigen unverfänglichen Fragen klärt. Du bist doch da noch Heilerin, richtig?", fragte Hermine und Ginny zustimmend.

„Gut, dann weiter… Was haben wir noch?" Hermine wandte sich Ron zu: „Ihr hattet heute ein Spiel und habt gewonnen. Das heißt, du hast ein paar Tage frei. Wann hast du die Zwillinge zum letzten Mal besucht?" „Äh, ist schon ein paar Tage her, würde ich meinen", antwortete er. „Fein, was hältst du mal wieder von einem Besuch? Harry kommt bestimmt gern mit oder?", fragte sie süßlich. Harry ahnte, dass da noch etwas hinterher kam, doch er nickte zustimmend. Hermine schlug bestimmend vor: „Gut! Und auf dem Weg dorthin schaut doch bitte bei Flourish & Blotts vorbei und fragt nach dem Buch, welches wir mitbringen sollen. Später am Tag können wir uns bei Fortescue treffen und ein Eis essen. Nehmt die Kinder mit! Das sieht unverfänglicher aus und die haben ihren Spaß."

"Und was machst du?", wollte Ron wissen. Er sah, wie Hermine auf ihn zukam. "Ich?", antwortete sie und bahnte sich mit dem Finger einen Weg über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie herausfordernd am Finger lutschte. „Ich werde das Puzzle zusammensetzen.", sagte sie keck. „Nein, im Ernst: Ich werde mir jemanden aus der Mysterienabteilung kommen lassen." Hermine hatte sich erneut von Ron abgewandt und tigerte wieder umher.

„Kann es nicht auch eine Falle sein?", mutmaßte Ginny. Gleich darauf erklärte sie: „Wäre doch möglich oder? Mir ist zwar nichts von Todesser Aktivitäten bekannt. In letzter Zeit hatten wir auch wenig Fluchschäden durch Angriffe im Krankenhaus, aber man weiß ja nie."

Teilweise zweifelnd entgegnete Hermine: „Natürlich müssen wir auch das in Betracht ziehen, doch dagegen würde schon einmal sprechen, dass unsere Innere Sicherheit nichts Ungewöhnliches an der Rolle hatte feststellen können. Die Schriftstücke, die auf meinen Tisch gelangen, werden auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Besonders die, die an mich als persönlich – vertraulich adressiert sind."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und kräuselte die Lippen, als würde sie angestrengt überlegte was sie noch vergessen haben könnte. Dieses Mal kam ihr Harry zuvor. „Die Bücher!", stieß er hervor. „Kannst du dich noch an die drei Bücher erinnern, die mir Sirius zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat bevor er… Na ja, du weißt schon?" Die Erinnerung an seinen Paten schmerzte ihn immer noch. „Aus Dumbledores Privatbibliothek, hatte er gesagt!" Hermine vollendete seine Gedanken und sagte: „Und als du sie durch hattest, warst du in der Lage, die Elemente zu beherrschen. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass…" Hermine hielt inne und Harry nutzte ihre Sprechpause, um ihren Satz zu beenden, indem er sagte: „…dass dies eventuell ein vierter Band ist?" Jetzt war sie kaum noch zu bremsen. „Mal Gesetz den Fall, das ist eine heiße Spur… könntest du uns drei soweit bringen? Nur rein theoretisch, meine ich, wäre das möglich?" Harry wusste, was sie vor hatte und nickte. Ron hingegen zog bereits eine Grimasse, rieb sich die Augen und winkte ab.

„Gut! Als nächstes sollten wir überlegen, wer die Möglichkeit hatte, uns den Brief zu schreiben? Hat jemand einen brauchbaren Vorschlag?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„McGonagall unter dem Imperius-Fluch vielleicht?", gab Ron zum Besten. Ginny giggelte daraufhin etwas, während Harry den Mund leicht zu einem Lächeln formte.

Ron hatte sich ein wenig abgewandt und wollte mit seinem Spruch eigentlich nur ein bisschen provozieren, doch machte er die Rechnung ohne seine Frau.

„Für so abwegig würde ich das gar nicht halten.", sagte sie und bemerkte, wie Ron sie verdutzt und mit offenem Mund anstarrte, als sie auf seinen Vorschlag einging. Sie fuhr fort: „Immerhin hat unsere Innere nichts finden können. Daraus kann man folgern, dass es sich um etwas mehr oder weniger Offizielles handelt. Und, nun ja, es wird nicht allzu viele Personen geben, die offizielle Mitteilungen von Hogwarts verschicken können. Diese Feststellung schränkt den Kreis der in Frage kommenden doch bereits erheblich ein. Was meint ihr?"

Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend. Hermine und ihre Totschlagargumente, dachte Harry.

An Ron gewandt sagte Harry: "Also Ron… treffen wir uns morgen um elf im Fuchsbau? Du kannst ausschlafen und ich werd noch etwas mit Molly plauschen, bevor wir aufbrechen. Schick ihr einen Patronus, damit sie morgen nicht aus alles Wolken fällt."

Ron nickte ihm zu.

„Fein, dann kann die Jagd beginnen!", frohlockte Hermine.

Harry nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit Ginnys Haaren. Er versank ein wenig in Gedanken.

Ihm war vollkommen klar, warum sie diese Frau zur Zaubereiministerin gewählt haben.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	3. Hermine im Arbeitswahn

**03. Hermine im Arbeitswahn**

„Ich muss los!", flüsterte Hermine, als Ron sie festhalten wollte. „Wir sehen uns nachher bei Fortescue." „Du bist unglaublich", sagte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sagte: "Ich liebe Dich!" „Ich weiß", antwortete sie. Schlaf noch ein wenig." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und apparierte direkt in die Vorhalle des Ministeriums.

„Madeleine, guten Morgen! Was hab ich in der Nacht verpasst?", fragte Hermine.

Die Vorzimmerdame griff nach einigen Akten sowie dem Terminkalender für den heutigen Tag und folgte ihr umgehend. Während Hermine hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, reichte Madeleine ihr eine Tasse heißen, frischen Tee, den sie dankend annahm. Während sie einen Schluck nahm, begann Madeleine mit den Themen des heutigen Tages, zu denen Hermine den einen oder anderen Kommentar abgab, woraufhin sich Madeleine Notizen machte.

„Na, das sieht ja wieder nach einem ereignisreichen Tag aus.", sagte Hermine abschließend. "Ah… und ehe ich es vergesse: Schicken sie bitte Mr. Shacklebolt rein, ich möchte ihn sprechen."

Madeleine nickte und sagte: „Mr. Shacklebolt sagt gerade vor dem Ausschuss für unmagische Umtriebe aus. Wir haben die Akte gerade rein bekommen.", sagte sie im herausgehen, wurde aber von Hermine zurückgehalten.

„Einen Moment noch bitte, Madeleine.", sagte Hermine und zog sich die Akte hervor. Sie blätterte darin und überflog die einzelnen Punkte, bevor sie verdutzt fragte: „Ausschuss für unmagische Umtriebe? Was ist das, wer hat denn das genehmigt?" Fragte sie leicht säuerlich und las weiter laut: "Der Ausschuss für unmagische Umtriebe untersucht das Verhalten von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich mit Muggeln einlassen. Cornelius Fudge und Rufus Scrimgeour… die beiden haben das ins Leben gerufen. Werden wir diese Altlasten denn nie los?"

Madeleine hatte bereits Block und magische Feder gezückt, während Hermine sie anlächelte und diktierte:

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_wir wissen Ihre Arbeit und Ihre Besorgnis um das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft durchaus zu schätzen, sind aber nach Vorlage der Akten zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die geschaffenen Reformstrukturen ihre Dienste erfüllen. _

_Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Bemühungen und bitten Sie, Ihren Abschlußbericht 72 Stunden nach Eingang dieses Schreibens vorzulegen._

_Hermine Weasley_

_Zaubereiministerin_

Während sie den Brief diktierte, fielen ihr die Namen der einzelnen Ausschuss-Mitglieder auf und sie beschloss, die Sache anders anzugehen. Sie griff sich ein Stück Papier und notierte die Namen darauf.

„Hier Madeleine, verständigen sie bitte das Aurorenbüro. Ich möchte, dass alle Akten des Ausschusses für unmagische Umtriebe sofort beschlagnahmt werden. Danach stellen das Schreiben zu. Und teilen sie bitte der Leiterin der Mysterienabteilung mit, das ich sie umgehend sprechen möchte.", wies Hermine an.

„Ja Ma'am!", antwortete Madeleine und verließ das Büro, um alle notwendigen Schritte in die Wege zu leiten. Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasse und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie dachte kurz an Ron und schöpfte wieder Kraft für den Rest des Tages, der gerade erst begonnen hatte.

------------------

Als Ron gegen elf im Fuchsbau apparierte, waren Harry und Söhnchen bereits da. Der Kleine stolperte umher und half den Zwillingen dabei, den Garten zu entgnomen. Im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend war Ron bestens aufgelegt. Seine Mutter gratulierte ihm noch schnell zu seinem letzten Spiel, ehe sie mit gespielter Entrüstung bemerkte, dass es nett von ihm wäre, sich endlich mal um seine beiden Kinder zu kümmern. Harry hielt sich bereits die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten und den Schluck Kürbissaft über den Tisch zu verteilen. Ron drückte seine Mutter und danach Harry. „Ach, du weißt doch, wie gern wir die Kinder hier haben, Ron. Mine hat viel Arbeit im Ministerium, ja?", fragte sie. Ron nickte zustimmend, während er sich über das Frühstück hermachte. „Was denkst du Harry? Kommen wir heute weiter?", mampfte er, als Harry aufstand und zum Fenster ging. „Nach Gestern hätte ich erwartet, dass dich die ganze Sache eher nervt", bemerkte Harry. „Du kennst doch unsere Hermine oder? Wenn man sich mit ihr auf so etwas einlässt, ist sie nicht zu bremsen. Und immerhin betrifft mich das ja auch. Also, auf ins Abenteuer! Fred und George werden bestimmt gern einen Moment auf die Kinder aufpassen, während wir uns in dem Buchladen umsehen.", sagte Ron. Harry nickte: „Die werden ihnen bestimmt wieder den tollsten Unsinn beibringen, aber gerade das ist es, was die beiden Chaoten so liebenswert macht. Irgendwie beneide ich sie etwas… sie sind immer noch sechzehn. Die drei Bücher, von denen wir gestern gesprochen haben, liegen da drüben. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen sie hier und wenn wir in der Winkelgasse fertig sind, holst du sie eben ab." Ron nickte zustimmend: „Weist du noch, wie Mum ihre Bestellscheine genommen und weggeschmissen hat? Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie die nicht wieder rausgekramt hätten…" Ron lachte, aber Molly winkte ab. „Komm mal her, das musst du dir ansehen!", bedeutete er seinem besten Freund. Als Harry sich kauend zu ihm gesellte, sagte er: „Hätten wir auch schon drauf kommen können, was?" Ron erkannte im ersten Moment nicht, was Harry meinte, wandte sich aber einen Augenblick später Molly zu und fragte: "Hast du ihnen etwa schon den _Mobile-Corpus-Zauber_ und die Zauberstablose Magie beigebracht?"

Der kleine James Sirius und die beiden anderen richteten ihre Hände auf die Wurzelwesen und brabbelten eine Zauberformel. Die Gnome erhoben sich hilflos aus dem Boden und wurden von den Kindern kichernd weggekickt.

Molly kam zum Fenster, sah was Ron meinte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte schon in den Garten stürmen und fragen, was das sollte, wurde aber von ihrem Sohn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurückgehalten. Stattdessen öffnete Harry die Tür und rief: „Na, alles bereit für einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse bei _Weasleys-Zauberhafte-Zauberscherze!_?" Die drei ließen augenblicklich von den Gnomen ab und jubelten. „Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", schrieen sie und sprangen Harry alle drei gleichzeitig auf den Arm, der daraufhin wieder zurück durch die Tür fiel. „Deine Kinder…", sagte Molly und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Ron erwiderte: „…und deine Enkel!"

„Können wir mit apparieren?", fragten die Jungs und warfen sich gegenseitig ein paar vielsagende Blicke zu. „Zu fünft?", fragte Molly erstaunt, doch Harry beruhigte sie schnell wieder.

„Ich kannte mal einen Jungen, ich glaube sein Name war Harry Potter, er und sein Freund Felix Felicis haben mir gezeigt, dass alles möglich ist, wenn man nur an sich glaubt. Gehen wir!"

Schließlich hielten sich alle an den Händen. Ron konzentrierte sich auf den Tropfenden Kessel. Die Blicke der Kinder waren Harry nicht entgangen.

------------------

Nachdem sich Hermine in der nächsten Stunde weiter durch den Aktenberg gearbeitet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ma'am? Ms Longbottom ist hier. Sie wollten sie sprechen.", sagte Madeleine und wartete einen Augenblick, bis die Antwort kam. „Immer nur herein", rief Hermine. Sie bat Ms Longbottom in ihr Büro.

Ms Longbottom sah sich ein wenig unsicher in dem großen Büro um. Sie hatte zwar im Laufe der Jahre die Radieschen-Ohrringe abgelegt, wirkte aber dennoch, nun ja, etwas entrückt. Von dieser scheinbaren Entrücktheit ließ sich fast jeder täuschen. Hermine jedoch wusste, dass hinter dieser etwas abwesend wirkenden Fassade ein messerscharfer Verstand verbarg. Eine echte Ravenclaw eben.

„Hallo Luna! Wie geht es dir?", grüßte Hermine strahlend, bevor sie ihr eine Tasse Tee anbot.

„Hermine!", grüßte Luna nun etwas aufgetaut zurück und nahm dankend die angebotene Tasse Tee. Nachdem Luna sich gesetzt hatte, fragte sie: „Du willst mich nicht auch noch fragen, was damals passiert ist oder?"

Hermine stutze einen Moment, aber winkte dann ab. Doch unweigerlich musste Hermine jetzt wieder daran denken, als es erwähnt wurde. Luna war bei der Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort von einem Todesfluch gestreift worden. Sie war einen Tag später im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Im Anschluss hatte sie eine sehr wirre Geschichte erzählt, mit der sie erklären wollte, was ihr widerfahren sei. Weder gutes Zureden noch Veritaserum und verstärkte Legilimentik konnten ihr eine Aussage entlocken.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wir haben ganz andere Probleme", begann Hermine und berichtete ihr von dem Schreiben und dem Buch. Sie brauchte nicht zu sagen, was Luna in Erfahrung bringen sollte, erkannte aber auch, dass Luna und Neville keine Einladung zum achten Schuljahr erhalten hatten. Daher hakte sie diesen Punkt in Gedanken ab. Im Laufe des Nachmittags unterhielten sich die beiden auch über ihre Familien. Natürlich war Harry auch wieder Thema. Luna schwärmte davon, wie glücklich sie mit Neville war, der mittlerweile zu den führenden Spezialisten für Kräuterkunde gehörte. Er bereiste die ganze Welt, um zu forschen. Ganz besonders stolz war sie darauf, dass man ihm eine Professur an der Universität in Padua angeboten hatte, die er antreten würde, wenn seine Auslandsstudien beendet wären. Hermine sog etwas härter die Luft ein, doch Luna konnte sie beruhigen. Luna dachte um nichts in der Welt daran, ihre Position hier aufzugeben. Gerade als Frau Ministerin fragen wollte, wann sie mit einem ersten Ergebnis rechnen konnte, kam ihr Luna ebenfalls zuvor.

„Hab ich drei Stunden?", fragte Luna. Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Luna starrte auf den Titel:

_Band 4 – Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit _

Sie erhob sich, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür. Als sie die Klinke bereits in der Hand hielt, wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Dumbledores Armee wieder vereint, hm? Ein fremder Zauberer stand plötzlich neben mir und redete in einer nicht verständlichen Sprache. Dann nahm er meine Hand und ich habe die Sterne gesehen, es war fantastisch. Danach bin ich wieder aufgewacht. In drei Stunden dann, Ma'am!", sagte Luna und glitt durch die Tür hinaus, ohne einen Kommentar ihrer Chefin abzuwarten.

Hermine riss die Augen auf, nachdem Luna ihr Büro verlassen hatte. Das Eisessen am heutigen Nachmittag würde sicher sehr interessant werden. Sie war schon ganz gespannt darauf, was Harry und Ron herausfinden würden, wenn sie bei dem Buchhändler mit ihrer Recherche begannen.

----------------------

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen die fünf vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Sie bahnten sich schnell einen Weg zum Innenhof, wo Ron mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür zur Winkelgasse öffnete.

„Können wir schon mal vorgehen?", fragten die drei Kinder begeistert. Ron stimmte zu, woraufhin sie losrannten.

Als die beiden an den Läden vorbeischlenderten, bemerkte Ron Harrys leeren Blick. Er wusste, dass Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Er legte Harry den Arm auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser stehen blieb und ihn mit feuchten Augen ansah. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß… Sag nichts!", sagte Ron mit mitfühlender Stimme. Sie gingen schweigend weiter bis zum Laden der Zwillinge. Er war dankbar, dass Ron einfach für ihn da war, als sein Geist eine Reise zu dem Tag unternahm, als er hier mit Ron und dessen Eltern zum ersten Mal einkaufen war.

Harry verscheuchte die trüben Gedanken. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen mal mit den beiden über das, was sich da eben zugetragen hatte, reden müssen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie Zauberstablose Magie schon in Hogwarts gelernt hatten. Der _Mobile-Corpus_ gehörte nicht zum Leichtesten. Außerdem wollte er herausfinden, was die drei Jungs eventuell noch so hinter ihren Unschuldsminen verbargen.

Als Ron und Harry den Laden betraten, konnten sie vor lauter Kundschaft kaum treten. Es war wie immer brechend voll. Die beiden Verkäuferinnen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. George und Fred lugten aus dem Hinterzimmer hervor und bemerkten ihre Gäste. „Na, habt ihr eure Vorhut schon ausgeschickt? Schön, dass sich der Herr Bruder mal wieder blicken lässt!", witzelten sie. „Wir müssen mal eben zu Flourish & Blotts. Es macht euch doch nichts aus, mal eben auf die Jungs aufzupassen oder?", fragte Harry, der genau wusste, dass die beiden sie längst durchschaut hatten. „Ihr werdet uns nachher einen detaillierten Bericht abliefern, ob sie hatten, was ihr gesucht habt, klar?" Ron nickte seinen Brüdern zu und fragte sich, woher sie das nun schon wieder gewahr wurden. „Schreibfedern gibt es in dem Laden an der Ecke, Kleiner!" Ging die Stichelei weiter. Fred und George schlugen sich bei jedem Gag auf die Schenkel. Selbst Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das waren eben Fred und George. Vielleicht sollte er öfter herkommen, dachte Harry. „Harry, wenn ihr da drüben fertig seid und eure Frauen da sind, schicken wir die Kinder ins Bett und machen uns einen vergnüglichen Abend! Es gibt nämlich noch eine kleine Überraschung und was zu feiern!", sagte Fred. Harry nickte ihnen zu. Ron und Harry gingen über die Strasse zu Flourish & Blotts.

Fred und George verdrückten sich wieder ins Hinterzimmer, wo die drei Jungen schon aufgeregt warteten. „Wie wir sehen, hat alles gut geklappt. Was wollen wir denn heute zusammen schönes machen? Was haltet ihr von dem _Chamäleon-Zauber? _Damit könnt ihr euch der Umwelt perfekt anpassen und quasi von der Bildfläche verschwinden, wenn es mal brenzlig wird. Außerdem kann man damit auch ganz toll die Oma schocken!" Als die drei Kinder begeistert nickten ging es los.

----------------------

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Madeleine kündigte an: „Mr. Shacklebolt ist jetzt da." Hermine nickte und hieß ihren Gast willkommen.

„Ma'am!", sagte er grüßend und wartete, bis Madeleine die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Kingsley, ich brauche deine Hilfe!", bat sie. Sie berichtete auch ihm das gleiche, was sie zuvor schon mit Luna besprochen hatte und erklärte: „Ich denke, dass es bedeutsam ist und werde mich daher persönlich darum kümmern. Als mein Stellvertreter möchte ich, dass du mich in der nächsten Zeit vertrittst und die Hälfte meines Terminkalenders übernimmst. Madeleine wird sich freuen, dass wir sie jetzt beide scheuchen." Lächelnd fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Nein, war nur Spaß!". Kingsley Shacklebolt war einer der besten Auroren und ein mit Bedacht handelnder Mann. Außerdem war er ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönixes. Ihn konnte sie bedenkenlos zu ihrem Stellvertreter machen. „Es ist möglich, dass ich dir für einige Zeit die Amtsgeschäfte komplett überlassen muss. Wir werden uns alle zwei Tage sprechen!", sagte sie und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Du wirkst etwas angespannt…", fragte er nach.

„Sagen wir, ich bin etwas im Stress, aber das ist ja hier nichts Neues.", antwortete sie und nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Was wollte denn dieser Ausschuss für unmagische Umtriebe von dir und warum wurde ich darüber nicht informiert?", fragte sie jetzt gezielt.

„Du weißt, wie diese Ausschüsse arbeiten… Morgens bekommst du eine Eule, dass man dich in einer halben Stunde erwartet. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit, dir eine Aktennotiz fertig zu machen, eine Hinterlassenschaft unserer werten Vorgänger, die, oder sollte ich mich irren, gerade aufhört haben zu existieren. Hab ich recht?"

Sie hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, seitdem Hermine Weasley Zaubereiministerin ist, haben die Auroreneinsätze innerhalb des Ministeriums deutlich abgenommen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Das haben wir in erster Linie Frauen und Männern wir Luna und dir zu verdanken. Euch Kriegern des Lichts.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes. Du gibst jedem das Gefühl, dass er ein einzigartiges Individuum ist und dafür würde hier jeder mit dir durchs Feuer gehen.", sagte er sanft und stellte die Tasse ab.

„Was hoffentlich nicht mehr notwendig ist, aber ich danke dir für deine Worte, King. Was denkst du über diesen Ausschuss?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Willst du eine offene oder eine diplomatische Antwort?", sagte er grinsend. „Ich denke es hat innerhalb dieses Ausschusses unter den einzelnen Mitgliedern bereits erhebliche Differenzen gegeben. Ein paar, die unbeirrt weitermachen wollten und ein paar Reformer. Die haben, so denke ich, auch die Vorladung gegen mich erwirkt, mit dem Ziel das ich dich umgehend informiere, du daraufhin handelst, und den Laden dicht machst. Was du ja auch getan hast."

Hermine machte sich nebenbei ständig ein paar Notizen, bevor sie sagte: „Was im Klartext heißt, wir wurden benutzt und müssen nun herausfinden wer wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, wer nicht und wer nur vorgibt auf unserer Seite zu stehen, aber in Wahrheit ganz andere Interessen verfolgt. Den Papierkrieg überlasse ich vorläufig euch. Wann denkst du kann man da mit ersten Ergebnissen rechnen?"

„Mit Hochdruck in ein bis zwei Tagen, Genaueres in etwa einer Woche.", meinte er schlicht und lehnte sich zurück. „Gut, es sollte in einer Woche reichen." Hermine suchte ein paar Unterlagen zusammen und sagte: "Ich habe für heute Nachmittag noch zwei Sitzungen: Eine über den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten und die zweite in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Es wäre mir eine Hilfe…" Kingsley beendete ihren Satz: "…wenn ich das übernehmen könnte. Ich denke, wenn ich wiederkomme, wird Madeleine meinen Schreibtisch schon voll gepackt haben." Er stand auf und versicherte: "Entspann dich! Die Krieger des Lichts stehen zu dir."

„King?"

Kingsley drehte sich zur ihr und fragte: "Ja, Hermine?"

„Danke."

„Ma'am!" Er nickte kurz und rauschte aus ihrem Büro.

Hermine verließ ihr Büro und wandte sich an Madeleine. „Ich möchte bitte die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht gestört werden. Was anfällt, übergeben sie bitte Mr. Shacklebolt. Er hat volle Befugnis. Wenn Ms Longbottom mich sprechen möchte, bitten sie diese bitte herein.", teile sie ihr mit. „Ja Ma'am. Möchten sie, dass ich ihnen noch einen Tee mache?" Hermine verneinte und zog sich zurück.

Ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie musste sich zu innerer Ruhe zwingen. Was hatte sie bis jetzt schon alles erfahren?! Das allerbeste war Lunas überraschende Erkenntnis zu ihrem Erwachen. Wieder begann Hermine, alles auseinander zunehmen. Was wäre, wenn der Buchtitel eine Saite in ihr zum klingen gebracht hatte? Sollte sie sich möglicherweise erinnern, wenn sie ihn las und aktiv werden? War sie eine Art Schläfer, der erwachte, wenn er ein bestimmtes Signal bekam? Und wenn es so wäre… könnte Harry möglicherweise auch wieder erwachen? Musste nur eine bestimmte magische Saite angeschlagen werden? Es war eine Chance! Eine zugegeben astronomisch winzig kleine, aber sie war da.

--------------------

„Ich möchte nicht wissen was die beiden den Kleinen da drüben alles beibringen und womit sie ihnen die Taschen wieder vollstecken…". Ron schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Harry entgegnete: „Ohh, ich glaube ich weiß es schon. Jedenfalls hab ich schon eine Idee, aber davon später mehr." Er hielt Ron die Tür auf. Im Gegensatz zum Scherzartikelladen war es bei Flourish & Blotts leer. Sie schienen die einzigen Kunden zu sein, was ihnen sehr entgegen kam.

„Ah, Mr. Weasley und Professor Potter! Schön sie einmal wieder zu sehen.", grüßte sie der Geschäftsführer Mr. Chokes herzlich. "Ihre Frau ist ja Stammkundin bei mir. Ich vermisse sie in letzter Zeit… Wie geht es ihrer wundervollen Gattin?", zwang er den beiden Konversation auf . Ron antwortete zuerst: „Oh, gut! Sie hat momentan viel im Ministerium zu tun. Deshalb hat sie sich in letzter Zeit etwas rar gemacht." Harry begann bereits, sich interessiert umzusehen. „Ah, ich sehen ich komme ins Schwärmen und vergesse meine Kunden… Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Herren?" Harry zog ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche und gab es Mr. Chokes. „Wir hoffen, dass sie uns dazu etwas sagen können.", sagte er und wartete einen Augenblick. Mr. Chokes hob die Augenbrauen und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Er begann ein paar große Bücher zu wälzen. Mehrmals verschwand er im hinteren Bereich des nach außen hin recht klein wirkenden Ladens. „Kommen sie, folgen sie mir!", sagte er, während er sie zu sich winkte. "Ich darf annehmen, sie kennen die anderen drei?!", fragte er. Harry bejahte wortlos. Mr. Chokes sagte: "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch! Ich muss fragen, bevor wir weitermachen… Können sie mir sagen, was das Besonderen an den Büchern ist?", fragte Chokes. „Sie sind leer, wenn man sie öffnet. Die Entschlüsselung erfolgt mit dem Lösen jeder einzelnen, weiteren Aufgabe.", erklärte Mr. Chokes. Ron stöhnte bereits. „Außerdem hat der Autor einen etwas bissigen Humor, den er einen beim Lesen seines Werkes durchaus spüren lässt. Beantwortet das ihre Frage, Mr. Chokes?", fügte Harry ergänzend hinzu. „Zur vollsten Zufriedenheit, Professor Potter. Sie wissen aber, dass es unterschiedliche Autoren waren?! Das letzte von ihnen gesuchte Buch wurde laut Erscheinungsdatum früher geschrieben, als die drei anderen. Einige hundert Jahre früher. Ich führe das allerdings auf einen Irrtum zurück; einen Satzfehler möglicherweise. Alles andere wäre zu fantastisch.", bemerkte Mr. Chokes. Er fügte hinzu: "Der letzte Band wurde von… Warten sie, ich habe es gleich! Ah ja, hier haben wir es: J.El-S. Jels. Hat im Übrigen nie wieder etwas geschrieben." Harry nickte und kommentierte: „Sie wissen aber eine Menge darüber…" „Antiquarische Zauberbücher sind so etwas wie meine stille Leidenschaft geworden. Ich könnte sie sicher nie alle lesen, aber es reicht schon, sie zu finden." Mr. Chokes Augen leuchteten, als er davon erzählte. „Es kommen nicht viele Kunden, die sich für solch exquisite Stücke interessieren. Es ist mir eine Freude, Professor Potter, dass ich ihnen helfen kann." Harry schlussfolgerte laut: „Aus ihren Ausführungen kann ich entnehmen, dass sie es nicht haben, richtig? Und vermutlich wissen sie auch nicht, wo sich ein Exemplar befindet?" Mr. Chokes nickte zustimmend und erklärte: „Ich habe einige Hinweise finden können, komme aber nicht weiter." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er fort fuhr: „Vielleicht…, wenn sie möchten, könnten wir sie zusammen durchgehen?! Es ist möglich, dass ich etwas übersehen habe… oder möglicherweise verfügen sie bereits über Informationen, die mir bisher verschlossen geblieben sind. Immerhin steht ihnen die Bibliothek von Hogwarts zur Verfügung, Professor."

Ron und Harry stürzten sich mit Mr. Chokes in die Arbeit. Sie gingen die einzelnen Hinweise durch, die er bereits zusammengetragen hatte. Dabei stieß Harry immer wieder auf vier Worte, die jedoch nie in einem Zusammenhang erwähnt wurden. Magus, Aster, Padua und Sangreal. In Padua, wusste Harry, hatte Hermine studiert. Sangreal war ein Begriff aus der Muggelwelt. Magus stand für Magie, während Aster der lateinische Begriff für Stern war. Dass Mr. Chokes damit nichts anfangen konnte, führte er auf den Umstand zurück, dass er nicht auf die Verbindung der Worte zueinander kam. Er überlies Ron und Mr. Chokes sich selbst und stieg auf die Balustrade. Dort hatte er noch etwas entdeckt, was er noch einmal nachlesen wollte. Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises, kaum hörbares Plopp direkt neben sich. Gleich darauf bohrte sich ein Zauberstab in sein Genick, während eine kalte, hasserfüllte, hohe Stimme zu ihm sprach:

„Interessantes Fach, die Muggelkunde, was Potter! Du glaubst du hast es hinter dir oder? Ich könnte hier und jetzt gleich ein Ende mit dir machen, aber wo würde denn da das Vergnügen bleiben? Wir wollen doch noch etwas Spaß miteinander haben, mit dir und deiner kleinen Blutsverräterin!"

Er versuchte einen Seitenblick zu erhaschen. Natürlich kannte er diese Stimme. Wie hätte er sie je vergessen können? Aber es war unmöglich… Er hatte die Wahnsinnige doch fallen sehen! Dann ein weiteres Plopp und sie war wieder verschwunden.

Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrieen und wäre runter zu Ron und Mr. Chokes gelaufen, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen vergrub er sich wieder in den Notizen des alten Buchhändlers. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass die Zeit schon fortgeschritten war und sie schon fast zu spät waren, sich mit den beiden Frauen zu treffen. Ron und Mr. Chokes besprachen mit Harry ihre gemeinsamen Ergebnisse, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Professor Potter? Wenn sie es finden, lassen sie es mich nur einmal sehen, ja? Es reicht schon zu wissen dass es gefunden wurde."

„Das sind wir ihnen schuldig, Mr. Chokes. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Vielen Dank!" Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich von dem Buchhändler und machten sich auf den Weg zu Fortescues Eissalon.

--------------------

Hermine schreckte hoch, als es wieder klopfte. Sie war in ihren Gedanken versunken und dabei eingenickt.

„Ma'am, Ms Longbottom ist hier. Sie haben mich gebeten, sie…", Madeleine konnte nicht aussprechen, denn Hermine war bereits aufgestanden und zur Tür geeilt. Sie zog Luna herein, verschloss die Tür und belegte das Büro mit einem _Stille-Zauber_.

„Jetzt sind wir ungestört, was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Kann ich einen Tee haben?", bat Luna geradeheraus. Hermine lächelte sie an und schenkte ihr eine Tasse ein. Danach sah sie Luna erwartungsvoll an, doch Luna nippte erst an ihrer Tasse, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Also in Anbetracht der Kürze der Zeit sind es sicher nicht so viele Informationen.", sagte Luna und bemerkte dabei, wie Hermine vor Neugier fast zu platzen schien. Sie ließ sich davon aber nicht in Geringsten beeindrucken und fuhr fort: „Es gibt noch drei vollständig erhaltene Exemplare! Eines befindet sich in Japan, eines in der Universität zu St. Petersburg und das dritte in Padua. Die magischen Beziehungen zur Universität zu St. Petersburg sind im Augenblick nicht die besten… Daher haben wir uns auf Letzteres konzertiert. Es ist uns gelungen, den dortigen Kurator der Universitätsbibliothek ausfindig zu machen und einen Kontakt herzustellen. Am Anfang war der Mann etwas verstockt, aber als ich dich ins Spiel gebracht habe, schien er wie ausgewechselt. Du hast in Padua studiert oder?" Luna erwartete keine Antwort und fuhr gleich fort: „Jedenfalls handelt es sich in der Tat um eine etwas mysteriöse Sache. Das Buch selbst ist leer. Der Mann sagte, es gäbe noch drei andere. Nur wenn die vorher gelesen wurden, könnte man das letzte auch lesen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, gibt es nur einen lebenden Menschen, der das getan hat, nämlich Harry. Dumbledore weilt ja nicht mehr unter uns, denn der konnte es auch. Zumindest die Bände eins und zwei…" Sie machte eine kleine Pause und nippte an ihrer Teetasse, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Es geht aber noch weiter. Das ist noch nicht alles. Wir haben noch ein paar andere Dinge verglichen und sind auf ein paar Begriffe gestoßen, die eventuell noch eine übergeordnete Rolle spielen können: Magus, Aster, Sangreal. Aber dazu habe ich noch keine näheren Informationen." Luna hatte ihre Ausführung beendet.

„Du bist Fantastisch, Luna!" Hermine war enorm beeindruckt. Sie hatte mit ein paar Informationen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer ausführlichen Recherche. Sie war sich sicher, dass Luna ihr das ausgelesene Exemplar komplett magisch kopiert hätte vorlegen können, wenn sie ihr eine Woche Zeit gegeben hätte. Doch das war nicht der Sinn der Sache, erkannte Hermine und erklärte damit Lunas Aufgabe für erfüllt.

„Danke für den Tee, Hermine. Ihr werdet nach Padua müssen, du und Harry."

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	4. Informationswiederbeschaffung

**04****. Informationswiederbeschaffung **

Als Ron und Harry bei Fortecues eintrafen, hatten die beiden Frauen schon den ersten Eisbecher verschlugen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Man scherzte und lachte ausgelassen, als gäbe es keine Bosheit auf dieser Welt. Florean Fortescue brachte bei der nächsten Runde gleich zwei Becher für Ron und Harry mit. Im dritten Schuljahr hatte Harry hier öfter seine Hausaufgaben erledigt und Florean hatte ihm immer wieder die Eisbecher kostenlos nachgefüllt. Heute kam er mit seinen Kindern und Freunden noch immer gern her. Anfang Harrys 6. Schuljahres verschwand Florean plötzlich spurlos. Es gab die wildesten Gerüchte, sowohl um sein Verschwinden als auch um sein Wiederauftauchen. Einige sagten, er wurde von Voldemort entführt, andere vermuteten, er hätte sich den Todessern freiwillig angeschlossen und wieder andere hielten ihn für einen Agenten des Ministeriums. Er selbst jedoch schwieg darüber wie ein Grab und niemand schien dem Mann Fragen stellen zu wollen. Da auch Hermine bei dem Thema immer abwinkte und die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung lenkte, zog Harry, selbst letztere Möglichkeit als die wohl wahrscheinlichste in Betracht.

„Fred und George möchten, dass wir nachher noch vorbeikommen. Sie wollen uns etwas mitteilen und meinten, es gäbe auch etwas zu feiern", begann Ron und fragte sich, was sie erwarten könnte. Er bemerkte, dass sich Harrys Miene, seit sie Flourish & Blotts verließen, deutlich verfinstert hat und stieß ihn an. „Was ist?", fragte er, doch Harry winkte mit einem mürrischen "später" ab. So ließ Ron ihn in vorläufig in Ruhe.

Die beiden Frauen, die bis jetzt am meisten lachten, beugten sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch und fragten beinahe zusammen: "Also, wir sind ja nicht zum Spaß hier." Sie giggelten frech: "Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Und obwohl die Frage eindeutig an Ron und Harry gerichtet war, ergriff als erste Ginny das Wort.

„Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn ich anfange, da ich vermutlich am wenigsten herausgefunden habe. Schon einmal vorab: Neville war heute nicht da, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Folglich konnte ich ihn nicht fragen. Da ich heute nicht viel zu tun hatte, hab ich mir ein paar Stunden früher frei genommen und bat um Erlaubnis, die Bibliothek des Krankenhauses ein wenig nutzen zu dürfen. Aber wonach sucht man, wenn man das Ziel nicht kennt. Ich erinnerte mich an das, was Harry aus den anderen drei Büchern gelernt hatte. Es ist uralte Magie, alte fast vergessene Schaden- und Gegenzauber. Es gibt da selbst in unserer Bibliothek kaum noch brauchbare Aufzeichnungen. Eine Schande, dass so etwas zu Staub zerfällt. Jedenfalls habe ich ein paar Merkwürdigkeiten entdeckt, als ich auf die vier Hogwarts-Gründer stieß. Die waren nicht nur alt, sie waren schon uralt, als sie die Schule gründeten, aber jetzt kommt es: Sie sahen bei weitem nicht so aus! Zwei Worte sind immer wieder zum Teil zusammenhanglos aufgetaucht. Aster und Magus – das ist Latein und bedeutet Stern und Magie… Magie der Sterne vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Mehr konnte ich nicht herausbekommen; ältere Bücher zerfielen zu Staub, als ich sie berührte. Was für ein Frevel!", regte sie sich zu Recht auf.

Jetzt legten Harry und Ron los und berichteten von ihren Nachforschungen bei Flourish & Blotts mit Mr. Chokes. Im Anschluss, nachdem Hermine ihren Eifer lobte, berichtete sie, was Luna im Ministerium herausgefunden hatte. Ein paar Dinge ließ sie jedoch weg, denn darüber wollte sie mit Harry allein unter vier Augen reden, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab. Am Ende setzte Harry noch einen drauf und erzählte von seiner unheimlichen Begegnung in der ersten Etage. Daraufhin trat unter den vier Freunden betretenes Schweigen ein. Plötzlich wusste Ron, warum Harry so finster drauf war.

„Es wird schon dunkel… Ich wird eben mit Florean sprechen und fragen, ob er einen Raum hat, wo wir ungestört weiter reden können.", sagte Harry und war gleich darauf aufgestanden und verschwunden. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er zurück und winkte sie hinein. Florean geleitete sie in ein Hinterzimmer und versorgte die vier mit leckeren Tees, eigenen Kaffee-Kreationen, Kuchen und Eis. „Schick den Zwillingen deinen Patronus. Wir brauchen hier noch ein bisschen. Unsere Kinder werden begeistert sein, länger bei ihren Onkels verweilen zu können.", sagte er grimassenschneidend und Ginny hob bereits ihren Zauberstab, wofür Harry sie dankbar anlächelte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Hermine und Ron schaufelten sich den Kuchen rein und Harry fragte mit gespielter Entrüstung, wie sie es denn schaffen, dabei die Figur zu halten. Ginny kringelte sich vor Lachen und die anderen stimmten nach einem kurzen scharfen Blick in das allgemeine Gelächter ein. Die eben noch gespannte Stimmung löste sich wieder. Nachdem sich alle den Bauch mit Leckereien vollgeschlagen hatten, lehnten sie sich zurück und es herrschte kurzes Schweigen. Jeder ging die erlangten Hinweise noch einmal für sich durch.

Sie sahen sich der Reihe nach an und wieder war es Hermine die das Schweigen brach. „Bevor wir anfangen, müssen wir ein paar Dinge klären!", sagte sie, während sie Ron anblickte. "Die drei Bücher…", warf Ron ein, bevor er fortfuhr: "…sind im Fuchsbau. Wir hielten es für sicherer, sie dort zu lassen. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, werde ich sie holen." Hermine erklärte: "Gut, dann weiter... Sollten wir hier heute zu nennenswerten Ergebnissen kommen, und davon gehe ich aus, werden wir Zeit brauchen." Sie sah wieder zu Ron. „Ihr habt derzeit die Auswahlspiele zur Weltmeisterschaft und da wirst du bald wieder sehr viel Training haben. Ich denke, Ron, es könnte sehr hart werden. Noch ist Zeit auszusteigen." Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in die seine und streichelte sie sanft, bevor er sagte: „Du hast es vor langen Jahren bereits einmal gesagt. Wir hatten Zeit umzukehren, doch haben wir es nicht getan." Er blickte sie an und für einen Moment brachte er sie aus dem gut gestrickten Konzept. Sie sah in seine Augen und ihr wurde bewusst, wofür sie Ron so liebte. Unerschütterlich stand er zu ihr. Und obwohl sie jetzt nichts sagte, sondern ihm einen verliebten Blick zuwarf, wusste Hermine ganz genau, wenn es denn hart auf hart kam, er war der Hüter von England – sie kannte seine Entscheidung und konnte es akzeptieren. Hermine sagte daraufhin: „In Ordnung. Ginny was ist mit dir, kannst du dir jeden Abend ein paar Stunden dafür freimachen?" „Sollte gehen", antwortete sie und nickte zu Harry. Für ihre Freund erklärte Hermine: „Ich hab mit King gesprochen und ihm einen Großteil meiner Aufgaben übergeben. Wir werden uns alle zwei Tage besprechen, aber ansonsten bin ich frei. Harry?" „Es sind noch fünf Wochen Ferien. Ich muss noch das neue Schuljahr für die Klassen vorbereiten, aber ich kann Minerva bitten, mich zu unterstützen. Kann mir denken, dass sie sich sogar darüber freut, wieder gebraucht zu werden. Dann fühlt sie sich nicht, als gehöre sie zum alten Eisen.", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, was als nächstes kam.

Hermine nickte und verdeutlichte: „Wir drei werden die drei Bücher lernen müssen, ansonsten wird uns der Inhalt des vierten verschlossen bleiben." Ron stöhnte wieder ein wenig, lauschte aber interessiert, als Hermine fortfuhr: „Meine Idee ist folgende: Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen zusammen mit Harry versuchen, den Stoff zu lernen und Aufgabe für Aufgabe lösen. An den Abenden werde ich euch unterrichten. So sollten wir das schaffen können und bereit sein für den nächsten Schritt."

„Du hast deine UTZ-Prüfungen alle mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen, oder?", fragte Ginny leicht spitz, doch Hermine konterte sofort: "Du doch auch, sonst hätten sie dich im St. Mungos nie genommen. Den Numerus clausus gibt es nämlich nicht nur in der Muggelwelt."

Damit war der kurze Schlagabtausch beendet.

Sie besprachen noch, wer wo erscheinen sollte. Ron schlug vor, dass Harry zu ihnen in ihr Londoner Haus kam und Hermine dort unterrichtete, was diese jedoch für keine gute Idee hielt. Sie erklärte den Anwesenden, dass auch sie ein wenig auf ihre Position zu achten hatte. Und wenn Ron nicht wollte, dass sie zusammen mit Harry auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten nebst einer lustigen Schlagzeile landen wollte, man sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müsse. Der Fuchsbau fiel auch aus, weswegen Ginny Hogwarts vorschlug, worauf man sich dann nach einigem Hin und Her einigte. Hogwarts war abseits und unverfänglich. So war wenigsten schon einmal das geklärt.

„Und jetzt zu den wesentlichen Dingen, Ron? Harry"?, sagte sie, um deren Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Harry öffnete gerade seinen Mund, doch Ron kam ihm zuvor und sagte: „Nach dem, was wir haben, können wir das Ganze wahrscheinlich auf einige, wenige Begriffe reduzieren: Magus, Aster, Padua und Sangreal. Das vierte Buch an sich und ein Satzfehler, von dem ich nicht glaube, dass es einer ist!" Jetzt meldete sich Harry zu Wort und sagte: "So richtig hellhörig bin ich erst geworden, als uns Mr. Chokes eröffnete, dass dieses vierte Buch einen anderen Autor hat, der angeblich viel älter ist als die anderen drei. Er denkt, dass es sich um einen Satzfehler beim Druck handeln muss, aber ich halte das für Quatsch. Ich denke auch, dass es kein vierter Band ist, jedenfalls kein wirklicher. Wenn die anderen drei nämlich erst hinterher entstanden sind, könnte man annehmen, dass diese als Vorbereitung auf jenen ominösen "vierten" Band gelten, was aber nicht im Sinne des Erfinders war." Hermine hatte sich auch ihre Gedanken dazu gemacht und war zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen. Sie sagte mit einer kleinen Sprechpause: "Mit anderen Worten… was du damit sagen willst ist, dass der Autor es durchaus beabsichtigt hatte, dass niemand, der nicht eine bestimmte magische Stufe erreicht hatte, in der Lage sein sollte, das Buch zu lesen, was mit dem Erscheinen der drei anderen natürlich untergraben wurde, verstehe ich dich da richtig?" „Ja, ja ich glaube, das kommt der Lösung schon sehr nahe, zumal dieser Jels nie wieder etwas anderes geschrieben hat. Es gibt nur dieses eine Werk und keine Informationen darüber, wer oder was Jels war!", schloss Harry rührte sein schon weiches Eis durch, bevor er das Glas ansetzte und es einfach wie einen Shake austrank.

Nachdem er den Eisbecher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fragte Harry in die Runde: „Und was ist mit dem Rest? Können wir da noch ein paar brauchbare Informationen rausziehen?"

Hermine erläuterte: „Fangen wir mal an… Padua ist klar! Das vierte Buch auch! Das vierte Buch ist in Padua. Magus und Aster sind Latein und bedeuten Stern und Magie. Sternmagie. Schön, aber was könnte Sangreal bedeuten. Das ergibt keinen Sinn." Hier mischte sich Ginny ein: "Doch, das macht es, wenn du das Wort auseinander nimmst. Ist nämlich auch Latein: Sang steht für Blut und Real hat mehrere Bedeutungen, die aber alle den gleichen Sinn ergeben. Es bedeutet heilig, wirklich…" Kleinlaut fügte sie noch hinzu: „Rein."

Laut vermutete Harry. „Es kann doch durchaus sein, dass die Hinweise, die wir bislang gefunden haben, uns lediglich zu dem Buch führen sollten. Das haben sie getan!" Hermine führte seinen Gedanken zu Ende und sagte: "Vielleicht ergeben sich andere Sachen, wenn wir davor sitzen und bereit sind für mehr."

„Ihr werdet nach Padua müssen, du und Harry!", sagte Ginny. Es klang aber mehr wie eine Feststellung und Ron stimmte dem nickend zu.

Doch Harry protestierte: "Leute, was soll ich in Padua? Ich kann doch sowieso nicht…." Er brach ab, als er Hermine ganz leise flüstern hörte: „Da wäre ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher…" Ihr war siedend heiß eingefallen, dass sie bisher von dem, was Luna sagte, nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt hatte. Harry fixierte sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie fühlte aufgrund seines Blickes eine Härte wie nie zuvor.

Ablenkend sagte Ginny: „Harry, darauf wird es aber hinauslaufen! Wir werden mit Mine zusammen machen, was wir können, aber ich kann nicht einfach aus dem Krankenhaus weg und Ron muss für sein nächstes Auswahlspiel trainieren. Hermine hat in Padua studiert und Harry, du hast sie doch gehört, es gab bislang nur einen Menschen, der sie alle lesen konnte. Dich! Es spielt keine Rolle, was jetzt ist." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie ihre Ausführung beendete: "Sie wird dich brauchen! Sie wird dein Wissen brauchen!"

„Ja, du wirst recht haben", sagte er und wandte seinen starren Blick von Hermine ab. Seufzend erklärte Harry: „Wir haben übrigens noch ein Problem. Unsere eigentlich verschiedene Todesserfreundin will sich wieder näher mit uns befassen und da sie mich so explizit auf das Fach ansprach, welches ich in Hogwarts unterrichte, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass die Gute leider über mich Bescheid weiß. Ich werde den Orden informieren und geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile darüber, wie das überhaupt möglich sein konnte, denn immerhin hatten die vier Freunde miterlebt, wie sie sich selbst vor gut zehn Jahren in die Tiefe stürzte. Ein Horkrux-Zauber schien am wahrscheinlichsten, ihre Rückkehr zu erklären. Genügend Morde hatte sie begangen, um ihre Seele spalten zu können. Und da man hier ganz sicher nicht zu einer zufriedenstellenden Lösung kommen würde, beschloss Harry zum Ausklang dann noch das Thema mit den Kindern anzuschneiden.

„Ich hab vorhin etwas Interessantes beobachtet. Ist euch in letzter Zeit etwas an unseren Kindern aufgefallen?", fragte Harry. Nachdem alle mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatten, erklärte er: „Sie haben Mollys Garten mit zauberstabloser Magie und dem _Mobile-Corpus _entgnomt. Nicht dass unsere Kinder nichts Besonderes wären, aber ein bisschen seltsam finde ich das schon. Eure beiden sind fünf und James Sirius ist erst drei Jahre alt. Das ist zum Teil bereits höhere Magie und so etwas lernt man nicht in der Vorschule." Die anderen sahen etwas betreten zu Boden und Harry nahm sich da nicht aus. Vorsichtig fragte Harry: „Habt ihr mal bemerkt, ob sie eventuell einen imaginären Freund haben? Einen, den nur sie sehen und der nur mit ihnen spricht? Ist euch da mal irgendetwas aufgefallen?" Die anderen verneinten auch das, bevor er empfahl: „Wir sollten das dringend beobachten und ich möchte, dass ihr mit Molly und Arthur darüber sprecht. Ja?" Seine Freunde nickten.

„Wir werden das niemals wirklich los oder?", fragte Ginny in den Raum hinein, doch ihr Bruder hatte die passende Antwort parat. Er antwortete: „Was erwartest du Schwesterchen? Wir können froh sein, dass wir so lange Ruhe hatten. Hier sitzen Potter und Weasley am Tisch. Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, Muggel. Wir treten den dunklen Schergen seit zwanzig Jahren in den Arsch. Und jetzt los! Los! Lasst uns mit meinen Brüdern noch etwas feiern!"

Dem stimmten alle zu. Harry und Ron beglichen die Rechung bei Florean, der Harry wie üblich keine Galleonen abnehmen wollte, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und bezahlte. Hermine und Ginny waren schon draußen, als die beiden hinterherkamen. Sich bei Ron unterhakend ging Hermine mit ihm ein paar Schritte, während Ginny und Harry ihnen langsam hinterher schlenderten.

Besorgt fragte Ginny: „Was war vorhin eigentlich mit dir los? Du hast Mine angesehen, als wenn du sie gleich umbringen willst. Ich bekam fast Angst… So eine Kälte hab ich in deinen Augen noch nie gesehen."

Er nahm sie jetzt richtig in den Arm und küsste sie auf die roten Haare, bevor er antwortete: „Gar nichts, alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Sie folgten den anderen beiden, die schon auf die Wohnung der Zwillinge zusteuerten. Musik schallte aus dem Fenster über die ganze Strasse. Dort schien es bereits hoch her zu gehen. Die vier gingen die Treppen hinauf und auf halbem Wege poppten ihnen die Kinder aus der Wand entgegen. Die Schreie, die aus dem Flur entgegenschallten, riefen Fred und George auf den Plan. Diese öffneten die Tür und lachten aus vollem Hals darüber, dass sich die vier Freunde offensichtlich fast zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Ginny zückte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und jagte ihren Brüdern den Fledderwichtel Fluch auf den Hals. Harry machte, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, einen einigermaßen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. Offensichtlich hatten die Zwillinge den Kindern ein paar interessante Zauber beigebracht und sie dazu ermutigt, deren Durchschlagskraft eben mal an den Eltern auszuprobieren. Auch wenn er das Ganze sicher nicht guthieß, konnte er eine stille Bewunderung für die Kinder und Fred und George nicht ganz verbergen. „Ginny, es ist gut. Erlös sie davon.", sagte er. Sie zog zwar noch immer ein Gesicht, das jedem verdeutlichte, es reiche ihr noch nicht, beendete dann aber doch den Spuk. „Verstehst wohl keinen Spaß mehr, was?", giggelten die Zwillinge. „Das war kein Spaß! Wir haben und zu Tode erschrocken!", keifte Ginny, während Fred und George sich darüber nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schienen. Die Kinder waren schon wieder nach drinnen gerannt. „Los kommt rein, Bill und Charlie sind auch mit ihren Mädels da. Wir haben doch gesagt, es gibt ne kleine Überraschung und ihr taucht hier erst so spät auf." Als Harry ansetzen wollte, sich für das späte Eintreffen entschuldigen zu wollen, wehrten die Zwillinge mit erhobenen Händen ab: „Sag nichts, wir wissen sowieso schon alles. Langziehohren DeLuxe, aber das erklären wir euch nachher. Ihr könnt auch ein paar mitnehmen. Werdet ihr sicher bei euren Aktivitäten gerne einsetzen. Sind echt praktisch! Ist wahrscheinlich unsere beste Erfindung, seit dem tragbaren Sumpf oder dem patentierten Tagtraumzauber. Ein absoluter Weasley Knaller!" Harry grinste und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schob sich an den beiden vorbei, als bereits Fleur ihn zukam, begrüßte und umarmte: „'allo 'arry, schön eusch mal alle wiederschuschehen. Die Kleinen sind wirklich ganz 'erzallerliebst. Unsere konnten leider nischt mitkommen, weil allesch scho übereilt war." Danach begrüßte sie auch noch die anderen. Harry ging hinüber zu Bill, Charlie und Jessica, während sich Mine und Ginny immer noch mit den Zwillingen in den Haaren hatten. Nachdem er mit den dreien ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte, stand Charlie auf nahm seinen Zauberstab. Er hielt ihn an seinen Hals und brüllte: „Sonorus!" Das ließ alle Anwesenden sofort verstummen und sich die Ohren zuhalten. Die Strasse war, wenn nicht schon wegen der lauten Musik, dann spätestens jetzt hellwach. George sagte: „Ihr wolltet uns doch etwas mitteilen, also was hält euch auf? Fehlt noch jemand?" „Nein!", sagte Molly und zog Arthur an der Hand haltend mit ins Zimmer. Fred und George hatten sich von Mine und Ginny losreißen können und waren in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung verschwunden. Als sie zurückkamen, waren sie nicht allein. George begann: „Wir dürfen Euch vorstellen…" Fred intonierte wieder: „…Maria und…", bevor George den Satz beendete: "…Marion de la Vega." Harry und Ron gesellten sich zu ihren Frauen und nahmen sie in den Arm, kurz bevor die Zwillinge sprachen: „Und wir werden heiraten!" Danach herrschte ein Moment der Stille – Maria und Marion sahen abwechselnd sich und die Zwillinge an, bevor sie wie aus einem Mund zurückfragten: „Was? Ihr auch?" Und jetzt geschah etwas, das Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte, denn Fred und George klappte die Kinnlade runter. Diese Runde ging eindeutig an die de la Vega Schwestern. Und nach einem weiteren Moment atemloser Spannung entlud sich diese in einem heillosen Gratulationschaos. Doppelhochzeit bei den Weasleys!

Ron, der neben Harry saß, aber nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine noch nicht zum gratulieren aufgestanden war, stieß Harry in die Seite und meinte: „Boah ey, ich tick aus! Wo kann man solche Bräute aufreißen?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bedeutete Ron, er möge seinen Blick einmal leicht zu seiner Rechten wenden. Mine senkte den Kopf und warf ihm aus ihren unergründlich dunklen Augen einen verführerischen Blick zu, bevor sie langsam mit der Zunge verführerisch ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Aus Spaß sagte sie bestrafend: „Dafür schläfst du die nächsten vierzehn Tage auf der Couch, Schatz!"

Jetzt gratulierten auch Ginny und Harry dem Zwillingspaar zu ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Harry versicherte den beiden, dass ihnen mal wieder eine perfekte Überraschung gelungen sei. Im Anschluss begann er eine zwanglose Unterhaltung mit den de la Vega Schwestern, die natürlich schon alles über Harry Potter wussten, doch Harry konnte die beiden Frauen aus der Reserve locken. Er fragte: „De la Vega kommt mir bekannt vor… Das ist spanisch oder?" „Kalifornisch, aber unser Ur-Ur-Großvater kam aus Spanien, daher auch der Name. Ich werde den Namen Weasley annehmen und George den unseren.", sagte Marion, während Maria zustimmte. Harry stand der Mund offen, gab aber sogleich zu, dass es einen schönen Klang hatte. „George de la Vega, fast poetisch. Molly wird davon vermutlich nicht sonderlich begeistert sein…", merkte Harry an und stellte fest, dass die Schwestern bereits sehr klare Vorstellungen hatten. „Molly ist lieb, aber wir wollen die Jungs und nicht sie heiraten.", sagte Maria, währen Marion zustimmend nickte. Jetzt hatten sich auch Fred und George wieder zu ihnen gesellt. „Ihr habt es ihm erzählt, was?", fragten die beiden, während die Schwestern sie mit unschuldigen Mienen ansahen und grinsend nickten. „Wisst ihr, dass sich das fantastisch anhört? Und nebenbei komplett verrückt ist.", äußerte Harry, was alle vier bejahten.

Ron und Hermine sprachen mit Molly über die nächsten Tage und Molly war richtig glücklich, dass sie die Kinder noch eine Weile hüten durfte. Arthur verdeutlichte den drei Kindern, dass es schon recht spät sei und jetzt Zeit fürs Bett war. Das sahen diese natürlich ganz anders, weswegen sie sich einen Moment sträubten und nörgelten. Nachdem sie sich artig von den anderen Gästen verabschiedet hatten, apparierten sie zusammen mit den Großeltern in den Fuchsbau. Die anderen Gäste ergriffen ebenfalls die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und verabschiedeten sich. Jetzt waren sie allein zu acht. Die Zwillinge zauberten ein paar Gläser her und gallonenweise Kürbissaft. Danach ging es um den vergangen Abend und die Langziehohren DeLuxe. Maria und Marion verloren ein wenig die scheu vor den vier Freunden. Bald stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden ähnlich chaotischen Veranlagungen innehatten, wie Fred und George, was natürlich einiges erklärte.

Ginny und Hermine waren bereits aneinandergelehnt eingedöst, während Ron, Harry und das Doppelpaar die neusten Erfindungen beäugten und sie alle bereits die angesprochenen Langziehohren eingepackt bekommen hatten. „Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam, unsere beiden Süßen sind schon im Land der Träume.", bemerkte Ron, der sonst von seinen Brüdern gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Harry stimmte ihm zu. „Was ist mit Morgen? Schick mir einen Patronus, wenn ihr ansprechbar seid!", sagte Harry zu Ron. Für ihn kam jetzt der üble Teil des Abends. Er musste Ginny wecken, damit sie zusammen nach Hause apparieren konnten.

„In Ordnung Harry.", erwiderte Ron. Er nahm Hermine auf den Arm und apparierte zunächst in den Fuchsbau, um sich die Bücher zu greifen, bevor es direkt in die Wohnung ging. Dort bettete er sie sanft zur Ruhe und schlich sich selbst ins Wohnzimmer. Früh am Morgen versuchte eine schlaftrunkene Hermine, Ron ins wieder ins Bett zu buxieren, doch da er sich nicht wecken ließ, legte sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch und flüsterte: "Ich kann doch ohne dich nicht sein."

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**

7


	5. Das Bildnis des Albus D

**5. Das Bildnis des Albus D.**

Am Morgen des folgenden Tages hatte Harry arge Probleme, Ginny wachzubekommen, damit sie nicht zu spät zu ihrem Dienst in St. Mungos erschien. Er selbst drehte sich unter dem Fluchen seiner Frau noch mal auf die Seite und schlief ein paar Stunden länger. Nach dem Aufstehen nahm er eine ausgedehnte Dusche und machte sich an die Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr. Währenddessen legte er auch gleich ein paar Sachen beiseite, die er eventuell McGonagall überlassen wollte, wenn sie denn zustimmte, ihn zu unterstützen.

Harry ließ noch einmal den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren und kam am Ende auch zu keinem anderen Schuss als dem, was man ihm bereits nahe gelegt hatte. Er würde Hermine wohl begleiten müssen. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Hermine etwas verschwiegen hatte, vielleicht unabsichtlich oder sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen es erfuhren. Aber warum? Was hatte er sie flüstern hören? Da bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher… . Harry beschloss, dem nicht so viel Bedeutung beizumessen und verbannte den Gedanken in eine hintere Ecke.

Schließlich schickten Hermine und Ron ihren Patronus gegen ein Uhr vorbei und Harry trat mit ihnen über den Zweiwegspiegel in Kontakt. Da Ginny nicht zugegen war, fragte er Hermine, ob sie ihn eventuell zu McGonagall bringen und danach gleich nach Hogwarts begleiten würde. Ron war gerade zu seinem nächsten Training aufgebrochen und würde erst spät zurückkommen, weswegen sie zustimmte und Ron eine kurze Nachricht hinterließ. Ein wenig später erschien sie auch schon bei Harry in der Wohnung und grinste ihn schief an, als er an ihrem Arm herabsah und in ihrer Hand die Bücher erblicken konnte. Mine dachte auch an alles. Irgendeinem seltsamen, undefinierbaren Impuls folgend, fragte er Hermine, ob sie Sirius' altes Motorrad nehmen wollten, um den Weg zurückzulegen. Sie schien bei dem Vorschlag seltsam entzückt zu lächeln, denn sie hatte immer ein bisschen Angst vorm fliegen, doch zu Harrys eigenem Erstaunen sagte sie zu. Er hatte Mine eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht, um zu McGonegall zu gelangen, aber es war halt schön, seine alte Freundin um sich zu haben und nicht allein unterwegs sein zu müssen. Ob sich Hermine diese Frage auch stellte oder in seinen Gedanken las, konnte er nicht ermitteln.

Er kramte zwei schon etwas angeranzt aussehende Lederkappen hervor und reichte eine davon Hermine, die ein komisches Gesicht zog, aber nicht weiter darauf einging. Aus dem alten Schuppen hinter dem Haus schob Harry die etwas angestaubte Maschine in den Garten und warf sie mit dem Kickstarter an. Hermine war in Windeseile auf den Sozius gesprungen und Harry kicherte leise. „Vergiss nicht, ich bin auch in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen!", schlug ihm auf die Schulter, was er als Signal zum losfahren nahm. Nach ein paar Metern schaltete der Flugmechanismus ein und die beiden rauschten über die Baumwipfel dahin.

„Ich seh' mich mal ein bisschen in der Landschaft um, während du Überzeugungsarbeit leisten darfst.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, sprang vom Sitz und verschwand in einem der Feldwege.

Harry sah sich um, ging dann geradewegs auf das kleine Häuschen zu, in dem, wie er wusste, sich der Ruhesitz von Professor McGonegall befand.

Er läutete die Glocke und als Minerva öffnete schien sie ihm fast um den Hals zu fallen.

„Harry mein Junge, was für eine Überraschung!", begrüßte sie ihn freudig und bat ihn sogleich herein. Er ertappte sich, immer noch ein wenig Scheu dabei zu haben, sie bei ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, doch seit sie alle als vollwertige Mitglieder des Ordens akzeptiert wurden, war das üblich.

„Minerva!", lächelte er. "Schön sie zu sehen! Es geht ihnen gut, wie ich sehe!" Minerva verwickelte ihn gleich in ein Gespräch, während er eintrat: „Viel zu gut, Harry. Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee? Ich habe gerade frischen aufgesetzt. Kommen sie und nehmen sie Platz!", bedeutete sie ihm und geleitete ihn in das Wohnzimmer, welches sich als riesig erwies. Magische Veränderungen waren doch ein Segen, dachte er wieder. Von außen wirkte das Gebäude nicht so groß. So lange er die liebenswerte und doch energische Dame kannte, wünschte er sich doch einmal eine Bestätigung für seine Vermutungen zu bekommen. Die Inneneinrichtig glich einem schottischen Herrenhaus. An den Wänden hingen alte Wandteppiche, die die Stammbäume der McGonagalls von Jahrhunderten wiederspiegelten. „Ahh, wie ich sehe, haben sie bereits meine Leidenschaft entdeckt. Ja, seit ich nicht mehr im aktiven Schuldienst bin, habe ich mich daran gemacht, die Ahnenreihe der McGonagalls zu erforschen. Und es ist wirklich unglaublich, was sich dabei zu Tage fördern lässt!" Harry nahm ihr dankend die Teetasse ab und betrachtete einen der Stammbäume, als Minerva neben ihn trat. Er strich mit der Hand über einen und fühlte ein kleines Loch darin. „Wie sie sehen, gab es auch in den Reihen der McGonagalls einige Linien, denen _Toujour Pur!_ über alles ging. Dafür gibt es sie heute auch nicht mehr. Was zum einen traurig, zum anderen aber vielleicht auch manchmal besser ist. Besonders wenn man an Familien wie die Malfoys oder die Blacks, Andromeda, Sirius und Alabaster mal ausgenommen, denkt. Ich bin, was das angeht, immer noch etwas gespalten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich nun wieder Harry zu. „Aber sie werden nicht hergekommen sein, um meine Familiengeschichte zu bestaunen, hab ich recht?", fragte sie, während sie sich die Brille zurecht rückte. „Also Harry was führt sie zu mir?" Auf ihre unverblümte Frage hin zeigte Harry ihr den Brief, den er von Hogwarts erhalten hatte und erzählte ihr ein paar Dinge, die er vermutete, allerdings bei weitem nicht die ganze Geschichte; eben nur das Notwendigste, um sie überzeugen zu können. Sie druckste Anfangs ein wenig herum, aber Harry verstand es, seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin in einigen Punkten zu schmeicheln, obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich von so was eher nicht beeindrucken ließ. Doch auch Minerva McGonagall hatte gewisse sentimentale Punkte, die er im Stande war zu stimulieren und so stimmte sie schließlich, sichtlich gerührt, seinem Ansinnen zu. „Dabei fällt mir ein, Harry, ich habe hier noch etwas für sie. Eigentlich wollte ich es ihnen schon damals geben, aber sie waren eines Tages spurlos verschwunden." Sie reichte ihm eine sehr alte Flasche mit einer braunen, klaren Flüssigkeit und fügte voller Stolz hinzu: "Das ist McGonagalls Privat – Single Malt Whisky – One Barrel - anno 1583. Und wehe, sie verfüttern das an Madam Maximes Pferde. Doch nun müssen sie mich entschuldigen. Es gilt ein neues Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück! Ich hoffe sie finden, was sie suchen und können das Geheimnis lösen.", sagte sie und Harry stutzte. Von einem Geheimnis hatte er nichts erwähnt. Ron schien also doch nicht so falsch gelegen zu haben. Er bedankte sich für ihr Entgegenkommen. Sie geleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus und sah zu, wie er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Sie ging zurück und betrachtete das Bild an der Wand, gleich hinter ihrem Tisch.

„Sie haben es also getan!"

„Ja, aber ich verstehe es nicht Albus.", sprach sie zu dem Bild. Dann begann sie: "Potter kann doch nicht…", sie brach ab, als der alte Schulleiter seine Brille auf die Nase schob und wissend lächelte.

„Erinnern sie sich an die Legende, Minerva? Sangreal. Sie sagt, dass die Lehrer einst aus den Sternen herabstiegen, Minerva. Es ist wahr."

„Aber wieso Potter?", wollte sie wissen.

„Er war der Auserwählte – der, der war, der, der ist und der, der sein wird. Dieses Schicksal ist seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Außerdem ist er nicht allein, Minerva! Seine Freunde sind bei ihm. Die Menschen, die er liebt, hat er mit sich gebracht. Es wird wunderbar, sie werden sehen. Einfach wunderbar!", lächelte er wissentlich und geheimnisvoll, bevor er sich sein Kissen zurecht klopfte und sich in seinem Rahmen wieder zurücklehnte.

„Sie werden nicht lange brauchen, bis sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich die Briefe verschickt habe."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Es hat bereits begonnen und sie wird ihn leiten."

--------------

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Harry Hermine entlang dem Feldweg unter einem Baum sitzend entdeckt. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Na, hattest du Erfolg?", fragte sie schelmisch und Harry nickte. „Es war fast zu leicht.", meinte er und Hermine hakte gleich noch mal nach. „Woraus schließt du das?", fragte sie. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich erwartet hat. Es war alles fertig: Der Tee, das aufgeräumte Zimmer, ein herrliches Haus… Zusätzlich noch ein kleines Geschenk von ihr. Zu perfekt, wenn du mich fragst. Ich denke, Ron hatte recht. Vielleicht nicht mit dem Imperius, aber so ganz freiwillig hat sie sich nicht einspannen lassen." Hermine sah ihn fragend an, doch kannte sie die Antwort schon. Harry erklärte: „Professor McGonagall würde sich nur für einen Mann zu so etwas bereiterklären…" Hermine wusste bereits, von wem und gab ihre Gedanken preis: "Dumbledore! Du willst ihn aber nicht fragen oder?" „Wen? Das Bild? Nein danke, ich bin nicht scharf auf kryptische Andeutungen im Übermaß. Außerdem haben wir bis heute keine Ahnung, ob die Bilder wirklich nur Spiegelbilder sind oder ob sich dahinter mehr verbirgt, als das bloße Auge sieht. Darüber hinaus, und hier wird es interessant… ich habe ihr das Schulleiterbüro zur Verfügung gestellt, welches sie erst nach einigem Zögern akzeptiert hat." Hermine dachte wie immer mit und sagte, während sie bereits aufstand: „Wir gehen also in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort sehen und hören keine fünfzig Bilder alter Schulleiter zu!" Harry nickte ihr zu. „Also, Professor Potter, dann holen sie mal ihr Motorrad und lassen sie uns anfangen!", stupste sie ihn an, während er einfach nur mit einem „Ja, Ma'am." antwortete und Hermine zum Lächeln brachte.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	6. Zurück zu den Wurzeln

**6. Zurück zu den Wurzeln**

In den folgenden Wochen erfuhr Harry, was Hermine mit dem Wort "reinlernen" meinen sollte. Er hatte sich einst damit befasst, weil er sich damit hatte befassen müssen. Sie tat es, weil sie es wollte und das waren zwei völlig verschiedene paar Schuhe.

Minerva folgte seinem Ruf und nahm für die Zeit, in der er beschäftigt war, seinen Platz im Büro des Schulleiters ein. Während der Pausen, die sie einlegten, konnte er sich mit ihr über die wesendlichsten Dinge besprechen und einige Papiere unterschreiben. Hermine nahm aus dem Raum der Wünsche ihren privaten Portschlüssel, der sie direkt ins Ministerium brachte, wenn sie dort etwas Unaufschiebbares zu erledigen hatte. Danach kam sie immer sofort zurück Hogwarts. Bald hatten sich die beiden gut auf dieses Prozedere eingespielt. So schafften sie auch ihre anderen Aufgaben, die jetzt nebenbei verrichtet werden mussten.

Das erste Buch hatte sich Hermine nach weniger als drei Tagen einverleibt und als sie mit dem zweiten begann, fing sie an den Abenden an, Ron und Ginny zu Hause in höherer Magie zu unterrichten. Für das zweite Buch brauchte selbst Hermine schon eine Woche, um alle geforderten Übungen erfolgreich abzuschließen. Harry stand ihr mit seinem Rat, bestimmte Zauber anzugehen, zur Seite und beruhigte sie, wenn das Buch einmal mehr gedachte, seine stichelnden oder beleidigenden Kommentare offen zu legen. Ihre beiden Schüler Zuhause rackerten und mühten sich nach getaner Arbeit nach Kräften ab. Ron, der zu allem Überfluss noch ein Freundschaftsspiel mit den Wimbourner Wespen zu bestreiten hatte, hielt länger durch, als er selbst erwartet hatte, gab jedoch nach den ersten Lektionen des zweiten Buches etwas entnervt auf und Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Harry sah das zwar anders, doch in diesem Fall musste er zurückstecken. Das dritte Buch mit dem Titel _Manipulationen_, mit dem sich die Herrschaft über die Elemente erlangen ließ, stellte am Ende auch Hermine vor fast unlösbare Probleme, die geforderten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ginny kapitulierte etwa in der Mitte, wogegen Harry, der nun schon einmal nachgab, jetzt mehr Verständnis hatte, als zuvor bei Ron. Und als Hermine alle drei Bücher durchgearbeitet hatte, frohlockte Harry schon, doch Hermine begann alles von Anfang an mehrfach zu wiederholen, um die Inhalte richtig zu verinnerlichen, wie sie sagte. Das war das, was Hermine unter "reinlernen" verstand.

Nach dem sie das vierte Mal den gesamten Stoff wiederholt hatte, war sie der Meinung, das es jetzt genug sei. Harry fragte mit versteckter Ironie, ob das tatsächlich ihr Ernst sei, woraufhin er sich einen bösen Blick gefallen lassen musste. Beide brachen aber kurz daraufhin in erleichterndes Gelächter aus.

„Ohne die Schimpfkanonaden der drei Bücher wäre es viel leichter gewesen. Das erste war echt die Hölle! Am liebsten hätte ich es ins Feuer geschmissen und noch mal nachgetreten, wenngleich mir mit jeder Seite bewusster wurde, dass nur der Wille zählt. Jede Seite, jede Aufgabe war ein Gewinn", meinte sie.

„Ich denke, der Autor wollte ganz sicher sein und um das zu unterstreichen, verhöhnt er jeden, der versucht, ihn zu besiegen. Aber wenn es gelingt, sich auf das Wesendliche zu konzentrieren und man seinen Spott ignoriert, dann hat er verloren und man selbst gewonnen. So hab ich es damals gesehen, na ja zu sehen versucht…", räumte Harry ein und senkte dabei etwas den Kopf, was Hermine jetzt aus der Haut fahren ließ.

„Harry! Hör endlich auf, dich kleiner zu machen als du bist! Du warst siebzehn Jahre, als du gelernt hast, die Elemente zu kontrollieren. Siebzehn Jahre, als du Voldemort in die Knie gezwungen hast! Siebzehn! Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt! Sieh dich doch mal hier um… Die ganzen Kinder sehen alle zu dir auf. Zu dir! Du bist der Junge, der überlebt hat.", redete sie sich in Rage und bedachte ihn mit einem funkeln.

„Und was bin ich noch? Ein Muggel, ein Squib – unfähig zu zaubern!", fügte er kühl hinzu.

„Nein, nein Harry. Ein liebevoller, fürsorglicher Familienvater und Ehemann, dazu ein guter Freund!", sagte sie ehrlich, während sie zu ihm hinüberging und ihm über seine strubbligen Haare strich. Er hielt einen Augenblick dagegen, wurde jedoch immer leiser. „Es ist unwichtig, ob Squib, Muggel oder Zauberer. Deine Kraft wohnt im Herzen!", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand leicht auf seine Brust. In diesem Moment gab er auf. Sein Kopf sank an ihre Schulter und er weinte süße, bittere Tränen voller Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Als sie ihn in die Arme nahm, hatte er das Gefühl, als löste sich plötzlich eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern, die er solange mit sich herum getragen hatte. „Hermine, ich kann nicht mehr!", schluchzte er. Tröstend erwiderte sie: „Das brauchst du auch nicht. Ich bin ja da. Ich bin bei dir. Es ist gut. Ich bin hier. Schhhhht... ."

Er war irgendwann in der Nacht vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Mine hatte Ron und Ginny ihren Patronus mit der Nachricht gesandt, dass sie heute fertig werden würden und dass es deshalb länger dauerte. Niemals würde auch ein Wort über ihre Lippen kommen. Niemals.

Am nächsten Morgen lief Hermine schon ganz früh in die Küche und bat Dobby, Frühstück auf einem Tablett anzurichten. Sie schlich sich wieder unerkannt zurück und weckte Harry leise auf. Dobby brachte das Tablett in den siebenten Stock und als Hermine ihm das Tablett aus der kleinen Hand nahm, fragte der Elf mit nassen Augen: „Geht es Harry Potter nicht gut?" „Doch, bald wieder, aber sag nichts!", versuchte sie abzuwiegeln, merkte aber, dass sie dem kleinen Elf nichts vormachen konnte. Dazu waren sie zu lang und zu tief verbunden. Dobby klatschte sich mit der Hand vor den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein Lächeln, bevor er mit den Fingern schnipste und verschwand.

Hermine nahm ein großes Stück Schokolade und kniete sich neben Harry, während sie seine Wange streichelte. „Hier iss, dass ist Schokolade. Das hilft. Iss!", sagte sie. Er nahm das Stück mit zittriger Hand entgegen und biss ab. Gleich darauf durchflutete ihn ein wohlig warmer Schauer, der es ihm erleichterte sich aufzurichten. „Das reicht noch nicht, das wird aufgegessen…", flüsterte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Harry wagte es auch nicht, stattdessen schob er sich Stück für Stück in den Mund. „Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte er erstaunt. Sie nickte, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Er verstand aber dennoch. Sie drückte ihm einen großen Becher in die Hand und sagte: „Hier, trink! Das ist Kürbissaft!" Jetzt lud sie seinen Teller mit anderen Leckereien voll und reichte ihm den Teller. „Essen, nicht reden!", befahl Hermine weniger ernst, als er schon ansetzen wollte. Harry leerte den Teller, während Hermine sich eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt hatte und ihm zusah, wie er sich voll stopfte. „Wieder besser?", frage sie jetzt und erwartete eine Antwort. Er holte tief Luft und antwortete knapp: "Ja." Anschließend versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, wurde aber von ihr augenblicklich zum Schweigen gebracht. „Es war unausweichlich, Harry. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es passieren würde.", stellte sie fest und wollte nichts weiter hören. Er naschte ein weiteres Stück Schokolade und wieder fühlte er die Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Es tat gut. Sehr gut sogar.

Hermine drehte sich um, als schöpfe sie Kraft für den nächsten Schritt.

„Harry, es gibt da noch etwas…", und bevor er nachfragen konnte fuhr sie fort,Ich habe euch an dem Abend bei Fortescue nicht alles erzählt, was sich zugetragen hatte. Ich musste erst darüber nachdenken, aber nun kann ich nicht mehr schweigen. Der Tag, an dem ich im Ministerium Luna den Titel des Buches gezeigt habe und sie gebeten habe, alle möglichen Informationen zusammen zu tragen, ist etwas passiert. Sie nahm den Brief und starrte ihn einen Moment lange an. Ich weiß… ihr Blick ist immer etwas, nun ja, entrückt, aber das war anders. Es war, als schlüge etwas ganz tief in ihrem Inneren eine…, wie soll ich das sagen… irgendwie eine magische Saite an. Denn als sie ging, drehte sie sich noch mal zu mir um und meinte, dass damals ein fremder Zauberer neben sie getreten sei. Er hätte in einer ihr nicht verständlichen Sprache gesprochen, ihre Hand genommen, sie habe die Sterne gesehen. Dann wäre sie wieder aufgewacht."

Wenn Harry auch müde, fertig und erledigt war – nach diesen Worten war er wieder wach. Hellwach. Hermine war zu ihm getreten und hatte jetzt seine Hand genommen, als sie sagte: „Wenn ich mit meinen Beobachtungen nicht irre, ist da etwas passiert." Harry unterbrach sie und sagte: "Und du meinst, du hältst es für möglich das…" Ihm ins Wort fallend erläuterte Hermine: "Ich weiß, die Chance ist astronomisch gering - aber sie ist da!" Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte sie, in seinen Augen ein Funkeln zu entdecken, das schon lang erloschen schien.

„Wir sind einst aufgebrochen, unsere Welt zu retten und sie wurde gerettet...aber nicht für mich Hermine, nicht für mich…", sagte Harry matt und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen.

„Was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun, hmm? Ohne dich brauch ich nicht weitermachen. Zerreißen wir die Briefe, vergessen alles und machen weiter wie bisher? Ist es das, was du willst?" Sie versuchte ihn jetzt wieder ein wenig zu provozieren. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, konnte sie spüren, wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann. Weder die letzte Nacht noch ihre Worte von eben waren spurlos an ihm vorübergangen, auch wenn er sich große Mühe gab, es zu verbergen. Sie kannte Harry seit sie elf Jahre alt waren. Seitdem waren sie in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden. Nein, so leicht würde sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.

Hier schüttelte er auch den Kopf und Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ohne recht zu wissen, warum, sagte Harry: „Ich kann dich ja nach Padua begleiten." Sie hatte natürlich recht damit, dass sie jetzt nicht aufhören durften, denn dazu hatten sie schon zuviel unternommen. „Fein, ich hab meinen Zauberstab im Ministerium liegen lassen. Kann ich eben deinen haben?", fragte sie. „Der liegt Zuhause, ich kann aber Minerva fragen.", meinte er, doch sie winkte ab. „Lass, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich hab nur gern glatte, frische Sachen an, wenn ich im Dienst erscheine, aber egal. Es wird ein Mal so gehen.", antwortete sie und warf den Kopf nach hinten, so dass ihre braunen Haare um den Kopf flogen.

Hermine besorgte noch ein paar Brocken Schokolade und zwang Harry, diese zu essen. Anschließend teilte sie Harry mit, wie sie gedachte weiter vorzugehen. Als erstes brachte sie ihn nach Hause und da Ginny noch im St. Mungo war, empfahl sie ihm ausgiebig zu duschen und sich etwas hinzulegen. Sie würde derweil im Ministerium alles Notwendige in die Wege leiten, damit es in der Universität zu Padua keine Schwierigkeiten mit Bernardo gäbe und sie ungehindert das Buch begutachten und darin lesen konnten, solange sie wollten. Sie meinte, dass sie nachher noch kurz mit Ginny sprechen wollte und dann so gegen Abend in Padua ein erstes Treffen mit Bernardo arrangieren würde. Harry stimmte dem wortlos zu. Was hätte er auch tun sollen? Immerhin war er derjenige, der nicht nur aufgegeben hatte, sondern es auch gezeigt hatte. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient. Und so nahmen sie ihren persönlichen Portschlüssel ins Ministerium, um von dort aus in sein Haus zu apparieren.

Dort angekommen fragte er sie, ob sie noch eine Tasse Tee mit ihm trinken würde. Als sie nickte, ging Harry in die Küche, um diesen zuzubereiten. Hermine wartete, bis sie seine Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte und flüsterte dann leise_ [iAccio Harrys Zauberstab[/i _. Als die kleine Packung in ihre Hand flog, vergewisserte sie sich, ob auch wirklich drin war, was drin sein sollte. Danach steckte sie die kleine Schatulle unter ihren Pullover und wartete, bis Harry mit dem Tee zurückkam. Sie hatte es in der Tat sehr eilig wegzukommen, doch sie ließ ihn dies nicht spüren. Die beiden redeten noch eine Weile über dieses und jenes. Etwas später apparierte Hermine zurück ins Ministerium, wo bereits Madeleine wartete.

„Mr. Shacklebolt kommt gut zurecht, wie ich sehe. Gut! Madeleine, bitte vereinbaren sie einen Termin mit Mr. Buchan an der Universität zu Padua. Mr. Potter und ich werden morgen Vormittag gegen elf Uhr dort sein. Danke!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine in ihrem Büro und machte sich daran, die Akten auf ihrem Tisch durchzuarbeiten.

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste, dass Hermine recht hatte – sie konnten jetzt nicht aufhören. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Hermine jetzt seine Antriebsfeder war, was auch immer sie zu Tage fördern würden – er würde mitgehen. Obwohl Okklumentik nie seine größte Stärke war, gelang es ihm, seinen Geist zu leeren und endlich einzuschlafen.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	7. Padua

**7. Padua**

Am nächsten Tag holte Hermine Harry von Zuhause ab, so wie sie es versprochen hatte und sie apparierten gemeinsam nach Padua. Hermine erzählte von ihrer Zeit hier und dass es ihr sehr schwer gefallen sei, das einmalige Angebot der Universität abzulehnen, hier in der Bibliothek tätig zu werden.

„Es ist wirklich kaum vorstellbar, dass du das wirklich abgelehnt hast, wo du doch die meiste Zeit immer in Hogwarts in der Bibliothek zugebracht hast!", sagte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Das war doch etwas anderes… da musste ich lernen. Allerdings hatte ich danach andere Pläne. Es gab Ron. Und er hatte gerade bei Eintracht Pfützensee unterschrieben. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir schon wieder getrennt waren. So habe ich mich entschlossen, meiner zweiten Bestimmung zu verfolgen. Die Ziele selbst legten sich aber erst offen, nachdem ich den Weg eingeschlagen hatte und es war gut, dass ich mich so entschieden hab!", meinte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter, als sie über die große Plaza gingen. „Das ist eine Misch-Uni oder? Zauberer und Muggel.", fragte Harry. „Ja, das machte es ja so faszinierend. Da hast du auf der einen Seite den Stoff aus der Muggel-Universität neben dem Zauberstoff. Und was man hier an Arithmanik vorgesetzt bekam, war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern.", lachte sie. Gleich darauf sagte sie drängend: "Komm! Wir werden bestimmt schon erwartet." Harry legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und dachte Ja, die Zaubereiministerin und der Muggel. , doch er sagte nichts.

Hermine führte ihn noch eine Weile durch das Gelände. Er war der Ansicht, dass sie wirklich nur zu gern hier geblieben wäre, doch es gab ja Ron. Ron. Den leisen Anflug von Eifersucht schob er schnell wieder beiseite. Was sollte das? Hatten sie nicht alle vier bekommen, was sie sich wünschten? Sie hatten doch alles erreicht. Er war zwar jetzt ein Muggel, aber immerhin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Professor Potter, wozu also die seltsamen Gedanken? Und doch hätte er in einigen Punkten manchmal mit Ron tauschen wollen, ganz besonders was sein Talent im Quidditch anging. Ron, der Hüter von England. In die Vergangenheit geblickt klang es für Harry fast wie ein Treppenwitz.

„Die warten bestimmt schon auf uns!", bemerkte Harry, um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben und wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen, weswegen sie ursprünglich hier waren. „Lass sie! Wer weiß, wann ich mal wieder die Gelegenheit hab', mit meinem besten Freund hierher zukommen.", sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, während sie die große Treppe hinaufstiegen, danach bog Hermine gleich nach rechts. Sie wusste, wo es lang ging. Anschließend bahnten sie sich den Weg durch ein paar breite Gänge und Hallen. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen Bernardo bereits mit ausgestreckten Händen entgegen.

„Ms Zaubereiministerin, Professor Potter, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ihnen unterwegs etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Erst als ich sie beide im Innhof sah, konnte ich ihr Ministerium beruhigen. Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass sie sich erst einmal umsehen möchten.", sagte er freundlich und versuchte, Harry so wenig wie möglich anzustarren. Natürlich waren der Mann, seine Narbe und seine Taten legendär. Umso überraschter und erfreuter war Bernardo, dass Professor Potter genau dem entsprach, was man sagte. Er war ein eher unauffälliger Typ, der es vorzog, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

„Bernardo, nicht doch. Warum so förmlich? Ich musste mich doch erst mal umsehen. Seit damals hatte ich leider keine Gelegenheit mehr herzukommen, dafür habe ich heute einen sehr guten Freund mitgebracht!", sagte sie stolz und zog Harry näher heran, damit sie die beiden Männer bekannt machen konnte. „Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an der Universität zu Padua… Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennen zulernen, Professor!", sagte er so normal wie möglich und hoffte, dass Harry den Faden aufnahm, was dieser auch tat. „Mr. Buchan, richtig"? Bernardo nickte. „Wir haben sie beide nicht halten können, aber trösten sie sich – Hermine hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf und sie sehen ja, sie hat uns allen etwas vorgemacht." Bernardo lenkte das Gespräch bewusst auf ihre Person, um nicht über sich reden zu müssen. Hermine warf ihm erst einen strafenden Blick zu, schien es aber im Anschluss durchaus nicht unangenehm zu finden, bei den beiden Männern zum Gesprächsthema avanciert zu sein. Während die drei über das Gelände gingen und Hermine zwischendurch die immer noch herrlichen Gärten der Anlage bewunderte, unterhielten sich Harry und Bernardo über den Inhalt ihrer schuleigenen Bibliotheken. Kurz danach kamen sie ganz wie von selbst auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen, weshalb sie hergekommen waren. Das war eben Harry Potter. Er mochte vielleicht nicht mehr zaubern können, doch wie er schon damals Professor Slughorn überredet hatte, den Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu akzeptieren, um später auch seinen eigenen Vorteil daraus ziehen zu können, hatte er das Gespräch über die Bibliotheken schnell auf die Bücher bringen können und Bernardo war ganz hin und weg von seinen Ausführungen sowie den Leistungen, die Hermine an den Tag legte.

Sie schlenderten jetzt weiter durch einen langen Gang. Einzig fiel ihm auf, dass hier keine Studenten anzutreffen waren. Bernardo sagte, dass dieser Teil der Universität nicht jedem zugänglich war und man deshalb fast niemanden antraf. Harry Blick glitt über die langen Wände und Fresken, welche diese zierten. Sie zeigten Zentauren, Bauwerke, Steine, Vögel, Menschen mit und ohne Zauberstab. Obwohl Harry noch nie hier war, erinnerte ihn das Bild an irgendetwas. Er bekam allerdings nicht heraus, an was. Hermine ging jetzt wieder neben ihnen und bemerkte, wie Harry die Wandmalereien betrachtete und kurz stutzte. „Was ist?", wollte sie wissen und Harry antwortete: „Nichts, ich dachte nur, dass ich das hier schon einmal gesehen hab…", sagte er beiläufig zu Hermine, um im Anschluss sein Gespräch mit Bernardo fortzusetzen. „Wie alt ist das", fragte Harry und zeigte auf die Malereien. „Kommt ihnen bekannt vor, stimmts?", schockte er Harry, der jetzt nur noch nicken konnte. „Das ist in jedem Schulbuch über die Geschichte der Zauberei enthalten!", sagte er und Harry war irgendwie erleichtert, doch dazu gab es keinen Grund, denn Bernardo hatte noch etwas mehr dazu zu sagen. „Allerdings… gehen die Meinungen über Alter, Entstehung und Bedeutung sehr auseinander.", räumte Bernardo ein. „Weshalb?", fragte Harry nach, den das jetzt wirklich interessierte. Er wollte jetzt mehr, als oberflächliche Konversation. „Die einen sagen, es sei einfach nur ein Bild von einem unbekannten Künstler… Wir beide wissen, dass dies in der Magie höchst unwahrscheinlich ist.", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während er auf Harrys Reaktion wartete. „Davon ist auszugehen.", stimmte er Bernardo zu. „Und was gibt es noch für Theorien?", hakte er jetzt gezielt mit einem sehr beiläufigen Unterton nach. Hermine war froh, ihn endlich wieder in seinem Element zu sehen. Sie fragte sich zwar, was das jetzt mit ihren aktuellen Nachforschungen zu tun hatte, ließ die beiden jedoch gewähren und stellte sich interessiert zu ihnen, während Harry eine Demonstration als Meister seines Fachs abgab.

Bernardo hielt inne und führte sie noch einmal zum Anfang des langen Ganges. „Ich würde gern etwas weiter ausholen, wenn sie gestatten, Professor!", fragte Bernardo. Harry nickte, während Hermine mit den Augen rollte. Bernardo erklärte: "Betrachten sie sich zuerst das Fresko als Gesamtes, was sie am Anfang, im Mittelteil und zum Ende hin sehen – und über allem der funkelnde Sternenhimmel, doch sehen sie jetzt genauer hin. Die Zentauren blicken nach oben, während die Menschen ihre Zauberstäbe gen Sternenzelt halten. Dann diese beiden hier, sehen sie? Ihr Stab wird von etwas getroffen… ein Licht, die Macht der Sternenmagier – niemand weiß es. Weiter zeigt das Fresko einen glatt geschliffenen, weißen Stein, einen Vogel, der über dem Stein zu schweben scheint und mehrere Personen, die scheinbar zusammengehören und etwas abseits ein paar andere." Harry hörte interessiert zu. Nur einmal schien er ein wenig die Stirn zu runzeln, als er nachfragte: „Sternenmagier?" Diesmal war er es, der mit den Augen rollte. Ein wenig belustigt fragte Bernardo: „Natürlich! Oder kennen sie die Legende etwa nicht?" Natürlich kannten sie die. Professor Binns hatte sie damit gleich am Anfang ihres ersten Schuljahres zu Tode gelangweilt. Beide nickten und hofften, dass Bernardo jetzt nicht auch damit anfing, was sich jedoch als Irrtum herausstellen sollte. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht langweilig.

Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Nachmittag entgegen und tauchte den Gang in ein seltsames, aber wunderschönes, orangefarbenes Licht, als Bernardo fortfuhr und er Harry plötzlich fragte: „Wie alt ist die Magie?" Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort. „Na, kommen sie Professor Potter… enttäuschen sie mich nicht. Hermine, sie wissen es bestimmt! Wie alt?" Die beiden sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Sie wissen es nicht, richtig? Trösten sie sich, ich auch nicht. Niemand weiß es. Bei Ollivanders bekommen sie Zauberstäbe seit 382 vor Christus. Man sagt, er sei einer der ältesten Zauberstabmacher. Nun ist Mr. Ollivander weit über zweitausend Jahre alt? Selbst Dumbledore soll seinen bereits von ihm haben und sie beide haben ihn auch dort gekauft, richtig?" Harry und Hermine nickten. „Wenn man den Mann ansieht, würde man ihn um die sechzig schätzen, aber wie lange ist der schon um die sechzig, hmm? Und wenn er Zauberstäbe seit 382 vor Christus fertigt, wer war sein Vorgänger? Von wem hat er das Geschäft übernommen oder wurde die Magie erst da entdeckt? Diesen Fragen muss man sich stellen, will man anderes in Frage stellen!", philosophierte Bernardo.

Er führte die beiden zum Anfang des Freskos, auf dem man die Zentauren sehen konnte. „Fangen wir mit dem ersten Teil an. Zentauren kennen sie beide, richtig? Sie sind aber nicht unsere Freunde, man lässt einander jedoch in Frieden und führt eine mehr oder weniger ruhige Koexistenz.", sagte er und wies dabei auf das, was das Bild zeigte. „Das Bild zeigt die Legende der Zentauren, die besagt, dass ihre Lehrer einst aus den Sternen herabstiegen und ihnen am Ende die Gabe der Voraussicht überließen.", führte er weiter aus. "Sie gelten als eine der reinsten Wesen überhaupt, doch weiterentwickelt haben sie sich nicht. Sie sind zum heutigen Zeitpunkt noch genauso verbohrt und arrogant, wie sie es schon vor fünfhundert Jahren oder länger waren. Doch das war nicht im Sinne ihrer Lehrer und deshalb kehrten sie zurück. Dieses Mal wählten sie sich die Menschen aus und schufen das, was wir heute als unsere Magische Welt kennen. Diese Wahl war besser!", erklärte Bernardo. Harry fand einen Punkt, um noch mal nachzuhaken, denn er fragte: „Warum nur besser? Warum nicht gut?" Bernardos Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ahh, ich sehe, Professor Potter, sie können mir folgen… Sehr gut!", bemerkte er.

„Menschen sind Menschen – die einen sind besser, die anderen nicht. Manche sorgen sich um das Wohl anderer und manche nur um ihr eignes. Versuchen wir nun, das zweite Fresko zu interpretieren und unsere Schlüsse daraus bis in die heutige Zeit zu ziehen. Wenn wir annehmen, dass sich das, was sich mit den Zentauren ereignet hat, sich mit den Menschen vor langer Zeit wiederholt hat, wurden dort die Linien der alten Zaubererfamilien geschaffen. Und hier liegt genau das Problem. Toujour Pur! bedeutet Stagnation, nicht Weiterentwicklung. Über die Jahrtausende haben sich immer nur wenige sogenannte Reinblüter mit Muggeln oder Halbblütern verbunden. Viel zu wenige, um eine gesunde Population hervorzubringen oder zu erhalten!. Dies hat dazu geführt, dass die alten Linien mehr oder weniger am Ende sind. Die Magie ist nur fast wie das Leben. Das Leben findet immer einen Weg. Immer! Werfen sie mal ein paar Abfälle in einen Plastiksack und stellen ihn für eine Woche in die Sonne. Die Magie muss von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt und aufgefrischt werden, denn sonst geht sie zu Grunde. Ich gebe uns noch rund fünfhundert Jahre, dann gibt es keine Magier mehr auf Erden und unsere Welt, wie wir sie kennen, hat aufgehört zu existieren. Es sei denn…" und jetzt unterbrach Harry ihn und beendete seinen Satz: "…es sein denn, sie wird noch mal angestoßen."

„Das ist es. Sie reisen durch die Zeit. Und sie waren mindestens zweimal mal hier. Den Zentauren überließen sie die Gabe der Voraussicht. Die vier Hogwarts Gründer galten als die größten Magier ihrer Zeit. Was wenn sie auf etwas Ähnliches gestoßen sind – oder etwas gestoßen wurden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja! So etwas in der Art nehme ich auch an. Wir selbst benutzen so etwas wie Zeitumkehrer.", erklärte Bernardo

„Aber es gab Versuche des Lebens, sich mit der Magie zu vereinen, hab ich recht?", Wollte Harry nun von Bernardo wissen.

„Ja, die gab es und diese endeten zum Teil fürchterlich. Sehen sie, wenn etwas begreift, dass es stirbt, versucht es sich mit aller Macht zu wehren, wo wir wieder bei dem Toujour Pur!-Wahnsinn wären. Was ich damit versuche zu sagen ist, am Beispiel der Linie der Slytherins, deren letzter Nachfahre bekanntlich sie sind Professor…" Hier klappte Harry die Kinnlade runter, aber Bernardo fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: "…aber sie waren nicht der einzige. Als Merope Gaunt sich den muggelstämmigen Tom Riddle als Vater ihres Kindes auserkoren hatte, war es sicher Liebe, zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Sie hat das einzig richtige getan! Sie hat ihr Blut mit dem eines nicht magischen Menschen vermischt. In der Muggelwelt würde man jetzt sagen, sie hätte einen Gott geboren, auch wenn es ein Dunkler war. Sangreal – reines Blut, doch es war zu spät. Die Linie hätte sich schon vorher teilen müssen. Eure Linien hingegen haben zum Teil eine Generation magisch übersprungen. Dort sind entweder die Eltern oder die Großeltern zum Teil über mehrere Generationen nicht magisch veranlagt, aber ihr seid es wieder, nicht wahr, Hermine?" Bernardo bemerkte, wie ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske wurde, doch er sprach weiter: „Ihr habt beide Kinder… Ich möchte wetten, die können jetzt schon mehr als andere!" Jetzt legte Bernardo den Kopf schräg und lächelt, während Harry und Hermine leicht nickten.

„Sie haben natürlich vollkommen recht – das ist alles nur eine Legende. Aber interessant ist, was man daraus formen kann, wenn man einfach nur mal die gegebenen Fakten zur Hand nimmt. Und nun, ich sehe, es ist schon spät geworden, wollen wir uns dem widmen, weshalb ihr hergekommen seid. Einverstanden?", fragte Bernardo.

Er ging bereits vor, während Harrys Blick immer noch auf dem Fresko lag und Hermine bereits mit der Hand winkte, er möge doch jetzt mal kommen.

„Wenn sie die Bücher mal satt haben oder hier niemand mehr ist, der ihren geschichtlichen Ausführungen Gehör schenken will, dann kommen sie als Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte nach Hogwarts. Ich könnte mir denken, dass sie einen guten Lehrer abgeben und die Kinder sie ganz sicher lieben würden!", meinte Harry, als er Hermine folgte.

„War das ein Angebot, Professor Potter?", fragte er lächelnd und Harry bejahte wortlos.

Jetzt führte er sie in "seine" Bibliothek. Auf einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab wurde der Raum erhellt und man erkannte die hohen Regale, die vollgestopft waren mit alten Büchern. Bernardo hielt an einem Regal und griff nach einem sehr, sehr abgegriffen aussehenden Band, welches er auf einen davor stehenden Tisch legte, bevor er sanft über den Einband strich. Für Harry erschien diese Bewegung fast ehrfürchtig.

„Ich hoffe, ihr beide wisst, was ihr macht und ich hoffe es auch. Dieser Schlüssel hier ist für diesen Raum und der andere für die Tür des Ganges dahinter. Da ich annehme, dass ihr hier eure Ruhe haben wollt, werde ich euch einschließen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, gebt den Schlüssel bitte zurück.", sagte er noch und ließ die beiden danach allein.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**

5


	8. Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit

**8. Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit **

Harry starrte das alte Buch einfach nur an. Sie waren also doch noch dazu gekommen, es zu sehen. In seinem Inneren hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass es wirklich existieren könnte, doch seine unbeugsame Begleiterin hatte ihn beharrlich vorangetrieben.

Hermine strich jetzt auch sanft mit ihrer Hand über den Umschlag und ahmte unbewusst Bernados Geste nach, bevor sie laut vorlas:" J.El-S. – Die Entschlüsselung der Unendlichkeit. Da steht nichts von einem Band vier. Es ist also nicht aus der gleichen Bücherreihe. Es ist nur ein Band."

Sie betrachtete Harry, der von dem Buch regelrecht gebannt war. Es schien, als kämpfe er mit sich. Beide waren sich im Klaren darüber, dass es kein Zurück geben würde, sobald sie die erste Seite des Buches aufgeschlagen hätten. Doch Hermine wusste, dass Harry aufgrund ihrer Beharrlichkeit nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde. Sie zauberte zwei bequeme Stühle heran und die beiden setzten sich vor das Buch.

„Bereit?", fragte sie Harry, der ihr nickend antwortete. Auch er hatte sich von der Faszination gefangen nehmen lassen, die davon ausging. Dazu kam noch die hochinteressante Unterhaltung mit Bernardo. Woher wusste der Mann das alles? Wahrscheinlich, wenn man sich mit Zaubereigeschichte intensiv auseinander setzte, kam man hier und da von allein auf einige Dinge. Wenn man darüber hinaus noch in der Lage war, einige andere Fakten zu addieren, tat sich einem offensichtlich noch mehr auf.

Sie griffen beide zusammen den Buchdeckel und schlugen die erste Seite auf. Wie erwartet waren die Seiten leer. Doch als sie die nächste Seite umschlugen und ihre Hände das Papier berührten, erschienen langsam die Buchstaben:

_**[i[bIn tiefen, kalten, hohlen Räumen. Wo Sterne sich mit Schatten paaren. Wo alte Bücher Träume träumen. Von Zeiten, als sie Bäume waren. Wo Kohle Diamant gebiert. Man weder Licht noch Gnade kennt. Dort ist's, wo jener Geist regiert. Den man den Sternenmagier nennt**__** [/i/[b**_

„Das ist wunderschön. Es ist beinah so, als verneige sich der Autor in Achtung vor dem Leser. Das ist ganz anders, als in den anderen Büchern." Hermine begann zu weinen und auch Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Als diese auf das alte Papier tropften, vereinten sie sich miteinander, bevor wie von Zaubererhand weitere Buchstaben erschienen.

„Sieh mal: Unsere Tränen verschmelzen.", sagte Hermine.

_**[i[bBringt mich an den Ort, wo gegeben werden kann, wonach Euer Herz sich sehnt.**_ _**[/i/[b **_

**[u****[bDominus Magus ****Aster**** Incendium gladius curvus abacus. Sangreal.** **[/u[/b**

„Es hat auf uns gewartet, Harry! Nicht auf einen, sondern auf uns beide!", schluchzte sie. Harry musste nun auch schwer schlucken. „Oder auf vier. Und Bernardo hat es gewusst, nicht wahr? Deshalb hat er uns auch die ganze Geschichte erzählt.", sagte Harry leise, während die beiden alten Freunde sich in die Arme nahmen sanken und stille Tränen weinten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff bekamen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Harry. Er wusste, Hermine kannte alle Antworten. Es war, als brauche sie nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und der Weg vor ihr offenbarte sich, Schritt für Schritt.

Sie holte ein Taschentuch heraus, wischte sich die Tränen ab und schnäuzte sich die Nase, bevor sie damit begann, die einzelnen Zeilen auseinander zunehmen.

„Der Ort wird wahrscheinlich die Halle sein, in der das Fresko ist. Wir sollten uns noch die andere Seite ansehen. Ich denke, sie wird zeigen, was die ersten Verse beschreiben, ähnlich wie die andere Seite die Legende beschreibt.", sie machte eine Pause. Harry setzte ein: "Dann kommt der schwierige Teil. Der Rest ist ein Befehl, nein es sind zwei Befehle! Zum einen, den Sternenmagier erscheinen zu lassen und zum anderen reines Blut zu erschaffen. Und das fügt sich dann auch nahtlos an das, was Bernardo gesagt hat. Das Leben findet einen Weg. Die Magie durch uns." Hermine fügte ein stilles Gebet hinzu. Bitte, bitte lass mich jetzt nicht irren! 

„Was werden wir beschwören Hermine?", fragte er. Sie erkannte, dass er "wir" sagte, nicht "wirst du", sie würde ihn jetzt nicht entmutigen, sondern gewähren lassen. Nein, sie brauchte Felix nicht, der Weg lag ihr zu Füßen und nur noch ein paar Schritte waren sie vom Ziel entfernt. Hätte er nach dem Ziel gefragt, hätte sie keine Antwort geben können, die ihn befriedigen würde. Doch er ließ sich von ihrem Elan gefangen nehmen. „Den Magier der Sterne, Herrn der Feuerschwerter, wir bitten ihn, den Raum zu krümmen und reines Blut zu erschaffen. Die letzten beiden Male kam er von allein, aber vor mehr als tausend Jahren hat er etwas hinterlassen. Das Buch hier ist ihr Vermächtnis an unsere Welt. Nur wer in der Lage sein würde, es zu lesen, ist in der Lage, ihn zu rufen und zu bitten. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Die Magie musste einen eigenen Weg finden. In der Muggelwelt gibt es einen ganz einfachen Begriff dafür Harry. Evolution. Das Bestreben, sich geistig und genetisch weiterzuentwickeln. Fortschritt – nicht Rückschritt. Wir werden das jetzt wieder in Gang setzen!", sagte sie und ihre Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

Hermine griff das Buch und seine Hand. Sie führte ihn in den Gang hinunter, durch den sie gekommen waren. Es war dunkel. Mit einem kraftvollen Lumos aus ihrem Zauberstab brachte sie ihn zum erstrahlen. Sie wandten sich nun der anderen Seite zu und Harry las die Verse, während er sich das Fresko der anderen Seite ansah. Er deutete auf das Buch und den gegenüberliegenden Baum, die Kohle und die dazugehörenden Diamanten. Hermine nickte zustimmend, bevor sie flüsterte: „Ich glaube, wir müssen das zusammen sprechen. Bist du bereit?" Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, stimmte dann aber leise zu. Kurz darauf stellten sich beide nebeneinander und sprachen zusammen die ersten Verse:

_[i„__In tiefen, kalten, hohlen Räumen. Wo Sterne sich mit Schatten paaren. Wo alte Bücher Träume träumen. Von Zeiten, als sie Bäume waren. Wo Kohle Diamant gebiert. Mann weder Licht noch Gnade kennt. Dort ist's, wo jener Geist regiert. Den man den Sternenmagier nennt._ _[/i_

Das Strahlen wurde intensiver. Die beiden Fresken und die Decke rissen auf und gaben den Blick auf einen verzauberten, klaren Sternenhimmel frei, durch den kaum merklich Schatten rasten. Jetzt hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme sagen:

[colorblue„Sprich – nur wenn du reinen Herzens bist, noch kein Blut an deinen Händen ist!"

„Sprich – wenn du Bereitschaft erlangt – zurückzufordern was Dein und mehr als verlangt!"[/color

_**[i[b**__**Dominus Magus **__**Aster**__** Incendium gladius curvus abacus. **__**Sangreal."**_ _**[/i[/b**_

[colorblue„Bereit zu empfangen – was verloren geglaubt – wirst du besiegeln – bis in den Tod!"

„Offenbar' uns die Macht – die Euch zu uns gebracht!"[/color

Harry hatte bis eben keine Ahnung, was noch kommen sollte, doch Hermine wusste, was zu tun war. Sie griff unter ihren Pullover und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Es sah so aus, als fielen ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf. Langsam öffnete sie das Kästchen und schlug die seidenen Abdeckungen weg. Jetzt nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und führte sie zu seinem Zauberstab. Seine Finger fühlten das Holz, während sie sich langsam um den Stab schlossen. Hermine hielt seine Hand zusammen mit dem Stab umklammert, als sie ihn ruhig gegen die verzauberte Decke streckte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um Harry in die smaragdgrünen Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich sehe die Sterne…" – „Ich auch!"

Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen, der immer inniger und leidenschaftlicher wurde, riss ein gleißend blauer Blitz den schwarzen Sternenhimmel entzwei, berührte die Spitze des Stabes und schloss die beiden für Minuten in dem Licht ein. Ein Ausleger verbrannte das alte Buch und als sich das Licht immer enger um die Liebenden schloss, um schließlich den Stab wieder zu verlassen, barst er auseinander und verbrannte samt Fawkes Feder.

Sie konnten sich kaum trennen, lösten dann doch kurz die Lippen voneinander, sahen sich an und flüsterten wie aus einem Mund: „Wir sind es!" Um sich im Anschluss einander hinzugeben und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, von denen beide bis vor ein paar Minuten noch geglaubt hatten, sie wären rein freundschaftlicher Natur.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	9. Wands since 382 BC

**Wands since 382**** B.C.**

Der Laden in der Winkelgasse sah nicht wirklich einladend aus. Das Geschäft mit nur einem Schaufenster wirkte heruntergekommen; im Fenster lag ein einzelner, verstaubter Zauberstab. Mr. Ollivander war sich seines einmaligen Status in der Zaubererwelt offensichtlich voll bewusst. Er schien keinerlei Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, seinen Laden zu dekorieren. Auch die vergoldete Schrift, die über dem Fenster verkündete, wo man sich befand, blätterte bereits von dem grünen Holzschild ab. Es war gerade noch erkennbar, dass Ollivanders seit etwas mehr als zweitausend Jahren bestand. Kein Grund, mal eine Renovierung durchzuführen.

Der Mann sah durch das Fenster, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Scheiben auch einen Spritzer Wasser nötig hätten und wenn schon nicht den, dann aber einen anständigen Ratzeputz-Zauber. Das Schild an der Tür wies den Käufer darauf hin, dass im Augenblick geöffnet war. So griff er nach der Klinke und trat ein. Im Innern bot sich ein ähnliches Bild, wie es das Äußere schon vermuten ließ. Der Laden selbst war klein, eng, stickig und unaufgeräumt. In den meterhohen Regalen stapelten sich tausende kleiner Schächtelchen. Manche von ihnen mit und andere ohne Verzierung überdeckt, aber alle hatten eine dicke Staubschicht gemeinsam. Er sah sich in dem Laden um, trat an die Verkaufstheke und betätigte die Glocke, die dort angebracht war. Nach dem ersten "kling" konnte man ein Rumpeln und Fluchen aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens vernehmen. „Ich bin nicht taub!", rief eine Stimme. Jetzt hörte es sich so an, als würde ein Schränkchen umfallen.

„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte der einzige Kunde und beugte sich neugierig in den neben der Theke verlaufenden Gang. „Nein! Gleich… Ich bin gleich da! Nur noch… einen Moment!", ächzte er. „Nehmen sie doch einen Moment Platz!", klang die Stimme unfreundlich, während sich der dazugehörige Mann hörbar abmühte, etwas nicht näher Definiertes auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Der Kunde sah sich in dem staubigen Laden um und entdeckte etwas, das aussah wie ein Sessel. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich auf so etwas Verfilztes setze. Da kann ich mir ja gleich ein paar neue Kleider bei Madam Malkin machen lassen…", sagte der Kunde kaum hörbar, doch Mr. Ollivander muss es vernommen haben, denn er war kurz nach dieser Aussage im Verkaufsraum. Seine wässrigen Augen glitzerten und seine Haare standen ihm zu Berge. „Anstrengender Vormittag?", fragte der Kunde, doch Ollivander war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. „Sie möchten also einen Zauberstab kaufen?", fragte er und hatte ein einfaches "JA" erwartet. Stattdessen schien sich der Kunde über seine Frage lustig zu machen. „Ähh, nein, ich bin hier, um eine Popcornmaschine zu erwerben…", witzelte er und folgte mit seinem Blick dem ärgerlichen Zauberstabmacher, der jetzt beschloss, die Antwort des Kunden zu ignorieren und einfach das Verkaufsgespräch zu beginnen.

„Warten sie, ich glaube der hier…", sagte Ollivander, während er nach einem Kistchen langte und ihr den Stab entnahm. Er reichte ihn dem Kunden und murmelte: "Könnte etwas für sie sein." Der Mann nahm den Stab und wedelte etwas damit herum, woraufhin einige der Stäbe durch die Luft flogen. „Das war es wohl nicht…", kommentierte Ollivander den Misserfolg. „Versuchen wir den hier. Rosenholz mit Drachenherzfaser, 11 einviertel Zoll." Der Kunde Griff wieder zu. Dieses Mal passierte gar nichts. „Hmm, auch nicht. Dann vielleicht dieser hier. Buche, sehr hart, 13 zweiviertel Zoll mit Einhornhaar im Kern.", schwärmte Ollivander. Wieder nahm der Mann den Stab und schwenkte ihn, womit er Schubladen zum Fliegen brachte und im Laden mächtig Staub aufgewirbelt wurde. „Sehr seltsam… Ich hätte wetten können, dass es der richtige für sie ist!", meinte Ollivander jetzt mit einiger Bestürzung, während er sich kurz abwandte. „Wir sollten es mal mit Sandelholz versuchen!", empfahl der Kunde mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme. Ollivander wiederholte fragend: „Sandelholz? Ich habe bisher nur einen Zauberstab aus...". Er brach ab und drehte sich wieder um. Der Kunde hielt ihm jetzt mehrere Haarsträhnen entgegen. „Du hast nachgelassen, alter Mann!", sagte der Kunde, als Ollivander ihn ein wenig fassungslos anstarrte. „Jonathan!", japste er schon fast. „Gut, ich gebe zu! Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, aber so schlecht kann deine Erinnerung nicht sein. Ich brauche dieses Mal zwei Stäbe!", fügte Jonathan hinzu. „Wieder mit den Haaren deiner Schwester, ja?" Der Kunde nickte, als Ollivander ihm die Strähnen aus der Hand nahm, um ihn herumging und seinen Umhang zur Seite schob. „Wie ich sehe, hast du das ganze Arsenal mitgebracht. Rechnest mit Ärger?", stellte Ollivander fragend fest. „Es könnte welchen geben und ich brauche einen Zeitumkehrer für alle Fälle.", sagte Jonathan, der sah, wie Ollivander daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte. „Hat Potter im Ministerium alle kaputtgeschlagen!", sagte er, griff in ein Schubfach, holte einen heraus und warf ihn Jonathan zu. Anschließend ging er zur Tür, drehte das Schild auf "Geschlossen" und zog die Rollläden runter. „Gehen wir nach hinten! Es gibt sicher eine Menge zu erzählen, von Zuhause meine ich…", sagte Ollivander nun interessierter und der fremde Zauberer hob die Augenbrauen.

„Von Zuhause? Du bist nicht zurückgekommen, als du gerufen wurdest. Was interessiert dich das noch? Sie hatten den Befehl für deine Liquidierung schon ausgegeben. Meine Schwester war schon auf dem Weg, als das Clanhaus sie auf mein Einwirken hin zurückgepfiffen hat.", mahnte Jonathan, während er dem Zauberstabmacher in das Innere des Ladens folgte.

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich habe immer saubere und anständige Berichte geliefert, ganz so wie es mein Auftrag vorsah. Nur mit einem haben sie nicht gerechnet – ich im Übrigen auch nicht. Dass mir diese Zauberer ans Herz wachsen. Der Blick, den Kinder bekommen, wenn der Stab sie auswählt. So habe ich entschieden zu bleiben und alle Brücken abzubrechen.", versuchte er sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. "Außerdem kennen wir uns so lange, Jonathan, auch wenn unsere Aufträge uns nicht immer zusammenführen", gab er an, "und wäre ich nicht hier, wer würde denn deinen Sandelholz-Stab jetzt fertigen?", fragte er und Jonathan nickte. Im Anschluss fragte er ihn, wo er sein Fortbewegungsmittel gelassen habe. Ollivander wies giggelnd mit der Hand auf einen alten Besen an der Wand und fügte später hinzu, dass er es unter dem Haus vergraben hatte – vor sehr langer Zeit. „Gibt es etwas, vor dem ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte?", fragte Jonathan nun. Ollivander erzählte ihm von den drei unverzeihlichen Flüchen, dem Imperius, dem Cruciatus und dem Todesfluch Avada Kedavra. „Mit dem ersten solltest du leicht fertig werden. Ist so ähnlich wie unser zustoßen. Mit einer Mauer im Kopf lässt der sich gut blocken. Den Todesfluch kannst du eventuell wegschlagen, aber wenn er dich trifft, bist du Geschichte und deine Waffen fallen in die Hände des Feindes. Unangenehm könnte der Cruciatus werden, denn er stimuliert die Nervenenden mit Schmerz. Das hat schon ein paar mehr in Wahnsinn und Tod getrieben.", führte Ollivander aus.

Jonathan strich mit dem Finger über die Staubschichten und sagte belustigt: „Hier könnte mal wieder saubergemacht werden!" Ollivander wies ihn zurecht: „Lenk nicht ab! Wenn du draufgehst, bin ich der einzige, der deine Waffen retten muss, bevor die hier wirklich richtig Schaden anrichten können. Wenn die Dinger in die Hände der Todesser fallen, ist die Magische Welt Geschichte und die andere auch. Dass ich nicht wirklich in Form bin, ist sicher unnötig zu erwähnen.", meinte Ollivander und grinste ein wenig, auch wenn ihm die Sache nicht geheuer war. „Hey! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und das ist bestimmt auch nicht mein erster Job dieser Art, also hör auf, mich belehren zu wollen, Ollivander!", schnauzte Jonathan "Wir können ein wenig trainieren. Du schießt die Dinger auf mich ab und dann sehen wir, wie ich damit klarkomme.", sagte er jetzt wieder versöhnlicher und Ollivander wies ihm einen Weg, der in die Tiefen unter den Laden führte. Anschließend fragte er ihn noch, ob er das jetzt wirklich ernst meinte, denn immerhin bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass Jonathan es nicht bewerkstelligen konnte.

Als erstes bedachte ihn Ollivander mit dem Imperius-Fluch, den er wie beschrieben leicht abschütteln konnte. Im Anschluss kam der Cruciatus an die Reihe. Beim ersten Mal schlug er ihn mit einem kurzen Streich der blitzenden, blauen Klinge weg, wogegen er ihn danach hatte einmal treffen lassen. Jonathan stürzte schreiend zu Boden und wandte sich in fürchterlichen Schmerzen. Er war ein bisschen bestürzt, als Ollivander ausführte, dass dies normalerweise noch wesendlich schlimmer wäre, da diese Flüche von ihren Anwendern entsprechend gemeint waren. Als letztes kam der Todesfluch an die Reihe, aber schon wie den Cruciatus konnte er den grünen Blitz aus dem Zauberstab mit einem kurzen Schwertstreich abblocken und in eine Ecke lenken, wo dieser brutzelnd verdampfte.

Jonathans Blick fiel auf den kleinen, silbernen, zylindrischen Stab, der in der Ecke lag. Er fragte Ollivander, ob er ihn haben könnte und der alte Zauberstabmacher nickte nur und erwiderte, dass er ihn hier sowieso nicht mehr brauchen würde.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Ollivander jetzt ein wenig verlegen. Jonathan griff in seinen Umhang und zog ein alt aussehendes Buch hervor, welches er auf die Bank legte.

Es trug den Titel J.El-S. - Zum Schutze der Beschützer.

„Die Sache mit den Büchern war eine unserer brillanteren Ideen. Königin Brianna wird es finden. So in 5000 oder 6000 Jahren."

„Hat sie denn das nicht schon?", fragte Ollivander.

„Wie man's nimmt.", erwiderte Jonathan vielschichtig, als er seinen Stab einsteckte und gefolgt von Ollivander wieder nach oben ging. „Wann, denkst du, hast du die beiden Stäbe fertig?", wollte er wissen und bekam zur Antwort, dass er sie in zwei Tagen abholen könnte. „Fein, dann kann ich noch meinen Auftritt üben!", bemerkte er. Ollivander rollte daraufhin mit den Augen. „Ja, ein wenig Theatralik muss sein, mein Freund! Außerdem haben wir vier erwartet und jetzt sind es nur zwei. Bei den anderen beiden werde ich wohl etwas nachhelfen müssen, was die Entwicklung angeht.", sagte Jonathan abschließend.

An dieser Stelle hakte Ollivander noch einmal nach, weswegen Jonathan aufstöhnte und das Gesicht verzog, nachdem er von dem Zauberstabmacher die näheren Umstände erfahren hatte. Letztendlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Das ist Pech, da kann man nichts machen. So ist das mit der Zukunft. Sie ist eben immer in Bewegung. Auf dann, Ollivander!", verabschiedete sich Jonathan und mit einem Wink seiner Hand gingen die Rollläden wieder auf.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**


	10. Hingabe

**10. Hingabe**

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht als Harry erwachte. Er war für einige Augenblicke orientierungslos. Das strahlende Licht hatte sanfter Dunkelheit platz gemacht. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Sturm, der noch vor ein paar Stunden in dem Gang tobte als ... als sie das Rätsel lösten und ... und Hermine die Macht in ihm entfesselte, die der dunkle Lord nicht kannte. Jetzt da es vorbei war, konnte er die Bruchstücke zusammensetzen. Warum war ihm das vorher nicht gelungen? Hermine war so zielstrebig darauf zugegangen, er hätte es wissen müssen. Hätte ahnen müssen, dass der Schlüssel so ganz nah vor ihm lag. Doch er hatte es immer wieder verdrängt und nicht wahr haben wollen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Zu spät? Doch wofür? Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Er hatte sie nicht getroffen. Oder doch? War am Ende der Weg das Ziel? Wer sagte, dass der eigentliche Weg nicht noch vor ihnen lag. Harry begann zu begreifen, Ginny und Ron hätten dabei sein sollen, dann es wäre richtig gewesen. Doch so? Er konnte nicht aufhören, konnte Hermine nicht stoppen, war unfähig zu denken, ließ sich leiten. Wohin? In einen Abgrund? Wo würde er aufschlagen, wenn er den Boden erreichte? War das wirklich alles? Und doch, es war nicht unangenehm; es war so, wie vor ein paar Tagen im Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte das Gefühl, alle Last falle von seinen Schultern ab. Konnte… konnte Hermine sie wirklich so einfach tragen? War am Ende es gar nicht er, sondern immer nur sie? Welche Rolle spielte sie? Würde sie noch eine Rolle spielen oder war dies ihre Aufgabe und war diese denn jetzt erfüllt? War sie genauso erwählt wie er? Waren nicht in Wirklichkeit alle vier erwählt? All jene, die dieses Schreiben bekommen hatten.

Nur langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit. Hermine lag sanft in seine Arme gekuschelt. Er spürte ihren gleichmäßigen Atem auf seiner Brust, ihre warmem Wangen. Ihre Finger streichelten seinen Rücken, er schloss die Lider, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und ließ es geschehen. Er konnte, nein er wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende ging. Wie oft hatte er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Wie oft hatte er sich gesagt, dass das Band nur aus tiefer, ehrlicher Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bestand. Wie oft hatte er sich dabei ertappt, sie aus tiefstem Herzen zu begehren. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie ein ähnliches Empfinden hegte. Und wäre der Tag zu Ende gegangen, wie alle anderen, wäre es auch nur bei der Frage geblieben. Für Immer.

An einer kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegung erkannte sie, dass er erwacht war. Doch sie wollte nicht erwachen. Dieser Traum war so unendlich, schrecklich und schön zugleich. Er war nicht richtig, doch wehrte sich ihr Herz gegen ein Erwachen. Noch nicht. Es war noch zu früh. Sie konnte, nein sie wollte noch nicht zurück. Sie wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. Für eine kleine Weile musste er noch ganz ihr allein gehören. Es würde nie wieder so sein. Nie wieder würde sie diesen einzig wunderschönen Augenblick mit Harry noch einmal erleben können. Es war total falsch und sie wusste es, doch es gab kein zurück. Der Preis, den Harry einst für den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord bezahlen musste, war hoch, doch hier? Sie hatte den Schlüssel in der Hand und den Mut es zu tun. Sie war es, die seine Macht in richtigen Augenblick zu entfesseln vermochte. Er konnte es nicht wissen. Er hatte alles beiseitegeschoben, um weitermachen zu können. Aber wie knüpft man an ein früheres Leben an, wenn nichts mehr davon da war? Wo beginnt man, wenn kein Anfang in Sicht ist? Wo hört man auf, wenn das Ziel nicht bekannt ist? War es so falsch? Sie konnte die Spuren lesen, die ihm verborgen blieben. Sie konnte ihn halten, wenn fiel. Leiten, wenn er die Richtung verlor. Ihre Gedanken flehten, er möge sie noch nicht loslassen, er möge sie noch einen weiteren Augenblick halten. Nur halten, nichts weiter. Sie wollte ihn an sich spüren, seine sanften Hände, den ruhigen Atem, die leise Bewegung, wenn er durch ihr Haar strich und seine Finger zärtlich über ihre Wangen glitten. Sie hatte Schuld. Ja, dass hatte sie eindeutig, doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sie wusste es. Und doch genoss sie seine Nähe, jede seiner Berührungen auf ihrem Körper. Die Nähe, die sie fühlte, war so berauschend schön. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass Harry dazu ihr gegenüber fähig war. Lange Jahre beschlich sie immer mal wieder der Gedanke, dass es da mehr gab, als nur seine Freundschaft, doch die Gedanken daran drängte Hermine immer wieder in den Hintergrund. Bis heute. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie sich beide einander stellen mussten – unausweichlich. Sie schloss die Augen und streichelte mit den Fingern seinen Rücken und als sie merkte, wie er sich zurücklehnte, drückte sie ihn ein klein wenig fester an sich und konnte das Glück kaum fassen, als er sie gewähren ließ und es ganz sanft erwiderte. Bald war es zu Ende. Bald – doch nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt.

Was hab ich getan? , durchzuckte es ihn und er hörte die Antwort direkt in seinem Kopf: Nichts, was wir beide nicht gewollt hätten. Ruhig. Leise. Still. 

Er konnte sie hören, fühlen. Sie waren immer noch im Geist verbunden. Mehr, als beide es je für möglich gehalten hätten und als sich Stunden später ihre nassen Körper aus totaler Hingabe voneinander lösten, bewegten sich noch einmal ihre Lippen für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander zu. Ein letztes Mal spürten sie den Atem des anderen, genossen die Berührung ihrer Lippen und Hände. Als sie sich lösten, sah Harry in ihre wunderschönen, dunklen Augen, in denen er sich verloren hatte. Ja, verloren. Sie wandten sich beide gleichzeitig voneinander ab.

Wir müssen vernünftig sein, Harry. Du weißt es. Sie war immer noch da.

Ja, ich weiß. Und du, weißt du es auch? Wir sind noch verbunden, du und ich. Jetzt sah er sie wieder an. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich wehrte und sie fühlte den gleichen Kampf in ihm. Das Band musste reißen. Es musste. Jetzt! Sie bauten beide eine Mauer auf und kurz danach verstummten die Gefühle des jeweils anderen in ihren Köpfen. Es war grauenhaft.

„Und wenn wir einfach weglaufen? An einen Ort, wo uns niemand findet?", fragte er jetzt.

„Du kannst nicht weglaufen, Harry und ich kann es auch nicht. Erinnere dich. Du bist bereits einmal in die Muggelwelt abgetaucht und zurückgekehrt. Nein…", jetzt sah sie wieder an und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht "…wir können nicht weglaufen. Beide. Wir sind gebunden. Es geht nicht. Wir können unserem Schicksal nicht entfliehen!", sagte sie.

„Und wenn es das noch nicht war? Wenn noch mehr Schmerzen warten?", flüsterte er zitternd.

„Dann werden wir auch das schaffen. Harry, du bist wieder da und ich auch. Doch es ist anders. Es ist so rein. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Es streichelt mit sanften Flügeln, dem können wir nicht entfliehen – an keinen Ort. Weder in dieser noch in einer anderen Welt!", ermahnte sie ihn und wusste das es sehr schwer war. Wie gern hätte sie dem nachgegeben und wäre mit ihm weggegangen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte sie doch nicht alle im Stich lassen.

„Ich weiß, Hermine! Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Warum musst du immer so stark sein?", fragte er sie und erwartete keine Antwort, doch er sollte eine bekommen. „Weil du bei mir bist und immer sein wirst!", antwortete sie. „Bis heute habe ich nicht im Entferntesten geglaubt, was du alles schon ertragen hast. Wir haben in unsere Seelen gesehen, Harry. Du hast uns Hoffnung gegeben, wenn alles verloren schien. Liebe, wenn wir uns einmal wieder stritten. Nähe, wenn wir allein waren. Zuneigung, wenn der andere Kummer hatte. Die Dunkelheit ist großzügig, geduldig und gewinnt immer. Doch im Herzen ihrer Stärke ist Schwäche. Eine einzelne Kerze ist genug, sie zurückzudrängen. Liebe ist mehr als das – Liebe kann Sterne entzünden!", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Zwei Hermine. Von jetzt an zwei Lichter!", sagte er und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Hin und wieder gab er ihr eines ihrer Kleidungstücke und küsste sie dabei immer wieder. Mal sanfter, mal härter. Sie knieten sich neben das verbrannte Buch und wischten die Asche beiseite. Bernardo würde bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, stellten sie fest und mussten bei dem Gedanken daran, unschätzbar wertvolles Museumseigentum zerstört zu haben, lachen wie kleine Kinder. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Fresko an der Wand.

„Sieh mal, da waren vorher vier zu sehen. Es hat sich verändert. Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei, die den Stab nach oben halten!", sagte Harry und winkte sie zu sich.

„Quatsch! So was kann sich doch nicht ändern, oder doch?" Jetzt, wo sie es sich näher betrachtete, kam es ihr auch irgendwie verändert vor. Doch schüttelte sie den Kopf und den Gedanken daran ab, dass sich ein steinernes, jahrhunderte altes Monument verändert haben könnte.

„Was sagen wir den anderen?", holte er sie in die Realität zurück und musste feststellen, wie kaltblütig Hermine sein konnte, um das, was sie hier erlebt hatten, vor den Augen der Welt zu schützen. „Die Wahrheit selbstverständlich, ohne die Details natürlich. Das gilt auch für Ron und Ginny. Es muss weitergehen, Harry. Es muss. Wir werden am 1. September im Büro des Schulleiters sein, so wie in dem Brief gefordert ist und dann sehen wir, was sich ergibt. Auch Ginny und Ron. Viertelfinalspiel hin oder her. Er wird mitkommen!", meinte sie und Harry sah streng zurück.

„Dafür kannst du nicht sorgen, du bist seine Frau. Wenn ich ihn hindere, am Viertelfinalspiel teilzunehmen, wir er mir das vielleicht eines Tages verzeihen, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du noch mal alles aufs Spiel setzt!", sagte er und wusste, sie würde ihn in dieser Sache gewähren lassen.

„Harry Potter. Immer zuerst in Sorge um die anderen. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich dich so sehr mag…", wuschelte ihm Hermine durch sein Haar und bemerkte ein leichtes Zucken, als wenn er das schon einmal gehört hatte. Vor langer Zeit. Sie hakte sich jetzt bei ihm unter und reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab. „Versuchs!"

„ALOHOMORA!", sagte er mit lauter Stimme und die Tür flog daraufhin mit einem Krachen aus den Angeln.

Sie nahm ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln den Stab weg und wandte gen Tür gerichtet ihren bekannte Reparo-Zauber an. „Du musst vorsichtig sein! Es ist jetzt ein wenig anders, es ist viel stärker. Und Harry… Niemand darf es wissen! Außer uns darf niemand wissen, dass Harry Potter wieder zurück ist!", schloss sie und er nickte.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**

4


	11. Feuerblitz und andere Entdeckungen

**Feuerblitz und andere Entdeckungen**

Bernardo war am nächsten Tag für Hermines Begriffe erstaunlich gefasst, als er erfuhr, dass jener Band die Nacht nicht überstanden hatte. Nach ihrem Dafürhalten hatte Bernardo eine Ahnung, nachdem ihm sehr im sehr wohl die Veränderung im Fresko aufgefallen sind. Sie beide hatten ihm die Gewissheit für seine Vermutungen geliefert. So waren sie nun schon zu fünft, die von dem Zusammenspiel unbekannter Mächte wussten, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen wirklich direkt Ansprach. Die Zeichen allein waren mehr als ausreichend, um festzustellen, was der andere vermutete: ein verändertes Steinfresko, ein verkohltes, antikes Buch und ein zerbrochener Zauberstab. Was allerdings wirklich vor sich ging und wohin die Reise nun führte, wurde selbstverständlich nicht diskutiert. Harry dachte nur noch daran, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen und zurück zu Ginny. Er erkannte, sie hatte recht – wie immer. Ein Fortlaufen kam nicht in Frage. Zu keiner Zeit. Harry erinnerte Bernardo noch einmal an sein Angebot, doch auch ohne Absage war ihm klar, dass Bernardo sein Angebot nicht annehmen konnte und durfte. Nicht aus reiner Höflichkeit; es ging einfach nicht. Sein Platz war hier und Harrys in Hogwarts. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig verabschiedet hatten, apparierte Hermine mit Harry am Arm berührend zurück. Erst in seine Wohnung und nach einem stillen Winken des Abschieds zurück ins Ministerium.

Der Schreibtisch war nun brechend voll mit Akten und Hermine würde den ganzen Tag und vermutlich auch die halbe Nacht benötigen, um alles aufzuarbeiten. „Kann ich wirklich nicht einmal drei Tage wegbleiben, ohne dass hier alles aufläuft?", fragte sie in Gedanken in den Raum. Sie nahm sich die nächsten Akten vor und schrieb immer einige Notizen an den Rand, bevor sie diese auf den Stapel Erledigt oder Widervorlage legte. Bei manchen zückte sie auch ihre schnelle Schreibefeder und diktierte dieser ihre Wünsche und Vorgaben, die später als Richtlinien für Madeleine dienen sollten. Gegen Abend schickte sie Ron ihren Patronus mit den Worten: „Es wird hier später. Ich bin tot."

Zu der ganzen aufgelaufenen Arbeit kamen auch noch die Gedanken der letzten Tage. Was war passiert? Sie und Harry hatten sich geliebt. Sie hatte alles vergessen: Ron. Wer sie war. Ihren Stand. Ihre Freunde. Alles! Hatten sie sie alle verraten? Niemand würde es wissen. Keiner! Sie musste weitermachen wie bisher. Niemand würde es merken. Alles wird so sein wie es immer war. Ron würde spielen und sie ihren Job im Ministerium machen. Wie immer. Sie verdrängte alle Erinnerung daran und verbannte sie in eine hinterste Ecke ihres Geistes. „Nicht mehr daran denken… Nur nicht mehr daran denken!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, während sie ihren Kopf erschöpft auf den Tisch sinken ließ.

Es sollte jedoch kein ruhiger Schlaf werden. In ihrem Traum waren Jahre vergangen, doch sie waren nicht allein. Ein kleines Mädchen tollte um ihre Beine und rief begeistert nach seiner Mama und Hermine selbst redete das Kind mit einem Namen, an der ihr seltsam fremd und doch vertraut vorkam. Kyrainne. Sie spielte mit ihr auf einer grünen Wiese „Zaubern" und spürte nichts von dem Druck, der jetzt noch auf ihr lastete. Alles war so leicht. Hermine nahm die Kleine in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Danach wuschelte sie durch ihre langen, roten Haare. Doch als Hermine in die Augen des kleinen Wesens sah, wachte sie schreiend auf und Ron saß neben ihr.

„Madeleine hat mich benachrichtigt, als sie bemerkte, dass du eingenickt bist. Das war vor vier Stunden…", sagte er leise und strich über ihre Haare. „Du solltest dir weniger zumuten. Ich meine es ernst! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Du sollst dich nicht noch mehr überarbeiten, als das Ministerium dir jetzt schon abverlangt. Das Pensum hält kein Mensch durch, auch du nicht!", meinte er besorgt. Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und schickte seinen Patronus zu Kingsley, der ihn darüber informierte, dass Ms Weasley noch zwei oder drei Tage länger wegbleiben würde. King war ein verständnisvoller Mann, was das anging. Er hatte Hermine selbst öfter gewarnt, dass sie, wenn sie so weiter machte, umkippen würde. Frau, Mutter, Freundin und Ministerin. Der Punkt, an dem auch sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie Erholung brauchte, war nun da. Und dann waren da auch noch Harry und Padua. Das Geheimnis, welches sie gelüftet hatte und der Traum. Traum oder Vision? Eine Folge des Zusammentreffens mit den Sternenmagiern? Oder war sie einfach nur überarbeitet? Sie ließ sich von Ron widerstandslos auf den Arm nehmen und er brachte sie nach Hause, um danach ein paar Sachen zusammenzuraffen und mit ihr ein paar Tage in "Urlaub" zu fahren, auch wenn er sie nicht fragte. Ron hielt es für erforderlich. Aber wohin? Nach Frankreich, zu Bill? Oder zu Charlie nach Rumänien? Beides war keine der besten Ideen, denn dort würde Hermine auch keine echte Ruhe finden, dachte er. Ron durchstöberte die Hausapotheke und fand den Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf. Er mixte ihr ein kleines Glas davon an und gab es ihr zu trinken. Sie hatte dem nicht mehr viel entgegenzusetzen als ein schwaches „danke.", um anschließend sofort einzuschlafen. Jetzt lief Ron zu Höchstform auf. Wohin könnten sie reisen, um sich zu erholen, war die bange Frage. Jeder würde sie kennen und vor allem erkennen. Außer… natürlich! Das war es! In der Muggelwelt würde sie niemand erkennen und so hetzte Ron die ganze restliche Nacht von der Zaubererwelt in die Muggelwelt und zurück. Immerhin war Ron nicht gerade der Experte, was Muggel-Angelegenheiten anging. Doch der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm. So stelle er sich nicht ganz so ungeschickt an, wie manch anderer Zauberer, der zum ersten Mal in der Welt der nichtmagischen Menschen unterwegs war. Er mietete einen kleinen Bungalow an Südspitze von Ischia. Die kleine Insel schien alle Voraussetzungen zu erfüllen. Sie war abseits gelegen und wurde fast nur von älteren Touristen besucht. Der Ort war berühmt für seine Thermalbäder, aber am wichtigsten war, dass jetzt gerade keine Saison war. Er ließ sich haarklein beschreiben, wo sich genau die Insel und die Behausung befand, um ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten dorthin apparieren zu können, was ihm auch fast gelang. Das Gepäck hatte er verkleinert und in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Er landete mit ihr in der Besenkammer und dachte, dass es auch hätte schlimmer kommen können. Und es kam schlimmer... Sie waren nicht in ihrem Haus, sondern in einem danebengelegenen gelandet. Zum Glück hatte keiner den Krach bemerkt, als er mit ihr auf dem Arm das Putzmittel durch den Raum warf. Der Bungalow stand offensichtlich leer, was Ron einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Er verschwand mit ihr durch eine offene Hintertür. Warum sie geöffnet war, daran verschwendete er keinen Gedanken. Stattdessen trug er sie jetzt zu dem Danebengelegenen und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass der Schlüssel passte. Ron legte Hermine auf das Bett im Schlafzimmer und deckte sie mit einem dünnen Laken zu. Es war eine laue Sommernacht und man hörte das Meer rauschen. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Saft heraus und verzichtete auf ein Glas. Anschließend nahm er auf der Veranda platz und döste ein.

Als Hermine spät am Morgen erwachte, benötigte sie einem Moment, um sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sie entführt. Ja, Ron hatte sie wirklich entführt. Sie fand ihn dösend auf der Veranda, setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Soll ich Frühstück machen?", fragte sie und bekam sofort einen strafenden Blick. „Du machst hier gar nichts… Außer ausruhen!", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt, bevor er aufstand und in die Küche ging, um ein Frühstück für Beide auf ein Tablett zu zaubern. Er stellte noch eine kleine Vase mit einer roten Rose drauf und kehrte damit zu ihr zurück. Sie lächelte ihn aus verträumten, feuchten Augen an. Er liebte diesen Blick und sie mehr als andere auf der Welt. Ron Weasley! Ich liebe Dich! „Ich dich auch. Deshalb musste ich auch handeln." „Was? Ich hab nichts gesagt!", meinte sie plötzlich. „Doch natürlich", beharrte er. "Du hast gesagt…" Er unterbrach für einen Moment, bevor er neu begann: "Du sagtest Ron Weasley. Ich liebe dich. Ich hab es doch ganz genau gehört." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und meinte: „ Nein, ich hab nichts gesagt ich habe es…", der Mund blieb ihr offen, bevor sie ihren Satz beendete "…gedacht!" „Du hast meine Stimme in deinem Kopf gehört?", fragte Hermine und er nickte. Ron bemerkte schon wieder, wie sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen, weswegen er forderte: „Nein, dass kannst du vergessen! Jetzt wird nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum das so war. Darüber reden wir später, nicht hier. Nicht jetzt! Hier sind nur wir. Wir!" Und bevor sie protestieren konnte verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, nahm sie auf den Arm und verschwand nach im Bungalow.

--------------

Nachdem Hermine Harry nachhause gebracht hatte, war er einfach auf das Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr ins Bad geschafft und ans Ausziehen war ebenfalls nicht mehr zu denken. Harry, der sonst bis auf die üblichen Alpträume, das ganze Gewimmer und Gestöhne, welche der bewegten Vergangenheit anzulasten waren, relativ ruhig schlief, ließ jetzt vermuten, dass er ein ganzes Sägewerk betrieb. Als Ginny von ihrem Dienst im Krankenhaus nach Hause kam, glaubte sie ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie hütete sich davor, ihn aufzuwecken. Was immer der Grund für diese unglaubliche Schlafattacke war, sie schien ihm mehr als gut zu tun. Es schien Jahre her zu sein, ihn einmal so selig schlafen zu sehen. Aus Hermines Büro bekam sie auf Nachfrage von King die Nachricht, dass ihre Freundin nicht erreichbar war, nachdem diese auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammengebrochen war. Es beschlich sie die bange Frage, was in Padua passiert war. Während Hermine zusammengebrochen war, schlief Harry offensichtlich den Schlaf der Gerechten. An diesem Abend sollte sie ihn nicht mehr wach zu Gesicht bekommen. Er schlief bis in die Nachmittagsstunden des folgenden Tages hinein. Er leistete gute 36 Stunden Matratzen-Horchdienst am Stück. Nur ab und zu erwachte er, ging ins Bad, erfrischte sich kurz, um danach wieder einzuschlafen. Als Ginny an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, war er gerade erwacht und auf dem Weg ins Bad. „Meinst du, dass wir heute Abend meine Eltern besuchen können?", fragte sie ihn durch die Tür und bekam nur ein Grunzen zu Antwort, welches sie als Absage wertete. Harry öffnete die Tür, schlurfte mit trägen Augenliedern an ihr vorbei und legte sich wieder ins Bett. „Bin müde... Muss noch ein wenig schlafen. Bitte…" Das letzte Wort konnte sie kaum noch hören, so leise kam es über seine Lippen und dann war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Jetzt begann sich Ginny echte Sorgen zu machen. Hermine war immer noch nicht erreichbar und Harry schlief einen weiteren Tag und eine weitere Nacht. Als er am Morgen des vierten Tages erwachte, lag Ginny auf seiner Brust und hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und liebkoste ihre nackte Schulter, bis sie sich langsam regte und ihm in die Augen sah. „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", fragte sie leicht irritiert und Harry nickte. Sein Blick war nun nicht mehr getrübt, wie in den Tagen und Nächten zuvor. Seine Augen leuchteten klar und strahlend grün. Ich liebe Dich, Harry! „Ich weiß und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist!", sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt…", sagte sie irritiert. Aber er beharrte auf dem Gegenteil und bestand darauf: "Doch, natürlich! Ich habe es doch ganz genau gehört. Du hast gesagt: Ich liebe dich, Harry.". Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich hab es gedacht!" Sie rutschte ein wenig näher zu ihm heran. „Harry was ist in Padua passiert?", fragte sie nun gerade heraus. Das durfte er ihr nicht sagen und so nahm er Ginny in die Arme und flüsterte: "Etwas Wundervolles! _ACCIO FEUERBLITZ!"_ Es gab ein Krachen und Scheppern aus dem Keller, als der Besen sich aus seinen Fesseln löste und in seine Hand flog.

„Es war voller Sterne!", flüsterte Harry verzückt.

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**

4


	12. Entscheidungen

**12. Entscheidungen**

Im Ministerium ging es bereits drunter und drüber. Fast eine Woche war nun schon vergangen und noch immer gab es keine Spur von Hermine und auch nicht von Ron. Sein Trainer hatte bereits den Ersatzmann für die nächsten Spiele eingeplant, als Ron zweimal hintereinander nicht zum Training erschien und zudem nicht einmal erreichbar war. Kingsley und Madeleine hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die lästige Presse von dem Fall wegzuhalten, denn der Tagesprophet hatte in seiner Sonntagsausgabe bereits getitelt:

_Hermine Weasley spurlos verschwunden. Wo ist die Zaubereiministerin? Alles über das aufregende Leben der Hermine Weasley. Vom Schlammblutkind an die Spitze der Zaubererwelt. Lesen alles darüber auf den Seiten 3 bis 10._ _Außerdem: Interviews mit alten Schulkameraden auf den Seiten 11 bis 13. Exklusiv von Rita Kimmkorn_

Kingsley ließ die Zeitung sinken und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Madeleine, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer keine Spur von Hermine oder Ron. Er musste eine Entscheidung fällen, ob sie bequem war oder nicht. „Also gut. Wir warten noch bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche, dann müssen wir die Karten auf den Tisch legen und im Gamot über das spurlose Verschwinden von Hermine Weasley berichten. Ich freu mich schon darauf, in der Presse zerrissen zu werden…", sagte er zu Madeleine, der der Mund offen stand. „Bis Ende nächster Woche? Soll das ein Witz sein? Wir wissen ja jetzt schon nicht mehr, was wir den Presseleuten erzählen sollen.", schnaufte Madeleine. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich kann ihre Bedenken gut verstehen, Madeleine, aber wir sind ihr das schuldig. Schon vergessen? Wir sind die Krieger des Lichts. Wollen sie ihr das so danken?", fragte er, woraufhin Madeleine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Geben sie ein Communique mit folgendem Inhalt raus:

Die Zaubereiministerin ließ verlauten, dass sie wegen dringender, privater Angelegenheiten zurzeit nicht abkömmlich ist.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Stellvertretender Zaubereiminister"

Er wusste, dass es sein Karriereende bedeutete, wenn sie nicht bald wieder auftauchte, aber tat es dennoch.

Am Montag lautete die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten:

_Ministerin gönnt sich Auszeit auf Kosten der Zaubererwelt. Lesen Sie alles über…_ Kingsley warf die Zeitung mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung in den Mülleimer. Das Prinzip Hoffnung war alles, was noch blieb.

--------------------

Ron hatte die sonst so pflichtbewusste Hermine dazu überreden können, aus den paar Tagen eine gute Woche machen zu können. Sie hatte es zu seiner echten Verwunderung auch wirklich getan. Sie blieben einfach auf der Insel und machten Urlaub, obgleich es zum Teil auch ein wenig anstrengend war, denn Hermine fand noch ein paar andere Dinge über sich heraus. So war sie zum Teil mit Ron verbunden und zum Teil nahm sie auch andere Stimmen war. Als sie einmal schwimmen war, konnte Ron sie nur mit großer Mühe davon abhalten, in die Tiefe zu tauchen, weil etwas nach ihr rief. Auch hatte ihr Appetit ungewöhnlich zugenommen, wobei es ziemlich egal war, was sie in sich hineinstopfte. Hauptsächlich Süßes, aber auch anderes, was sie vorher verschmähte, sollte sie jetzt sehr lecker finden. Ron kam das Ganze etwas komisch vor und er witzelte schon, dass sie vielleicht schwanger wäre. Das jedoch wies sie kategorisch von sich, da sie immer den Trank genommen hatte, den ihr Arzt verschrieb, um vor unangenehmen Überraschungen sicher zu sein.

„Willst du zurück? Wir können aber auch die Kinder herholen und bleiben. Ich meine, für immer…", sagte sie und Ron kippte fast aus den Latschen, als die Worte über ihre Lippen kamen. „Mine! Willst du wirklich, dass unsere Kinder auf so eine Muggelschule gehen?" Er bekam feuchte Hände, denn an ihrem Tonfall bemerkte er, dass sie das wirklich ernst meinte. „Selbst Harry hat es nicht ausgehalten und ist zurückgekommen und das, obwohl er nicht mehr zaubern konnte!", meinte er und hatte keine Ahnung, was der Satz in Wirklichkeit anrichtete. Das war es! Sie wollte weg von Harry. Ihn nicht mehr sehen müssen. Sie konnte und wollte dafür alles riskieren und aufgeben. Nur Ron war da anderer Meinung. „Was hast du? Sag nichts gegen Muggelschulen. Ich habe auch mal eine besucht. Und ist aus mir vielleicht nichts geworden?", fragte sie nun. „Hermine! Ich bitte dich. Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, bleiben wir hier, aber nicht, bevor du mir zugehört hast. Verstanden?", bat Ron. Sie nickte und wusste, wenn Ron wirklich loslegte, hatte auch sie, obwohl sie ihm meist überlegen war, nicht die Spur einer Chance. „Mine, ich liebe dich und möchte, dass wir glücklich sind. Der Sport ist nicht alles. Es würde auch ohne Quidditch gehen, aber hier kann ich auch unseren Kindern nicht beibringen, wie man einen Besen fliegt, geschweige denn erklären, was ein Quidditch-Turnier ist. Sie würden ohne Zauberei aufwachsen und sie sind schon fünf. Wie willst du das erklären? Mama muss jetzt weglaufen? Wovor eigentlich? Vor sich selbst? Tritt ein wenig kürzer, Mine. Das sollte möglich sein. Du hast doch ein gutes Team aufgebaut mit King und dir an der Spitze. Du kannst ihm doch vertrauen. Und sie vertrauen dir auch. Wie nennst du sie immer? Meine Krieger des Lichts! Willst du deine Krieger des Lichts jetzt wirklich allein lassen? Was wird passieren, wenn du einfach so gehst?", sagte er, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ron und seine Totschlagargumente. Natürlich hatte er recht. „Wir können nicht oder?", sagte sie matt. „Nein, es geht nicht. Aber eines geht: Wenn wir zurückgehen, werde ich am 1. September für England im Viertelfinale spielen.", sagte er entschlossen und nahm sie in den Arm, als sie zu weinen begann. „Ist gut. Ich weiß... Was ist mit deinem Bauch?", fragte er mit gespieltem Lachen und sie musste plötzlich mitlachen. „Ich werd nicht versuchen, dich umzustimmen. Ich weiß, was dir das bedeutet. Meinen Segen hast du!", sagte sie und er fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Aber einer wird's versuchen._ „Wenn Harry das macht, wird er mich kennen lernen!", sagte Ron laut und Hermine merkte wieder, dass die in seinem Kopf war, als sie es dachte. Sie musste unbedingt lernen, das abzustellen und zwar ganz schnell.

---------------------------------

Ginny stieß einen spitzen kurzen Schrei aus, bevor sie ihm in die Arme fiel und sagte: „Oh, Harry!" Doch er schob sie weg und sah ihr in die Augen. "Niemand darf es wissen, Ginny. Niemand. Es muss alles so weiter gehen, wie es war. Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern und aus. Alles andere wäre sehr gefährlich für uns. In erster Linie für den Jungen und für dich!" Er spielt jetzt auf die unheimliche Begegnung bei Flourish & Blotts an und sie wusste natürlich, dass er damit recht hatte. Auf die Nachfrage hin, ob Hermine wieder aufgetaucht sei, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er verfluchte sich schon ein bisschen für seine verdammte Vorsicht. Es war zu riskant. Er konnte und durfte nicht eingreifen, denn wenn die Deckung am Ende aufflog, konnte sonst was dabei herauskommen. Nein. Sie mussten so klarkommen. Sie würde schon wieder auftauchen. Er fingerte nach seinem persönlichen Portschlüssel, der ihn nach Hogwarts brachte. Harry entschied, das es das Beste war, wenn er sich jetzt selbst um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern würde, die er solange seiner alten Hauslehrerin überlassen hatte.

„Kommst du am 1. September mit, wenn wir das Rätsel lösen?", fragte er und sie nickte zustimmend. „Fein, dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch deinen Bruder überzeugen, wenn er denn wieder greifbar ist!", meinte er und sah wie Ginny den Kopf schüttelte. „Harry, Ron ist seit zwanzig Jahren dein bester Freund und mein Bruder. Zerstör das nicht, ja? Ich bitte dich!", sagte sie mit einem mahnenden Unterton in der Stimme. Sie kannte Harry und wusste um seinen Dickkopf. Und sie wusste auch, dass und vor allem wie er in der Lage war, erwähnten Dickkopf gegen so manchen Widerstand durchzusetzen. Trotz seiner verbrieften Leistungen war der verdammte Dickkopf an vielem schuld, was hätte vielleicht vermieden werden können. Harry tat nichts, weder zustimmend noch ablehnend. Ginny verabschiedete sich und begab sich ins Krankenhaus, während Harry den Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts nahm. Das neue Schuljahr war bereits gefährlich nahe und er bedauerte es, McGonagall solange allein gelassen zu haben.

Als er ankam, landete er in der Haupthalle, in die man ja nicht hinein apparieren konnte. Er hatte vom Ministerium den Portschlüssel erhalten, mit dem er von seiner Wohnung direkt her- und zurückkommen konnte. Und wenn er den mal vergaß, konnte er immer noch das Flohnetzwerk nutzen; selbst als halber Muggel.

Auf dem Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters kam ihm bereits auf halbem Wege Professor McGonagall entgegen. „Harry, endlich… Ich dachte schon, sie würden gar nicht mehr zurückfinden. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine alte Hauslehrerin, als er nicht sofort reagiert. „Ja, ja, durchaus alles bestens!", sagte er. Er hatte in keinem Fall vor, ihr zu berichten, was vorgefallen war, nur das Notwendigste. Sie begleitete ihn in die Grosse Halle, in welcher in diesem Augenblick das Frühstück hochgefahren wurde. Harry setzte sich an seinen Stammplatz, während Minerva sich neben ihn setzte. Er erkundigte sich nach den Vorbereitungen und war zufrieden, dass sie bereits alles geregelt hatte. „Da könnte ich ja glatt wieder verschwinden!", sagte er scherzend. Minerva lachte herzlich, aber Harry erklärte daraufhin: "Nein, im Ernst! Ich hätte da noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Wenn sie also noch nicht genug haben, können sie gern noch etwas bleiben." Minerva stimmte erfreut zu. Sie redeten noch etwas über die vergangenen Wochen und Harry begleitete sie im Anschluss in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Hier sind ein paar Dinge, die ich sie bitten muss, selbst zu erledigen. Ich kann vielleicht das Haus für sie leiten, doch den Papierkram kann ich nicht auch erledigen!", gab sie zu bedenken und ließ Harry jetzt wieder in seinem Büro allein. Er dämpfte das Licht, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und besah sich die Bilder an der Wand. Wie immer schien Dumbledore zu schlafen, doch als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, beschlich ihn immer stärker das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er spürte an seinem Hinterkopf, wie ihm die Augen des Bildes bei jeder seiner Bewegungen zu folgen schienen. Und wenn er sich dem Bild zuwandte, schien es unverändert. Die Muggel nennen so was Paranoia, rief er sich in sein Gedächtnis und begann zu arbeiten.

Die nächsten vierzehn Tage gingen bis auf den Umstand, dass Hermine und Ron verschwunden blieben, relativ ereignislos ins Land. Minerva kümmerte sich um die Klassen und er erledigte die aufgelaufene Bürokratie. Es waren nun nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum Schulanfang und er bereitete seinen Notfallplan für Ron vor, falls dieser sich nicht überreden ließ, sich am 1. September hier einzufinden, wovon Harry ausging. Harry nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb dem Trainer, dass er auf Ron in dieser Angelegenheit auf keinen Fall verzichten konnte. Er wusste, dass man ihm die Bitte nicht abschlagen würde. Harry Potter hatte nach seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord keine Schmeicheleien, was seine Person anging, zugelassen. So würde man, wenn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts bat, auch nicht nein sagen; nicht nein sagen können.

--------------------------

An diesem Abend sah Harry aus dem Fenster des Astronomieturms herüber zum verbotenen Wald, der durch den Sonnenuntergang in ein rotbläulich schimmerndes Licht getaucht war. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Bald erblickte er vor seinem geistigen Auge eine Herde von Zentauren, die ihres Weges zogen, bis etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Anfangs war es nur ein Schimmer, doch je näher sie der Quelle kamen desto gleißender wurde das Licht. Mangorian bracht seine Herde zum Halten und schritt langsam, aber voller Anmut auf die Lichtquelle zu.

„Seit ihr nun doch zurückgekehrt?", fragte er mit fester Stimme und hob den Kopf.

„Ja!", antwortete die Lichtgestalt. "Es ist Zeit."

„Aber sie sind nur Menschen…", fügte der Zentaur hinzu.

„Und ihr wart nur Pferde!", sprach es sanft aus dem Licht.

Er scharrte wild mit den Hufen und warf zornig den Kopf in Luft, als er einen Schrei ausstieß, doch das Licht reagierte nicht. Es sprach einfach weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Vielleicht haben wir uns zu wichtig genommen.", sagte Mangorian ein wenig einsichtig.

„Vielleicht…", gab das Licht zurück.

Professor Snapes Stimme sollte ihn wieder in die Realität zurückbringen. Dieser störte ihn natürlich zu gern in einem stillen Moment. Obgleich die beiden Männer in der Vergangenheit ihren Frieden miteinander gemacht haben, riss die alte Spannung nie ab. Dazu waren sie zu lange verfeindet, um sich jetzt plötzlich freundschaftlich in den Armen liegen zu können. Es gab Dinge, die konnten einfach nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Sein Verhältnis zu dem Zaubertrankbrauer hat sich auf ein Normalmaß reduziert. Man ging einigermaßen freundlich und sachlich miteinander um, aber ansonsten sich auch gern aus dem Weg. Harry hätte um nichts in der Welt mit ihm tauschen wollen. Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass er nur seinen Stundenplan für das kommende Jahr mit ihm abstimmen wollte. Harry machte hier und da seine Notizen zu dem Stoff, den Snape in den einzelnen Klassen in diesem Jahr lehren wollte und ließ ihn seiner Wege gehen. Danach schickte Harry den Brief an Rons Trainer mit Hedwig ab, ohne zuvor den Versuch zu unternehmen, erst mit seinem Freund zu reden.

**---------------------**

Kingsley Shacklebolt blieb keine andere Wahl mehr er musste das Zauberer-Gamot über das spurlose Verschwinden von Hermine Weasley informieren und die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln tragen. Das bedeutete in seinem Fall den sofortigen Rücktritt. Sicher würde er sich auch zur Wahl stellen, konnte sich aber kaum noch Chancen ausrechnen, weil man ihm ganz sicher sein Handeln im vorliegenden Fall ankreiden würde. Er fragte sich schon, wer denn der nächste Zaubereiminister werden würde. Im ungünstigsten Fall holten die Eisenschädel Scrimgeour zurück, obgleich der vermutlich schon zu alt war. Andererseits, überlegte Shacklebolt, dachte Scrimgeour bestimmt daran, sich so an Hermine im nachhinein noch für die Schmach, die sie ihm beigebracht hatte, rächen zu können, als das Muggelkind damals seinen Posten übernommen hatte.

Hermine betrat die Halle und stürmte schnellen Schrittes, ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke zu achten, in ihr Büro.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig, was King? Gehen wir!", sagte sie atemlos.

Perplex starrte Kingsley sie mit offenem Mund an, als er sie erblickte, aber er folgte ihr wortlos. Nach einer guten halben Stunde im Zauberer-Gamot war der Spuk vorbei. Hermine schlug mit Worten hart wie Stahl und war danach immer noch Zaubereiministerin. Erst später am Tag, als sie die Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, bemerkte sie, dass da noch etwas anderes war. Am Ende schien keiner mehr seine Gegenargumente vorbringen zu wollen. Das machte ihr irgendwie Angst. Hatten nur ihre Worte die Anwesenden überzeugt oder war es ihr gelungen, den Anwesenden ihren Willen aufzuzwingen? Eine Frage, die sie im Augenblick in einem Hintergrübchen vergrub. Sie dankte Kingsley und Madeleine für deren Loyalität. Im Anschluss gab das Ministerium eine Reihe von Stellenangeboten raus, die alle das Ziel hatten, die Ministerin zu entlasten und ihr den Rücken frei zu halten.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt und dir gesagt, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren würde, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören!", tadelte King sie jetzt und er wusste, dass er der einzige neben Ron und vielleicht Harry war, von dem sie sich das gefallen ließ.

Tex hatte man die undankbare Aufgabe aufgebürdet, Ron klarzumachen, dass er am 1. September das Viertelfinalspiel nicht bestreiten würde. Sie erklärten es mit seiner spontanen Abwesenheit, ließen aber durchblicken, dass es von einer nicht näher bezeichneten, höheren Stelle gewünscht wurde. Für diesen Tag war er raus aus dem Team.

Als Harry an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, wartete Ginny schon mit saurer Mine auf ihn. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, dass du so weit gehst…", sagte sie. Harry spürte ohne Vorwarnung, dass seine Wange heiß wurde, als beginne sie zu glühen.

------------------

Hermine kam heute schon um halb sieben nachhause, doch auch heute war Ron bereits da und wartete wie gewohnt auf seine Frau. „Und ich dachte, ich komme früher und könnte dich mal mit einem Essen überraschen…", scherzte sie und merkte auch gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da er nur eine knurrende Antwort gab. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich am ersten nicht spielen werde.", antwortete Ron, dem der Zorn in seiner Stimme anzuhören war. Er zischelte wütend: "…und ich weiß auch, wem ich das wahrscheinlich zu verdanken habe."

Er wusste, dass Harry so etwas versuchen könnte, dachte aber nicht im Traum daran, dass er das wirklich in die Tat umsetzen würde, ohne mit ihm darüber vorher zu reden. Hermine war jetzt hinter ihn getreten, massierte seinen Nacken und fühlte, wie sich Ron unter ihren Händen langsam entspannte. „Offen gestanden, Schatz, denke ich, dass es der einzige Weg war, dich dahin zu bekommen und du weißt auch, was ihm das bedeutet. Die ganze Sache galt uns vieren und nicht nur einem Teil von uns!", versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Du nimmst ihn echt noch in Schutz? Gibt's denn das?", meckerte Ron. Mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung und einem Grunzlaut ließ er das Thema sein. Als sie spürte, dass er sich entspannte, glitt sie um den Sessel herum, setzte sich auf seine Schoß und schlang die Arme um Rons Hals, bevor sie ihn sanft küsste. Dann noch einmal. „Besser jetzt?", fragte sie leise und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Dann flüsterte sie hinein: „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie das ging, aber ich bin wieder schwanger."

**Und an dieser Stelle etwas Schleichwerbung in eigener Sache.**

**Die neue FF diesmal in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Betaleserin Muggelchen:**

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Hier auf fanfiction net : Story ID: ****3631219**

6


	13. Kind of Magic

**13. Kind Of Magic**

Die letzten Tage bis zum ersten September vergingen wie im Flug. Wie versprochen trat Hermine nun etwas kürzer. Ron war von der Nachricht im ersten Moment etwas geschockt, aber nach den Widrigkeiten der letzten Tage war das die erfreulichste aller Nachrichten, die er erhalten hatte. „Hat sich deine Schwester wieder beruhigt?", fragte sie jetzt. „Ich denke schon. Sie hat ihm eine runtergehauen und ist für drei Tage in den Fuchsbau verschwunden, bis er reumütig angekrochen kam. Mum hat gesagt, sie hätte Ginny noch nie so erlebt. Sie sei wohl richtig Schlitten mit ihm gefahren. Und ich werd' ihm dazu auch noch meine Meinung sagen. Selbst wenn ich ihn verstehen kann, hat er nicht das Recht, sich derart in mein Leben einzumischen. Punkt, aus!", sagte er und Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände, als wenn sie sagen wollte Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, dass er was versuchen würde? „Na ja, auf jeden Fall werden wir dann mal ein paar Tage Urlaub in Hogwarts einplanen, was? Und wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel! Apparieren ist ja in deinem Zustand nicht mehr…", fügte Ron hinzu und Mine sagte, dass es erst ein paar Tage her war, als sie den Test gemacht hatte. Doch Ron blieb dabei. Apparieren wollte er vermeiden und sie gab sich geschlagen. „Ich werde ein bisschen ausrasten und beruhige mich, wenn du auf mich einredest, frei nach guter Zauberer – böser Zauberer.", zwinkerte er ihr jetzt zu.

„Hast du eigentlich die Spur einer Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast?", brüllte Ron Harry an, während er ihm schimpfend hinterher stolperte. "ES WAR DAS VIERTELFINALE, HAST DU GEHÖRT? DAS VIERTELFINALE! ICH BRING DICH UM!"

„Ron bitte…", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen, aber während sie auf ihn einredete, rastete er nur noch mehr aus. Nachdem er es für wahrscheinlich hielt, dass Ron auf stur schalten würde, hatte Harry sich über seinen Kopf mit seinem Trainer in Verbindung gesetzt, von einer Geschichte um Leben und Tod erzählt und dass er Ron unbedingt dabei brauchen würde. Harry wusste, dass man seine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde. Er selbst hatte sich nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und war später dem Ruf von Minerva McGonagall nach Hogwarts gefolgt. Er hatte sich bereiterklärt, das Fach Muggelkunde zu unterrichten – und als die greise Leiterin spürte, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war, schlug sie dem Ministerium vor, Potter als neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts einzusetzen. Man sträubte sich anfangs ein wenig dagegen, weil er mit seinen knapp über 30 noch so jung an Jahren war, erkannte ihm aber Aufgrund seiner Verdienste den Posten zu, schlussendlich weil man auch neue Maßstäbe setzen wollte. Später dann, als Hermine Zaubereiministerin wurde, konnte er einige Neuerungen durchsetzen, die unter dem immer weiter vergreisenden Schulrat nicht machbar waren

„Ich kann dich doch verstehen Ron, aber schau mal: Du warst mit England drei Mal Weltmeister, drei Mal, Ron! Und sie werden dich bestimmt nicht umbringen." Dann wechselte er das Thema und sagte: "Madam Hooch möchte aufhören. Was meinst du? Willst du nicht ihren Posten übernehmen?" „Und Erstklässlern das Fliegen beibringen?", blaffte er hinterher. „Überleg es dir! Das Angebot steht und deine Frau wäre bestimmt nicht die Traurigste. Wir wissen alle, welche Risiken ihr eingeht.", sagte er und schielte zu Hermine, von der er sich Zustimmung erhoffte, doch sie sagte nichts. Ron, wie es aussah, beruhigte sich von allein. Harry hoffte, dass er ihn überzeugt hatte, denn nachdem Ginny ihn am dritten Tag im Fuchsbau in die Mangel genommen hatte, musste er versprechen, das wieder gut zu machen und jetzt ergab sich dazu eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit. So hätten alle etwas davon. Hermine brauchte keine Angst mehr haben, wenn Ron flog, die Kinder würden ihren Daddy öfter sehen und er hätte seinen alten Freund wieder häufiger um sich.

Harry wollte noch kurz zum Grab von Dumbledore. Als sie ein paar Minuten andächtig davor standen, keiner sagte ein Wort, brach eine vertraute, jedoch nicht erwartete Stimme die Stille.

„Kommt, Harry Potter, folgt mir!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem Zentauren, der ihn und seine Freunde freundlich aufforderte, mit ihm zu gehen.

„Die Zentauren müssen sich bei Harry Potter und seinen Freunden entschuldigen. Es war nicht recht. Wir waren so von uns überzeugt, dass wir nicht erkannten, wie verzweifelt ihr wart und dass ihr keine andere Wahl hattet.", sagte er schnaufend. "Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns vergeben könnt und würden uns freuen, bald auch andere Menschen zu unseren Freunden zählen zu können!", nickte er auch den anderen freundlich zu.

Den vieren stand nach Mangorians Worten der Mund offen. Sie stoppten einen Augenblick. „Harry, verstehst du das? Haben wir das eben richtig verstanden? Er hat sich entschuldigt? Aber… .", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Der Zentaur ging voraus und blieb nach einer Weile stehen. Er drehte sich zu den vier Freunden um und sprach mit leiser, aber freundlicher Stimme zu ihnen: „Mein Weg endet hier, doch eurer beginnt erst! Geht nun allein weiter… Wir werden euch immer beschützen!" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern entfernte sich im gestreckten Galopp.

Die vier traten dichter zusammen und gingen tiefer in den verbotenen Wald hinein, bis sie ein anfangs schwaches, doch später immer stärker werdendes Licht bemerkten. Und wenn er sich vorher noch nicht ganz sicher war, so war er jetzt der festen Überzeugung, dass die ganze Sache am Ende nur ein Trick war, um sie hierher, genau hierher zu locken. Harry warf Hermine und den anderen einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sie nickten. „Ich denke die Antworten, die wir suchen, werden wir hier erhalten. Im Büro des Schulleiters jedenfalls nicht." In dem Moment, als sie sich dem Licht bis auf ein paar Meter näherten, durchbrach eine tiefe, warme Stimme die Stille: „Als sich die Flammen um das weiße Grabmal schlossen, was hast du gesehen?"

Er wusste sofort, was die Stimme meinte. Es war auf Dumbledores Beerdigung, als er Ginny erklärte, dass er sie um ihrer selbst Willen verlassen muss – nicht will, sondern muss. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als Ron und Hermine im Angesicht des Todes zueinander fanden und das Streiten ein Ende nahm. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Hermines Augen wurden feucht und die Hände der beiden Pärchen fanden zueinander.

„Ich dachte, nein ich glaubte, einen Phönix aus den Flammen aufsteigen zu sehen. Es war nur ein Augenblick… Er breitete seine Flügel aus und schoss in den Himmel, um sich weinig später aufzulösen.", sagte Harry.

Das Licht wurde schwächer und er konnte die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, der zum Vorschein kam. Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Er sah aus, wie ein ganz normaler Zauberer, der er trug ein langes Gewand von blauroter Farbe, welches vorn offen war, vermutlich um sich besser bewegen zu können. Darunter trug der Mann eine Art Wams, der in einem hellen Braun gehalten war. Dieser war umschlugen von einem Gürtel, an dessen Seiten zwei silbern schimmernde, etwa dreißig Zentimeter lange, dicke Stäbe mit einer Öffnung nach unten hingen. Er lächelte und trat ein Stückweit beiseite, als im Halbdunkel zwischen zwei Bäumen ein weiterer Schatten Figur annahm. Es war ein ganz schwaches, orangefarbenes Glühen, das am Ende ein Gebilde zum Vorschein, die sich nun den vieren näherte.

„Es ist eine Art Magie!", sagte die zweite Gestalt.

3


	14. Aus einem fernen Land

„Dumbledore!", entwich es Harry atemlos.

Ginny und Hermine stießen einen spitzen Schrei aus und wichen vor Schreck ein Stück zurück, während sich Ron die Faust in den Mund presste. Harry jedoch stand nur fassungslos da.

„Wie…?", bekam er gerade noch heraus, während sich der fremde Zauberer gegen einen Baum lehnte und die Anwesenden beobachteten.

„Magie, Harry, Magie! Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten kehre ich zu euch zurück und ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht.", sagte er fortwährend lächelnd.

Jetzt strauchelte auch Harry und musste sich setzen. Er suchte nach Ginnys Hand und nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, ließen sich alle vier auf den Waldboden nieder.

„Es kostet mich unendlich viel Kraft, hier zu sein und doch musste ich dieses auf mich nehmen, um euch zu danken für alles, was ich euch aufgebürdet habe.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wer ist das?", fragte schließlich Ron, der als erster seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, während die anderen noch nach Luft schnappten.

„Das ist kompliziert… Er kommt aus einem fernen Land und hat sich bereit erklärt, mich auf meiner Reise zu euch zu begleiten, doch nicht nur das! Er wird euch auch unterrichten in eurem achten Jahr. Ich darf Professor Jonathan vorstellen!", sagte er zu dem Baum deutend, an welchem der Fremde lehnte und grüßend nickte.

„Aber Sir…", widersprach Harry "Sir, ich kann nicht mehr zaubern, seit ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Dies war der Preis, den ich zahlen musste, um den dunklen Lord vernichten zu können!", gab er zu bedenken und begann endlich, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Jetzt schaltete sich der Fremde ein und sagte: „Ihr habt mich gerufen, schon vergessen? Und in Padua ist etwas passiert, aber es ist anders. Hab ich recht?" Er näherte sich der Gruppe und während sie ihn gebannt anstarrten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich der Geist Dumbledores neben Harry stellte und ihm sanft mit der fast unsichtbaren Hand über die Wange fuhr.

Harry nickte.

„Deine Liebe hat Dumbledore zurückgebracht! Du und deine Freunde, sie sind besonders, auserwählt, ausersehen, wie man es auch nennen mag. Es ist Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.", sagte Jonathan.

„Was bedeutet das?", wollte Hermine wissen, legte aber den Kopf ein weinig stöhnend an Rons Schulter.

„Sie sollten das Angebot ihres Freundes annehmen, Ron!", sagte Jonathan, während Ron nach Luft rang. „Woher…?", bekam er gerade noch raus. „Eure Techniken sind nicht besonders. Ihr seid offene Bücher für mich. Ihr habt um etwas gebeten und es erhalten. Jetzt kommt die Zeit zu lernen, es richtig einzusetzen!", führte er aus, aber sowohl Ron als auch Ginny widersprachen. „Ja, stimmt. Ich hatte es fast vergessen. Wir machen heute mal eine Ausnahme. Eure Hände bitte!", sagte Jonathan mit sanfter Stimme und Hermine sah, wie Ginny und Ron dem Zauberer ohne erkennbaren Widerstand Folge leisteten. Anschließend erglühte ein ähnlich strahlendes Licht wie in dem Raum in Padua und Hermine hoffte, die beiden würden nicht übereinander herfallen, so dass man sie trennen musste. Harry giggelte. Sie fühlte seine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf und dachte daran, eine Mauer zu errichten. Stein auf Stein, auf Stein, auf Stein, bis er verstummte. Nach wenigen Minuten war es vorbei. Hermine nahm Ron und Harry Ginny in den Arm, die sich jetzt sehr zu ihren Partnern hingezogen fühlten.

„Er…", Jonathan zeigte auf Dumbledore "muss uns jetzt wieder verlassen, denn seine Kraft schwindet." Die vier Freunde sahen den weisen Zauberer verblassen. „Nutzt es wohl!", waren Dumbledores letzte Worte, bevor er verschwand.

Die vier konnten es noch immer kaum fassen. „Kann er wiederkommen?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Wenn er sich erholt hat, wird auch dies möglich sein!", erklärte Professor Jonathan und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, die aus dem verbotenen Wald herausführte.

„Aber wie…?", hakte Harry nach, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Für einen gut vorbereiteten Zauberer wäre der Tod nur ein weiteres Abenteuer!

„Er war gut vorbereitet!", sagte Jonathan und bestätigte, was Harry schon vermutet hatte. „Wie kann man sich auf so etwas vorbereiten?", wollte Harry nun wissen, doch er ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde. „Unter anderem deshalb bin ich hier, aber das ist nur ein Nebeneffekt von dem, was sie alle lernen werden und da wir jetzt beide Professoren sind, nennen sie mich doch Jonathan. Eure Fähigkeiten und unsere haben sich vereint. Er war auch mein Lehrer!", sagte Jonathan nun.

„Ihr Lehrer? Aber die Legende sagt, dass die Lehrer aus den Sternen herabstiegen und…", doch weiter kam Hermine nicht. „Sie sagen es bereits, eine Legende, ein Ammenmärchen, nichts weiter. Nach den letzten beiden Misserfolgen haben wir geschworen, nur noch zu erscheinen, wenn man uns ruft. Und in den letzten tausend Jahren konnte das keiner, was wiederum für euch spricht.", erklärte er und jetzt war es Hermine, die die Augen verdrehte und dachte Professor Allwissend, na das wird bestimmt noch heiter werden. Sie fühlte einen imaginären Schlag und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", wollte Ron wissen und Hermine nickte während sich ihr Blick zu Jonathan verfinsterte. Bist abgeprallt was? Stein auf Stein, auf Stein, auf Stein. Doch Jonathan ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er setzte seine Unterhaltung mit Harry und Ginny fort. „Es gibt in ihrem wundervollen Schloss bestimmt einen Ort, an den wir uns unerkannt zurückziehen können?", fragte er doch es klang eher wie eine Feststellung. „Ja, aber ich würde vorschlagen, wir gönnen uns heute etwas Ruhe. Der Tag hat Überraschungen genug gebracht. Wie sieht es mit euch aus? Wollen wir morgen anfangen?", fragte Harry und die drei bejahten. „Also gut, dann Morgen um 11 Uhr im", sagte Harry und wurde von Jonathan unterbrochen "siebten Stock, darf ich annehmen, wenn mein Lehrer richtig lag." „Genau", bestätigte Harry. "Sie haben schon ein Quartier?", fragte er und Jonathan nickte. „Gut, dann bitte ich euch, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich muss einige Vorbereitungen treffen.", verabschiedete er sich höflich von den Anwesenden und ging Richtung Wald zurück. Als sich die vier später noch einmal kurz umdrehten, war er bereits verschwunden.

„Mir ist der Kerl unheimlich.", sagte Ginny jetzt und Ron und Hermine stimmten dem zu. Hermine gesellte sich kurz zu Harry. „Er hat versucht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen.", sagte sie jetzt. „Er hat es aber nicht geschafft!", lächelte Harry. „Es ist noch früh am Tag. Wir sind hier draußen allein. Zaubert uns jemand einen Tisch und Kürbissaft her? Dann nehmen wir mal auseinander, was wir eben erfahren haben.", warf er in die Runde und Hermine hatte ihren Stab schon herausgeholt und die entsprechend gewünschten Sachen herbeigezaubert.

Jetzt schlugen sich die Freunde erst einmal kräftig die Bäuche voll, während man bereits beim Essen anfing zu diskutieren. Ron sollte alle anderen verblüffen, denn er sagte: „Ich denke, er nutzt Magie an sich. Er wird sie, keine Ahnung, vielleicht als Energiefeld sehen, dass sich beliebig anzapfen lässt. Das macht auch Sinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass viele Gegenstände und Dinge magisch sind. Der verbotene Wald ist auch magisch. Dorthin ist er zurückgegangen. Vermutlich um "aufzutanken" oder so was Ähnliches. Und weil ihr ihn gerufen habt, will er uns jetzt beibringen, wie das geht."

„Und ich hab schon gedacht, sie hätten die in den letzten zehn Jahren beim Quidditch das Hirn komplett weggeschlagen…", lachte Harry jetzt. „Damit könntest du gar nicht mal so verkehrt liegen. Hermine hat gesagt, er hätte versucht, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. So etwas können wir mit Legilimentik auch und wir benutzen Okklumentik, um uns dagegen zu schützen. Und was hast du getan?", fragte Harry sie nun direkt. „Eine Mauer, ich habe eine Mauer in meinem Kopf aufgebaut. Immer Stein auf Stein, auf Stein. Aber es war so plötzlich, der hat sich mit dir unterhalten, während er versucht hat, in mir zu lesen." „Hatte er denn Anlass dazu?", wollte Ginny nun wissen. „Ich hab gedacht: Professor Allwissend, na das wird bestimmt noch heiter werden." Alle lachten kurz auf, bevor sie weitererzählte: "Und kurz darauf hab ich etwas wie einen dumpfen Schlag gespürt, aber er ist nicht reingekommen und hat's auch kein zweites Mal versucht. Ich hab ihn beschworen. Ich denke, es war ein Test. Wird er natürlich nie zugeben, aber er weiß jetzt; ich bin gewarnt. Und ihr jetzt auch. Also, Lektion Nummer eins: Keine Okklumentik, einfach eine Mauer bauen!"

„Er reduziert die Dinge auf das Wesentliche, nicht mühevoll den Geist zu entleeren, sondern einfach eine Mauer zu errichten und magisch zu verstärken.", sagte Ron jetzt. „Ich denke, die Mauer ist alles!", warf Hermine ein. Ron begann: "Stell dir mal vor, was wäre, wenn du damit sehen könntest." Jetzt beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte hinein: "Dann würde ich dich immer so sehen, wie du bist.", kicherte er. „RON!"

Die beiden anderen lachten jetzt auch, was Hermine sichtlich peinlich war. Man beschloss, das Lager hier aufzuheben und sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Ginny schloss sich ihrer Freundin an und Ron ging neben Harry her.

„Du hast das ernst gemeint vorhin mit dem Lehrerposten oder?", fragte er jetzt etwas unsicher und Harry wunderte sich, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt darauf zu sprechen kam. „Ja, ja natürlich. Das war mein voller Ernst. Du solltest mich lang genug kennen.", meinte er und verzog das Gesicht, als er merkte das Falsche gesagt zu haben. „Hab ich auch mal gedacht, Harry." „Du bist immer noch sauer, oder?" „Und ist das ein Wunder?", stellte Ron die Gegenfrage. „Konntest du mich nicht fragen? Ging das nicht? Musstest du es über die Schule machen? Du weißt genau, was mir das bedeutet und spielst mir trotzdem so einen Streich. Ich bin enttäuscht, Harry. Mehr als das. Es mag sich gelohnt haben, hier zu sein. Ich wäre aber auch ohne das zufrieden gewesen. Das ist der Punkt. Der Dämon, den ich jage, ist ein anderer als der deine. Meiner befindet sich dort oben zwischen den drei Ringen. Als mein bester Freund hätte ich gedacht, dass du das weißt."

Ron ließ ihn stehen und schloss rasch zu den beiden Frauen auf. Harry trottete ihnen missmutig hinterher und war den ganzen restlichen Tag und den Abend über nicht mehr zu sehen. Ron überredete Ginny zu einer Partie Zauberschach und musste anschließend mit ihr noch Snape explodiert spielen.

„Das scheint ja richtig geknallt zu haben vorhin…", sagte sie. Ron antwortete ganz beiläufig: "Nein, ich hab ihm nur mal gesagt, was ich von seiner Aktion halte. Er hat mir angeboten, Madam Hoochs Posten zu übernehmen."

„Echt?", fragte seine Schwester, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ja, echt. Und ich überlege, ob ich es mache. Auch wenn ich erst mal so getan hab, als wenn mich das Angebot kalt lässt. Sagen wir", er machte eine kleine Sprechpause, bevor er fortfuhr: "ich mach das davon abhängig, wie es hier weitergeht und sich mein Freund benimmt. Im Klartext: Es sind noch zwei Spiele: Halbfinale und Finale! Die werde ich auf jeden Fall bestreiten. Hab meinem Trainer vorhin noch eben schnell einen Patronus geschickt, das ich für die Trainings ab sofort zur Verfügung stehe. Er war darüber sichtlich erleichtert und ich auch, dass Harry nicht noch weitere _Vorkehrungen_ getroffen hat. Ich werd' hier mitmischen, soweit wie mein Trainingspensum das zulässt, aber wenn es nicht mehr geht, ist meine Entscheidung klar. Ich spiele für England und Schluss. Das wird er akzeptieren oder ich hab mich zwanzig Jahre lang in ihm geirrt. Wenn er das hinnimmt, gebe ich meinen Rücktritt direkt nach dem Finale bekannt und werde es danach übernehmen, den Erstklässlern das Fliegen beizubringen. Es mag lächerlich klingen, aber der Gedanke hat was…", philosophierte er.

Ginny hatte ihren Bruder, der sich sonst immer, neben Fred und George, als der Spaßvogel schlechthin gab, selten ernst erlebt. „Du kannst ja richtig finster sein. Aber gib ihm ne Chance, ja? Du weißt wie er ist. Und Ron, ich liebe euch beide. Dich als meinen Bruder und Harry als meinen Mann. Ich will nicht eines Tages wählen müssen!", sagte sie und sah in seine Augen, während er nickte und sie weiterspielten. Beide konnten sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so miteinander gesprochen zu haben. Er fand es erleichternd, nicht mit Hermine darüber reden zu müssen, obwohl Ginny es natürlich noch schwerer hatte.

Aber sie war seine Schwester und Blut ist nun mal dicker als Wasser.

4


	15. Hermines stilles Erwachen

**15. Hermines stilles Erwachen **

Hermine war froh, dass er Ginny und nicht sie zum Schachspielen aufforderte. Sie brauchte einen Moment der Ruhe. Einen Moment des Alleinseins. So hatte sie auch nicht Harrys Nähe gesucht. Es war jetzt sicher nicht gut, wenn Ron sie mit Harry zusammen sehen würde. Nicht dass er ihr etwas nachsagen würde, nein, sie empfand es angesichts der doch etwas angespannten Situation als unpassend. Eigentlich wollte sie nur mal für ein paar Stunden ihre Ruhe haben. Sie zog sich dafür in den Astronomieturm zurück und schloss sich nicht nur dort drin ein, sie belegte den Raum auch mit einem Stillezauber und dekorierte ihn anschließend behaglich mit einem offenen Sternenhimmel, ein paar magischen Feuern, die brannten, aber nichts verbrannten, sondern einfach nur schön anzusehen waren. Ron hätte sie bestimmt beneidet und wäre ganz sicher jetzt gern bei ihr, doch im Augenblick konnte und wollte sie nichts und niemanden ertragen.

Zu viel war passiert und sie hatte zu wenig Zeit gehabt, darüber in Ruhe nachzudenken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als laufe die Zeit zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch wie Sand durch ein Stundenglas. Es ging nur noch von einem Ereignis zum nächsten. Jetzt würde sie sich einfach mal Zeit für sich nehmen. Hermine zauberte sich noch eine bequeme Ottomane und ein Glas mit etwas roten Wein, bevor sie sich hinlegte und die Augen schloss, um sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es bereits Monate her war, doch das war eine Täuschung, es waren erst einige Tage oder waren es schon Wochen? Was sie die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte, war der seltsame Traum, den sie auf dem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Er kam immer mal zurück in ihre Gedanken, doch sie verscheuchte ihn immer wieder. Heute nicht, heute wollte sie Klarheit über ihn erlangen und war sich doch schon ganz sicher, das es kein richtiger Traum war. Ihr Geist leerte sich und machte Platz für andere Träume. Hermine hatte bei dem Anblick der Augen geschrieen und war aufgewacht. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch es entsprach der Wahrheit. Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens waren grün. Es hatte strahlend grüne Augen, wie auch Harrys Augen grün waren. Es war sein Kind und nicht Rons. Das würde er spätestens bei der Geburt merken. Konnte und wollte sie solange damit warten? Aber sie liebte doch Ron. Und Harry auch. Als sie über die näheren Umstände nachdachte, kamen ihre berechtigten Zweifel hoch. Sie hätten dort zu viert sein müssen. Jeder mit seinem Partner, dann wäre es richtig gewesen. Sie beschworen eine Magie, deren Macht sich auf Vertrauen und Nutzung der Gefühle verstand. Deshalb fühlten beide so viel Liebe, statt der schon vorhandenen, tiefen Zuneigung zueinander. Es musste zwischen ihnen eskalieren. Hier beschloss sie, vor Ron zu schweigen, solange es ging. Wenn sie das Kind gebar und es wirklich Harrys grüne Augen hatte konnte, er sie immer noch als ungetreue Ehefrau zum Teufel jagen. Sie würde es ertragen, zur Not auch allein, denn das würde sie ganz sicher sein. Niemand wird mehr zu ihr stehen. Das Zaubereiministerium, ihre Freunde und vielleicht auch Verwandten würden sich von ihr abwenden. Für die Presse wird sie das untreue, verräterische Schlammblut und damit die Schlagzeile schlechthin sein. Sie würden sie alle in Luft zerreißen, doch erst, wenn es an der Zeit war. Sie wollte Ron nicht schon vorher unglücklich machen, sondern erst, wenn es gar nicht anders ging. Er hätte ihr bestimmt alles verziehen, aber nicht das. Nicht das! Ihre Gedanken kreisten auch um die Tatsache, dass sie an sich nicht hätte schwanger werden können. Der Trank war das sicherste Mittel, das es gab und doch trug sie ein Kind in ihrem Leib. Sie vermutete, dass es eigentlich zwei Kinder hätten sein sollen, das eine von Harry und Ginny, das andere von ihr und Ron. Was, wenn es wirklich rote Harre hatte, war es am Ende von beiden, durch Magie vereint und sie nur eine Gebärmaschine?

Was für magische Kräfte würde die Kleine haben, fragte sie sich und begann sich auszumalen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie sich der schwarzen Magie verschreiben würde. War Voldemort wirklich der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten oder trägt sie einen dunklen Engel der Rache aus, der einst die Welt in Verzweiflung, Chaos und Tod stürzen wird? Vielleicht sollte sie ein Ende machen, jetzt und hier ihren Zauberstab nehmen, mit einem leisen Avada Kedavra ihrem und dem Leben des Kindes ein schnelles, schmerzloses Ende setzen. Ganz sicher würde es niemand verstehen. Harry vielleicht, wenn er lange genug darüber nachgrübelte, konnte er der Lösung auf die Spur kommen.

Ihre Hand glitt mit dem Zauberstab über den Bauch, doch die Worte wollten nicht über die Lippen kommen. Etwas hielt sie zurück, es zu tun. Etwas in ihrem Geist hielt sie ab. Beschwor sie, es nicht zu tun und gewann schließlich. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck von dem dunklen Wein und verschüttete etwas davon auf ihrem Kleid. Doch das Nass zog nicht sofort in den Stoff ein. Als kleines Rinnsaal floss zu ihrem Bauch und bildete ein Herz und Hermine begann zu weinen. Wie konnte sie auch nur daran denken, ein so unschuldiges Wesen töten zu wollen? Es war doch trotz alledem ein Kind der Liebe. Ihrer Liebe zu Harry. Heute, hier und jetzt an dieser Stelle, konnte sie es sich ihrem Herzen eingestehen. Sie liebte Harry Potter mehr als ihr Leben. Und Ron auch. Deshalb würde sie es herankommen lassen und alles ertragen, wenn es soweit war, es auch wirklich zu müssen.

Hermine fiel in einen Wachtraumzauber, der ihr Sichtfeld eingrenzte und in ihm begegnete sie Jonathan, mit dem sie eine sehr angeregte Unterhaltung führte. Er entführte ihren Geist in seine Welt der Magie und sie konnte in ihm eine Spur des Bedauerns entdecken, das sie ihn nicht allein beschworen hatte. Immerhin war sie vermutlich die einzige, die ihn in jenem Wachtraumzauber fand, in dem auch er sich jetzt zu befinden schien. Sie entdeckte das Geheimnis der silbernen Zauberstäbe, die an seinem Gürtel baumelten. Es passte zu dem Zauberspruch, den sie in Padua aufgesagt hatten. Sie wusste es, konnte es aber nicht weiterdenken. Es war wie ein Schutzzauber, der durch einen Geheimniswahrer gehalten wird. Am Ende würde sie wissen, was zu tun sei. Am Ende würde sie es können. Keine Minute vorher. Sie merkte, dass er sie schon mit seinen Geheimnissen lehrte. Dass er ihr zeigte, was in der nächsten Zeit auf dem Lehrplan stehen würde. Dass sie alle Bereitschaft erlangen müssen, ihm zu vertrauen und dass er gehofft hatte, dass ihn einer von ihnen vorher finden würde, so wie sie es jetzt getan hatte. Hermine wollte von ihm wissen, wie er sich sieht und er antwortete als _Krieger des Lichts_. Ihr ganzes Innere lächelte bei dieser Antwort und er versprach es zu erklären, aber wenn die anderen auch zuhören würden. Das war es, worauf es ankam.

Hatte er gewusst, dass sie Mitstreiter und Vertraute als ihre Krieger des Lichts bezeichnete, hatte er es in ihr gesehen?

Und dann war es vorbei. Sie konnte sich aus dem Wachtraum lösen. Als sie die Augen blinzelnd auftat, stieg Wärme in ihr auf. Hermine fühlte Stärke, sie fühlte wieder sich selbst.

Es war so wunderschön und voller Sterne.

Als sie den Astronomieturm verließ, war es schon spät, doch konnte sie fühlen, dass die drei anderen auch noch nicht in ihren Betten waren. Sie suchte Ron und Ginny auf, die immer noch Zauberschach spielten und hin und wieder ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten.

Ginny war froh, ihre Freundin zu sehen. „Himmel, ich hab schon gedacht, ich muss die ganze Nacht durchhalten. Ron war schon immer ein guter Schachspieler, aber heute hat er vermutlich in jeder Figur, die er umgehauen hat, Harry gesehen. Ich hab nur verloren!", jaulte sie, während Rons Läufer gerade ihren Turm abriss und sich Hermine hinter Ron stellte.

„Ich weiß, er hat's nicht verdient, aber du solltest jetzt hochgehen und ihn da wegholen. Er bereut seine Tat sicher schon…", sagte sie leise zu Ginny. Ihre Hand wanderte langsam an Rons Arm entlang, bis sie seine Hand fand und mit der ihren umschloss. „Komm, komm mit. Es war genug für heute und morgen wird es bestimmt auch nicht leichter. Ich möchte nicht allein sein in der dunklen Nacht.", meinte sie zu Ron, der bemerkte, dass sie ein wenig traurig schien. „Was ist?", fragte er sie, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich musste nur etwas allein sein und in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Sonst nichts.", erklärte sie den beiden und Ron nickte. Er wusste, dass Mine ab und zu mal eine kleine Auszeit brauchte, auch von ihm. Es ging ihm schließlich hin und wieder auch nicht anders. Er stand auf, umarmte Ginny und ließ sich von ihr wegziehen. Ginny holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, leerte das Spielfeld von den Steinen und ließ das Brett verschwinden. Danach begab sie sich zu seinem Büro und glaubte bereits, vor der Tür schweres Schnaufen zu hören.

„Harry?! Harry, kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie durch die Tür, welche kurz danach aufglitt. Er saß bei schummerigem Licht über einem Berg Papiere und Pergamente, welche er nach und nach mit allerlei Bemerkungen versah. Er winkte zwar, doch er sah nicht auf, als Ginny eintrat und so sah er auch nicht, wie sie sich seinem Schreibtisch näherte. Harry zog die Nase hoch und schniefte. Ein paar Tränen fielen auf die Papiere und um seine Augen hatten sich bereits dunkle Ringe gebildet. Sie trat neben ihn, nahm ihm die Schreibfeder aus der Hand und legte ihre Hand hinein. „Komm, komm mit! Ich vermisse dich und möchte nicht, dass du solange allein bleibst. Das ist nicht gut. Für keinen von uns!", sagte sie jetzt und zog ihn mit sich fort.

3


	16. Die Macht der Gefühle

**16. Die Macht der Gefühle**

Die nächsten Tage sollten nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Jonathan gab sich nicht als der vermutete Professor Allwissend, den Hermine erwartet hatte. Vermutlich auch deshalb nicht, weil sie sich zuvor schon einmal auf einer rein geistigen Ebene begegnet waren. Er hatte schnell erkannt, dass sie mit der plötzlichen Macht der Gefühle schlichtweg ein wenig überfordert waren. Theoretisch hätten sich die vier Freunde immer gegenseitig sehen können und zwar weiter, als das Auge dazu jemals in der Lage war. Dies ging aufgrund einer Teilentwicklung zum Glück noch nicht, ansonsten hätte es unter den vieren vermutlich schon Mord und Totschlag gegeben. Hermine wusste bereits instinktiv, wie man sich erfolgreich abschottete. Und so vergingen die ersten Tage damit, dass er ihnen erläuterte, wer er war, warum er gekommen war und was er erwartete.

„Ich fühle, dass ihr uneins seid. Bevor wir beginnen können, müssen wir eure Einigkeit wiederherstellen, ansonsten kann ich euch nichts lehren und ihr könnt nichts lernen.", sagte er und setzte sich in einer Ecke auf den Boden. „Klärt eure Wege. Klärt sie mit euren Herzen und eurem Nächsten. Wenn ihr dort die Ordnung geschaffen habt, werden die Wege sich von allein offenbaren und wir können beginnen. Ich werde in dieser Zeit etwas ruhen.", sagte er und schloss die Augen.

Wenn Harry der Meinung war, Dumbledores Aussagen waren schon kryptisch, konnte er sich jetzt eines Besseren belehren lassen. Sie versuchten, Jonathan anzusprechen, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Nach zwei Tagen kamen die vier zurück, doch er schickte sie wieder unverrichteter Dinge weg. Erst am fünften Tag erkannte er einen Funken Verständnis und gab nach, als sie wie jeden Abend in den siebten Stock stiegen und ihm im Raum der Wünsche begegneten.

„Was hat die Begeisterung geschürt, das Rätsel unbedingt lösen zu wollen?", fragte er in den Raum. Hermine antwortete sofort: "Hingabe und Disziplin!" Jetzt nickte Jonathan bejahend und sagte: „Du hast deinen Weg vor dir gesehen und nicht gescheut, ihn zu gehen. Du warst deiner sicher. So sicher, wie nie zuvor." Es war keine Frage. Er stellte fest, was sie in Padua gefühlt hatte. „Jeder von euch hat es schon einmal erlebt, den Moment, als es Zeit war zu handeln und den Moment, das Unvermeidliche hinnehmen zu müssen. Aber vor allem den Unterschied zu erkennen!" Sie hatten sich jetzt im Halbkreis zu ihm gesetzt und lauschten seinen Worten. Jeder für sich erkannte eine Situation in seinem Leben, an dem er die eine oder andere Tat sich vor Augen führte und sie sich als richtig erwies. Bei Ginny war es der Moment, als sie hinnahm, dass Harry sich von ihr um ihretwillen trennte. Ron erinnerte sich daran, wie er in der Schachpartie den entscheidenden Zug unternahm, der seinen Partnern das Weiterkommen ermöglichte. Hermine war jetzt diejenige, die im Ministerium die Türen schloss und kennzeichnete, somit den anderen den richtigen Weg wies. Und schließlich Harry, der den dunkelsten aller Zauberer vernichtete und dadurch seine Zauberkraft verlor. Er ahnte es und tat es dennoch, denn es war unabdingbar.

„Eure Stärke liegt darin, dass ihr in der Lage seid, einander zu helfen, nicht euch gegenseitig zu verurteilen… und jetzt zu uns. Wer die Macht der Gefühle nutzen will, muss begreifen, dass nichts nur gut und nichts nur böse ist. Es kein hell und dunkel gibt und schwarz und weiß einen Zwischenraum hat. Ruhe, wenn es an der Zeit ist zu ruhen. Wachsamkeit, wenn es an der Zeit ist, wachsam zu sein." Harry musste unwillkürlich an Mad-Eye Moody und seinen Wahlspruch "Immer wachsam" denken. „Selbst das fernste Ding offenbart sich seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Wenn wir mal die ganzen Zauber weglassen und die Magie auf das Wesendliche herunter dividieren, was bleibt noch übrig?", wollte er wissen und erntete einiges an Achselzucken. „Nein?", fragte er und erwartete eine Antwort. „Können einfache Gefühle Magie sein? Kann Magie zwischen uns, dem Schrank oder dem Teppich sein? Ist es die gleiche wie die, welche zwischen Bäumen und Steinen herrscht? Kannst du sie in einem Baum fühlen? Kannst du fühlen, was er seit Jahrhunderten fühlt? Kannst du im Wachen fallen und doch mit der Magie handeln? Fühlen, was dein Gegner denkt und seinem Handeln zuvorkommen? Wie schwer ist das Bücherregal? Ist es magisch schwerer, ein einzelnes Buch zu heben oder ist es gleich, ob Buch oder Regal?", fragte er unablässig weiter.

„Sie ist ein Stoff, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginny nun zurück und Jonathan lächelte. „Ja, wenn du so willst, ist sie ein Stoff. Nicht fest und nicht weich, aber immer vorhanden. Auch in der Muggelwelt." „Und du meinst, ich könnte auf ihr schweben?", fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Ja, du könntest mit ihr dahingleiten.", antwortete Jonathan. „Sehen? Kämpfen, wenn es denn sein muss?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Laufen, sehr weit springen und schnell sein. Ja, das bewirkt sie, aber nur dem, der sie zu nutzen vermag.", erklärte er. Jetzt richtete er sich auf und strich die Kleider glatt. „Nun… das war sehr viel für einen einzelnen Abend. Ich schlage vor, wir machen erst in drei Tagen weiter. Bis dahin sollte jeder in Lage sein, einen einzigen Punkt umsetzen zu können.", meinte er und wünschte den Anwesenden eine gute Nacht. Harry glaubte, nur Snapes Okklumentik-Übungen mehr gehasst zu haben und dennoch fühlten sie sich, obwohl Jonathan dies nicht beabsichtigte, wie Kinder – wie Erstklässler. Und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, wie es wohl in seiner letzten Klasse war. Was würden da noch für Dinge auf sie warten?

Ginny konnte ihre Dienste so vereinbaren, dass sie immer ein paar Stunden vorher Schluss machen konnte und sich Zuhause, bevor sie an den Abenden nach Hogwarts zurück ging, noch mit den Aufgaben beschäftigte, die ihnen Jonathan stellte. Ron hatte da nicht so viel Glück, denn sein Training nahm jetzt wieder zu und er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Quidditch ging in diesem Falle vor und Harry schien dies, zumindest im Augenblick, zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er bereits fühlen konnte, dass er Widerstände aufbaute. Doch am Ende setzte auch er nur um, was Jonathan ihnen versuchte beizubringen. Er würde nicht versuchen, eine Rolle zu spielen, die Harry für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Er würde seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Bis zum Schluss. Harry schloss sich über den Tag ein paar Stunden im Astronomieturm ein und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu kanalisieren, um in den von Jonathan beschriebenen Freifall-Zustand zu erreichen. Manchmal hatte für wenige Augenblicke auch den Eindruck, als gelinge es ihm, doch er kehrte immer zu schnell in das zurück, was er als seine Wirklichkeit bezeichnete. Hermine hingegen konnte immer schneller jenen Wachtraumzustand erreichen, wie sie ihn an jenem Abend gespürt hatte und auch nach Wunsch wieder beenden. Sie versuchte ein schnelles hin- und herschalten zu üben und bekam das mittlerweile auch ganz gut hin. Doch wie würden sie reagieren, wenn ihnen Jonathan wirklich mal eine Aufgabe stellte, die das erforderte?

Wie auch an den Abenden zuvor warteten die vier Freunde im Raum der Wünsche auf ihren Lehrer, während sie weiterhin die Übungen machten, die er ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

Harry und Ron fluchten leise vor sich hin und bemerkten, dass Ginny immer unruhiger wurde und in dem weichen Sessel hin und her rutschte.

"Stimmt was nicht?", wollte ihr Bruder wissen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprang dann plötzlich wie von Peeves erschreckt auf. Sie riss die Tür auf und starrte in das Dämmerlicht. Ihr war, als zerspringe ihr Kopf, als tausend Stimmen schrieen, doch zwei hörte sie ganz genau.

"Guten Abend, Professor Jonathan!", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer.

Jonathan berührte ihn leicht. "Guten Abend, Professor Schniefelus.", antwortete Jonathan leise und wappnete sich für den Angriff, den er mit dieser Äußerung hatte provozieren wollen.

Ginny hatte den Eindruck, als verschwimme ihr Sichtfeld, doch es war ihre Wahrnehmung, die sich geändert hatte. Sie sah, wie die Magie in allem zu pulsieren schien. Ihr Atem ging schneller, doch sie versuchte, sich zu innerer Ruhe zu zwingen, während die Gestalten sich in Zeitlupe bewegten. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr, wenn sie verhindern wollte, das Snape ihn umbrachte.

Er blieb stehen, als überlegte er sich seine nächste Handlung, doch dann hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand und beide wirbelten herum.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Ihre Sinne waren bis zum äußersten gespannt, als sie mit einem kurzen Anlauf über das Geländer im siebenten Stock sprang, sich an den Wänden und Treppen abstieß, um nach einem dreißig Meter Satz in die Tiefe katzengleich hinter den Kontrahenten zu landen. Als Ginny den Kopf hob, war es schon vorbei. Im nächsten Moment huschte ein Schatten über ihren Kopf und es tauchte Hermine neben ihr auf. Jonathan legte scheinbar sanft seine Hand auf Snapes Schulter und ging fast achtlos an ihm vorbei.

"Es ist also nicht nur in unserem Land so, das die Mädchen schneller sind.", bemerkte er mit einem Strahlen in den Augen, als er den Damen die Hand reichte, um ihnen beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder hoch?", fragten beide fast gleichzeitig.

„Nicht so, wie ihr heruntergekommen seid?", stellte er ironisch die Gegenfrage und die beiden Frauen giggelten daraufhin, doch Hermine schloss bereits die Augen, verfiel dem, was sie ihren Wachtraumzauber nannte, holte tief Luft und sprang von der Magie beflügelt über Wände und Treppen wieder nach oben. Ginny brauchte einen Moment länger, konnte ihrer Freundin jedoch kurze Zeit später folgen.

Ron und Harry stand der Mund offen. „Wie… wie habt ihr das gemacht?", wollten sie wissen. Ginny gab ihnen Antwort: „Wir haben der Magie vertraut und uns ihr vollständig hingegeben." Harry rollte mit den Augen. Noch mehr kryptische Antworten.

Jonathan nahm den normalen Weg und kam über die Treppen. Vermutlich eher, um ihnen einen Moment Zeit zu geben.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr jetzt einander helft. Ginny, bitte helfen sie ihrem Bruder und Hermine hilft Harry. Ich werde das beobachten.", schloss er und war wieder auf den Weg in die Ecke, um es sich in ihr bequem zu machen, als Hermine ihn jetzt noch etwas fragen wollte. „Wenn ich das durch das Vertrauen in meine Gefühle erreicht habe, wäre es auch möglich, nur rein theoretisch meine ich", sie dachte an ihren spektakulären Auftritt im Zauber-Gamot "mit den Gefühlen und etwas Magie einer ganzen Gemeinschaft von Menschen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen? Und zwar so, dass jeder von ihnen für immer der Meinung sein wird, dass er selbst alles so gewollt hat?"

Jetzt wandte er sich ihr zu und schloss seine Augen, als ob er seine nächste Antwort sehr bedacht wählen würde. „Nur mal rein theoretisch, aber _wirklich_ _rein theoretisch_, wäre das bei einem gewissen Potenzial möglich. Allerdings, und da nehme ich auch meine Schwester nicht aus, habe ich noch niemanden getroffen, der so stark war, dieses Kunststück zu bewerkstelligen. Und meine Schwester ist um einiges stärker als ich!", erwiderte Jonathan und ließ seinen Blick über die drei anderen schweifen. „Aber sie werden wohl nicht ohne Grund gefragt haben…", fügte er jetzt hinzu. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten es für heute gut sein lassen und Morgen weitermachen", sagte er zu den anderen und wie erwartet winkten sie kurz und gingen anschließend zur Tür hinaus. „Mine, kommst du?", fragte Ron seine Frau. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich hab da noch zwei oder drei Fragen…", gab sie zur Antwort und winkte zurück. Ron grinste, während Ginny und Harry die Augen verdrehten. Sie wussten, dass das die ganze Nacht dauern konnte.

Als die Tür zufiel und sie mit Jonathan alleine war, zauberte sie ein Kissen herbei und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Ich darf annehmen, sie spielen auf ein aktuelles Ereignis an?", fragte Jonathan. Wieder nickte Hermine. „Nun, sehen sie, Hermine, um so etwas bewusst erreichen zu können, müsste man seine ganzen Gefühle quasi positiv auf hundertachtzig bringen und gleichzeitig eine negative Beeinflussung hervorrufen. Unterbewusst ist es vorstellbar. Dass sie das jedoch noch einmal wiederholen können, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich", und weil er sie nicht verletzen wollte, sagte er noch "obwohl ich weiß, dass sie über immenses Potential verfügen. Möchten sie mir mehr von ihrem Erlebnis erzählen?"

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und Jonathan lauschte ihren leisen Worten. Sie sagte, dass sie sich nach Padua und den beiden Wochen mit Ron noch nie so gut gefühlt hatte. Als wäre sie neu geboren worden, aber es fühlte sich anders an. Sie spürte etwas, dass sie noch nie zuvor so intensiv gefühlt hatte. Überlegenheit und Macht. Mit diesen beiden Gefühlen und ihrem Willen sei sie völlig furchtlos vor das Zauberer-Gamot getreten und hatte eigentlich mit ihrem Job schon in Gedanken abgeschlossen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den schwarzen Magiern, die solche Fähigkeiten nur zu ihren eigenen, dunklen Zwecken herbeirufen, habe sie alle Zweifel zerstreuen können und den Frieden in der Gemeinschaft wieder hergestellt. Erst ein paar Tage später hat sie begonnen, das Ereignis für sich selbst noch einmal zu reflektieren und kam zu Schlüssen, die ihr Angst machten.

„Sie ahnen, was sie sind, oder?", bemerkte er leicht zweideutig.

„Ein Monster!", sagte sie matt.

„Nein, Hermine! Alles andere, aber kein Monster. Wie nennen sie im Ministerium ihre Verbündeten? Sie nennen sie…" An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie ihn und beendete den Satz: "Ich nenne sie meine Krieger des Lichts."

„Und das sind sie, Hermine. Eine Kriegerin des Lichts. Nicht hell, nicht dunkel, aber immer dem Licht verbunden. Schatten zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit."

Doch eine Frage quälte noch ihren Geist. Was war, wenn einer von ihnen den Schattenpfad verlassen und einen der beiden Wege wählen würde. Was war dann? Sie musste die Frage stellen, obgleich sie die Antwort kannte.

„Sterben.", sagte Jonathan.

--------------

Jonathan führte aus, dass die magisch Begabten in seinem Land die Möglichkeit einer Wahl nicht hätten. Sie werden praktisch in den Schattenpfad hineingeboren und lernen automatisch die Symbiose aus beidem. Folglich stellt sich die Frage nicht oder nur ganz selten. Andere hingegen, die versucht hatten, ihn zu beschwören und dabei scheiterten, verfielen zum Schutz dem Wahnsinn.

„Wie weit sind die anderen gekommen?", fragte sie und wusste nicht genau, was sie mit ihrer Frage wirklich bezwecken wollte.

„Ich kann euch natürlich nur sagen, wie weit jene kamen, die es nicht versuchten. Albus und Severus haben es nicht getan, weil sie es nicht mehr konnten. Sie wussten um den Umstand des Wie, ahnten aber, dass sie ihre Chance bereits vertan hatten. An beiden Händen klebt Blut. Nur Nicholas wäre es gelungen, wäre er ein Zauberer gewesen, was er nicht war. Er war ein Alchimist und ein großer noch dazu. Und seine Eigenschaft die ihn auszeichnete – Wahrhaftigkeit. Die Entdeckung, die er gemacht hat, hat er nicht um seiner selbst Willen gemacht. Und eure Entdeckung habt ihr auch nicht um eurer selbst Willen gemacht, sondern für Harry. Deshalb ist ihm gelungen, den Stein der Weisen herzustellen und ihnen, Hermine, ihren Freund zu erlösen. Er hat seine Fähigkeiten zuerst in den Dienst der Welt gestellt und das macht ihr auch, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Hermine. Verstehen Sie? Sie und Nicholas wollten es beide nicht für sich selbst. Im entscheiden Zeitpunkt haben sie erkannt, dass es nur eine wirkliche Macht gibt. Liebe."

„Was ist aber mit den negativen Gefühlen? Rachegelüste, Zorn, Furcht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Für uns ist Rache kein Problem, denn sie ist ein Teil des Schattenpfades. Für euch ist **Rache wie ein Gift, denn bevor du dich umsiehst, verwandelt sie dich in etwas Hässliches.** Der Weg ist noch verschlungen. Ich bin hier, um den Weg zu lehren. Wählen jedoch werdet ihr selbst müssen. Außer einer, für den werden sie wählen. Eines Tages.", antwortete Jonathan.

„Jonathan, was werden wir sein?", fragte sie jetzt scheuer als zuvor.

„Der Neubeginn, Ende und Anfang. Das Schwert, welches die Dunkelheit teilt und in beiden Welten bestehen bleibt!", sagte er, aber machte keine Anstallten, dies weiter auszuführen. Hermine stand nun auf und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Er hatte das offensichtlich auch erwartet.

Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass sie von Jonathan auch Antworten bekommen sollte, mit denen sie etwas anfangen konnte. Er hatte alle ihre Fragen zufrieden stellend lösen können. Hermine war sich ganz sicher, dass sie diese Unterhaltung zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt weiterführen würden, doch für heute hatte sie bekommen, was sie wollte. Antworten.

In der nächsten Zeit wurde Hermine zu dem, was sie eh' schon war – zu einer Lehrerin für die drei anderen. Was früher Harry in der DA gemacht hatte, tat nun sie. Alle vier lernten immer zusammen vor und Hermine wiederholte hinterher noch einmal den Stoff und – viel wichtiger – die ganzen Übungen. Ron musste sich mit voranschreitender Zeit öfter mal zurückziehen, kehrte aber bald nach den Trainings nach Hogwarts zurück. Auch das Verhältnis der vier untereinander besserte sich zusehends, was auch den Konzentrationsübungen geschuldet war.

Vier Eulen mit roten Briefen im Schnabel näherten sich dem Frühstückstisch der vier Freunde. Hermine bemerkte noch andere Eulen, die ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer, aber auch an einigen der Schüler ihre Heuler abwarfen. Alle hatten den gleichen Absender. Und da alle auch fast gleichzeitig losgingen, verstand niemand ein Wort, aber lustig war es allemal, denn der Heuler endete mit einem echten Lachen. Jetzt flogen weitere Eulen herein, die Pergamente um ihre Beinchen trugen und jeder, der zuvor einen Heuler bekommen hatte, erhielt nun einen richtigen Brief.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_da wir beschlossen haben, unser Leben nunmehr zu viert fortzusetzen, möchten wir vier Dich zu unserer Hochzeit einladen und Dich bitten, unsere Trauzeugin zu sein. Genau wie Ron, Mine und Harry. _

_Wir freuen uns auf Euch und eine unvergessliche Party._

_Maria und Marion noch de La Vega_

_Fred und George noch Weasley_

Die anderen drei bekamen einen mit einem jeweils ähnlichen Inhalt. Ginny fragte noch kurz, was das denn mit dem "noch" auf sich hatte, doch nachdem Harry es ihr erklärte, setzte sie eine finstere Mine auf und meinte nur, dass Mum hochgehen wird. Harry verstand es allerdings, sie in diesem Punkt zu beruhigen. Vermutlich hatte er schon eine Idee, sie zu besänftigen, sollte das von Nöten sein. Ron bemerkte, dass die Hochzeit noch vor dem Halbfinalspiel stattfand, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Immerhin konnten sie noch Weihnachten zusammen in Hogwarts feiern, was immer ein besonderes Erlebnis war. Ihr Gast, der noch immer zum ausruhen in den Wald ging, wenn sie fertig waren, schloss sich ihnen gern zum feiern an. Harry konnte ein, zwei Mal beobachten, wie sich Jonathan auch mit den anderen Lehrern und selbst mit Snape sehr angeregt unterhielt. Später nahmen ihn die Kinder in Beschlag und erkoren ihn zu ihrem neuen Spielkameraden, der bereitwillig alles mitzumachen schien, was die Kleinen ausheckten. Zwischendrin setzte er sich auch abwechselnd zu den vieren an den Tisch und verkündete, dass sie vielleicht auch etwas Ferien machen sollten, um das Ganze sacken zu lassen, wie sich Jonathan ausdrückte. Die vier nickten zustimmend und man beschloss, nach dem Halbfinalspiel von Ron und seiner Mannschaft wieder weiterzumachen.

„Jonathan warte…", holte ihn Hermine zurück an den Tisch "bei uns Menschen und Zauberern ist es Sitte, zum Weihnachtsfest etwas zu verschenken." Sie bedeutete Ron, ihr das kleine Päckchen zu geben, welches sie an Jonathan weitergab. Er nahm das viereckige, blaue Geschenk an sich, drehte es in der und sah es verwundert an. „Du musst es auspacken!", meinte Hermine und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er begann, die kleinen, hellblauen Schleifchen zu lösen und das Papier vorsichtig auseinander zu falten. Ein kleiner Bilderrahmen mit einem Zauberbild, welches die vier Freunde zeigte, kam zum Vorschein. Sichtlich gerührt bewegte Jonathan es langsam hin und her.

„Wir wissen, dass du irgendwann wieder in dein Land gehen musst. Wo immer das auch sein mag möchten wir, dass du uns nicht vergisst und das Bild soll dich an uns erinnern. Bei all deinen Reisen.", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

Wenn Jonathan zuvor noch glaubte, Ollivander nicht zu verstehen, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte – in diesem Augenblick konnte er es nachvollziehen.

„Aber ich hab nichts für euch…", sagte er jetzt. Ginny beugte sich sanft protestierend über den Tisch. „Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte sie leise. Dann zeigte sie auf sein Herz: "Was du für uns hast, ist da drin."

7


	17. Aufruhr im Fuchsbau

**17. Aufruhr im Fuchsbau**

Als Jonathan an diesem Abend in den Wald zurückkehrte, war er nicht mehr der gleiche. Er, der die Liebe als einzige Himmelsmacht lehrte und fürchtete, war ihr nun erlegen. Jene vier Freunde hatten ihn zum Erliegen gebracht. Ja Ollivander, ich denke darüber nach. Ich denke darüber nach, wie einst du, hier zu bleiben und nicht in unsere Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch bei mir wird es ungleich schwerer sein als bei dir. Du warst nur ein einfacher Berichterstatter, der verschwand. Ich bin der Schattenritter, Sternenmagier oder einer der vielen anderen Namen, die man mir in den verschiedenen Ländern, die ich bereiste, schon gegeben hat. Jonathan El-Sattrai, vom Clan der Sattrai. Ist es Zeit zu ruhen? An der Zeit abzuschließen mit seinem bisherigen Leben des ewig Umherreisenden? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, seinen Auftrag auch wirklich bis zum Ende durchführen zu können. Seine beiden Auftraggeber, die ihn beschworen hatten, würden nicht merken, wenn er noch etwas länger blieb, als es erforderlich war.

Konnte er wirklich daran denken?

Noch in derselben Nacht kehrte er allein in den Astronomieturm zurück und tat, wovor Ollivander ihn noch gewarnt hatte. Er nahm seine beiden silbernen Zauberstäbe, legte sie auf weiche Kissen und belegte diese mit einem Desillusionierungszauber. Eines Tages wird die beste Schülerin, die er jemals hatte, das Geheimnis lüften und dann würde beginnen, was sie jetzt bereits vorbereiteten – die Magie der Gefühle. Er war ein Meister dieser Macht, doch er müsste sie unfertig zurücklassen. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Detail würde ihnen verwehrt bleiben. Sie würden solch einen Zauberstab hier niemals angefertigt bekommen. Er beschloss, seine beiden dazulassen und stattdessen Ollivanders zu nehmen. Der war vielleicht nicht blau, sondern orange, doch dieser Umstand tat der Wirkung keinen Abbruch. Er konnte auch diesen mühelos benutzen. Jonathan begann, ein wenig mit dem einzelnen zu trainieren, denn schließlich musste er sich daran gewöhnen, mit nur einem zu agieren und das war doch etwas anderes. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass die feinen, orangefarbenen Blitze den Raum des Turmes immer wieder erhellten und sich schließlich Ron und Harry des nachts auf den Weg machten, um nachzusehen, was da oben im Turm so Spannendes vor sich ging. Wie zwei Schuljungen aus der Dritten schlichen sich die beiden Freunde die Treppen hinauf.

„Wir hätten deinen alten Tarnumhang mitnehmen sollen!", flüsterte Ron. Sein Freund winkte ab: „Da passen wir beide doch schon lange nicht mehr zusammen drunter. Also was soll's."

Sie näherte sich still und leise. Sie hofften, dass sie nicht bemerkt wurden. Harry wusste, dass sich Jonathan ab und zu in den Astronomieturm zurückzog, um die Sterne zu beobachten, wie er sagte, doch dieser hatte es bislang noch nie des Nachts getan. Dass er das am helllichten Tag tat, hatte ihn beim ersten Mal zwar etwas gewundert, aber da der Mann sowieso etwas seltsam war, hatte Harry dem keine größere Bedeutung beigemessen. Als sie durch den Türbogen sahen, blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen. Normalerweise hätte Jonathan sie schon lange bemerken müssen, doch er machte keine Anstallten, seine Übungen zu unterbrechen. Vielleicht konnten Ron und Harry sich auch gut vor seinen wachsamen Augen und dem Rest verbergen. „Was ist das für ein Ding?", fragte Ron völlig perplex. Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte Harry flüsternd: „Keine Ahnung. Kaltes Feuer oder so etwas." Er bedeutete Ron, er möge zurückgehen, was dieser auch tat. „Ich bin schon gespannt, was die Mädels dazu sagen werden, wenn wir ihnen DAS erzählen.", meinte Ron. Sein Freund erwiderte: „Gar nichts, denn wir werden es ihnen nicht sagen!" „Geheimnisse? Bist du verrückt, Harry?" „Glaubst du etwa, die haben keine vor uns?", fragte Harry zurück und Ron nickte nur dazu. Also war Mundhalten beschlossene Sache.

Am nächsten Morgen kam auch schon eine aufgeregte Ginny an den Frühstückstisch und sagte: „Mum hat eben eine Eule geschickt, ob wir früher kommen können. Es gibt Ärger mit den Zwillingen."

--------------------

Und Harry konnte sich auch schon genau vorstellen, wie der aussah. Vermutlich haben die beiden ihrer Mutter gerade eröffnet, dass George den Nachnamen seiner Frau annehmen wird und Molly überhaupt nicht einverstanden mit dieser Entscheidung war. Und selbst wenn ihre Mum die beiden Frauen vorher noch ansatzweise gemocht hatte, war es damit jetzt ganz sicher vorbei.

Ron und Mine rollten mit den Augen. Wann gab es mal keinen Ärger mit den Zwillingen, fragten sie sich während Harry Ginny zuhörte. Sie erklärte, dass Mum ausgerastet sei, als George ihr gesagt hat, dass er demnächst de la Vega heißen wird. Harry hatte es noch von früher in guter Erinnerung, dass Molly manchmal ganz schön hochgehen konnte. „Schick ihr eine Eule zurück, dass wir am Nachmittag da sein werden", meinte er und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Ron "…wenn das für euch auch in Ordnung ist." Hermine und Ron stimmten zu. Sie hätten gern noch einen Tag für sich gehabt, aber wenn George Scherereien machte, musste das restliche Privatleben zurückstehen. Selbstredend. So verabredeten sie sich um drei bei Harry im Büro, um per Portschlüssel zu den Weasleys in den Fuchsbau zu reisen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, wie sie denn das wieder hinbiegen sollten. Hermine aber zerstreute seine Befürchtungen damit, dass sie meinte, Harry würde so aussehen, als hätte er bereits eine Idee. Hermine selbst hätte auch schon eine, aber sie selbst war eben angeheiratet und genoss nur den Status Schwiegertochter, was implizierte, bei solchen Themen keine Chance zu haben. Sie würde Harry machen lassen.

„Ich hab vorhin nicht alles erzählt, was in dem Brief stand!", sagte Ginny jetzt, da sie mit Harry alleine war. „So? Was stand denn noch drin?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen. „Man könnte meinen, Mum hielte ihn für einen Blutsverräter, weil sie ihm ein paar heftige Flüche auf den Hals gejagt hat."

Harry atmete scharf ein und aus. „Sie war ja schon immer etwas impulsiv, aber das ist heftig. Na mal sehen, ob wir da noch etwas machen können, um den Haussegen wieder gerade zu rücken.", sagte er entschlossen. „Fein, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie du ihm das ausreden willst.", gab Ginny zurück, während sie ihre Kleider mit dem Zauberstab in den Koffer beförderte.

"Moment mal, wieso er? Er wird selbstverständlich de la Vega heißen und deine Mum wird es schön finden. Vertrau mir." Jetzt sah ihn Ginny mit aufgerissenen Augen protestierend an. „Ich weiß schon was ich mache.", fügte er hinzu.

Nachdem die beiden Pärchen ihre sieben Sachen zusammen hatten, trafen sie sich in der großen Halle, um gemeinsam zu den Weasleys zu gelangen. Als sie im Vorgarten ankamen, kamen auch schon Fred und George mit den beiden Frauen im Gefolge auf sie zu und Harry fragte erst einmal, wo denn die Kinder wären. Fred erklärte, dass die am Morgen zusammen mit Bill, Fleur und ihrem Jungen losgegangen seien, noch ein paar Besorgungen für die Hochzeit machen. Harry nickte und sein Geist arbeitete fieberhaft. „Wo finde ich Arthur? Ich muss ihn sofort sprechen!", fragte er und bekam von den Zwillingen nur den Fingerzeig, mit dem sie zum Haus deuteten. „Na, dann wollen wir mal!", meinte er zu ihnen und fügte hinzu: "Ich denke, ich geh dann mal vor. Am besten, ihr wartet solange, bis sie mich auch rauswirft."

Harry ging durch die Gartenpforte und klopfte an die Haustür der Familie, doch statt einem freundlichen herein bekam er nur ein: „Hau ab, du missratenes Stück. Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!"

„Aber, aber Molly. Ich bin es. Harry. Ist Arthur zu sprechen?", fragte er nun scheinheilig und Molly machte die Tür auf und ließ Harry eintreten. „Schön dich zu sehen, mein Junge, wie geht es euch und wo ist Ginny?", fragte sie jetzt gleich und Harry kam in Zugzwang. „Sie kommt ein wenig später mit ihrem Bruder und Hermine!", gab er als Antwort, als er auch schon Arthur erblickte. Nachdem er sich kurz von Molly hatte drücken lassen, zog er ihn in eine ruhige Ecke. „Ich hab gewusst, dass dies einigen Ärger geben wird, aber dass sie so hochgeht…?", sagte er jetzt leise zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bringst doch deiner Frau öfter ein paar Bücher aus der Muggelwelt mit, stimmts?", fragte er nun und Arthur wunderte sich, warum Harry ausgerechnet jetzt darauf kam. „Ja und obwohl sie es nicht zugibt, mag sie die sehr gern. Sie ließt immer heimlich, wenn ich nicht da bin oder wenn sie glaubt, ich bekomme es nicht mit!", grinste Arthur. „Es gibt da ein paar, die hat sie besonders gern hab ich recht?", fragte Harry, was Arthur bejahte. „Die brauch ich mal!", sagte Harry, bevor Arthur fragen konnte, was er damit wollte, bat er ihn bereits, sie zu holen. Rons Vater ging in einen Nebenraum und kam mit einem kleinen Stapel auf dem Arm zurück. Harry nahm ihm die Bücher aus dem Arm und begann, die Titel durchzulesen und ein paar Seiten durchzublättern. „Darf ich fragen, wonach du suchst?", fragte Arthur nun gespannt, aber Harry winkte ab. „Gleich, ich hab es gleich. Moment noch.", antwortete er. Er zog ein altes, verstaubtes Büchlein hervor und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Der Fluch von Capistrano. Harry wischte den Staub ab und gab es Arthur. „Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?", fragte er und begann, ein paar Seiten umzublättern. Als er die Seite gefunden hatte, legte Harry den Finger an seinen Mund und schob das Buch zu Arthur herüber. „Sieh dir mal den Namen an und sag kein Wort, hörst du, kein Wort." Arthur blickte hinein und musste kräftig husten, denn es hatte den Anschein, als bekäme er kaum noch Luft. „Woher, woher hast du das gewusst?", fragte Arthur. „Ron hat früher immer erzählt, dass seine Mum auf Muggelsachen schimpft, aber heimlich die Bücher liest, die du mitbringst und er hat mir mal gezeigt, was du so alles angeschleppt hast. In Wahrheit hab ich nur gehofft, dass sie die nicht schon lange weggeschmissen hat. So und jetzt lass mich machen.", sagte Harry, nahm das Buch und ging zu Molly.

„Magst du einen Tee?", fragte sie etwas scheinheilig, um nicht über die Zwillinge reden zu müssen. „Gern Molly!", antwortete Harry, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und begann darin zu blättern. „Ob du mir das hier mal für James-Sirius leihen kannst?", fragte er nun genauso scheinheilig zurück, als sie aufsah. „Das hier!", sagte er und hielt es hoch. „Der Fluch von Capistrano. Arthur meinte, du hast es gelesen und kannst mir sagen, worum es geht. Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es dem Jungen auch gefällt. Er mag Abenteuergeschichten.", erklärte Harry. Molly kam nun zum Tisch und nahm es ihm aus der Hand. „Aber ja, das ist die Geschichte des tagsüber als unscheinbarer und feiger Landedelmann lebenden Don Diego de la Vega. Des Nachts verwandelt er sich im schwarzen Umhang und mit Augenbinde zum Rächer des Volkes!", meinte sie völlig selbstverständlich. „Was hast du gesagt, wie heißt der?", hakte noch mal nach. „Don Diego…", jetzt stoppte sie plötzlich und setzte sich neben Harry und flüsterte weiter "de la Vega. Aber das ist doch bloß eine alte Muggel Geschichte…", wiegelte Molly jetzt den Tränen nahe ab. „Tatsächlich? Komischerweise kommen die beiden aus Kalifornien und ihr Ur-Ur-Großvater ganz zufällig aus Spanien. Ist schon eine merkwürdige, alte Muggel Geschichte, aber solche Zufälle gibt es nicht, Molly."

„Aber das geht nicht. George kann den Namen nicht annehmen. Das wäre ja fast so, als würde er sich seiner Familie schämen…", protestierte sie und Harry hielt ganz ruhig dagegen. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich oder? Das hört sich doch sehr schön an. Hör mal: George de la Vega. Sie sind sich verpflichtet; sie sind ihrem Urahn verpflichtet, die Linie der de la Vegas darf nicht untergehen. Es wäre nur gerecht, wenn je ein Paar sich der Familie des anderen namentlich anschließt. Mit George wird sie ihren Familiennamen weiterführen dürfen, aber Marion wird eine richtige Weasley werden, wie es sich gehört. Damit bekommen beide Familien, was sie brauchen. Was denkst du? Meinst du das geht?"

Jetzt brauchte Molly erst einmal selbst einen starken Tee. „Ich kann ihnen doch nie wieder in die Augen sehen nach allem, was ich gesagt und getan hab…", schluchzte sie nun. „Das wird schon gehen. Ich bin sicher, ihr bekommt das wieder hin. Und wenn die ersten Enkel von den beiden da sind, spielen sie hier zusammen, so wie wir damals, als wir noch Kinder waren und ich hier immer in den restlichen großen Ferien sein durfte. Hier bei euch!", sagte er und verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Er winkte zu Arthur, dass er schnell die anderen reinholen sollte, bevor es sich Molly vielleicht wieder anders überlegte und dem musste man zuvorkommen.

Jetzt stürmten die beiden Pärchen nebst Ron, Hermine und Ginny den Fuchsbau. „Wir dachten schon, du kommst da gar nicht mehr raus, was hast du gemacht? Mum verhext?", fragte Ron und Harry legte ihm das Buch in die Hände. „Wie gut, dass ich mich auch ein bisschen in der Muggelwelt auskenne. Nicht viel, aber dafür reichte es. Wenn sie die weggeschmissen hätte, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg den Mund fusselig reden können.", meinte Harry und schlich sich zu Ginny hinüber. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog seine Frau zu sich heran. „Manchmal hab ich es einfach nur satt. Aber dann, ach ich weiß auch nicht…", doch weiter kam Harry nicht. Ginny war bereits dabei, ihm ein paar Küsse aufzudrücken. Während Molly sich versuchte, wieder mit ihren beiden Söhnen und deren Frauen zu arrangieren. Auf jeden Fall lief die Hochzeitsmaschinerie nun wieder vollends an. Molly wollte sich jetzt um das Essen kümmern, während die Zwillinge die Dekoration und das ganze Drumherum erledigten. Bill und Fleur kamen auch bald mit den Kindern zurück und auch Charlie traf mit seiner Frau hier ein. Keiner wunderte sich darüber, wie sie alle in dem Haus ihren Platz fanden. Beim Essen saßen sie um den Tisch herum, während Molly die ganze Familie versorgte und jeder in sich hineinstopfte, was das Zeug hielt, besonders Ron.

„Wir haben nur ganz wenige Absagen bekommen.", meinte George und Fred konnte sich schon kaum noch halten vor Lachen. „So? Wer kann denn nicht dabei sein?", wollte Bill wissen und Fred antwortete. „Dolores hat abgesagt oder besser, wir haben eine Nachricht vom Ministerium bekommen, dass Ms Umbridge in der nächsten Zeit keine Feierlichkeiten besuchen darf!", giggelten sie, während Hermine ihnen beiden einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Was denn? Immerhin haben wir ihr einen beträchtlichen Erfolg zu verdanken und dafür wollten wir uns erkenntlich zeigen. Das verstehst du doch?" Jetzt brach der ganze Tisch in Gelächter aus. „Ihr verschwendet damit Zeit und Geld des Ministeriums, ist euch das klar?", fragte Hermine noch mal nach, aber Ron beugte sich zu ihr herüber "Mine bitte, du kennst sie doch." „Eben", gab sie angesäuert zurück, während Harry sie leicht am Arm berührte und ihr zuflüsterte: "Wir haben einen Familienkrach gerade beendet. Ich denke, für heute ist es genug." Daraufhin knallte sie die Serviette auf den Tisch, stand auf und stürmte aus der Tür. Es dauerte keine Minute, da folgte ihr Ginny nach draußen in den Garten.

„Komm schon, was hast du?", wollte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen. „Die sind unmöglich!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Ja, aber das ist doch nichts Neues. Die sind immer noch sechzehn – älter werden die auch nicht mehr, daran wirst du bestimmt nichts ändern. Ich setzte mein Vertrauen in Maria und Marion. Da liegt jetzt der Einfluss. Wir sind völlig abgemeldet. Mum und Dad haben da lange schon nichts mehr zu sagen. Jetzt komm und auch, wenn du es nicht gern hörst, hat Harry recht. Ein Familienkrach am Tag ist genug. Die wollen morgen heiraten und es ist noch eine Menge zu tun, bevor alles vorbereitet ist.", sagte sie und zog Mine wieder mit herein. Sie gab ihr einen Teller und lud ihr den Nachtisch auf. Als Ron sich zu ihr setzte und fragte, was denn war. „Ach, deine Brüder…", winkte Hermine jetzt ab und er schwieg dazu. Offen gestanden hätte er die beiden gern in Schutz genommen, aber erstens konnten die auf sich selbst aufpassen und zweitens hätte er dann wieder Krach mit Mine gehabt und er wollte nicht noch eine Auseinandersetzung haben. Die mit Harry in Hogwarts hatte ihm gereicht. „Hör mal Mine, du kannst ruhiger werden, wenn wir seine Übungen machen, hast du daran mal gedacht?", fragte er seine Frau und rechnete wieder mit einem Ausbruch. Dieser blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen sah sie ihn nur mit großen Augen an und ihr Mund formte tonlos ein paar Worte Du erzählst mir was von SEINEN Übungen ? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, brachte es aber doch fertig, daran zu denken, was er ihnen immer sagte. Stille, Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit, Bedächtigkeit. Darin liegt die Kraft. Nicht in Hast und Drängen. Also beruhigt euch. Hermine atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus. Sie schloss für einige Momente die Augen und ließ alles an sich abgleiten. Diesmal hatte Ron recht. „Woher kannst du das? Ich dachte, du hättest keine Zeit dafür?", sagte Mine ihm zugewandt. „Ich hab es während der Trainings gemacht. Es hilft unglaublich, sich auf das, worauf es ankommt, richtig zu konzentrieren. Einfach alles andere "ausblenden". Nur das Wesentliche, sonst nichts weiter. Die Quaffel und Klatscher der Gegner und ich. Ich hab es nur noch nicht in einem echten Turnier geschafft."

Die Zwillinge hatten sich links und rechts neben ihn gesetzt. „Harry Potter, du bist wirklich unglaublich. Leider nicht sehr oft, aber wenigstens ab und zu!", sagten die Zwillinge jetzt zusammen. „Ich halte eure Idee im Übrigen für genial!", sagte Harry. Bevor er weiterreden konnte, fielen im die Zwillinge ins Wort: "Fein, dann sind wir ja jetzt zu fünft!", lachten sie und schlugen sich auf die Schenkel.

Der Tag ging ruhig zu Ende. Harry schwatzte später noch mit Bill und Charlie, der ihm einen mürrisch vertraulichen Rippenstoß verpasste, als Harry auf sein letztes Drachenabenteuer zu sprechen kam. Da hat es ihn nämlich beinahe von den Beinen geholt. Der Kurzschnäuzler wollte partout nicht in seinem Käfig bleiben. Erst nachdem ihm Charlie "klarmachen" konnte, dass es besser für ihn war, ließ sich der Drache "überreden". Wie das allerdings in Wirklichkeit funktionierte, darüber schwieg sich Charlie aus und ließ sich auch nicht mit Tricks aus der Reserve locken. Schließlich waren Harrys Überredungskünste schon fast legendär, doch manchmal zog auch er den Kürzeren.

„Wir haben gehört, ihr sollt die halbe Zauberergemeinschaft eingeladen haben. Mit wem außer Umbridge müssen wir denn so rechen?", fragten jetzt Charlie und Bill, der sich bislang noch zurückgehalten hatte.

Fred und George begannen, die Gäste aufzuzählen, die sie eingeladen hatten. Da waren unter anderem eine Menge Geschäftspartner darunter, mit denen die beiden in den letzten Jahren viel zu tun hatten. Dann bemerkte Harry, dass sie die halbe, alte DA mit Einladungen bedacht hatte, wie Neville und Luna, Seamus und Dean, den sie wohl noch gefragt hatten, ob er ein paar Fußbälle mitbringen konnte. Dann hatten sie ein Eisbankett bei Fortescue bestellt und ihn gleich mit dazu eingeladen. Auch den gesamten Orden des Phönix, wer nicht gerade Dienst hatte, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt, natürlich den alten Haudegen Mad Eye Moody und selbstverständlich die Eltern von Maria und Marion aus Kalifornien, auf die Molly ganz besonders gespannt war. Alles in allem sollten so an die 250 Gäste zusammenkommen. Während die beiden kaum zu bremsen waren, verkrümelten sich die Frauen zusammen. Molly, Hermine, Ginny trafen sich mit den anderen Frauen zu einer kleinen Abschiedsparty. Außerdem mussten noch die Kleider angepasst werden und in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit sollten die Pärchen jeder für sich bleiben. Jetzt kam der Moment der Rache an sich. Charlie, Harry und die anderen Männer ergriffen die Zwillinge, um mit ihnen eine "richtige Sause" in Form einer ausgelassenen Junggesellen-Party zu machen, bei der sie die Zwillinge bis zum Eichstrich abfüllten, dass sie hinterher ihre eigenen Kotzpastillen gerne aßen.

„Die Mädels werden uns töten!", meinte Ron und bekam von Harry gleich die passende Antwort. „Na und? Das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass wir so eine Chance bekommen. Willst du die verstreichen lassen? Nein! Na also. Die Jungs haben uns auf unseren Junggesellenpartys auch schwer zugesetzt und jetzt sind sie dran.", sagte Harry und schob Fred noch einen Feuerwhisky rüber und bedeutete ihm, dass jetzt auf Ex-Trinken angesagt war. „Und wenn sie die Feder Morgen nicht halten können?", wollte Ron es noch mal versuchen. „Reg dich nicht auf, sie haben doch zwei Versuche…", lachte er ihn an und die anderen rutschten fast unter den Tisch. „Was ist los mit dir Ron, warum auf einmal so nachdenklich? Du wolltest einen drauf machen und was ist jetzt? Manschetten vor Minchen?", stichelte Harry etwas weiter, doch Ron machte nur eine abwertende Handbewegung und trank aus. „Du willst doch jetzt noch nicht schlappmachen? Ist doch erst ein angebrochener Abend.", sagte er und war sich der Tragweite des Satzes nicht sofort bewusst. Charlie nahm aber den Faden auf und fragte gleich, ob sie noch ein Pastillchen wollten oder vielleicht einen kleinen Würgzungen Toffee oder etwas anderes aus ihrer erlesenen Kollektion. „Ich hoffe für euch, dass Tonks morgen früh genug hier ist, um euch den leckeren Trank gegen den dicken Kopf zu brauen.", meinte Bill jetzt. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?", fragte Harry nun nach und Bill sagte, dass sie wohl heute noch ihren Dienst im Aurorenbüro machen musste und da es gerade mal wieder ein paar Angriffe auf Muggel gegeben hätte, war man besonders wachsam. „Angriffe auf Muggel?", wollte Harry wissen. „Was meint denn der Orden dazu?" „Was sollen die schon sagen, Harry. Seit dem großen Kampf damals sind die nicht jünger und flexibler geworden. Mad-Eye ist paranoid wie nie zuvor und nachdem ein paar ehemalige Todesser aus dem neuen Askaban ausgebrochen sind, ist das auch nicht besser geworden." „Todesser? Warum weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte er mürrisch. „Sie hielten es wohl für besser, euch nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.", sagte Bill nun und Harry vermutete, dass selbst Hermine da nicht genau Bescheid wusste. „Weiß Hermine davon?", ab da schwiegen sie und er gab sich die Antwort selbst. „Also weiß sie davon!", schloss er. „Sie hielt es vermutlich für klüger, nach den letzten Vorkommnissen es nicht gleich an die große Glocke zu hängen.", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry griff über den Tisch und zog Bill herüber. „Ich nehme an, du hast keine Ahnung, was für schöne Gefühle ein Cruciatus Fluch in deinem Körper auslöst, hab ich recht? Nein? Aber sie sollte es wissen!", sagte er bitter, doch jetzt war Ron bereits neben ihm aufgetaucht und mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein, als er merkte, dass um Mine ging. Der Ton wurde rauer. Ron und Harry begannen sich bereits gegenseitig anzuschubsen, als Harry seinem besten Freund anbot, vor die Tür zu gehen und das Thema in einem Muggelduell einmal so richtig unter Männern zu klären, als beide von hinten hart am Kragen gepackt wurden. Charlie hatte sich hinter die beiden Zankäpfel gestellt und beherzt zugegriffen. „Hier wird weder heute noch morgen, noch einen Tag später irgendetwas in der Art und Weise geklärt. Das ist klar!" Er riss sie auseinander und sagte beiden, dass Hermine eine Aufgabe hatte, die es zu erfüllen galt, auch gegen ihre Freunde, wenn es sein musste. Nach ein paar weiteren Schlucken fielen die beiden sich dann plötzlich wieder heulend in die Arme.

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht Bill, so hab ich die beiden noch nie erlebt. Da gab es doch nie Probleme. Ich würde dir empfehlen, da mal in nächster Zeit ein Auge drauf zu haben!", riet Charlie seinem jüngeren Bruder, der dazu jetzt auch nickte. In der restlichen Nacht war von den Spannungen nichts mehr zu spüren. Man lachte und trank, als wäre nichts gewesen. Außer Charlie, denn der hielt sich jetzt zurück, um die Situation weiter zu beobachten und einer eventuellen Eskalation vorzubeugen, in dem wenigsten er als einziger einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf behielt. Gegen vier Uhr Morgens war die Herrenparty vorbei. Fred und George wankten noch ein paar Schritte allein an der frischen Luft, bevor diese ihre Wirkung tat und keine Kotzpastillen mehr erforderlich waren, um eine schnelle Entleerung des Magens hervorzurufen.

Bei dem Frauenabend sollte es ähnlich ablaufen. Feuerwhisky kam nicht auf den Tisch, aber die Frauen mischten sich ein paar Kräutertees mit interessanten Wirkungen an. Im Verlauf des durchaus als ausgelassen und lustigen Beisammenseins sollten Ginny und Hermine sich so in Rage diskutieren, dass Maria sie trennen musste, bevor beide zu den bekannten Muggel-Ritualen übergingen, was ein kurzzeitiges Stimmungstief hervorrief, aber bald danach auch wieder vergessen war. Spät in der Nacht stieß Tonks noch hinzu, nachdem diese ihre Schicht beendet hatte. Molly erzählte ihr von dem kleinen Vorfall, doch diese runzelte nur ein wenig die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Hoffentlich haben die Männer es nicht übertrieben und die beiden können nachher noch die Feder richtig halten.", sagte Marion, während Ginny giggelte. „Meine Brüder haben bis jetzt jeden Junggesellenabend ausgerüstet und allerlei übles Zeug angestellt. Ich denke nicht, dass sich Harry, Ron und die anderen solch eine Steilvorlage entgehen lassen. Ihr solltet mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Aber Tonks ist ja da, um sie wieder frisch zu machen. Ich weiß noch, wie Harry sich an den Mund gegriffen und gewürgt hat, als er ihr Gebräu schlucken musste, um wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen." Die Frauen lachten ausgelassen.

Und oh Wunder, als die Frauen zurück nach Hause kamen, waren die Herren bereits heimgekehrt.

Fred und George wurden von ihren sogenannten "Guten Freunden" einfach im Eingang abgelegt und nicht weiter versorgt. Einer hatte ein Pappschild auf die Schnarchenden gelegt.

Darauf war zu lesen: **Bitte nur wecken, wenn es sein muss!**

Maria und Marion beschlossen, die Jungs liegen zu lassen. Molly und Tonks würden sich schon später ihrer entsprechend annehmen.

Hermine entdeckte Ron, der angezogen auf dem Bett offenbar umgekippt und so wie er war, dort gleich eingeschlafen war. Er gab laute Geräusche von, sich als Mine versuchte, ihn dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens die riechenden Klamotten auszuziehen. Schließlich gab sie entnervt auf und zog eine Decke weg, um sich neben dem Bett auf den Fußboden zu legen. Auf das Sofa im anderen Zimmer wollte sie nicht ziehen.

Als Ginny in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer trat und ihr die von Feuerwhisky geschwängerte Luft entgegenschlug, kannte sie mit Harry keine Gnade. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht vertrug, wenn er trank. Sie packte ihn am Arm und schliff ihn leise protestierend in das Bad, wo sie ihn unter die Dusche hievte, den Brausekopf nahm, über seinen Kopf hielt und das kalte Wasser voll anstellte. Der Schlaftrunkene schreckte wegen Wassers hoch und wand sich in der Duschwanne wie ein Aal. „Wenn du saufen willst, komm nicht anschließend in mein Schlafzimmer! Leg dich unter den Baum und schlaf da deinen Rausch aus!", polterte sie und ließ Harry nicht zu Wort kommen, der gar nicht so viel getrunken hatte, doch für ihre Nase war es, als würde er nach dem ganzen Eberkopf riechen. Er versuchte das Wasser erfolglos mit den Händen abzuwehren. „Aber Ginny, so hör doch, es war…", wollte er erklären, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort. "Nein? Nicht so, wie ich denke? Wie war es dann? Ihr habt sie nach Strich und Faden abgefüllt oder? Aber keiner von euch denkt an uns… Wir dürfen hinterher die versoffenen Reste wegwischen. Du bleibst schön hier!", keifte sie. Sie stellte das Wasser aus und knallte die Tür zu, als sie das Bad verließ. Schon einmal wach, zog Harry seine nassen Sachen aus und stellte die Dusche noch einmal an, allerdings dieses Mal mit warmem Wasser. Er verbrachte eine Weile unter dem plätschernden Strahl, der seine Sinne wieder zurückbrachte. Nachdem er aus dem Bad trat, sah er seine Frau im Bett liegen. Er fragte sich, ob er es wagen könnte und wischte jede Vorsicht beiseite, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und damit begann, ihren Körper zu streicheln. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist, wenn du zornig wirst?", fragte er sanft, während seine Finger über ihren Hals und über das Kinn bis hin zu ihren Lippen glitten. Sie öffnete den Mund und begann, zärtlich mit der Zunge seine Finger zu umspielen. Die restliche Nacht gehörte ganz und gar ihrer Leidenschaft.

-----------------------

Am nächsten Tag hatten sich die Gemüter des Vorabends wieder beruhigt und der ganz normale Wahnsinn aus umherlaufenden Kindern, bereits eintreffenden, rufenden Gästen und einer immer aufgeregter werdenden Molly Weasley hatte Einzug gehalten. Sie hatten den Platz neben dem elterlichen Haus für die Zeremonie ausgesucht und selbstverständlich die Dekoration in eigener Regie gestaltet. „Wann zur Hölle habt ihr das denn gemacht?", fragte Harry atemlos und die Zwillinge wechselten sich wieder mit dem Antworten ab. "Eine gute Freundin, hatte Erbarmen mit uns", begann George und Fred vollendete "Du hattest recht. Tonks Gebräu IST fürchterlich! Aber es hilft, wie man sieht. Jetzt los, es gibt noch viel zu tun. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig.", sagten sie und klatschten in die Hände, um die anderen anzutreiben.

Sie hatten Unmengen weiße Stühle in Reihen gestellt und einen Gang in der Mitte freigelassen, durch den die Brautpaare geführt werden sollten. Man hörte aus den oberen Zimmern immer wieder Radau und laute Stimmen, als die Frauen den beiden Bräuten beim Ankleiden behilflich waren. Harry war in seinem kleinen Zimmer ebenfalls damit beschäftigt, sich in Schale zu werfen und er bekam zum wiederholten Male ein „Gleich!" aus dem Bad zuhören. „Du kommst noch zu spät, wenn deine Brüder unter die Haube kommen!", meinte Harry ein wenig spitz, doch als die Tür aufging, stand ihm der Mund offen. Ginny trug die Haare als Hochsteckfrisur mit blauen Bändern im Haar, passend zu dem sehr figurbetonten, dunkelblauen, trägerlosen Seidenkleid. „Du siehst absolut traumhaft aus!", entfuhr es ihm und sie lächelte gespielt verlegen. „Mit ihnen kann man sich aber auch sehen lassen, Professor!", entgegnete sie. „Das hast du wundervoll ausgesucht.", doch Ginny sagte, dass nicht sie und Mine die Kleider ausgewählt hätten, sondern als sie zu Madam Malkin kamen, hatte diese bereits Aufträge erhalten, wie die Kleidung auszusehen hatte. Nur die Größen mussten noch angepasst werden. Ausgesucht hatten Fred und George bereits lange vorher. Doch er wunderte sich kein bisschen darüber, denn so kannte er die beiden. Auf der einen Seite konnte keiner eine Minute ernst bleiben. Sie lachten, scherzten und trieben Späße die ganze Zeit über. Doch dahinter steckten zwei Genies, die nichts, was sie scheinbar spaßig taten, wirklich dem Zufall überließen.

Draußen füllte sich der Platz vor dem Fuchsbau mit immer mehr Gästen, die alle Drinks in die Hand gedrückt bekamen und denen man kleine Häppchen reichte, während man sich mit bekannten Gesichtern unterhielt oder sich alte Freunde im Wiedersehenstaumel in die Arme fielen. Nacheinander nahmen die Menschen alle ihre Plätze ein und nach gut zwei weiteren Stunden war es dann endlich soweit. Conner, William und James-Sirius gingen mit Blumenkörbchen voran und warfen die erste Handvoll Blüten in die Luft, die erst bläulich schimmerten, doch als sie durch die Luft schwebten, änderten sie ihre Farbe in ein sattes Rot, um kurz darauf zu explodieren, wenn sie auf dem Boden aufkamen. Einige der Anwesenden suchten Schutz unter den Stühlen, doch die Mehrzahl der Gäste ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, denn immerhin war das die Hochzeit der Weasley-Zwillinge. Da musste man mit so etwas rechnen. Sie folgten aufmerksam der folgenden Zeremonie. Als Fred und George in schneeweißen Anzügen jeweils flankiert von ihren Eltern und gefolgt von Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die die Trauzeigen gaben, würdevoll zum Zeremonientisch schritten. Dort hielte sie inne, um auf ihre Bräute zu warten. Jetzt setzte die Musik zum zweiten Mal ein und die beiden Frauen betraten zusammen mit ihren Eltern den Teppich. Marion und Maria trugen traditionell lange, rote Kleider mit schwarzen Applikationen. Vorn angekommen übergaben sie die beiden nun an ihre zukünftigen Männer. Sie traten beiseite und setzten sich in die erste Reihe neben Molly und Arthur, um dem Zeremonienmeister nun Wort und Tat zu überlassen.

„Liebe Gäste, wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um zwei außergewöhnliche Paare miteinander zu vermählen, die jeder für sich eine eigene Persönlichkeit sind, doch immer zusammen und niemals getrennt sein können. Und so frage ich dich, Marion de la Vega, willst du den hier anwesenden Fred Weasley zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten und in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit ja." und Fred antwortete mit Ja. Er fragte danach Marion und hinterher das zweite Paar, ob sie gewillt seien, einander zu ehelichen, was diese auch bejahten.

„Und so erkläre ich euch, Marion und Fred Weasley und Maria und George de la Vega, zu Mann und Frau! Ihr dürft die Bräute jetzt küssen." So hoben sie die Schleier und taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

Und nach einem kurzen Moment atemloser Stille, in der ganz sicher nicht alle Anwesenden sofort begriffen, was eben verkündet wurde, brach die Gratulationswelle los.

An anderer Stelle erschien nun das Festbankett zusammen mit der Band, die die Brüder organisiert hatten. Zum Essen spielten sie leise Dinnermusik, so dass sich alle Anwesenden angenehm unterhalten konnten und sich niemand gestört fühlte. Laut würde es noch früh genug werden. Nacheinander standen die Frischvermählten auf und gaben zusammen eine Rede zum Besten, in der sie alle Lacher auf ihrer Seite hatten. Im Anschluss ergriff der Vater der Braut und später auch Arthur das Wort. Nachdem alle das Festessen beendet hatten und jeder, der glaubte, etwas zu sagen zu haben seine Rede hielt, verschwand das Bankett und machte sowohl dem Nachtisch als auch der Tanzfläche Platz. Die Zwillingspaare gingen als erstes auf die Tanzfläche und eröffneten den bunten Reigen. Gleich darauf schlossen sich die Trauzeugen und jeweiligen Elternpaare an. Am Ende war die Tanzfläche proppenvoll.

„Und jetzt Stimmung!", rief George mit dem Zauberstab am Hals und Band begann loszurocken. Die Eltern zogen sich dezent zurück, während sich die anderen zu den Klängen der Musik bewegten.

Molly schien ganz fasziniert von ihren Eltern und fragte sich, ob sie wagen könnte, diese auf ihren Urahn anzusprechen. Ihr Mann bemerkte, dass sie sich ein wenig genierte und machte daher er den Anfang.

„Alejandro, meine Frau fragt sich, nun ja, sie fragt sich…", er wurde bereits unterbrochen.

„Sie fragt sich, ob die alte Muggelgeschichte wahr ist.", antwortete er. Seine Frau, die sich nun auch zu ihnen gesellte, antwortete: „Viele Geschichten haben viele Wahrheiten, Molly." Was natürlich alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. Die de la Vegas hüllten sich in Schweigen, was das Thema um ihren Urahn anging. Sie sagten nur, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihre beiden Töchter waren und dass diese die ersten Hexen in der Familie seien. „Alejandro, ich möchte tanzen! Meinst du, die können hier auch so was wie Tango spielen? Immer dieses Herumgezappel." Elena schüttelte den Kopf, griff sich ihren Mann, der noch schnell eine einzelne Stilrose aus einem Strauß zog, bevor er ihr folgte. Sie ging schnurstracks über die Tanzfläche zur Bühne und begannen, mit den Musikern zu reden. Diese sahen sie zuerst mit großen Augen, an nickten dann aber beflissentlich. Maria stieß ihre Schwester an und sagte: „Sie tun es, sie tun es wirklich!" „Was tun sie wirklich?", wollte George nun wissen, der bemerkte, dass die Musik aussetze und der Sänger der Band andere Kleidung und Instrumente herbei zauberte. Zimbeln und Akustik-Gitarren. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, die Musik setzte ein, als Elena bereits in Position war und im Takt auf den Boden stampfte, während die Musiker den Wunsch der Brauteltern erfüllten. Alejandro schliff die Rose hinter sich her, als er um sie herumging und sie nach einer Umrundung packte, bevor sie sich zum Klang der fremdländischen Musik bewegten. Jetzt begannen auch die anderen Gäste im Takt schneller und schneller mitzuklatschen, während beide umherwirbelten und sich immer weiter zu steigern schienen. Während den langsamen Momenten beschrieb er mit der Rose einige Formen über ihrem Körper, bis sie ihm diese fortnahm und ihrerseits um ihn herumging und ihn herausfordernd anblickte, während sein Blick ihren dunklen Augen folgte, bis sie am Ende in seine Arme sank. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, aber dann applaudierten die Zuschauer. Das Paar verneigte sich und verließ die Tanzfläche etwas atemlos.

Ginny kuschelte sich an Harry und fragte, was das war, sie sollte die Antwort gleich von Hermine bekommen, die mit Ron neben ihr stand. „Das ist ein Liebestanz!", meinte sie zu ihrer Freundin, weswegen Ron die Augen verdrehte, aber die beiden Frauen sahen den de la Vegas schmachtend nach. „Komm, setzten wir uns einen Moment.", sagte Harry und steuerte den Schatten unter dem Baum an.

„Bin gleich zurück!", sagte Ginny und ließ Harry unter dem Baum sitzen. Es forderte ihn Fleur zum Tanz auf und Harry gab nach. Er wirbelte erst Bills Frau über den Tanzboden, danach Hermine. Molly wollte auch unbedingt mit Harry noch ein Tänzchen machen. Er fragte Ron, ob Ginny schon wieder da wäre und er meinte, dass er sie eben noch am Buffet gesehen hatte. Harry ging hinüber und schaute nach. Keine Ginny. Er ging ins Haus hinein und rief nach ihr, doch bekam keine Antwort. Als ihm James-Sirius über den Weg lief, fragte er ihn: „Hast du Mum gesehen?" „Ja, sitzt da unter dem Baum!", meinte der kleine Junge und zeigte seinem Dad, was er meinte. „Danke!", erwiderte Harry, nahm die Hand des Kleinen und schlenderte zu ihr. „Und? Seid ihr fertig geworden?", fragte er sie, woraufhin Ginny nickte. „Magst du mit uns tanzen?", fragte Harry sie nun und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ginny ergriff diese und Harry nahm James-Sirius mit auf den Arm, während er sie langsam zur Tanzfläche führte und anschließend mit ihr und dem Jungen langsam über das Parkett schwebte. Nach zwei Liedern wurde er von George abgeklatscht, der jetzt auch mal mit seiner Schwester tanzen wollte. Harry ließ ihn gewähren. James-Sirius machte sich los und lief zu den anderen Kindern, um mit ihnen „Hochzeit" zu spielen. Harry hingegen begab sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch, die zusammen mit den Eltern lachten und tranken. „Was hab ich euch gesagt? Alles wird gut." Arthur hielt ihm ein Glas Feuerwhisky hin, aber bevor er es annahm, blickte er sich nach Ginny um, ob sie ihn auch gerade nicht sah. Er wusste, sie hasste nichts mehr, als wenn er nach Alkohol roch. Doch er konnte seine Frau nicht entdecken. So griff er beherzt zu und stieß mit seinem Schwiegervater auf das Wohl der Zwillinge an. Einmal, zweimal und auch noch ein paar Mal mehr.

„Ich geh' eben schnell noch Mum helfen!", sagte Ginny, als sie sich plötzlich über ihn beugte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bevor sie verschwand und Harry ihr sehnsüchtig nachsah.

Sie hörte ein Knacken, als sie sich dem Fuchsbau näherte und ging aufgrund des Geräuschs hinten herum. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen.

Crabbe zog ihr von hinten einen schwarzen Sack über den Kopf, während Goyle ihr seine fette, wurstbefingerte Hand auf den Mund presste.

„Hallo Muggelfreundin! Wir haben dem Muggel doch gesagt, dass wir noch etwas Spaß mit dir haben werden. Er ganz sicher nicht mehr ganz soviel, wie wir jetzt, aber er wird es genießen und wir auch! Crucio!", sagte Malfoys kalte, flüsternde Stimme, während er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Bogen auf ihrem vor Schmerzen zuckenden Leib beschrieb und über ihrem Herzen leise [iAvada Kedavra[/i sagte, woraufhin der grüne Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab direkt in ihren Körper fuhr. Sie brach tot zusammen. In Gedanken tadelte er sich jetzt für seine Ungeduld und bedeutete den beiden Handlagern, Ginnys toten Körper mit ein paar Sectumsempras aufzureißen, bevor sie die blutigen Reste an einem Baum in der Nähe – gut auffindbar – platzieren mussten.

11


	18. Es werde Licht!

**Es werde Licht! – 18.**

Während Harry zusammen mit seinen Schwiegereltern am Tisch saß und die anderen Gäste ausgelassen bis in die Nacht tanzten, kamen die Zwillinge mit ihren Frauen. Sie beugten sich zwischen ihn und verpassten ihm einen kleinen Stoss in die Seite. „Wir wollen langsam los. Es ist Zeit für die Hochzeitsreise. Wir werden ein paar schöne Wochen in Kalifornien verbringen. Danach wartet ein Haufen Arbeit auf uns. Ihr seht wieder vorbei, ja? Auch wenn ihr eure Kids mal wieder bei uns abladen wollt, klar?" „Klar! War eine irre Feier Jungs. Danke!", gab Harry zurück. „Nein, nicht doch! Wir haben zu danken, Harry! Du hast es mal wieder hinbekommen. Echt! So und jetzt feiert noch schön. Die Nacht ist noch jung!", klopften sie ihm auf die Schulter. Sie verabschiedeten sich jetzt auch von den anderen, die noch am Tisch saßen. „Wo hast du unser Schwesterchen gelassen?", fragte Fred. Harry antwortete: "Die wollte noch kurz Molly helfen." Sein Blick glitt über den Tisch, an dem er Molly neben Arthur entdecken konnte. Das war vor drei Stunden. „Vielleicht hat sie einen süßen, blonden Jungen getroffen oder feiert mit Dean ein kleines Wiedersehen?", lachte George. „Die wird schon wieder auftauchen! Hier kann man sich ja nicht verlaufen…", setzte der andere Zwilling hinzu, während sich Harry bereits leicht nervös umsah, doch in dem ganzen Trubel niemanden entdecken konnte. Dean? So ein Quatsch! , dachte Harry. Die beiden haben manchmal nur Pudding im Schädel. Sie schlugen sich noch kurz auf die Schultern, bevor die beiden Paare sich auf den Weg machten.

Wo war Ginny? Harry sprach Molly an, doch die meinte, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht gesehen hatte. Vielleicht tanzte sie mit jemandem oder spielt mit den Kindern? Er beschoss nachzusehen und fragte Ron, ob er mitkommen würde. Dieser beugte sich zu seiner Frau und sprach kurz mit ihr, bevor er Harry folgte. Sie drängten sich durch die Gästemassen, wurden aber immer wieder von Bekannten angesprochen und aufgehalten. Dean stellte Harry und Ron Frau und Kinder vor. Er verwickelte sie in eine kurze Unterhaltung, bevor sie sich von ihm in aller Höflichkeit verabschieden konnten. Man sähe sich ja später noch, hieß es. Luna und Neville fragten nach Hermine, weswegen Ron ihnen den Weg zum Tisch wies, an dem diese saß. Sie trafen noch einige andere von früher aus Hogwarts und als Mad-Eye ihnen über den Weg lief, sagte dieser nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Doch er schien seltsam unruhig zu sein. Da dies bei ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches war, weil er immer den Eindruck machte, als seien alle dunklen Magier dieser Welt auf seinen Fersen, maßen sie seinem Verhalten keine größere Bedeutung bei.

Bill tanzte fast den ganzen Abend über mit Fleur, während sich Charlie zum Leidwesen Jessicas auf seine selbstgewählte, beobachtende Position zurückzog. Er studierte die Anwesenden, aber ganz besonders Harry und Ron, die nach dem gestrigen Abend allerdings keine weiteren, seltsamen Anwandlungen mehr erkennen ließen. Schließlich gelang es Jessica doch noch, ihn ein paar Mal auf die Tanzfläche zu bewegen, als Fleur schließlich eine Freundin aus Beaubatonx entdeckte und sie Bill Marieann vorstellte. Er gab ihr die Hand und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Sie hat schon viel von euch erzählt. Zeit, dass ich dich einmal kennen lerne!", sagte er und hielt nach Charlie Ausschau, der gerade, als die Musik geendet hatte, mit Jessica von der Tanzfläche kam. „Ihr habt euch bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen, nach so langer Zeit. Ich werd' mal nach Charlie sehen. Der macht ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter…", sagte er, küsste Fleur und lächelte Marieann zu, als er sich auf den Weg zu Charlie machte.

„Wasch ischt? Bin doch immer noch 'übsch genug für unsch beide.", sagte sie mit ihrem unverwechselbaren, französischen Akzent, nachdem ihr auffiel, dass Marieann ihn einwenig anzustarren schien.

Die beiden Frauen stellten schnell fest, dass es sehr viel zu erzählen gab seit damals in Beaubatonx. Marieann hatte irgendwann Seamus Finnegan kennen und lieben gelernt. Mit ihm hatte sie schon drei Kinder, aber er wollte noch mehr. Sie hatte alle Mühe, ihn von diesem Wunsch abzuhalten. Erst jetzt gab sie seinem Drängen nach und war wieder schwanger. Fleur lachte und nahm ihre Freundin in dem Arm, als sie hinter der aufspielenden Kapelle den Berg hinunterschlenderten und mit ihren Zauberstäben ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel brachten. Fleur erzählte von Bill und wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und von den Anfangsschwierigkeiten mit Molly. Marieann nickte nur belustigt, denn das war wohl bei allen Schwiegermüttern das Gleiche. Sie selbst hatte mit Seamus' Mutter auch ein wenig zu kämpfen, doch am Ende wurde schließlich alles gut. Erst als es zu dem schrecklichen Unfall mit Bill kam, sah Molly ein, dass Fleur es nicht nur auf den jungen, gutaussehenden Bannbrecher von Gringotts abgesehen hatte, sondern dass sie ihn wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte – egal was kam. Marieann schlug sich mit den Händen vor den Mund als Fleur ihr berichtete, dass Fenrir Greyback persönlich Bill in sein Gesicht gebissen hätte. Er wurde jedoch nicht zum Werwolf, weil dieser während der Tat nicht verwandelt war. William blieb auf einer Art Zwischenebene vom Wolf zum Menschen. Madam Pomfrey, jene begnadete Hexe aus dem Hogwarts Krankenflügel, hatte ihn soweit kurieren können, dass er sich nicht bei jedem Vollmond in ein Tier verwandeln musste. Sie meinte, dass er sehr großes Glück gehabt habe und es nicht zu den sonst üblichen Veränderungen käme. Bill würde äußerlich die Spuren des Angriffs zurückbehalten, aber mehr Appetit auf Frischfleisch als ein normaler Mensch hätte er nicht. Vielleicht legte er hier und da ein paar eigenartige Verhaltensmuster an den Tag, aber dass war es dann auch. Und als sie alle ihr Glück kaum fassen konnten, sah auch Molly ein, das die beiden zusammengehörten. Marieann erzählte Fleur, dass Seamus früher in der Schule immer alles um die Ohren flog, woraufhin die beiden lachen mussten. Doch später entwickelte er ein ausgesprochenes Talent, gerade diese Fähigkeiten beruflich einzusetzen. Sie sagte, dass sie beide einige Jahre in der Welt der Muggel gelebt hatten, woraufhin sie von ihrer Freundin mit einem Erstaunen beachtet wurde. Seamus Finnegan galt als einer der führenden Experten auf dem Gebiet der Sprengtechnik. Dass er ein Zauberer war, davon hatten die Muggel keine Ahnung. Das, was er nach seiner Zeit in Hogwarts anmixte, ging auch nicht mehr in die Luft, bevor es hochgehen sollte. Später kamen sie natürlich auch auf Harry und den Rest ihrer Familie zu sprechen.

„Ihr lebt in Frankreich erzählt man sich.", meinte Marieann. Fleur stimmte zu. Sie erzählte, Bill sei gern dort, ganz besonders, weil dort, wo sich ihr Haus befand, angenehm warme Temperaturen herrschten. Außerdem hatte Fleur den Eindruck, als zöge es Bill weit weg von England. Zu Besuch kam er immer gern, schon allein deswegen, um die ganze Familie zu sehen, aber er wollte nicht dauerhaft bleiben, was ihr auch ganz recht war.

Sie zog ihre hohen Schuhe aus, verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und rieb sich die beanspruchten Füße. Das hätte sie schon vor Stunden machen sollen und nicht erst jetzt, als sie hier lang liefen. Die Frauen gingen noch ein Stück weiter des Weges entlang, als Fleur plötzlich in etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges trat und beinahe ausrutschte. Marieann hielt sie am Arm fest, denn sonst wäre sie gestürzt. Fleur fing sich wieder und blickte nach unten. Ihre Fußsohlen waren rot und jeder weitere Schritt rief ein beinahe schmatzendes Geräusch hervor.

Marieann nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn an des Wegesrand und sprach den Erhellungs-Zauber: „LUMOS!"

2


	19. Der Löwe im Winter

**Der Löwe im Winter - 19**

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes begann zu leuchten und die Umgebung in sein silbernes Licht zu tauchen. Jetzt konnten sie sehen, was Fleur schon spürte. Direkt vor ihnen lag an einem Baumstumpf gelehnt Ginny. Der Kopf hing schlaff von ihren Schultern, das rote Haar war von Blut verklebt und hing im Gesicht. Ihr seidenblaues Kleid war zerrissen und von Blut befleckt. Der kleine Körper war unnatürlich verdreht. Die beiden fielen auf die Knie und sie schrieen und schrieen, während sie sich mit ihren Händen versuchten abzustützen, doch in der Blutlache, die sich um die Unglückliche gebildet hatte, rutschten sie weg und schlugen der Länge nach auf den Boden auf. Jetzt wurden sie von blinder Panik ergriffen. Sie standen auf, rannten beide aus vollem Halse schreiend und wild gestikulierend mit völlig beschmierten Kleidern in die Menge der noch Feiernden zurück. Der Erste, auf den sie trafen war Mad-Eye. Sie brachten kein Wort heraus. Beide standen unter Schock. Sie zeigten immer wieder auf die Stelle dort unten bei dem kleinen Weg. Alastor winkte Kingsley, Tonks und Dawlish heran. Tonks sollte sich um die beiden Frauen kümmern, während er selbst zusammen mit den anderen beiden Männern zu der von Marieann und Fleur beschriebenen Stelle apparierten.

Und da erblickten sie das schrecklich zugerichtete Opfer. Kingsley und Dawlish waren hartgesottene Auroren, die bestimmt schon einiges gesehen hatten, aber das war auch für ihre Mägen zu viel. Beide stützten sich ab, verzogen angewidert das Gesicht und hatten Mühe, den aufkommenden, heftigen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, der von ihren Körpern Besitz ergreifen wollte.

Durch das Licht der Zauberstäbe, die nun die Umgebung erhellte, wurden auch die Gäste aufmerksam und die Situation drohte, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

„Licht aus! Sofort!", schnauzte Moody. „Für die Kleine können wir nichts mehr tun, aber für die anderen! Dawlish! Die Kinder ins Haus, schnell! Sie dürfen das nicht sehen!", rief er und der Auror apparierte sofort zu den Gästen zurück, doch Moody wusste, dass sie zu wenige Auroren waren, um die Situation zu retten. Er und Kingsley stellten sich vor den leblosen Körper, um ihn nicht auch noch den gierigen Blicken auszusetzen. Nein. Keine Wahl.

Als Harry, Hermine, Ron und die anderen die Schreie hörten, spürte er einen Stich in der Herzgegend. Sie sprangen mehr oder weniger gemeinsam auf.

„GINNY!", rief Harry panisch.

Die Menge an Leuten, die nun zu dem Platz hinströmten, an dem sie das Licht sahen, hielt sie davon ab, schneller voranzukommen. Harry kämpfte sich durch die Ansammlung. Sein Herz raste vor Angst, vor Zorn, vor Hass. Die anderen Weasleys folgten, so schnell sie konnten. Er nahm nun keine Rücksicht mehr; er stieß und rempelte in wilder Raserei jeden um, der ihm Weg stand, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo sich für ihn das unvorstellbare Grauen erfüllen sollte, als Kingsley ihm in den Weg trat und den Blick ein wenig auf sie freigab. Kingsley packte den Aufgebrachten und versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten: **"Sieh dir das nicht an! Erinnere dich an sie, wie sie war, Harry!" Doch Harry musste zu ihr – er musste bei ihr sein. Er hatte geschworen, sie zu beschützen, in guten und in schlechten Tagen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er schleuderte King mit einem einzigen Stoß drei Meter weg, während er aufgebracht schrie: „LASS MICH DURCH!" **

Ron und Mine folgten ihm, während einige Männer beherzt zugriffen, um die anderen Weasleys davon abzuhalten, ebenfalls den Tatort zu stürmen. Molly bekam augenblicklich einen Weinkrampf und Arthur ließ ebenfalls seinen Tränen freien Lauf, als er sie halten musste. Keine Mutter und kein Vater sollte jemals sein Kind sterben sehen müssen.

Und schließlich sah Harry sie daliegen. Es hatte den Anschein, als suchte seine Hand etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Doch dann zuckte die Hand schnell zu einem Zauberstab und als hätte Mine seine Reaktion vorausgesehen, packte sie seine Hand und drückte zu. Sie konnte Harrys Rachedurst spüren und fühlte, dass seine Kontrolle verschwunden war. Nein, Harry, nein! Nicht einmal jetzt. Es darf niemand wissen. Niemand Harry! Bitte lass los! Bitte Harry! Sie hielt seine Hand so fest, dass bereits ihre Knöchel weiß aus ihrer Hand hervortraten. Jeder andere wäre schon längst in eine Ecke geflogen. Hör auf. Lass los! Nach einem Moment, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, spürte sie, wie sein Widerstand langsam brach und er von seinem Vorhaben abließ. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie anblickte, war nur noch wenig Menschliches in ihm. Hermine wurde klar, dass auch das zum Schattenpfad gehörte, doch er würde ihn jetzt übertreten, wenn es ihr nicht gelingen würde, ihn abzuhalten. Sie würde für ihn wählen. Jetzt! Ron war schon lange vorher still zu Boden gesunken und hatte den Blick nicht mehr aufrichten können, weil er bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung weinte.

Malfoy beobachtete ihn aus seinem Versteck und grinste. Hast wohl angenommen, du bist uns in Askaban für immer los, was? Dass wir würden da verfaulen würden, während du dir mit der rothaarigen Blutsverräterin ein schönes Leben machst – fernab von allem. Jetzt machen wir dich fertig! Das war erst der Anfang! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du mich auf Knien um deinen Tod anflehen und gnädig, wie ich bin, werde ich ihn dir natürlich gern gewähren. Aber zunächst will ich, dass du Schmerzen empfindest. Und dies wirst du! 

Er hob bereits seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: " Cru...". Doch er wurde unterbrochen. „Halt ja die Klappe!", zischte eine weitere Stimme hinter ihm. „Du hast es schon mit der kleinen Schlampe versaut, weil du dich nicht beherrschen konntest. Warum hast du es so eilig gehabt, sie umzubringen? War es nicht dein Plan, sie zu uns zu bringen und dort langsam zu zerbrechen?", tadelte ihn die Stimme und Draco protestierte leise. „Das war der erste Plan, ja! Hier hat Potter aber gleich etwas davon, ohne lange Wartezeiten. Sie hat sehr unter dem Cruciatus Fluch gelitten und das Muggelchen wird bei ihrem Anblick noch mehr leiden.", frohlockte der blonde Todesser. „Genau, der Genuss wird sich nur einstellen, wenn du ihn jetzt nicht umbringst, sondern abwartest, wie sich sein Leid bis zur Vollendung entwickelt!", redete die Stimme auf ihn ein, woraufhin er den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Ja, er musste sich wirklich in Beherrschung üben. Besonders, was seine Rachegefühle gegenüber Potter betrafen. Es würden sich noch mehr Gelegenheiten ergeben, ihn zu verletzten.

Hermine war in der ganzen Situation seltsam ruhig und gefasst gewesen, während es in ihrem Inneren kochte, brodelte und nur darauf wartete auszubrechen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt jedoch hatte sie sich voll unter Kontrolle. Als sie fühlte, dass Harry wieder zurückkam, bedeutete sie Mad-Eye er, möge beiseite treten und ihn gewähren lassen.

Harry stand nun ganz allein vor ihr. Er sank auf die Knie und strich ihr liebevoll das blutverklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dafür werden sie bezahlen! Jetzt nahm er den erschlafften Körper seiner Ginny in den Arm, vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„WARUUUUMMM?!!", schrie er herzzerreißend in die Nacht hinaus.

Nach fast einer Ewigkeit umfasste er ihre Taille, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie auf Händen durch die schweigende Menge. Seine Züge gefroren zu Eis. Dafür werden sie bezahlen. 

3


	20. Frame of mind

**Frame of mind**

**Als er seine Augen aufschlug, erkannte er nichts richtig, denn alles war verschwommen und in ein seltsames, milchig weißes Licht getaucht. Ein paar unkenntliche Gestalten wuselten um ihn herum. Er fühlte kaum noch seine Beine und bewegen konnte er sie schon gar nicht. Harry versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und nach einigen Momenten der Anstrengung gelang ihm das auch. „Brille" war das einzige Wort, was er über seine Lippen bekam. „Ahh, Mr. Potter!", vernahm er eine freundlich klingende Stimme. "Sie sind erwacht!", sagte die Stimme und er konnte einen zweiten Mann erkennen. „Das ist gut, denn Dr. Riddle macht gleich Visite und er ist sehr angetan von ihren Fortschritten. Sie wissen doch noch, wer Dr. Riddle ist oder Mr. Potter?", sagte der freundliche Mann.**

**Dr. Riddle? Harry wollte jetzt nach hinten rutschen, doch er konnte es nicht. Gerade in diesem Augenblick stellte er fest, dass er an das Bett, auf dem lag, gefesselt war und sich nicht weiter bewegen konnte. „Ruhig, Mr. Potter, ganz ruhig. Sie haben doch gute Fortschritte gezeigt. Seien sie ein guter Junge und benehmen sie sich bei der Visite von Dr. Riddle anständig. ", meinte der Mann in weiß. Einen Augenblick später schritt ein anderer durch die Tür und warf selbige zu. Harry zuckte zusammen und riss an seinen Fesseln, aber er wurde schnell von weiteren Helfern gepackt und auf die Liege gedrückt. „Na wie geht's uns denn heute? Waren wir wieder im Zauberland?", fragte Dr. Riddle langsam und setzte Harry seine Brille auf die Nase. „Waren wir nicht beide übereingekommen, dass es sich nur um einen bösen Traum gehandelt hatte?", fragte er nun nach und Harry nickte. „Aber meine Frau… Sie ist tot! Sie haben umgebracht!", schrie er nun aus vollem Halse, aber Riddle lächelte ihn mild an. „Aber, aber… Mr. Potter, sie müssen sich beruhigen, sonst können wir ihnen nicht weiter helfen. Sie müssen doch wieder gesund werden. Sie haben keine Frau und auch keine Kinder. Sie hatten einen schlimmen Autounfall damals, vor zwölf Jahren.", führte der Arzt nun aus und sah, dass auch noch einige andere in den kleinen Raum getreten waren. **

**Er stand auf und wandte sich diesen zu. „Ich darf ihnen Mr. Potter vorstellen. Mr. Potter hatte vor einiger Zeit einen Unfall, der sein komplettes Wahrnehmungsbild verschoben hat. Er glaubt, dass er ein berühmter Zauberer ist, der im zarten Jugendalter von nicht einmal siebzehn Jahren die Welt vom Bösen errettet hat.", führte Riddle weiter aus und eine der etwas weiter hinten stehenden hob die Hand. „Ja, Ms. Granger? Kommen sie doch bitte etwas nach vorn. Sie möchten uns etwas mitteilen?" Die junge Frau kam einige Schritte ans Bett heran, um nun auf Harry einen besseren Blick werfen zu können. „Hermine!", schrie er und zerrte noch weiter an den Stricken, die sich nun immer tiefer in sein Fleisch gruben, doch sie reagierte nicht. „Ein traumatischer Schock, gepaart mit einem Messias Syndrom!", stellte die junge Frau fest, die er als Hermine bezeichnete. „Wer ist Hermine?", stellte sie nun dem Arzt selbst die Frage. „Er behauptet, sie sei seine Kinderfreundin, mit der er, und jetzt halten sie sich bitte fest, auf einer Schule für Zauberer war!", teilte er den anderen Anwesenden mit, die in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Harry hörte das Lachen nicht, denn für seine Ohren klang es wie ein Kreischen, wie Hilferufe. „Schlimme Sache, ganz schlimme Sache. Wir glauben nicht, dass er jemals wieder aus diesem Zustand erwachen wird. Er ist ganz und gar gefangen in dieser Welt aus Hexen und Zauberern. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er im Rausch seine ganze Familie totgefahren hat, ist es ein fast noch zu gnädiges Ende, aber wir sind nicht hier, um Recht zu sprechen oder gar zu richten – wir sind hier, um zu heilen!", setzte Riddle seine Anmerkungen über Harry fort, während sich die Frau, die Harry als Hermine bezeichnete, seinem Bett näherte. Sie beugte sich über den gefesselten und kam ihm so nahe, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Jetzt nahm sie ihre Hand und zog seine Augenlider hoch, um in das Weiße sehen zu können, bevor sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte und weiter mit Riddle und den anderen Menschen in den weißen Kitteln sprach. **

**Jetzt stellten sich die Menschen im Halbkreis um ihn auf und starrten auf sein Bett, als andere Weißkittel mit einem Wasserschlauch den Raum betraten und den Hilflosen mit einem scharfen Strahl kalten Wassers abspritzten. Auf die Frage hin, warum denn hier so verfahren wurde, erklärte man ihnen, dass dies leider erforderlich war, da er in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren versucht hatte zu entkommen. Man konnte es nicht riskieren, dass ein derartiges Sicherheitsrisiko frei herumläuft. Er versuchte sich abzuwenden, so gut es ging, doch gegen den Wasserstrahl hatte er keine andere Chance, als ab und zu die Luft anzuhalten, um nicht zu ersaufen. „Hermine, bitte, hilf mir. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ginny, Ginny das… das ist… ist… nein… war meine Frau… sie ist… war… deine beste Freundin… aber… ", er stockte. Sie war auch in seiner Welt tot und er hatte sie umgebracht. Er hatte sie mit seiner Liebe umgebracht, weil er sie nicht hatte gehen lassen können. Er musste sie haben und warum auch nicht, denn er liebte sie doch so sehr. Evra Gin wandte sich ihm zu und warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und danach der Frau, die er als Hermine bezeichnete. „Er kann einem richtig leid tun, der Arme!", sagte diese und Harry glaubte, nein er wusste… So konnte er sich nicht irren, aber das war niemals möglich. „Ginny!", rief er aufgebracht. „Ginny, so hör doch! Ich konnte nichts dafür, es ist einfach so passiert. Ich wollte es nicht! Ich habe dich doch geliebt! Ich habe dich geliebt! Ich liebe dich noch immer! Komm doch zurück und hilf mir! Ich kann hier nicht bleiben! Ich muss deine Mörder finden und einsperren! Ginny! Ginny!" Doch die Frau hörte nicht auf den Rasenden. Sie blickte aus ihren kalten Augen auf ihn herab und musterte ihn abschätzend. Sie alle standen nur da und musterten ihn, wie er sich abmühte, ihnen zu erklären, was vor sich ging. Alle waren sie in Gefahr und nur er konnte sie retten. Er musste sie alle retten! Es war doch seine Bestimmung. **

**„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Mr. Potter. Kommen sie Evra. Ms Granger? Ich darf sie auch bitten, mir zu assistieren?!", sprach er, während die Frauen nun an seine Seite traten, sich über ihn beugten und Harry in sein Bett drückten während Dr. Riddel eine Spritze aufzog. **

** Dafür werden sie bezahlen **

2


	21. Zaubererhimmel

**Zaubererhimmel**

Harry fühlte ihn und er wusste, er würde sie ihm wieder entreißen, doch diesmal ging es nicht mit  
Diplomatie – diesmal war der einzige Weg das Schwert.

Er klopfte sich den Sand aus den Stiefeln und überlegte nicht lange, wie er gedachte, in die  
entsprechenden Einrichtungen einzudringen, in der sie Ginny gefangen hielten... die Magie war mit ihm und er würde sie gnadenlos einsetzen. _Ginny ich komme_, dachte er und hoffte, sie würde ihn verstehen. Er lief los und seine Fähigkeiten trugen ihn schneller über den Wüstensand als jedes andere Lebewesen. Er war nur noch ein Schatten, den das Auge nicht als solches wahrnehmen konnte. Er erreichte eine Art Bunker. Wachen waren dort mehr als genug vorhanden und er konnte sie immer deutlicher fühlen, je näher er dieser Einrichtung kam.

Aber es waren sehr viele Wachen... Es schien, als hätte man sich auf sein oder das Kommen eines anderen vorbereitet. In Harry breiteten sich Zweifel aus, ob er es alleine schaffen konnte. Waren es womöglich zu viele für einen? Er fand keine Antwort, die er sich auf diese Frage hatte geben können. Jetzt war es zu spät – er war hier und wo war Ginny? Er wusste es nicht – er konnte sie auch nicht spüren. War Ginny tot? Er hoffte es nicht und doch... Nein! Er fühlte, wie sie sich in Schmerzen wand. Er würde gleich bei ihr sein... und er würde ihm gegenüberstehen und im Staub um sein Leben winseln oder zu Harrys Bedauern weit weg sein, aber er würde seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen, auch dafür würde er noch sorgen wenn... nur wenn sie, seine Ginny, erst einmal in Sicherheit war.

Er hatte die Bunkeranlage erreicht und versteckte sich hinter einem kleinen Vorsprung, hinter dem man ihn nicht sehen konnte, doch er hatte einen guten Überblick – sogar einen sehr guten Überblick. Er bemerkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann sich schnell entfernte. Ja, lauf nur in deinen Untergang, dachte Harry.

Harry rannte auf die sich schließende Tür zu und schob sich durch den Zwischenraum in die Nische dahinter. Die Wachen, die ihn erblickten, sahen nicht mehr als das, was er sie hatte sehen lassen, bevor die Luft aus ihren Lungen entwich und sie leblos zu Boden glitten. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in rechte Hand und metzelte alles nieder, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Die, denen es gelang, noch einige Schüsse auf den Rasenden abzufeuern, hatten keine Zeit mehr nachzusehen, ob sie getroffen hatten. Die meisten starben durch Querschläger ihres eigenen Feuers. Potter kämpfte sich mit den Flüchen durch den Bunker bis hin zum Zellentrakt, in dem Ginny gefangengehalten wurde. Er wusste, er hatte ihn nur um Sekunden verfehlt, doch es hatte auch sein Gutes, dass er ihn nicht traf. Noch nicht! Er würde ihn mehr damit verletzen, wenn er seine Untergebenen niedermetzelte, als wenn er ihn töten würde. Er genoss es, ihn zu verletzten. Er würde es weiter tun.

Harry brach den Wachen mit seinem Willen das Genick. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren oder gar Alarm auszulösen. Wer es wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, war bereits tot, noch bevor er versucht hatte, ihn zu attackieren. Die Diener im Gang schleuderte er gegen die Wände der Zellen. Die meisten von ihnen waren nicht mehr in der Lage, sich aus ihrer Situation zu befreien. Die, die es dennoch waren, wurden von Harrys Flüchen innerlich zerrissen. Endlich, am Ende des Ganges, erreichte er Ginnys Zelle.

Sie lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Harry spürte, wie sehr man ihr wehgetan hatte und er schwor sich, ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er würde zusehen, bis auch der letzte Funken Leben aus ihm gewichen war. Harry schlug das Schloss entzwei und drang in ihre Zelle ein. Er steckte den Stab weg, beugte sich über sie, begann ihre Wunden zu heilen und ihre Schmerzen zu lindern.

"Ginny... Ginny... Ich bin es Harry! Komm...wir gehen!", flüsterte er besorgt.

Der Regen peitschte um die Türme und durchnässten sein Haar. Harry saß auf den Zinnen und starrte völlig unbeteiligt in die Tiefe. Er fühlte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte, weswegen er über seine Schulter blickte. Es war Hermine, die die Treppen nach oben gestiegen war, nachdem sie ihn nicht in seinem Büro angetroffen hatte. Eine undefinierbare Ahnung hatte sie hier herauf getrieben. Sie hatte schon lange befürchtet, dass er irgendwann versuchen könnte, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

„Harry!", rief Mine und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm zu uns zurück! Was soll den aus deinem kleinen Jungen werden? Willst du ihn wirklich verlassen? Hat er es verdient, dass du ihn jetzt allein lassen willst?", sagte sie, während sie sich ihm immer weiter näherte. Er blickte sie an. Seine Haare klebten nasse an seinem Gesicht. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern ließ nur weiter den Kopf hängen.

„Vorbei!", sagte er als Abschied, als er vom Vorsprung rutschte. Hermine packte zu und umfasste fest sein Handgelenk. Harry erschrak, als er fühlte, dass er nicht von den Zinnen abstürzte, weswegen er nach oben sah. Der Wind peitschte noch ungezähmter um sie herum. Ihre buschigen Haare flogen wild umher, doch ihr Griff verstärkte sich nur noch mehr.

„Ich sah Dinge, die du niemals glauben würdest. Brennende Steine, im Innern der Berge. Ich sah Einhörner – schimmernd im Sternlicht, nah dem verbotenen Wald. Sind all diese Momente verloren in der Zeit, so wie Tränen im Regen?"

Harry fühlte nichts mehr. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er in das Haus gekommen war oder wo er Ginny abgelegt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in den Minuten passiert war, als er mit ihr auf dem Arm den kleinen Hang hinaufging und alle Anwesenden ihm schweigend folgten. Er saß in der Ecke im Fuchsbau und starrte leer in die Gegend.

Ganz weit weg glaubte er, eine leise, liebliche Stimme zu hören und er fühlte eine kleine, warme, weiche Hand in der seinen. „Papa, wach auf. Wach doch wieder auf!", sagte der kleine Junge, der seinen Vater liebevoll mit seinen kurzen Ärmchen umarmte. Der Junge kniete auf seinem Schoß und fuhr mit der Hand über Harrys Wange, an der ungehemmt die Tränen herabflossen. Hermine näherte sich und kniete sich neben den kleinen James-Sirius. „Ich denke, dass ihr jetzt erstmal mit zu uns kommen solltet. Möchtest du das?", fragte sie, woraufhin der Kleine nickte. „Nehmt ihr Papa auch mit?", wollte er wissen. Hermine bestätigte es dem Jungen mit den Worten: „Ja, natürlich! Es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt alle zusammenbleiben." Hermine streichelte dem Kleinen über die schwarzen, wuscheligen Haare. „Kann ich dich was fragen, Tante Mine?", fragte James-Sirius. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und bejahte still. Ernst fragte Harrys Sohn: „Wo ist Mama jetzt?" Und wie James-Sirius so unschuldig fragte, sank sie wieder nieder und umarmte den Jungen. „Deine Mama…", sie stockte und ging ganz nah an sein Ohr heran, „deine Mama ist jetzt im Zaubererhimmel. Dort wacht sie jetzt über dich. Jeden Tag und jede Nacht."

„Und über Papa auch?", fragte der Bub neugierig.

Sie drückte den Jungen ganz fest an sich und antwortete zu seiner Zufriedenheit: „Ja natürlich, über deinen Papa auch."

3


	22. In weiter Ferne so nah

**In weiter Ferne so nah**

Mit einer Handbewegung räumte Harry den Festtagstisch ab und legte Ginny auf ihn. Danach griff er nach einem Glas Wasser und säuberte ihr Gesicht von dem ganzen Blut. Als sie davon befreit war, küsste er sie auf die Stirn und schloss ihre halboffenen Augen. Danach wandte er sich ab und ging fort.

Das ganze Drumherum kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Alles war aus. Die Liebe seines Lebens lag kalt und tot auf dem Tisch, an dem sie noch vor wenigen Stunden gelacht, getanzt und geliebt hatte. Ginny war an ihm vorbeigelaufen und hatte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. Er hatte ihr so voller Sehnsucht nachgesehen. Hatte er tief in seinem Inneren geahnt, dass er sie nicht mehr wiedersehen würde? Warum sonst der so sehnsuchtsvolle Blick? Seine Gedanken drifteten ab in die Vergangenheit. Sollte er sich vielleicht in sie zurückziehen? Sollte er seinen Posten in Hogwarts aufgeben und sich gleich mit dazu? Etwas hielt ihn davon ab! Es gab noch etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Sein, nein, ihr Sohn! James-Sirus sollte nun sein ganzer Lebensinhalt werden. Ihm würde er sich nun ganz und gar widmen. Ihm und den Mördern seiner Frau. Sie würde er zusammen mit den restlichen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönixes jagen, um sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Doch in Gedanken handelte er anderes. In Gedanken lebte er seine dunkelsten Rachegelüste aus. Er sah sich als ihr Racheengel, der ihre Mörder unter großen Qualen ins Jenseits beförderte. Er blickte in den Spiegel und bemerkte, dass seine Augen eine rote Farbe angenommen hatten. Sie hatten sich zu schmalen, dünnen Schlitzen verengt, während er seine Opfer mit all seinem Hass und seiner Verachtung vom Leben zum Tode beförderte. Und er war nicht allein. Doch wer noch an seiner Seite stand, konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Eine Stimme hinter ihm stachelte ihn fordernd, flüsternd und verlangend immer weiter an, keine Gnade walten zu lassen und den erlösenden Tod seiner Opfer noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Rache musste gelebt werden, hörte er die leise Stimme hinter sich sagen, während sich die Todesser in Qualen wanden – während ihre Augen aus den Höhlen traten und wie blutige Seifenblasen zerplatzten.

„HARRY!!", schrie Hermine ihn an, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie brüllte noch ein paar Mal kräftig, bis ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss und sie ihm links und rechts zwei schallende Ohrfeigen verpasste.

„Was ist?", fragte er gleichgültig.

„Wir müssen gehen, Harry. Komm! Es ist gleich soweit.", sagte sie sanft und wischte ihm mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen.

Ja. Gleich war es soweit. Gleich würde der schrecklichste aller Momente kommen. Der Augenblick, in dem man die Liebe seines Lebens in dunkle, kalte Erde legte und sie mit Sand zuschüttete. Wo war seine ganze Stärke hin? Wie verletzlich er sich doch auf einmal fühlte. Mine redete noch eine Weile auf ihn ein, bis er sich endlich erhob, seinen dunklen Anzug glatt strich und sich von ihr an den Arm nehmen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Ron untergehakt, der ebenfalls in Tränen aufgelöst den anderen folgte. Der kleine Junge hatte die Hand von seinem Papa genommen und lief schweigend neben ihm her. Als der Zug zum stehen kam, standen die vier zusammen mit den anderen Weasleys ganz vorn. Nachdem ein Zauberer einige tröstende Worte gesprochen hatte, sahen sie zu, wie sich der kleine Sarg, der nun Ginny barg, sich in das ausgehobene, dunkle Loch senkte.

Harry sank niedergeschmettert auf die Knie.

„Schlaf wohl, mein Herz, meine Liebe, mein Leben.", sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen, bevor er eine einzelne, dunkelrote Rose in ihr Grab warf.

----------------

In den folgenden Wochen zogen er und sein Sohn erst einmal bei Ron und Hermine ein. Man versuchte, so normal, wie das in der Situation nur möglich war, zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Hermine arbeitete wieder im Ministerium, Ron absolvierte die anstehenden Trainingseinheiten im Team und Harry kehrte zusammen mit dem Jungen nach Hogwarts zurück. Doch eine echte Rückzugsmöglichkeit hatte er nicht. An allen Orten, auf jeder Etage, in seinem Haus oder im Fuchsbau – überall folgte ihm das Andenken seiner Ginny. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er noch vor ein paar Monaten mit Hermine in Padua getan hatte. Und doch war sie es. Hermine hatte ihn aus dem bodenlosen Schlund zurückgeholt. Mit sanften Worten, Erklärungen und notwendigen Streicheleinheiten hatte sie ihn wieder langsam aufgebaut. Nach und nach fand er wieder die Kraft zum Weitermachen. Professor McGonagall bot sich an, ihn auch weiterhin noch zu unterstützen und selbst sein geglaubter Erzfeind Professor Snape ließ Momente der Rührung erkennen, nachdem er erfuhr, was Harry wiederfahren war, auch wenn seine Augen so undurchdringlich und schwarz wie immer waren.

Harry konnte Ron überreden, an einigen freien Tagen in Hogwarts das Training der Quidditch Mannschaften zu übernehmen und immer, wenn er dies tat, sah Harry von der Tribüne aus zu. Er hoffte und betete inständig, dass Ron sein Angebot annehmen würde und ganz in Hogwarts bliebe, um den Kleinen das Fliegen auf einem Besen beizubringen. Dieser Wunsch führte dann auch zu der letzten Auseinandersetzung der beiden einst besten Freunde, die, als es sich um das anstehende Halbfinalspiel drehte, in ein Muggelduell ausartete. Madam Pomfrey musste im Anschluss die Wunden zusammenflicken.

Sie konnten eben beide nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur ansatzweise ahnen, dass ihre Verhaltensmuster eine Reaktion auf die Macht der Gefühle waren, die sich nun immer unkontrollierter ihre Bahnen brachen. Weder Harry noch Ron verschwendeten auch nur einen Gedanken an Jonathan oder an das, was er ihnen in der letzten Zeit beigebracht hatte.

Hin und wieder zog es ihn in den verbotenen Wald, um nachzusehen, ob er ihn eventuell entdecken konnte, doch Jonathan zeigte sich nicht. Harry versuchte es mit dem, was dieser über die Magie gesagt hatte – dass sie in allem und jedem war, doch dass, was Mine als Wachtraumzauber bezeichnete, wollte sich nicht recht bei ihm einstellen. Stattdessen zog es ihn immer wieder in die Vergangenheit zu Ginny und zu dem Leben, das er einst mit ihr und seinem Jungen führte. Und hier erkannte er, einmal mehr zu spät, dass Ron damals bei Fortescue recht hatte. Er sagte damals, dass sie glücklich sein sollten, so lange ihre Ruhe gehabt zu haben – so lange, wie es ging, in Frieden gelebt zu haben. Das kleine bisschen Glück, welches man ihnen gelassen hatte, hatte Harry mit Füßen getreten, indem er sich mit Ron geprügelt hatte. Verdammt, warum konnte er das nicht schon früher bemerken? Warum musste er es auf ein Muggelduell ankommen lassen? Harry verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Ron hatte doch so recht. Sein Dämon war ein anderer – das wusste Harry nun. Er konnte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, doch er musste warten, bis das Spiel vorbei war. In der augenblicklichen Situation würde Ron ihm nicht zuhören. Er vermutlich an seiner statt auch nicht. Vielleicht, so überlegte Harry, sollte er zum Spiel gehen. Ron würde es nicht direkt wissen, aber vielleicht würde er es doch irgendwie bemerken. Das könnte ja schon reichen, um den Riss in der Freundschaft wieder zu kitten. Ja, dass könnte schon reichen.

3


	23. Halbfinale

**Halbfinale**

Als Hermine an diesem Abend erneut spät nach Hause kam, wartete Ron wieder vor dem Kamin auf sie. Er hatte drei Pergamente vor sich ausgebreitet und führte nacheinander seinen Zauberstab über sie. Nachdem er damit fertig war, beauftragte er Pig, sie zu Gringots zu bringen.

„Wieder spät geworden im Ministerium?", fragte er matt und sah in die strahlenden Augen seiner wunderschönen Frau. „Bist du morgen dabei, wenn wir das Halbfinale haben?", fügte er noch hinzu, als sie ihn in den Arm nahm und zustimmend nickte. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt wieder spielen sehen und hatte sich extra den Terminkalender so freigehalten, dass sie das Spiel eröffnen konnte.

„Ich werde euer Spiel morgen sogar eröffnen!", sagte sie und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Da bemerkte sie, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht wirklich zusagen würde.

„Dann spiele ich nur für dich! Kommen Harry und Jonathan auch?", fragte er neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung. Jonathan wollte noch zu Ollivander und Harry sagte, er hätte noch in der Schule zu tun. In Wahrheit glaube ich allerdings nicht, dass er vor hat zu kommen. Nicht nach eurer letzten Unterhaltung von Mann zu Mann.", erklärte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er schwang die Decke um sie herum, bevor sie flüsternd bat: „Halt mich..."

Er fragte sich kurz, woher sie von Jonathan wusste. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. War er ihr wieder in einem Zaubertraum erschienen? Ron war nicht dumm, doch verstand er nicht ganz, was es war, das Mine und den geheimnisvollen Magier verband.

Sie wusste, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit Ron zu reden – das hatte Zeit bis nach dem Spiel! Ihre Gedanken gingen wieder mit ihr durch. Musste sie mit Ron überhaupt darüber reden? Es war doch alles so gekommen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Nach der Schule hatte Ron seine Traumkarriere bei Pfützensee starten können und sie hatte Karriere im Ministerium gemacht. Die Freundschaft zu Harry war nie ein Thema und doch hatte Jonathan recht, als er an ihr vorbeiging und sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment lang trafen. _Du weißt es!_ Seine Stimme klang noch in ihrem Kopf, selbst nachdem er seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte und weitergegangen war. Irgendwie war er ihr unheimlich zumute. Trug sie es so offen vor sich her oder hatte er direkt in ihr Herz gesehen?

Ja, sie wusste es all die Jahre! Sie hatte es sich jedoch nie eingestanden und wenn sie an ihre beiden Kinder dachte, die sich im Augenblick bei Molly aufhielten, würde sie es auch niemals tun. Niemals! Hermines Finger wanderten über seinen Nacken und spielten mit seinem Haaransatz. Sie sah nach oben und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Küss mich!", hauchte sie und als sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, hatte sie ihre zweifelnden Gedanken auch schon wieder fortgejagt.

Ron strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. „Ich glaube ich weiß, warum Harry nicht so gern zu den Spielen kommt. Er hat Quidditch geliebt! Im 5. hatte es die Umbridge und im 6. Snape das zunichte gemacht. Danach konnte er ja nicht mehr spielen. Ich glaube einfach, dass es zu viel für ihn ist. Auch ein Harry Potter ist nur bis zu einer gewissen Grenze belastbar und nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, wollte er sich damit nun nicht auch noch selber quälen. Ich kann ihn schon verstehen… Würde mir an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehen."

Langsam brannte das Kaminfeuer runter und die beiden Liebenden gaben sich auf dem Sofa ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Als sie später in der Nacht erwachten, nahm Ron seine Frau auf den Arm und brachte sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das morgige Spiel und darum, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass nun doch er und nicht sein Ersatzmann daran teilnahm. Er hatte mit seinem besten Freund einen fürchterlichen Streit deshalb, der damit endete, dass er Harry einfach hatte stehen lassen. Er konnte ihn ja auch verstehen. So eine Möglichkeit würde sich ihnen nicht noch einmal bieten und sie mussten die Chance ergreifen, die sich ihnen bot. Doch auf Quidditch zu verzichten? Dies konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Harry hatte da leicht reden. Es tat ihm leid. Sein bester Freund fehlte ihm. Wenn das Spiel vorbei war, würde er nach Hogwarts gehen. Doch nicht heute Nacht.

------------------

Sie hatten erfahren, dass die Iren zwei neue Treiber mit im Mannschaftsaufgebot hatten. Zwei vierschrötige Kerle mit Hirn und richtig Dampf in den Armen. Dies wäre eine sehr seltene Kombination und leider spielten sie nicht auf unserer Seite, hatte der Kapitän gewarnt.

„Wir müssen höllisch aufpassen, denn McLaggen und Marin sind kreuzgefährlich! Wir haben es in den letzten Spielen gesehen. Sie haben Übersicht und sind taktisch voll auf der Höhe. Das sind keine stumpfen Schläger… Die beiden sind gut, also lasst euch von ihnen nicht vom Besen werfen und nun los!", sagte der Kapitän anfeuernd.

Ragga klatschte in die Hände, was das Zeichen zum Aufbruch darstellte. Es ging los! Ron schwang sich gerade als letzter auf seinen Besen, da gingen auch schon die riesen Tore auf. Man konnte den ohrenbetäubenden Jubel der Massen wahrnehmen, was Musik in seinen Ohren war – ach, wie er das doch liebte! Zu ihrer Hymne flogen sie hinaus und drehten ein paar Runden im Stadion. Ron reckte ein paar Mal seine Faust nach oben, bevor Hermine das Spiel eröffnete und der Schiedsrichter kurze Zeit später die Bälle freigab. Jetzt übernahm der Kommentator.

Irland wieder in Quaffelbesitz. Der Spielstand ist nach zehn Minuten immer noch null zu null. Die beiden neuen Treiber der Iren konnten bislang nichts gegen Bell und Cren ausrichten, doch jetzt scheinen sie eine Lücke gefunden zu haben und… Wurf! Aber kein Tor. Weasley, nach seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts", das Stadion grölte, "in Bestform, hält den Ball. 

Hermine hatte es nicht mehr auf dem Sitz gehalten. Sie stand an der Brüstung und feuerte Ron lauthals an, so wie sie es früher schon getan hatte, als Harry noch Sucher war und Ron gerade den Hüterposten für Gryffindor übernommen hatte.

„Die beiden sind gut! Wer ist das?", fragte plötzlich eine ach so vertraute Stimme neben ihr. „Harry!", sagte sie erstaunt, als sie sich umdrehte. „Er ist mein bester Freund! Ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Nach dem Spiel geh ich runter und werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen! Ich war im Unrecht.", bekannte er. Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Wie schon so oft."

Hermine versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, war aber viel zu sehr im Spiel versunken, als dass sie Harrys Worte vernehmen konnte.

„McLaggen und Marin. Ron sagt, das seien die besten Treiber der Welt! Sie sollen in Vorrunden schon den einen oder anderen Sucher oder Jäger ausgeknockt haben.", erklärte sie ihm zugewandt, während sie nach dem letzten Irlandangriff die Hände vor den Mund presste und erst wieder Erleichterung erlangte, nachdem das englische Team wieder in Ballbesitz war.

England führt vierzig zu dreißig und noch immer keine Spur vom Schnatz. Die Sucher der beiden Teams versuchen sich gegenseitig abzulenken, um im entscheiden Moment einen Vorteil für sich erhaschen zu können. Was für ein Spiel! Jetzt sind McLaggen und Marin wieder am Zug. Sie werfen sich die Keule immer wieder gegenseitig zu und schlagen die Klatscher dem Gegner entgegen. Bell ist getroffen, aber nicht schlimm. Er hat seinen Besen abgefangen und greift wieder ins Spielgeschehen ein. Tor! Was war das? Während sich McLaggen und Marin auf Bell gestürzt haben, hat der Hintermann den Quaffel gefangen und ihn durch die Ringe des Gegners befördert. Unglaublich! 

Das Stadion kochte und das Spiel wurde mittlerweile härter.

McLaggen und Marin gaben sich gegenseitig Zeichen – wahrscheinlich, um eine Taktik für den nächsten Spielzug einzuläuten.

Ron flog um die Ringe herum und strahlte. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch den verdammten Schnatz fangen und das Ding wäre im Sack.

Und da war er. Direkt neben Rons Kopf! Er musste sich nur umdrehen und ihn greifen. Die Anspannung stieg. Ron schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. McLaggen schoss mit seinem Besen vor und nahm eine sitzende Haltung ein, was Harry bekannt vorkam, denn so hatte er damals in seinem ersten Spiel den Schnatz gefangen, doch hier schien es etwas völlig anderes zu sein.

„Her mit dem Ding!", brüllte McLaggen und Marin warf ihm den Schläger zu. Der Klatscher kam seitlich angeflogen. McLaggen richtete sich für einen kurzen Moment auf, zog durch und traf den Klatscher voll.

„Wie du damals!", rief Hermine und hüpfte derweil wie ein kleines Mädchen hin und her, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie, denn er verfolgte nur den Ball.

„RON, PASS AUF!", schrie er plötzlich verzweifelt, doch Ron konnte ihn nicht hören. Die beiden Sucher rasten auf ihn zu und erst jetzt nahm er das leise Flirren des Schnatzes an seinem Ohr wahr. Er ließ seine Hand von hinten hervorschnellen und packte ihn. Im selben Moment fand der Klatscher von McLaggen sein Ziel.

AUS, AUS, DASS SPIEL IST AUS! 

3


	24. Das blaue Licht

**Das blaue Licht**

Es war eine Mischung aus Jubel und Entsetzensschreien. Wie beim Trimagischen Turnier im 4. Schuljahr zuckte Harry zusammen. Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und presste entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Eben vernahm sie noch Rons Jubelschrei, aber im gleichen Augenblick kippte er vornüber und sein Besen raste der Erde entgegen. Harry reagierte prompt, streckte seinen Arm aus und konzentrierte sich voll auf Ron. Es gelang ihm, den Absturz zu bremsen und ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Jetzt eilten einige Medimagier auf das Spielfeld, die sofort eine Trage herbeizauberten und mit dem Leblosen zum St. Mungos apparierten.

Hermine wollte ihnen sofort folgen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Sie werden sich um ihn kümmern. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern! Du bist die Zaubereiministerin. Du hast hier erst deine Pflicht zu tun.", sagte er und hielt sie zurück, während er sich ins Krankenhaus aufmachte. Sie drehte sich noch kurz zu ihm um und vernahm Harrys leise flüsternde Stimme. „Es ist anders…", sagte sie und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon verschwunden.

Als Harry im Krankenhaus ankam, waren bereits die Medimagier mit Ron beschäftigt. Auch Jonathan hatte sich bereits eingefunden. Er sagte, dass er von dem Vorfall bei Ollivander erfahren hatte, gerade als er sich auf ins Stadion machen wollte, um den Rest des Spieles zu sehen, von dem Ron so geschwärmt hatte. Harry versuchte, sich bei den Medimagiern nach Rons Zustand zu erkundigen, bekam jedoch keine wirklich zufriedenstellende Antwort. Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Jonathan ernst und sah gleich darauf, wie sie angestürmt kam.

Auch sie versuchte, mit den Medimagiern und Heilern zu reden, doch niemand achtete scheinbar auf sie. Alle zuständigen Heiler winkten ab oder baten noch um etwas Geduld. Und so vergingen Stunden. Für Harry und Hermine hatten sie ein paar Stühle herbeigezaubert, doch nur Jonathan hatte Platz genommen und wirkte seltsam abwesend.

Molly, Arthur und die Zwillinge waren ebenfalls kurze Zeit später im Hospiz eingetroffen. Sie alle versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu trösten, als ein älterer Heiler zur Tür hinaustrat und nach Hermine fragte.

Er sah sie an und wandte den Blick ab. Harry war bereits hinter sie getreten und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Sie müssen jetzt sehr stark sein!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er gab die Tür frei, um sie eintreten zu lassen.

Harry und Hermine traten ein und sahen Ron mit bandagiertem Kopf und Oberkörper im Bett liegen. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. Hermine schrie verzweifelt und vergrub ihren Kopf unter Harrys Kinn, der nur wie angewurzelt dastehen konnte, als er Ron so liegen sah.

Jonathan war bereits neben sie getreten und suchte nach Rons Hand.

„Meine Macht hat Grenzen... Eure Hände, schnell! Ich kann versuchen, seinen Lebensfunken zu schüren. Alles andere liegt bei ihm."

Er nahm die Hände der beiden und legte sie sanft auf Rons, bevor er die Hände der drei Freunde mit seinen eigenen umschloss und sie auf den Punkt legte, an dem sich das Herz befand. Einen Augenblick später erhellte ein blaues Licht den Raum und hüllte sie alle ein. Als es verblasste, begannen Rons Augenlider zu flattern, was Hermine zum schluchzen brachte.

„Lass uns nicht allein! Bitte, du kannst uns nicht allein lassen! Wir lieben dich so sehr.", sagte sie weinend.

Er öffnete die Augen einen winzigen Spalt. Als er versuchte zu sprechen, kamen nur ganz leise Worte über seine Lippen, mit denen er sagte: „Ich hab es immer gewusst, Mine… Meine Sonne, mein Mondlicht, mein Sternenglanz!"

„Harry, es tut mir leid – ich konnte nicht anders.", flüsterte Ron seinen besten Freund gewandt.

„Ich weiß, mir tut es auch leid. Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist!", sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln, aber es wollte nicht gelingen.

Es sah so aus, als schüttelte Ron leicht den Kopf, bevor er sagte: „Alles wird gut, Harry. Harry?"

Er tastete nach Hermines Hand und legte sie in Harrys.

„Ja, Ron?", fragte Harry leise nach.

„Halte diese kleine Hand bis in alle Ewigkeit. Versprich es!", forderte der Verletzte.

„Ich verspreche es, Ron!", flüsterte Harry, bevor beide auf die Kissen neben ihm sanken.

Ron atmete einmal angestrengt ein und sagte wispernd: „Dann ist jetzt alles gut… Lebt wohl!"

Er schloss die Augen und es war still. Ron entschlief. Hermine weinte leise und flüsterte Worte der Liebe in die Kissen.

Sie flehte: „Wach auf! Wach doch auf! Bitte, wach auf... Ich liebe dich! Wach doch bitte wieder auf..."

Harry stand irgendwann auf und nahm Molly und Arthur in den Arm, während sich die Zwillinge zu ihnen stellten. Ein Blitzen in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass sie auch jetzt noch einen Spruch auf Lager hatten, diesen jedoch für sich behielten. Jonathan nickte Harry kurz zu, bevor er das Krankenzimmer verließ. Er wollte die Familie in ihrer Trauer nicht stören. Nach einer Weile trat Harry hinter Hermine und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme: "Komm, wir müssen jetzt gehen!"

Er half ihr aufzustehen, doch sie konnte noch nicht loslassen. „Wir können ihn doch nicht so liegen lassen! Ihm wird doch kalt…", sagte sie weinend, bevor sie flehend zu Harry blickte. Der wiederum schaute zu Fred hinüber und formte tonlos das Wort _Zauberstab_ mit seinem Mund. Fred reichte ihm wortlos seinen Stab herüber. Harry blickte sich kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Als er nichts Verdächtiges bemerkte, verwandelte er das Laken in eine dicke, wohlig warme Decke. Er nahm Hermines Hand und deckte seinen Freund gemeinsam mit ihr zu.

"Jetzt friert er nicht mehr. Komm, Hermine! Bitte, komm!" Wohin sollte er sie jetzt bringen? Sein Geist arbeitete fieberhaft. Die Wohnung in London kam nicht in Frage. Der Fuchsbau war auch keine gute Idee und sie nach Hogwarts mitzunehmen wäre undenkbar. Ihm kam jedoch eine Idee. Wenn die Zwillinge die kleine Wohnung über ihrem Laden noch besaßen und diese noch nicht weitervergeben war, konnte er dort erst mal mit ihr untertauchen. Er wandte sich leise an George und fragte: "Die Wohnung über eurem Laden ist die noch frei? Kommen wir da rein?" George nickte sofort, weswegen Harry ihm Hermine in den Arm drückte und erklärte: "Appariere mit ihr dorthin – jetzt gleich von hier aus! Niemand darf sie so sehen. Fred nimmt mich sicherlich mit!"

Als er sich ihm zuwandte, bemerkte er, wie der Heiler, der sie eingelassen hatte, Arthur beiseite nahm und mit ihm sprach. Harry bekam jedoch nur einige Wortfetzen mit, wie „…schon Tod… Genickbruch… nicht möglich… ". Seine und die Augen Mollys trafen sich. Er glaubte zu erkennen, wie beide mit ihnen sagten: „Geht! Wir kümmern uns um alles. Geht!" Harry hatte den Eindruck, als antwortete er durch seine Augen: „Danke Molly und sagt den Kindern noch nichts! Sie müssen das nicht mitten in der Nacht erfahren!"

„Geht... Sofort!" schienen Mollys Augen zu befehlen, woraufhin Harry Freds Arm ergriff und er mit ihm disapparierte.

George hatte Hermine bereits nach oben gebracht, während Fred mit Harry und einem leisen "Plopp" folgten. Als Harry sie aus Georges Armen nahm, sackte sie zusammen, weswegen er sie in die leere Wohnung trug. Die Zwillinge ließen die beiden allein. Harry suchte nach Hermines Zauberstab und beschwor eine Einrichtung herauf, die sie an nichts erinnerte, was sie kannte. Ein paar Kissen, weiches Licht, die Wände in sanftem Terrakotta gehalten. Er bettete sie auf den vielen Kissen und griff mit seiner Hand an ihre Schläfen, bevor er ein paar unverständliche Worte murmelte. Hermine wurde ruhiger und schlief letztendlich vor Erschöpfung ein.

Harry dämpfte das Licht, ging in die Küche und zauberte sich ein paar Brote und einen Feuerwhisky her. Den brauchte er jetzt wirklich! Danach versuchte er, seinen Geist ein wenig zu beruhigen, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Spät in der Nacht flohte Arthur noch kurz herein. Er berichtete vom Auftauchen eines Kobolds von Gringots und bat die beiden, Morgen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Sie würden dann mehr erfahren. Harry nickte wortlos, bevor Arthur wieder durch den Kamin verschwand.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft und setzte sich auf die Kissen neben Hermine, falls sie des Nachts erwachen würde und nicht allein sein wollte – ihn brauchte. Doch sie schlief die restliche Nacht ruhig durch und so fand auch Harry ein wenig Ruhe.

Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, lag Hermine eng an ihn gekuschelt und hielt ihn fest. Im ersten Moment dachte er daran, sich loszumachen, ließ jedoch davon ab und verhielt sich still. Hermine drückte ihn an sich.

Sie lächelte, als sie die Augen öffnete, bevor sie verschlafen sagte: „Ronnie, mein Süßer. Ich hatte einen Horrortraum!"

3


	25. Es ist so viel Liebe in diesem Haus

**Es ist so viel Liebe in diesem Haus **

Als sie hochsah und Harry erblickte, der um Jahre älter schien, hielt er sie ganz fest.

Später am Tag flohten sie, wie Arthur es gewünscht hatte, in Fuchsbau zurück. Molly, Hermine und restliche Familienmitglieder fielen sich in die Arme und versuchten, sich gegenseitig, so gut es ging, zu trösten. Später erschien dann der von Gringotts angekündigte Kobold, den Harry wegen seiner unprätentiösen, geschäftsmäßigen Art am liebsten in ein Gnomloch gesteckt hätte. Die Anwesenden ließen das, was er sagte, über sich ergehen und leisteten die Unterschriften, die er verlangte. Danach rief er Namen auf und verteilte drei Pergamente. Als er ansetzte, ihnen noch einen schönen Tag wünschen zu wollen, brachte ihn Harry mit einem einzigen, kalten Blick zum Schweigen.

Molly, Arthur, Hermine und Harry entrollten die Pergamente und begannen zu lesen:

_Liebe Mum, Dad,_

_wenn der Kobold von Gringotts Euch die Pergamente überreicht hat, weile ich nicht mehr unter Euch. _

_Irgendetwas ist dazwischengekommen – vielleicht hat mich ein übereifriger, übriggebliebener Todesser erwischt oder ich hatte einen Unfall beim Quidditch. Der Sport birgt seine Risiken und ich habe das immer gewusst. Ich habe die Pergamente zum letzten Mal am Abend vor dem Halbfinale gegen Irland aktualisiert und sie bei Gringotts deponiert._

_Wenn alles so gekommen ist, sitzen Harry und Hermine jetzt auch neben Euch und lesen ihre Pergamente. _

_Mum, ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich bitte Dich, das so zu akzeptieren und die Dinge laufen zu lassen. Harry war immer mehr für mich als nur mein bester Freund. Du weißt, was ich meine, denn Du selbst hast in ihm einen Sohn gesehen und ich einen Bruder. Doch es gibt noch etwas anderes._

_Wir drei kennen uns, seit wir elf Jahre alt waren – seit wir uns im Zug nach Hogwarts über den Weg gelaufen sind. In all den Jahren haben wir uns immer alles sagen können und alles miteinander geteilt. Nur eines habe ich nicht mit Harry geteilt, jedenfalls ist es mir nicht sofort aufgefallen. _

_Harry und Hermine werden zusammenkommen. Bei den Muggeln nennen sie das Patchworkfamily. Ich wünsche mir, dass Du sie beide genauso lieben kannst, wie Du mich und Hermine geliebt hast. Ich mag manchmal ein unsentimentaler Klotz gewesen sein, doch ich habe schon lange gewusst, dass ihr Herz nicht nur für mich schlägt. Es war schon immer mehr als nur Freundschaft. Schon immer, Mum, vom ersten Tage an. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als sie mir Ihr Ja-Wort gab und kurze Zeit später unsere beiden süßen Kinder zur Welt kamen. Du musst es Ihnen erklären: Papa ist jetzt im Zaubererhimmel. _

_Wenn ich vor meinem Tode dazu noch imstande war, habe ich Harry darum gebeten, Mines kleine Hand bis in alle Ewigkeit zu halten. Sie war mein Sternenglanz. _

_Wir hatten in Eurem Haus eine wunderschöne Kindheit. Du und Dad – Ihr Beide habt es uns an nichts fehlen lassen, auch wenn Ihr manchmal anderer Meinung wart. _

_Harry hat es einmal sehr genau auf den Punkt gebracht: Es ist so viel Liebe in diesem Haus! _

_Hermine und die Kinder sind versorgt. Alles andere ist für Euch. Der Kobold hat seine Anweisungen._

_Meine Schwester wartet nun auf mich. _

_Ron_

Schweigend hielten Molly und Arthur sich an den Händen, nachdem sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatten. Dann blicke Arthur still zu Harry, dann zu Hermine und wieder zurück zu Harry. Beide lasen noch ihren letzten Brief von Ron.

_Mine, mein Sternenglanz,_

_wenn der Kobold von Gringotts Euch die Pergamente überreicht hat, weile ich nicht mehr unter Euch. _

_Irgendetwas ist dazwischengekommen, vielleicht hat mich ein übereifriger, übriggebliebener Todesser erwischt oder ich hatte einen Unfall beim Quidditch. Der Sport birgt seine Risiken – wir haben das immer gewusst. Im ungünstigsten Fall war es einer der dunklen Schergen, denen wir all die Jahre so erfolgreich die Stirn geboten haben. Im günstigsten Fall verlor ich mein Leben im Augenblick des Triumphs._

_Ich habe die Pergamente zum letzten Mal am Abend vor dem Halbfinale gegen Irland aktualisiert und sie bei Gringotts deponiert, wie ich es seit Jahren vor jedem Spiel oder einem ähnlichen Ereignis getan habe. Immer wachsam sein, hat mal jemand gesagt. _

_Wenn alles so gekommen ist, sitzen unsere Eltern und Harry jetzt neben Dir und lesen ihre Pergamente. _

_Mine ich habe es gewusst. _

_Seit Jahren habe ich gespürt, dass Dein Herz auch für Harry schlägt. Ich nehme es Dir nicht einmal übel, denn das meine schlug auch für Dich, wenn auch anders. Aber bei Euch? Immer wenn wir zu dritt zusammen waren, konnte man das sehen. Ihr beiden wart schon immer eins, so als würde eine Person denken und handeln. Manchmal dachte ich daran, Dich darauf anzusprechen, habe mich aber dagegen entschieden. Warum sollte ich das zerstören? Wir lieben ihn doch beide. Er ist unser bester Freund, für Mum ein Sohn, für mich ein Bruder. Ich konnte nichts sagen, denn ich wollte Euch nicht verlieren – Euch beide nicht. Wir haben so vieles zusammen durchgestanden, warum nicht auch das? Meine Liebe hält alles aus._

_Wenn ich vor meinem Tode dazu noch imstande war, habe ich Harry darum gebeten, Deine kleine Hand bis in alle Ewigkeit zu halten. _

_Du warst mein Sternenglanz. _

_Ich weiß, dass er Dich tief in seinem Herzen genauso liebt wie du ihn. Nach Ginnys Unfall wurde es wieder stärker. Werdet um unsertwillen glücklich. Meine Schwester hat leider keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, das gleiche zu sagen, aber ich kenne sie und weiß, dies wäre auch in ihrem Sinne. Mum weiß auch Bescheid. _

_Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als Du mir Dein Ja-Wort gabst und kurze Zeit später unsere beiden süßen Kinder zur Welt kamen. Du musst es Ihnen erklären: Papa ist jetzt im Zaubererhimmel. _

_Und jetzt zu etwas anderem. _

_Mine, unser neuer Freund wird im Augenblick nicht bei Euch sein, kann ich mir denken. Doch Ihr müsst zu Ihm zurückkehren und weitermachen. Ich habe zu wenig Zeit mit seinen Übungen verbracht, als ich sollte, doch wenn stimmt, was wir vermuten, werde auch ich vielleicht noch mal auftauchen können – genau wie Dumbledore. Lach nicht! Ich war bestimmt kein so guter Zauberer wie er. Er ist eher zufällig auf das Geheimnis gestoßen, während wir gezielt darauf vorbereitet wurden. Denke nur daran, wie Du und Ginny über die Brüstung aus dem siebten Stock gesprungen seid. _

_Du und Harry, Ihr müsst das Mysterium um Ihn knacken. Es ist kein Zufall, dass Jonathan aufgetaucht ist. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie bestimmt schon mindestens einmal hier waren und Ihre Lehren anderen Magischen Wesen überlassen haben. Er ist der Sternenmagier! Zusammen werdet Ihr beide das schaffen. _

_Harry kann es wieder. Er kann wieder zaubern. Jedenfalls so was in der Art. _

_Es ist anders bei Harry jetzt anders. Jonathan würde sagen, es ist Schattenmagie, obwohl Macht es eher trifft. Dagegen wird auch nichts anderes mehr helfen. Er hat mit diesem blitzenden, blauen Ding den Todesfluch von Snape weggeschlagen, nur um Euch zum Handeln zu bewegen. __**Er will entdeckt werden**__. Vielleicht gelingt es Euch, ihn ein bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken. Bring ihn zu Nevilles Mutter – da soll er mal zeigen, was er wirklich drauf hat. Sollte das Experiment aufgehen, ist es Zeit, dass du den Ministerialposten für immer sausen lässt. Es gibt Wichtigeres. _

_Wir drei hatten die wunderbarste Freundschaft, die man sich nur wünschen konnte und dafür bin ich Euch dankbar. Hermine, für Dich und die Kinder ist gesorgt. Der Kobold hat seine Anweisungen._

_Ich liebe Dich, Euch, die Kinder, Mum und Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy und Harry. _

_Und jetzt mach das, was wir immer gemacht haben: Lass Harry Deinen Brief lesen. Er wird Dir gleich den seinen geben. Es ist alles so, wie es sein soll._

_Für immer_

_Ron_

Ihre Worte waren schon lange versiegt. Das war ihr Ron: Ein liebevoller, umsichtiger, herzensguter Mann. Deswegen hat sie ihn geliebt. Er war ihr Felsen. Da konnte gegenbranden, was wollte. Ron stand unerschütterlich zu ihr. Sie reichte Harry ihr Pergament und nahm das seine.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn der Kobold von Gringotts Euch die Pergamente überreicht hat, weile ich nicht mehr unter Euch. _

_Irgendetwas ist dazwischengekommen, vielleicht hat mich ein übereifriger, übriggebliebener Todesser erwischt oder ich hatte einen Unfall beim Quidditch. Der Sport birgt seine Risiken – wir haben das immer gewusst. Im ungünstigsten Fall war es einer der dunklen Schergen, denen wir all die Jahre so erfolgreich die Stirn geboten haben. Im günstigsten Fall verlor ich mein Leben im Augenblick des Triumphs._

_Ich habe die Pergamente zum letzten Mal am Abend vor dem Halbfinale gegen Irland aktualisiert und sie bei Gringotts deponiert, wie ich es seit Jahren vor jedem Spiel oder einem ähnlichen Ereignis getan habe. Immer wachsam sein, hat mal jemand gesagt. _

_Wenn alles so gekommen ist, sitzen meine Eltern und Mine jetzt neben Dir und lesen ihre Pergamente. _

_Harry, ich habe es gewusst. _

_Seit Jahren habe ich gespürt, dass Dein Herz auch für Mine schlägt. Ich nehme es Dir nicht einmal übel, denn das meine schlägt auch für Dich, wenn auch anders. Aber bei Euch? Immer wenn wir zu dritt zusammen waren konnte, man das sehen. Ihr beiden wart schon immer eins, so als würde eine Person denken und handeln. Manchmal dachte ich daran, Dich darauf anzusprechen, habe mich aber dagegen entschieden. Warum sollte ich das zerstören? Wir lieben sie doch beide. Sie ist unsere beste Freundin, für meine Mum warst Du immer wie ein Sohn und für mich ein Bruder. Ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte Euch nicht verlieren. Euch Beide nicht. Wir haben so vieles zusammen durchgestanden, warum nicht auch das? _

_Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als sie mir Ihr Ja-Wort gab und kurze Zeit später unsere beiden süßen Kinder zur Welt kamen. Ihr müsst es Ihnen erklären: Papa ist jetzt im Zaubererhimmel._

_Harry, Du bist mein bester Freund. Halte diese kleine Hand bis in alle Ewigkeit. _

_Ich weiß, dass Du sie tief in Deinem Herzen genauso liebst wie sie Dich. Nach Ginnys Unfall wurde es wieder stärker. Werdet um unsertwillen glücklich. Meine Schwester hat leider keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, das gleiche zu sagen, aber ich kenne sie und weiß, dies wäre auch in ihrem Sinne. Mum weiß auch Bescheid. _

_Und jetzt zu etwas anderem. _

_Harry, unser neuer Freund wird im Augenblick nicht bei Euch sein, kann ich mir denken. Doch Ihr müsst zu Ihm zurückkehren und weitermachen. Ich habe zu wenig Zeit mit seinen Übungen verbracht, als ich sollte, doch wenn stimmt, was wir vermuten, werde auch ich vielleicht noch mal auftauchen können – genau wie Dumbledore. Lach nicht! Ich war bestimmt kein so guter Zauberer wie er. Er ist eher zufällig auf das Geheimnis gestoßen, während wir gezielt darauf vorbereitet wurden. Denke nur daran, wie Du und Ginny über die Brüstung aus dem siebten Stock gesprungen seid._

_Du und Mine, Ihr müsst das Mysterium um ihn knacken. Es ist kein Zufall das Jonathan aufgetaucht ist. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie bestimmt schon mindestens einmal hier waren und ihre Lehren anderen Magischen Wesen überlassen haben. Zusammen werdet Ihr Beide das schaffen. _

_Du kannst es wieder. Du kannst wieder zaubern. Jedenfalls so was in der Art. _

_Es ist anders, Jonathan würde sagen, es ist Schattenmagie, obwohl Macht es eher trifft. Dagegen wird auch nichts anderes mehr helfen. Er hat mit diesem blitzenden, blauen Ding den Todesfluch von Snape weggeschlagen, nur um Euch zum Handeln zu bewegen. __**Er will entdeckt werden**__. Vielleicht gelingt es Euch, ihn ein bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken. Bring ihn zu Nevilles Mutter – da soll er mal zeigen, was er wirklich drauf hat. Sollte das Experiment aufgehen, ist es Zeit, dass Du Dich den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zuwendest. Hol die alte DA wieder zusammen! _

_Wir drei hatten die wunderbarste Freundschaft, die man sich nur wünschen konnte und dafür bin ich Euch dankbar. Für Hermine, die Kinder und meine Eltern ist gesorgt. Du sollst meinen Besen haben, jetzt wo du wieder fliegen kannst. Der Kobold hat seine Anweisungen._

_Mach' das, was wir immer getan haben: Lass Mine Deinen Brief lesen. Sie wird Dir gleich den ihren geben. Alles ist so, wie es sein soll._

_Es ist Zeit für den nächsten Schritt, Harry._

_Ron_

Die Stationen seiner Freundschaft mit Ron rasten an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, während er las. Ihre erste Begegnung auf dem Bahnhof und dann im Hogwarts-Express. Wie er seinen Pony anhob, Ron die Blitz-Narbe bestaunte und sagte „Boah ey – voll krass!", weswegen er selbst nur das Gesicht verzog. Wie sie zusammen das Geheimnis um den Stein der Weisen lösten, den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens ausschalteten und am Ende Voldemort und seinen Todessern den Weg zur Hölle zeigten. Wie glücklich Ron für dessen Schwester war, als Harry doch noch über seinen Schatten sprang und ihre Liebe zuließ und wie Ron fast zeitgleich Hermine sein Ja-Wort gab. Wie die Kinder geboren wurden und wie sie Arthur und Molly zu Großeltern machten. Wie Fred und George ihren Laden eröffneten und sie so viele Lacher bekamen. Wie Ron sein erstes Spiel für Pfützensee machte. Wie er Ron damals mit Felix Felicis überlistet hatte und Hermine deswegen so sauer war. Wie er im Duell mit dem dunklen Lord seine Zauberkraft verlor und er sie durch einen geheimnisvollen, fremden Zauberer zurückgewann. Ja Ron, wir werden den nächsten Schritt gehen und wenn es das letzte ist. Er nahm Hermines Pergament und reichte ihr das seine.

Als sie alle geendet hatten, glitt ein stummer Blick durch die Runde und George brach das Schweigen.

„Hier!" Er reichte jedem eine Tasse, bevor er sagte: "Wir haben euch erst mal einen Tee gemacht!". Damit setzten sich die Zwillinge zu ihrer Mutter und versuchten, sie zu beruhigen. Harry stand auf und ging hinaus und Hermine folgte ihm wortlos.

„Molly, Jungs, ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte Arthur in einem für ihn günstigen Augenblick. Er ging ebenfalls nach draußen und sah sich nach den beiden um. Arthur ging durch das Gartentor hindurch und um den Fuchsbau herum. Er entdeckte Hermine und Harry, wie sie an dem großen Baum lehnten. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie gaben sich der Stille dieses Ortes hin und lauschten jeder für sich und doch gemeinsam dem leisen Flüstern des Waldes.

Arthur sah sie und zögerte letztendlich. Es hatte noch eine kleine Weile Zeit, dachte er und ließ sie allein zurück.

6


	26. Harrys Wachtraumzeuber

**Harrys Wachtraumzauber**

Und hier, am Ende aller Dinge, geschah etwas, das Harry schon nicht mehr für möglich hielt. Er konnte den Baum, an dem lehnte, fühlen. Sein alter, seine Ruhe, seine Zuneigung. Die Blätter flüsterten ihm leise Worte des Trostes ins Ohr und sie waren Balsam für die geschundene Seele des einstigen strahlenden Sterns. Er ließ los und fiel – nein, fiel war das falsche Wort – und er schwebte auf unsichtbaren Flügeln durch ein Sternenmeer. Die Zuversicht strömte durch ihn hindurch und der Glauben, am Ende vielleicht doch noch alles zum Guten wenden zu können. Doch wie sollte er das schaffen? Seine Liebe lag kalt und tot in der Erde. Sein bester Freund hatte einen spektakulären Unfall erlitten. Am Ende waren sie wieder auf der gleichen Seite so wie früher. Jetzt erkannte er das gewaltige Spektrum, das sich ihnen bot und die Schatten, die an ihm vorbeiglitten, versuchten ihn mit sich zu nehmen in ihr Sternenmeer.

War das der nächste Schritt? In Gedanken breitete er die Arme aus – bereit, alles in sich aufzunehmen, was der Moment bot. Vielleicht hatte Ron recht mit dem, was er verlangte, nämlich dass sie zu Jonathan zurückkehren mussten, um weiterzumachen. Die Magie der Schatten. Er konnte sie fühlen. Das war die Macht der Gefühle. Der Wille allein war auch Macht. Hermine hatte es im Zauber-Gamot bewiesen. Jetzt verschwamm sein Sichtfeld. Die Sterne wurden zu Streifen, während er durch das Energiefeld raste und er glaubte, hin und wieder vertraute Gesichter aus der Vergangenheit zu erkennen. Sirius winkte ihm aus dem Dreigestirn zu, während er in seinen Geist daran vorbeizog.

„_Wir werden immer um euch sein!",_ glaubte er, zwei ach so vertraute Stimmen zu hören. Ron? Ginny? Konnte es wirklich sein? War der Tod nur Traum für die Schatten und jene, die ihre Macht zu kontrollieren vermochten? Voller Sterne. Es ist voller Sterne! Lily und James, Remus und der Verräter. Die Rumtreiber waren wieder vereint. Hier, am Ende aller Dinge. Oder am Anfang? Am Neubeginn! Konnte der alte Fuchs am Ende doch recht haben? Waren sie immer noch die Auserwählten? Haben sich nur die Vorzeichen verändert?

Harry sah Hermine mit einem kleinen Mädchen herumtollen. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, als er sich den verträumt Spielenden von hinten langsam näherte. Er schritt über eine grüne Wiese unter dem in Azur getauchten Himmel. Jetzt sah er, wie sie sich umdrehte, aufstand und mit der Kleinen an der Hand auf ihn zukam. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, blieb sie vor ihm stehen und strich ihm mit der Hand liebevoll über die Wange. Er genoss jede Berührung ihrer Finger. Sie waren so zart, so fein, so rein, so unschuldig. Es war das Schönste, was er jemals gefühlt hatte. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Er erwiderte mit Verzückung ihre Geste. Später kniete er sich neben die Kleine und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hatten ein strahlendes Smaragdgrün, genau wie seine, aber knallrote Haare, wie Rons. Also doch in der Magie vereint? Hatten jene uralten Magier, die sie beschworen hatten, hier ihre Finger mit im Spiel? Was wollten sie? Wer waren sie? Woher kamen sie? Wohin gehen sie? Keine Antworten... Doch er würde Antworten bekommen. Von Jonathan! Als Harry zurückkam, war die Umgebung in ein seltsames, blaues Licht getaucht, doch Hermine sah er noch immer neben sich sitzen. Jetzt wandte er sich ihr zu und strich mit seiner Hand über den bereits erkennbar, leicht gewölbten Bauch.

„Sie wird von dir den Namen Kyrainne bekommen!", stellte er fest und merkte, wie Mine seine Hand festhielt und zustimmend nickte.

„Wir müssen zurückgehen und beenden, was wir angefangen haben. Wir sind es ihnen schuldig. Und uns auch. Es gibt jetzt kein zurück mehr. Keine Wahl.", sagte sie.

„Nein. Keine Wahl.", bestätigte er und stand auf. Während ihm Hermine folgte und ins Haus ging, fing ihn Arthur vorher ab und führte ihn weg von den anderen.

Er sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass Harry sich verändert hatte. Seine vormals pechschwarzen Haare hatten silberne Strähnen bekommen. Vor ein paar Tagen konnte er die noch nicht gehabt haben. Doch es war kein Wunder nach allem, was sie durchmachen mussten, dass sich dies irgendwie niederschlug. Arthur wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte und so gingen die Männer für längere Zeit einfach schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry war froh, dass einfach nur jemand an seiner Seite war und Arthur schien es genauso zu gehen. Und doch fühlte er, dass Arthur etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, weswegen er unbedingt mit ihm allein sein wollte. Harry dachte schon, dass es damit zusammenhing, was Ron geschrieben hatte, nämlich dass er und Mine zusammenkommen würden, doch dies war ein Trugschluss. Stattdessen ging es noch mal um Rons Unfall, beziehungsweise um die Momente danach, als im St. Mungos alles drunter und drüber ging und niemand etwas sagen konnte. Er bat Harry, Hermine gegenüber vielleicht noch nichts zu erwähnen und Harry nickte, obwohl er erst hören wollte, was Arthur zu sagen hatte. Danach wollte er entscheiden, ob er Mine es vorenthalten durfte oder nicht.

Rons Vater berichtete von dem Gespräch mit dem Heiler, als sie mit dem fremden Zauberer bei ihm waren und dieses Licht erschien. Es war bestätigt, dass Ron bereits tot war, als er eingeliefert wurde. Rein medizinisch war er unmöglich in der Lage, noch irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu machen. Er war tot, noch bevor er auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Der Klatscher von McLaggen hatte ihm noch im der Luft das Genick gebrochen und dafür gab es keine Heilung. Was immer Jonathan auch mit Ron getan hatte und sei es auch nur für den Augenblick des Abschieds, war mächtiger als der Tod.

Wie hatte er sich ausgedrückt? „Versuchen, seinen Lebensfunken zu schüren?" hallte Harry in den Ohren. Vermutlich war Ron aber zu schwer verletzt, als dass der Funke ausreichend war, wieder eine starke Flamme zu entfachen. Und Rons Idee Jonathan zu Nevilles Eltern zu bringen war brillant, er hatte zwar nichts mehr davon, aber brillant war sie dennoch. Harry musste es riskieren.

Anschließend wanderten die beiden Männer wieder zurück. Arthur meinte, dass Mine vielleicht im Fuchsbau bleiben sollte, denn sie sollte jetzt auf keinen Fall allein bleiben. Letzterem stimmte Harry zu, doch der Fuchsbau war keine gute Idee. Er schlug vor, dass sie zusammen mit den drei Jungs erst einmal in sein Haus zogen. Da hatte er zwar noch etwas mit sich und seinen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, doch würde zumindest Hermine etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Das Ministerium und die Londoner Wohnung fielen waren jedenfalls ausgeschlossen und Hogwarts kam auch nicht in Frage. In die Muggelwelt wollten beide nicht gehen, schon der Kinder wegen, die sich dort nicht entfalten konnten.

Sie hatten es tatsächlich wahr gemacht und waren zunächst zu ihm gezogen. Er stellte fest, wie selten sie doch hier waren. Harry kämpfte viel öfter mit den Tränen als er sich das hatte eingestehen wollen. Die erste Nacht weinten sie sich in getrennten Zimmern in den Schlaf. Später zog Harry zu Hermine auf die Couch, nur um nicht ganz allein sein zu müssen.

So wurde es für beide erträglicher, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit die Erinnerung an die Verlorenen überkam.


	27. Was vom Tage übrig blieb

Harry ging tagsüber wieder nach Hogwarts und kümmerte sich um die täglich anfallenden Angelegenheiten. Auch die Unterrichtsstunden in seinem Fach Muggelkunde übernahm er wieder. Nur noch arbeiten – er versuchte sich mit arbeiten abzulenken. Dies wäre ihm vermutlich auch an jedem anderen Ort auf der Welt gelungen, nur nicht hier, an jenem Ort, wo er, Ginny und Ron zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren und ihre halbe Kindheit miteinander verbrachten. Der Ort, wo sie lachten, spielten, weinten und liebten. Hier war alles voller schmerzender Erinnerungen. In jedem Raum hörte er Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit widerhallen. Aus jeder Ecke, dachte er, käme plötzlich Ron hervorgesprungen, um ihn und Ginny zu erschrecken oder um ihm eine Szene zu machen, weil er mit Ginny geknutscht hatte. Sie war doch seine Schwester. Seine Schwester, dachte er und wischte wieder ein paar Tränen weg.

Doch wo sollte er hin? Wieder in die Welt der Muggel flüchten, wie schon einmal? Wenn er das in Betracht zog, würde es dieses Mal keine Rückkehr mehr geben, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er nie mehr zaubern durfte. Harry schlug sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Nein, weglaufen kam nicht Frage! Nicht für ihn – nicht für Harry Potter. Das letzte Mal war es anders. Da wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben vor den ganzen aufdringlichen Fragen und den Menschen, die ihm zu seiner unglaublichen Tat gratulieren wollten. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr konnte er all die Leute verstehen, die ihn einst feierten als er nichts zu feiern hatte. Nein, nicht noch einmal! Dieses Mal würde er sich stellen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Hatte er sie jemals?

Er blickte in einen Spiegel und entdeckte jetzt zum ersten Mal bewusst die silbernen Strähnen in seinem einst pechschwarzen Schopf. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar und lächelte. Jetzt zog es ihn wieder zurück in das Büro des Schulleiters, in dem die Portraits der anderen Ehemaligen ihn weiter interessiert beobachteten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, überkam ihn ein wohliger Schauer. So ging es tagelang. Morgens verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und abends kehrte er zurück zu ihr. Meist war er bei seiner abendlichen Rückkehr immer etwas schwermütiger als am Morgen. Die Gespräche mit seiner alten Freundin schienen ihn immer etwas weiter aufzubauen und die Kinder taten ihr übriges dazu bei, dass sich die Stimmung von Tag zu Tag besserte.

Einmal zwischendurch sollte es jedoch noch ganz schlimm werden. Das war der Tag, an dem Harry zusammen mit der Familie Weasley, die vor langer Zeit auch zu seiner Familie geworden war, sehr vielen Freunden und Bekannten seinen besten Freund Ron zu Grabe tragen musste. Doch als auch dieser Tag vorüber war, ging es langsam, aber sicher wieder aufwärts. Harry fragte Hermine, ob er sie ins Ministerium begleiten solle, doch diese lehnte ein wenig verlegen ab. Das konnte und durfte sie noch nicht riskieren, mit Harry in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden. Sie hatte ein Gesicht zu wahren. Mine erklärte ihm, dass sie Luna gebeten hatte, sie am Tag danach ins Ministerium zu begleiten und war froh, als diese einwilligte.

Kingsley und Madeleine hatten sie bekniet, dass sie sich unbedingt öffentlich zeigen sollte, um Stärke und Entschlossenheit zu demonstrieren. Am Ende hat sie eingesehen, dass ihr Stellvertreter recht hatte und es keinen anderen Weg gab, doch tief in ihr quälte eine fürchterliche Wahrheit ihr Herz. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es einen Ausbruch von Todessern aus dem wiedererrichteten Askaban gegeben hatte, aber auf Anraten des Ordens hin hatte sie geschwiegen. Sie gab sich in gewisser Weise die Mitschuld am Tod ihrer besten Freundin. Wenn sie mit Harry vorher gesprochen hätte, würden Ginny und vielleicht auch Ron noch leben. Im Verlauf der aufgenommenen Ermittlungen hatte McLaggen unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sei und er nichts dafür konnte, dass es Ron so unglücklich getroffen hatte, aber die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums konnte man ausschalten, wenn man vorher den richtigen Trank eingenommen hatte. McLaggens Aussage war ein schwacher Trost für die Witwe, weil sie nicht einmal jemanden hatte, der zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte.

Als sie an diesem Morgen die Halle des Ministeriums betrat, wartete Luna bereits auf sie. Diese hatte ihre sonst etwas eigenwilligen Klamotten gegen ein dezentes Kleid in Grautönen getauscht und Hermine fand, dass sie so sehr hübsch aussah. In Anbetracht der Situation war das eine Feststellung, die Mine gern zu einem anderen Anlass gemacht hätte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist!", sagte sie, als Luna ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Möchtest du einen Lutscher?", fragte Luna und hielt ihr einen roten Lolly entgegen, den Hermine zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen dankend annahm und ihn sich in den Mund steckte. „Das ist Zucker pur! Ist gut für die Nerven. Beruhigt!", fügte Luna erklärend hinzu, doch Frau Minister hatte ihn schon in den Mund gesteckt, lutschte begierig an der süßen Kugel und gab Luna nickend recht. Es war irgendwie beruhigend. Kingsley und Madeleine sahen etwas verwundert drein, als Frau Minister mit dem Lolly im Mund durch die Tür trat, doch allein der Umstand tat sein übriges. Die Anwesenden lächelten sie an, statt nur betreten zu Boden zu starren.

„Da niemand mit mir tauschen will, geht es wohl nicht anders.", sagte Hermine zu den beiden und sie setzten ihren Weg nun zu viert fort. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte sie bereits, was sich wenige Minuten später als Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung herausstellen sollte. Man hatte im ganzen Ministerium verkündet, dass Frau Minister sich zur Lage der Gemeinschaft äußern wolle, waswegen alle Angestellten in der großen Halle zusammengekommen waren. Jeder wollte sie sprechen hören. Alle hatten von ihrem letzten Auftritt im Zauber-Gamot gehört und wollten sie nun auch einmal live erleben. Das sollten sie auch! Doch was in Wirklichkeit geschah, konnte niemand beschreiben. Am wenigsten Hermine Weasley selbst. Sie setzte ihre härteste Maske auf und war nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Während sie redete und sowohl die Anwesenden, als auch deren Familien und Angehörigen beschwor, nicht vom Weg des Lichts abzuweichen, spürte sie, wie etwas unbeschreiblich Schönes ihren Worten Flügel verlieh und sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden von ihnen fühlen und verstehen zu können. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick glaubte sie, die volle Kontrolle zu haben und tat, was ihr später jemand als magisches zustoßen erklären würde. _Rein theoretisch._ Es durchzuckte sie kurz und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nach etwas mehr als einer guten Stunde verbalem Dauerfeuer feierten sie die Anwesenden als das, was sie war: Eine Kriegerin des Lichts. Und als Frau Minister dieses Kompliment zurückgab, versprachen alle, sie nach Kräften bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen. Sie alle verstanden, dass sie auch noch ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte, um mit der völlig neuen Situation zurechtzukommen. Am Ende jedoch ließ sie sich zu etwas hinreißen, was sie später noch bedauern sollte, doch das würde sie erst feststellen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt kehrten alle voller Zuversicht an ihre Aufgaben zurück.

Als Harry an diesem Abend nach dem Essen durch die große Halle ging, versperrte ihm Jonathan den Weg. Er hatte schon Angst, der Magier würde für das, was in der letzten Zeit passierte, versuchen, irgendwelche Erklärungen zu finden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und Harry schien froh darüber, dass er einfach dort weiterzumachen schien, wo sie vor alledem aufgehört hatten.

„Ich habe etwas für dich!", sagte Jonathan, als Harry ihn bereits interessiert anblickte. "Sagen wir, es ist ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk…", sagte Jonathan lächelnd und hielt einen hellfarbenen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry erstaunt, obwohl er durchaus erkannte, dass es sich um einen Stab zum Zaubern handelte. Es war einfach nur so ungewöhnlich, dass ausgerechnet Jonathan ihm einen Zauberstab vor die Nase hielt.

„Keine Kaffeemaschine!", sagte Jonathan witzelnd und Harre musste das erste Mal sein langem herzlich Lachen, während er wegen der Antwort den Kopf schüttelte. „Willst du es nicht versuchen? Es ist ganz bestimmt der Richtige!", versicherte Jonathan, als Harry zögerte und meinte, seiner sei aus Stechpalmenholz mit eingelassener Phönixfeder im Kern gewesen, doch der Magier beharrte darauf, dass Harry es versuchen sollte. So ließ er sich schließlich überreden – was sollte den schon passieren, als dass ihm alles um die Ohren flog? Seine Finger glitten um das feine, weiße Holz, als er ihm den feingearbeiteten Stab aus der Hand nahm. „Versuchs!", forderte Jonathan und Harry wedelte leicht mit dem Stab. Er musste unwillkürlich an seine erste Stunde in Zauberkunst denken. Was hatte Professor Flitwick immer gesagt? Wutschen und wedeln und wutschen und wedeln. Harry spürte einen leichten Luftzug und wurde von sanftem warmem Licht eingeschlossen. Jonathan hatte recht – es war der richtige! „Gib Acht auf ihn! Einen neuen werden wir nicht besorgen können. Der hier ist einmalig!", sagte Jonathan und als Harry ihn immer noch ungläubig anblickte, erklärte er ihm, dass die zurückliegenden Ereignisse dafür verantwortlich wären, dass er, Harry, nun einen anderen Stab als den seinen verwenden konnte. Ein Patronus konnte sich ja unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen auch ändern. Dies hatte Harry bereits lange vorher erfahren und daher war er jetzt ein wenig sprachlos, bedankte sich jedoch bei ihm und steckte den Stab ein. Noch durfte es ja niemand wirklich wissen.

Im Anschluss begann er eine anfänglich zwanglos erscheinende Unterhaltung mit dem Magier, in der er ihm erzählte, dass Arthur beunruhigt war und dieser ihn gebeten hatte, noch ein paar Dinge im St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Verletzungen zu klären. Harry lenkte das Gespräch dahin, dass sich Jonathan anbot, ihn doch begleiten zu können und er stimmte nach anfänglichem Zögern zu. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Morgen gegen elf Uhr und er würde ihn von Zuhause abholen. Harry solle vielleicht die Kinder mitnehmen, schlug Jonathan vor, was er für eine gute Idee hielt, da er sein eigentliches Vorhaben noch weiter verschleiern konnte.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Harry am Abend, nachdem Hermine relativ zeitig in ihrem derzeitigen Zuhause ankam. „Anstrengend, aber erfolgreich und deiner?", fragte sie zurück.

Er berichtete ihr von seinem Erlebnis mit dem Magier und von dem neuen Zauberstab, den ihm dieser geschenkt hat. Hermine hatte natürlich auch ihre Zweifel, was das betraf, aber nach einer kleinen Demonstration waren diese beseitigt.

Jetzt fasste sich Mine ein Herz. Zögerlich begann sie zu beichten: „Harry, wir waren immer ehrlich miteinander und ich muss dir etwas sagen…" Doch was sie Harry im Anschluss offenbarte war nichts, was er nicht schon längst wusste, denn sie erzählte ihm von dem Todesser-Ausbruch und wie der Orden ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, besonders ihm davon nicht zu berichten.

Auch Harry brach an dieser Stelle sein Schweigen über das, was Arthur ihm über Rons Zustand erzählt hatte und auch über den Plan, den er geschmiedet hatte, Rons Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. „Willst du wirklich die Kinder mitnehmen?", fragte sie, woraufhin er ausdrücklich bejahte. Je mehr Drumherum, desto unverfänglicher würde es aussehen. Erst zu Fred und George, dann zu Florean zum Eisessen und zum Schluss noch ein kleiner Besuch im Krankenhaus.


	28. Alice im Wunderland

**28. Alice im Wunderland**

Als am nächsten Morgen Jonathan erschien, wurde er sogleich von den Kindern in Beschlag genommen. Bevor er zu Harry und Hermine überhaupt vorgelassen wurde, musste er den Jungs versprechen, ihnen noch ein paar Tricks beizubringen. Er lächelte und versammelte die drei im Halbkreis um sich. „Also gut, dann setzt euch! Am besten im Halbkreis um mich.", sagte er und zeigte ihnen, was er meinte. Conner, William und James-Sirius folgten seinen Worten und als sie sich im weichen Gras niedergelassen hatten, setzte er sich dazwischen. „Ich hab erfahren, dass ihr schon zauberstablose Magie und Dinge wie den Chamäleon-Zauber beherrscht! Also werden wir uns etwas Schwereres ausdenken müssen, um euch zu beeindrucken, was?", sagte er lächelnd.

Mine sah aus dem Fenster und winkte Harry zu sich. „Sieh dir das an! Sie haben ihn schon in Beschlag genommen… Ich werde mal rausgehen und ihn erlösen.", sagte sie, als sie bereits zur Tür ging. Doch bevor sie sie öffnen und hinausgehen konnte, hielt Harry sie zurück und meinte, sie sollten sie ruhig machen lassen und lieber etwas dabei zusehen. Er würde sie schon beschäftigen.

„Was ich euch jetzt zeige, ist normalerweise nur etwas für erwachsene Zauberer!", erklärte er den gebannt zuhörenden Kindern. "Ihr könnt mit der Magie noch andere Dinge tun. Schneller laufen als andere, größere Höhen überwinden, Dinge sehen, die anderen Augen verborgen bleiben, wenn ihr Ruhe bewahrt und es euch gelingen sollte, die Magie in euch zu bündeln, um Bestimmtes zu erreichen!", sagte er und konnte die Enttäuschung in den kleinen Gesichtern sehen. „Ich werd' das prüfen, ob ihr geübt habt!", meinte er gespielt streng, woraufhin die Jungen ehrfürchtig nickten. „Und jetzt entschuldigt ihr mich sicher… Ich möchte noch einige Angelegenheiten mit euren Eltern besprechen. Das ist doch in Ordnung oder?", fragte er. Wieder nickten die Kleinen und ließen ihn aufstehen.

„Sieh dir das an… Die fressen ihm aus der Hand!", sagte Harry erstaunt zu ihr. Hermine erwiderte lediglich: „Wenn du noch mal sechs wärst und dir ein geheimnisvoller Magier Dinge zeigt, die noch nicht einmal dein Vater beherrscht, was würdest du anderes tun, als vor Neugier zu platzen?" Hermine öffnete Jonathan die Tür und wischte sich noch schnell den Mund ab, bevor sie sagte: „Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen!" Er nickte bestätigend zu und offenbarte: "Ich hab selbst welche! Ein Mädchen und einen angenommenen Jungen. Er wird bald 12 und ist unser ganzer Stolz." Jonathan hatte das erste Mal etwas von sich selbst preisgegeben und die beiden hatten das Gefühl, dass er noch mehr mit ihnen teilen wollte. Umso unwohler fühlte sich Harry dabei, dass er plante, Jonathan hinters Licht zu führen. „Hast du…?", fragte Hermine innehaltend. Der Magier lachte sie an und antwortete auf ihre unvollständige Frage: "Eine Frau? Ja, ich habe eine Gefährtin. Ich liebe sie sehr und sehne den Tag herbei, an dem ich zu ihr zurückkehren kann!" Er begriff, dass er nicht wie Ollivander bleiben konnte. Oder doch? Und noch einmal anfangen? Aber ohne seine Liebe? Unmöglich!

Mine merkte, dass er nachdenklich wurde und bot daher an, noch ein kleines Frühstück zu machen, bevor sie ging. Ehe er ablehnen konnte, hatte sie auch schon ein paar leckere Sachen herbeigezaubert. „Ich finde, ihr solltet hier vielleicht einmal etwas neues Licht reinbringen. Was meint ihr?", empfahl Jonathan. „Was meinst du?", fragte Harry nach, der im ersten Moment nicht verstand, was der Magier meinte. „Harry, ich meine damit, die alten Sachen zu entsorgen. Nicht wegwerfen, aber weglegen und zwar so weglegen, dass Platz für etwas Neues vorhanden ist. Das gilt auch für deine neue Quidditch Sammlung."

Hermine sah ihn streng an. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie es nicht billigte, wie er in ihren Gedanken stöberte, wenn sie nicht Acht gab und frühzeitig eine Mauer errichtete. Doch richtig böse wurde sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht. „Ich weiß um deine Fürsorge, aber du musst bitte lernen, dass man DAS nicht macht! Einfach in andere Gedanken eindringen... Ja? Bitte mach das nicht mehr!", sagte sie sehr höflich, aber bestimmt. Jonathan sah ein wenig betreten zu Boden, spielte verlegen an seinem Umhang und versprach, sich zu bessern. Da musste sie wieder lächeln.

Harry nahm sie kurz beiseite und er erklärte ihr, dass er eine Unterredung mit dem Orden wünschte. Er fragte sie, ob sie dabei sein wollte, was Mine jedoch verneinte. Doch sie sagte, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, soll er in dem Laden richtig aufräumen. Tabula Rasa – reinen Tisch machen! Es war schon lange an der Zeit, dass mal jemand den Mund aufmachte. Sie hatte am Ende bereits wieder Tränen in den Augen, als sie sagte, dass immer erst etwas passieren musste, bevor gehandelt wurde. „Ich hoffe, ich bin stark genug, wenn es darauf ankommt.", sagte er, woraufhin sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichelte. „Zwei Kerzen Harry. Wir sind zwei.", sagte sie und für einen Augenblick war Hermine wieder die Alte.

Bevor es dunkel wurde in ihrer Welt nach dem Unfall im Halbfinale.

Harry erkundigte sich bei Jonathan, ob er vorhatte, die ganzen Essenvorräte zum Frühstück zu verspeisen. Dieser tunkte noch ein Stück Kuchen in den Kaffee, schob sich das ganze Stück in den Mund und signalisierte Bereitschaft zum Aufbruch. Per Flohpulver gelangten sie in die Winkelgasse und suchten hier den Laden der Weasley Zwillinge auf, der wie immer brechend voll war. Man begrüßte sich wie üblich sehr herzlich, obwohl es zu merken war, dass alle von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen immer noch geschockt waren. Die beiden und ihre Frauen waren auch der Meinung, sich in Arbeit stürzen zu müssen, um die ganze Situation einigermaßen erträglich zu gestalten und um nicht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Sie tadelten Harry jetzt ein wenig dafür, dass er sie nicht, nachdem das mit Ginny passiert war, sofort benachrichtigt hatte, doch er erklärte ihnen, er habe ihnen nicht die Flitterwochen versauen wollen. So erfuhren auch die beiden am eigenen Leib, was die Ron und Mine damit meinten, dass Harry immer zuerst an das Wohl der anderen dachte und danach an sein eigenes. Seine Taten waren selbstlos. Er konnte zwar ein sturer Bock sein und war des Öfteren im Unrecht, aber seine Wahrhaftigkeit machte an dieser Stelle vieles wieder wett. Nicht alles, aber einiges.

Während die Kinder schon wieder im hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwanden, schaute sich Jonathan interessiert einige der Artikel an, die im Geschäft angeboten wurden. Hier und da lächelte er belustigt. Fred und George fragten Harry verdutzt, wer das sei und dieser erklärte ihnen einen Teil des Abenteuers um den Magier herum. Natürlich nicht alles, denn sonst hätten sie ihn vermutlich nicht mehr weggelassen und wie eine Zitrone ausgequetscht. Im Übrigen erklärten sie Harry – es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein – dass es gut möglich wäre, Molly bald wieder zur Oma zu machen. Doch angesichts der zurzeit etwas gespannten Situation hatte man mit der freudigen Nachricht noch etwas hinterm Berg halten wollen. Harry verstand das sehr gut. Am Ende ihres Besuches hatte Jonathan ein paar Sachen in den Korb gepackt und war zur Kasse gegangen, doch als Maria kassieren wollte und er "sein" Geld auf die Theke legte, sahen sie ihn nur verwundert an. „Kann ich damit hier nicht bezahlen?", fragte er verwundert, als sich die anderen zu ihm gesellten. „Wir haben hier unsere eigene Währung, aber lass mal… Wir schreiben es Harry an!", lachten sie jetzt, während Harry einen etwas betretenen Blick aufsetzte, denn Harry wusste was das bedeutete. Er konnte es so mitnehmen – wie immer – denn die Zwillinge schrieben ihm nie eine Rechnung.

Als sie zu fünft bei Fortescues saßen, erzählte Harry die Geschichte, wie die Zwillinge zu ihrem Laden gekommen waren und was sie alles anstellen mussten, um ihre Mutter zu überzeugen. Und wie Harry ihnen schließlich den Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier überließ, damit sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnten. Dafür, sagten sie, konnte er kommen, wann immer er wollte und soviel mitnehmen, wie er wollte. Jonathan erriet schnell, dass er gerade wegen diesem Angebot selten kam, weil es ihm immer unangenehm war. Aber so war er eben. Das war schon immer Harry Potter. Alles, was er tat, tat er in erster Linie immer für die anderen und danach für sich selbst.

Natürlich hatte Jonathan auch bei Florean Probleme mit dem Bezahlen und so konnte er Florean wenigstes davon überzeugen, ein paar Galleonen für die Eismassen zu nehmen, die der Magier in sich hineinschaufelte, bevor sie zum St. Mungos aufbrachen. Harry und Jonathan hielten die Kindern an den Händen fest, damit sie wie eine Familie wirkten.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, erkundigte sich Harry an der Information nach dem betreffenden Heiler und nach der Möglichkeit, seine Kinder für einen Moment beaufsichtigt zu wissen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine Schwester und holte die Jungen ab. „So, Papa muss jetzt ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. Ihr seid schön lieb und macht der Tante keinen Kummer.", sagte er, während Jonathan hinter seinem Rücken Grimassen schnitt, feixte und die Kinder zu giggeln begannen.

„Wir finden ihn in der Station für die Unheilbaren. Dort werden alle Zauberer betreut, die irreparable Fluchschäden davongetragen haben. Ja, so was geht auch.", erklärte Harry ihm, während sie zu den Aufzügen gingen. Als die beiden auf dem Flur entlangliefen, kamen ihnen einige Patienten entgegen und einen Moment später wurde Jonathan von einem Mann mit hellem, lockigem Haar gefragt, ob er gern ein Autogramm von ihm haben möchte. Schließlich sei er ein berühmter Zauberer, versicherte der Patient, doch bevor Jonathan reagieren konnte, wurde dieser auch schon von einem Pfleger mit den Worten „Die haben alle schon Autogramme, Professorchen!" wieder auf sein Zimmer gebracht. Doch als Jonathan sich hilfesuchend zu Harry umwandte, winkte ihm dieser bereits vom Ende des Ganges zu, so dass er sich Harry mit schnellem Schritt näherte. Er hatte dem alten Heiler recht schnell die Informationen entlockt, die er brauchte und ihn dazu überredete, Jonathan für einen Moment in Raum nebenan zu bitten, was dieser auch tat. Doch das Zimmer war nicht leer und der Magier begann, sich für die Bewohner zu interessieren.

Es war eine Woche wie jede andere. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Seit nunmehr fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren besuchte Neville regelmäßig einmal pro Woche seine Eltern im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten. Früher begleitete ihn noch seine Oma, doch als diese das Haus nicht mehr verlassen konnte, kam er allein ins Hospiz. Jede Woche lief das gleiche Ritual ab und jede Woche spendete es keinen Trost. Es war so eintönig wie es nur sein konnte. Nichts war schlimmer als zusehen zu müssen, wie die beiden einstigen Auroren des Ministeriums in ihren Betten dahinvegetierten. Dabei hatten sie noch Glück gehabt, versuchte man Neville einzureden. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Sie hätten getötet werden können, wie die Eltern von Harry. Neville wusste es jedoch schon lange besser. Das hier war schlimmer als der Tod. Seine Eltern wurden von drei Todessern mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, nachdem sie sich geweigert hatten, bestimmte Informationen preiszugeben. Er saß an ihren Betten und die beiden stierten entweder apathisch in die Gegend oder brabbelten wirres Zeug. Zum Ende fast jeden Besuchs schenkte ihm seine Mutter das bunte Einwickelpapier der Drops, die ihr Sohn gerade zuvor noch ausgewickelt und ihr in den sabbernden Mund geschoben hatte. Doch er beklagte sich nicht. Neville kam jede Woche, ganz egal woher, zum Besuch seiner Eltern, obwohl er wahrscheinlich wusste, dass sie ihn nie erkennen würden, solange sie lebten.

Vor ein paar Jahren stellte er ihnen bei einem dieser Besuche Luna vor und erzählte ihnen, dass er sie heiraten würde. Er schwärmte vor seinen Eltern davon, dass sie im Ministerium einen wichtigen Posten bekleidete und dass er selbst nach seinem erfolgreichen Abschluss in Hogwarts in Padua weiterstudieren würde. Er erzählte stolz, dass er jetzt zu den führenden Kräuterkundlern gehörte und in der ganzen Zaubererwelt forschen durfte. Doch egal, was er erzählte, sie reagierten einfach nicht. Sie saßen nur da und blickten ihn an. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, als würde seine Mutter etwas sagen wollen, es nur nicht richtig konnte. Er beugte sich dann vor zu ihren Mund und hoffte, dass etwas herauskommen würde und er etwas verstehen könnte. Irgendwas! Doch meistens fing seine Mutter dann nur an, hysterisch zu lachen, so dass sie von den Heilern beruhigt werden musste. Aber heute war es anders. Neville konnte nicht sagen, in welcher Art anders. Es war einfach anders. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und sah, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Sie versuchten, nach so unendlich langer Zeit Worte zu formen, die er vielleicht verstehen konnte. Neville achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung. Wer gewollt hätte, konnte ihn just in diesem Augeblick ganz leicht erledigen. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten an sich vorbeihuschen und erschrak, als er sich umwandte und einen fremden Zauberer neben sich erblickte.

Harry verfolgte hinter einer spanischen Wand gebannt die Situation.

In jenem Moment war es, als schwebte ein bunter Vogel durch das Fenster, der sich geradewegs auf das Bettende seiner Eltern niederließ. Neville glaubte, den Schleier schwinden zu sehen, der die Augen der beiden seit Jahrzehnten vernebelte. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Jetzt hatte sich auch sein Vater ihm zu gewand. Normalerweise schlief Frank die meiste Zeit oder tat lag nur in seinem Bett. Sie sahen ihn jetzt an, als konnten sie ihn erkennen. Oder etwas erkennen.

Der Zauberer trat in die Mitte der Betten und griff langsam nach den Händen der beiden. Anschließend forderte er Neville auf, ihm seine ebenfalls zu reichen und dieser gehorchte wie paralysiert. Er hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen und doch ging etwas von ihm aus, das nicht in Worte zu fassen war. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl. Nachdem auch Neville nun seine Hand in die seiner Eltern gelegt hatte, tauchten sie in ein weiches, blaues Licht ein, welches die Beteiligten minutenlang umschloss. Als es verblasste, löste der Fremde seine Hand und sah dabei zu, was als nächstes geschah.

Seine Mutter sah an ihm herab, dann zu ihrem Mann hinüber auf das andere Bett und sie erkannte kaum, was da lag. Auch seinem Vater erging es ähnlich. „Wo sind wir? Frank? Was machen wir hier? Sind sie Neville?", fragte sie mit zarter Stimme. Heiße Freudentränen schossen in seine Augen, als er merkte, dass sie ihn erkannten. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Seine Eltern waren zurück! Dieser Fremde… Er sah sich um und erblickte nur noch einen schwindenden Schatten, doch er konnte noch Fragen, wer der Fremde gewesen war und er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf antworten: „_Ein Freund."_

Harry grinste bei der Szenerie, doch es gefror im Augenblick, als Jonathan neben ihm erschien. „Ich hab dich unterschätzt, Harry. Das passiert mir nicht noch einmal.", sagte Jonathan, aber er erkannte, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielte. Er hatte sich von ihm um den Finger wickeln lassen und war in seine Falle getappt. Dabei hatte ihn der alte Zauberer noch gewarnt. Harry konnte ein Fuchs sein, wenn er wollte, und kam meist damit zum Ziel seiner Wünsche. Persönlich hatte er davon allerdings gar nichts. Und auch hier musste sich Jonathan wieder selbst korrigieren. Natürlich hatte Harry etwas davon! Er hatte ihn dazu gebracht, ihm seine Macht einmal richtig zu demonstrieren. Er hatte es Harry jedoch auch sehr erleichtert, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihn ins Hospiz begleiten durfte. Arthur meinte nämlich, dass er noch mal mit dem Heiler reden sollte, der Ron gleich nach dem Unfall untersucht hatte und er sagte, dass er noch einen Krankenbesuch machen wollte, wenn er schon mal da war. Was noch fehlte war, dass Harry so was von sich gab wie: _Gut gemacht._ An dieser Stelle musste er feststellen, dass auch Potter bereits auf dem Schattenpfad wandelte, aber immer mit dem Licht verbunden war. Noch…

Harry ging wie selbstverständlich zur Tagesordnung über und redete einfach drauf los – gab unwichtiges Zeug von sich. Jonathan hätte ihm am liebsten eine kleine Lektion erteilt, doch stellte er fest, dass er ja nur getan hatte, was er wollte, um am Ende zu erkennen, dass es nicht sein Wille war, sondern Harrys. Harry war ein Meister seines Fachs! Ja, er hatte ihn unterschätzt, wusste aber, dass er andersherum auch keine Wahl hatte, als zu so zu handeln, wie er es eben tat und in erster Linie tat er es nicht für sich selbst.


	29. Eine Frage der Ehre

Am frühen Abend erreichten sie ihr Zuhause und er wollte sich schon von Jonathan verabschieden, als dieser ihn fragte, warum er es getan hatte. Warum hatte er ihn so benutzt? Konnte Potter nicht einfach offen fragen? War das so schwer?

Harry senkte den Blick, denn es tat ihm leid, was er getan hatte, aber tun musste. Es gab einen Unterschied zwischen dem, was er getan hätte und dem, was für jemanden erledigen musste, weil dieser nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war.

„Es war sein Wunsch. Sein letzter. Ich hatte keine Wahl.", erklärte Harry. Er fügte hinzu, dass er Rons Wunsch zu respektieren und zu erfüllen hatte.

„Rons? Du beweist deinen Freunden wirklich wahre Treue, Harry! Ich kann ganz sicher nicht sagen, dass ich davon begeistert war, aber jetzt kann ich es wenigstens verstehen. Danke, dass du so offen warst.", sagte Jonathan. Danach versuchte er ihn wieder zum weitermachen zu ermutigen und sagte, dass er und Hermine unbedingt zu ihm zurückkehren sollten, bevor sich die Ereignisse möglicherweise wieder überschlagen würden.

„Ja, Rons Wunsch. Und ich weiß nun endgültig, was ich zu machen habe.", sagte Harry doch Jonathan versuchte nicht näher herauszubekommen, was Harry meinte. Vermutlich hatte sein Freund noch mehr von ihm verlangt, was Harry nun abarbeitete. Auf seine Frage hin, ob Jonathan noch zum Essen bleiben möchte, gab dieser eine verneinende Antwort, denn er wusste, dass Harry nur aus Höflichkeit fragte und eigentlich erwartete, dass er absagen würde. Und wieder war Jonathan im zu Willen, weil er genau das tat, was Harry erhoffte. Konnte Jonathan auf diesem Gebiet seinen Meister gefunden haben?

Harry sah zu, wie er den Weg hinunter ging und hinter der kleinen Anhöhe verschwand. Anschließend begab er sich ins Haus zu den Kindern und begann, mit ihnen zu spielen. Er merkte schnell, dass diese an den normalen Spielen kein Interesse mehr hatten, denn sie beschäftigten sich viel lieber mit dem, was der Magier ihnen gezeigt hatte. Zur Freude der Kinder machte Harry dabei einfach mit.

Als Hermine an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war sie ziemlich fertig. Harry zauberte schnell etwas zu Essen auf den Tisch und bestand darauf, dass sie erst etwas zu sich nahm, bevor er sie zu Wort kommen ließ. Schließlich hatte auch er einiges vom Tage zu berichten. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sich Harry so um sie und die Kinder kümmerte. So hatte sie das Gefühl, manchmal einfach ein wenig abschalten zu können und sie musste nicht ständig an Ron denken. Während sie den Teller leerte, den Harry ihr gereicht hatte, aß sie zwischendurch immer wieder eine Kleinigkeit, was Harry mit einem Lächeln kommentierte und ihr sinngemäß klarmachte, dass sie erst aufzuessen hatte, bevor geredet werden würde. Hier – und nur hier – gab Frau Minister nach. Als sie fertig war und ihm versicherte, satt zu sein, schaffte Harry den Abwasch mit einem Ratzeputz weg. Jetzt signalisierte er ihr seine Bereitschaft zuzuhören.

Mine berichtete von ihrem Tag. Zwischendurch fragte Harry, ob sie daran gedacht hatte, ein Treffen mit dem Orden zu arrangieren, was sie bejahte und dazu bemerkte dass King ihr einen mürrischen Blick zuwarf, als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie selbst an dem Treffen nicht teilnehmen würde. Ansonsten ging es im Augenblick nur noch darum, ob man das Finale absagte oder es, wie sie sich auszudrücken pflegten, einfach durchzog. Das Ministerium hatte damit zwar selbst nicht so viel zu tun, aber man war natürlich auf die Reaktion zu dem Thema gespannt. Hermine hatte an dieser Stelle sehr mit sich zu kämpfen, aber am Ende war sie auch der Meinung, dass es sich um eine sportliche Auseinandersetzung handelte und man sich nicht von solchen Vorfällen einschüchtern lassen durfte.

„King, ich kann nicht. Ich kann es nicht tun. Das schaff ich einfach nicht.", sagte sie matt, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und umherging. „Vielleicht ist das der Preis, den wir für unseren Erfolg zahlen müssen. Wir haben das Angesicht unserer Welt verändert. Außerdem denke ich, Ron würde es wollen. Er würde nicht wollen, dass du dich beugst. Das hat er noch nie. Deshalb und nur deshalb wirst du es können müssen und du hast es vor allen Leuten versprochen.", sagte er und sie schniefte zustimmend. Sie wusste, dass sie das Versprechen, welches sie im Überschwang der Gefühle gegeben hatte, nicht brechen konnte – nicht brechen durfte oder alles was umsonst gewesen. Wieder einmal hing alles von ihr ab und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hasste sie es.

Er bewunderte sie dafür, bekam aber gleich einen gehörigen Schrecken, als sie sagte, was man von ihr wollte. Sie sollte das Endspiel eröffnen.

„Harry, kannst du an diesem Abend bei mir sein? Ich kann das nicht alleine...", flüsterte sie, während ihre Augen ihn schon förmlich anflehten. Er nickte zustimmend und ließ sich nicht weiter bitten. Natürlich würde er bei ihr sein, wenn sie es wünschte.

„Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie nun zurück.

„Ich fühl mich schlecht!", sagte er matt und Mine fragte, was ihm widerfahren war. "Alice und Frank Longbottom sind wieder erwacht. Ich hab Rons letzten Wunsch erfüllt und Jonathan mit einem Trick zu Nevilles Eltern gelockt. Er hat das getan, was Ron vermutet hat. Er hat gezeigt, was er wirklich drauf hat. Ich hab ihn benutzt, um… um…", sagte er, aber er brachte den letzten Satz nicht zu Ende. „Du hast ihn benutzt, um zu beweisen, dass Ron recht hatte. Hättest du ihn nicht einfach fragen können?", fragte sie. „Ja vielleicht, aber…" Hermine beendete seinen Satz und sagte: "Du hattest Angst, er könnte ablehnen und dass seine Gründe durchaus einleuchtend wären. Da hast du beschlossen, ihn zu locken!" Daraufhin nickte Harry matt.

„Harry, auch wenn das sicher nicht der eleganteste Weg war, hat es ihm zumindest eins gezeigt und das ist meiner Meinung nach auch wichtig! Er weiß jetzt, dass du auf deinem Parkett ein sicherer Tänzer bist. Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er berichtete nun von seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Heiler, weswegen er das Krankenhaus eigentlich aufgesucht hatte. Dieser hatte ihm erzählte, dass Ron bereits tot eingeliefert worden war und er medizinisch niemals in der Lage hätte sein können, das zu tun, was er getan hatte. Nur eine alte, sehr starke Magie konnte Ron für die wenigen Momente aus dem Totenreich zurückholen. Der Heiler faselte noch etwas von dunkelmagischen Techniken und dass man den Mann beobachten lassen sollte. Harry pflichtete ihm selbstverständlich bei und versprach, sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Danach sah er zu, dass er ihn loswurde. Er hatte erfahren, was in Erfahrung zu bringen war. Im Anschluss lieferte Jonathan selbst den durchschlagenden Beweis.

----------------

Die nächsten Tage bis zum Endspiel vergingen viel zu schnell. Im Ministerium stürzte sich Hermine tagtäglich in Berge von Arbeit und ihre engsten Mitarbeiter begannen bereits, sich wieder Sorgen um sie zu machen. Es war wie vor ein paar Monaten, als sie am Ende einfach zusammengesackt war und Ron sie wegbringen musste. Doch jetzt war niemand da, der sie da wegholte. Hermine war allein und um zu vergessen, schien sie alles zu tun.

Das Treffen mit dem Orden des Phönix nutzte Harry für seine ganz private Abrechnung.

Er sorgte dafür, dass sich die Mitglieder in seinem Büro in Hogwarts trafen und als alle, die es betraf, anwesend waren, kam als letzter Harry Potter. Er schloss die Tür geräuschvoll und redete nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Als erstes warf er den Anwesenden die Heimlichtuerei am Anfang seines fünften Schuljahres vor und hielt allen die Tatsache vor, dass er sich von seinem Mentor hatte benutzen lassen müssen. Er beklagte sich darüber, dass er nicht rechtzeitig ins Licht gesetzt wurde, als es erforderlich war. Der verhängnisvollen Entscheidung, den Ausbruch der Todesser aus Askaban vor ihm zu verheimlichen, kreidete er ihnen ebenfalls an. Er warf ihnen vor, dass Ron und Ginny vielleicht noch leben könnten, wenn sie jetzt geredet hätten. Alastors Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, scheiterte kläglich. Harry war voll in Fahrt. Zum Abschluss seiner Rede, in der er jeden Widerspruch erbarmungslos auseinanderpflückte, warf er die Anwesenden einen nach dem anderen hinaus.

„Euer Bild hat sich verschoben. Die alten Regeln und Ideale gelten nichts mehr. Ihr macht Politik und arbeitet gegeneinander. Ihr schweigt, wo ihr sprechen solltet und redet, wenn Schweigen geboten ist. Ihr habt euch überlebt. Löst euch auf. Ihr werdet nicht mehr gebraucht!", waren Harrys abschließenden Worte.

Als alle das Zimmer zum Teil kopfschüttelnd verlassen hatte, griff Harry sich Dumbledores magisches Bild und zertrümmerte es auf der Schreibtischkante.

An diesem Abend kam Hermine wieder spät nach Hause. Harrys Ausbruch gegenüber den Orden hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet und war auch ihr bereits zu Ohren gekommen. Doch Mine hob die Hände und fragte jeden, der sie daraufhin ansprach, was man denn nach alledem von Harry und ihr erwarten würde. Dass sie beide vielleicht über diese Art von Entscheidungen glücklich waren und womöglich noch hinter ihnen standen? Nein, das war nicht mehr möglich. Und da Mine nicht so offen gegen die Phönixe opponieren konnte, zog er das für sie ganz selbstverständlich mit durch. Wieder vereint.

----------------------

Am Tag vorher gab es noch Stress mit den an der Abschlussveranstaltung teilnehmenden Mannschaften. Diese drohten zum Teil mit ihrer Abreise, doch am Ende konnten sie sich überzeugen lassen, als Hermine ihnen erklärte, wie wichtig es war, dass sie nicht einfach gingen. Was niemand erahnte war, dass diese daraufhin ihren eigenen Plan entwickelten, wie das Finale abzulaufen hatte.

Ragga, der Kapitän der englischen Mannschaft, traf sich am Vorabend der Eröffnung mit LaBoeuf, dem Boss der Franzosen, um den gefassten Plan noch ein letztes Mal durchzusprechen. „Und ihr seid euch auch sicher, dass ihr das auch wirklich wollt, ja?", fragte er etwas unsicher. Doch LaBoeuf und die anderen stimmten zu: "Ron war ein guter Sportler. Ein harter, aber fairer Gegner. Es gibt den richtigen und es gibt den schnellen Weg. Unsere Entscheidung steht fest! Was ist mit den Schotten, sind sie noch im Lager?", fragte LaBoeuf. Ragga bestätigte das. „Sie wissen auch Bescheid und machen mit. Alle! Es wird das beste und vielleicht letzte, aber ganz sicher das härteste Spiel unseres Lebens werden!", schloss er und die beiden Mannschaften stießen noch ein paar Mal auf Ron an, bevor sie sich still in ihre Quartiere zurückzogen und jeder die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, sich auf den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten, so gut es ging.

Als Hermine, gefolgt von King und einigen anderen aus dem Ministerium, im Stadion ankam, war Harry bereits in der Ministerloge anwesend. Sie umarmten sich kurz, bevor Hermine an die Brüstung trat und sich auf dem Spielfeld umsah. Alle Vorbereitung ihrerseits auf den Abend war dahin. Sie begann wieder zu zittern. Es wäre doch so leicht, dachte sie bei sich. Sie musste nur vorn überkippen. Einfach so. Es waren mindestens hundert Meter, bis sie aufschlagen würde und wenn sie vorher ohnmächtig werden würde, merkte sie es nicht einmal mehr. Da würde Ron auf sie warten. Wie sehr wollte sie doch wieder bei ihm sein. Harry war bereits neben sie getreten und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Denk nicht einmal daran! Die Kinder brauchen ihre Mutter!", sagte er bestimmend und holte sie zurück. Jetzt sah sie, wie die Mannschaften einer nach dem anderen in das Stadion flogen. Obwohl das übliche Getöse herrschte, wollte keine rechte Stimmung in dem Oval aufkommen. Sie zogen alle eine kurze Show ab und fanden sich dann im Innenraum ein. Die Schotten und einige andere waren ebenfalls in vollem Ornat angetreten. Sie verteilten sich an den Seiten im Rund und warteten. Jetzt nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab heraus und eröffnete die Weltmeisterschaft mit hörbar gebrochener Stimme. Die Menge johlte erneut auf. Als dann der Kommentator übernahm und der die einzelnen Spieler vorstellte, zuckte Hermine bei jedem Namen zusammen. Die Hüter-Position ließen sie mit Rücksicht auf sie weg. Danach begann das Spiel.

Der Schiedsrichter holte die Kapitäne zusammen, die sich die Hände gaben. Danach stiegen die vierzehn Spieler auf, bevor die Bälle freigegeben wurden. Sie kickten den Quaffel und die Klatscher ein paar Mal hin und her, bis LaBoeuf das Zeichen gab und alle Spieler beider Mannschaften mit den gefangenen Bällen zum Boden zurückkehrten. Alle, bis auf Ragga. Der suchte fieberhaft nach dem goldenen Schnatz. Jetzt entdeckte er ihn, jagte ohne jede Gegenwehr darauf zu und fing den kleinen flatternden Ball. In dem Augenblick, als sich seinen Finger darum schlossen, noch bevor auch ein einziger Jubelschrei ausbrechen konnte, ertönte magisch verstärkt ein einzelner, sonorer Ton – gespielt von einem Dudelsack. Als er landete, stimmten die anderen Schotten mit ihren Instrumenten darin ein. Regga ging zu LaBoeuf. Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, gaben einander die Hand und gingen, gefolgt von ihren Leuten, in Richtung Ministerloge. Als sie die Treppen erreichten, konnte man schon die Melodie erkennen. Dieses Stück kannten alle, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Jetzt setzten auch die Trommler ein und spielten mit, während Ragga und LaBoeuf zielstrebig Schritt für Schritt emporstiegen. Niemand hielt sie auf, so dass die Männer bis zu Hermine gelangten. Als sie vor ihr standen, weinten die beiden sonst so harten Kerle.

LaBoeuf nahm seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn an seinen Hals und sprach mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „Es gibt den schnellen und es gibt den richtigen Weg!" Regga sank auf die Knie und hielt der kleinen Frau den Goldenen Schnatz entgegen, bevor er sagte: „Es war eine Frage der Ehre. Der ist für sie, Ma'am."

Hermine streckte langsam den Arm aus und schloss währenddessen die Augen. Ron, oh Ron dachte sie, befühlte mit zitternder Hand den kleinen, goldenen, feingliedrigen Ball, bevor sie ihn aus seinen Fingern nahm und ihm ein leises, kaum hörbares „Danke" entgegenhauchte. Die Männer senkten die Köpfe, als Harry, der ebenfalls seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, Hermine nach draußen begleitete und dafür sorgte, dass sie zusammen mit Arthur in den Fuchsbau apparierte.

Das ganze Oval sang jetzt das Amazing Grace, welches die Schotten bereits seit wenigen Minuten mit ihren Dudelsäcken spielten.

Das Spiel war zu Ende.

Ihr Leben auch.


	30. Gamma Orionis

**Nach dem Spiel war nichts mehr wie es war. Hermine schien wieder wie ausgewechselt. Hatte sie in den Wochen davor den Eindruck hinterlassen, als befände sie sich auf einem Weg in den Normalzustand, hatte sich ihr Zustand nun ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Sie schlief nicht mehr, aß kaum noch und fuhr jeden an, der ihr helfen wollte. Selbst Harry kam nicht mehr an sie heran. Sie hatte sich in sich zurückgezogen und wollte nicht mehr. Ihr Zimmer war unaufgeräumt – alle Sachen lagen über- und untereinander; kreuz und quer. Sie kümmerte sich um nichts mehr. Das einzige, was sie nicht weglegte, war der kleine, goldene Ball, den sie aus der Hand Reggas genommen hatte. Ihn streichelte, liebkoste und beweinte sie. Er war ihr ein und alles. Hermine war an jenem Abend in eine andere Welt getreten. **

**Als sich Shacklebolt in den nächsten Tagen bei Harry nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte, sollte sich für ihn bestätigen, was er bereits am Abend des Finalspieltages zu erkennen glaubte. Als seine Chefin den goldenen Ball in ihre Hand nahm, zerriss etwas in ihr. Natürlich hatte sich auch Harrys Auftritt vor dem Orden ein paar Tage zuvor bis zu ihm herumgesprochen und so war er umso erstaunter, dass ihn Harry fast wie immer empfing. Freundschaftlich und zuvorkommend, wie er ihn kannte – keine Spur mehr von übermäßiger Gereizt- oder Unausgeglichenheit. King vermutete, dass es aber eher damit zusammenhing, dass er selbst zwar auch im Orden war, aber keine so elementare Rolle bei gewissen Entscheidungen hatte und von daher einfach nicht Harrys Zielgruppe war. **

**„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er, doch Harry bestätigte nur, was er sich bereits dachte, denn Harry verneinte. „Wie sollen wir denn jetzt ohne sie weitermachen?", fragte er etwas resignierend und Potter konnte ihm daraufhin einen Rat erteilen. „Am besten, indem ihr in ihrem Geiste weitermacht! So werdet ihr ihren Idealen am ehesten gerecht und sie würde es auch selbst so wollen. Verratet sie nicht, ja? Sie hat mit euch unsere magische Welt verändert und zahlt jetzt den Preis dafür. Lasst es nicht vergeblich gewesen sein und geht den Weg weiter.", sagte Harry bittend. King glaubte, einen Schatten am Fenster zu erkennen, doch als er hinüber sah, bewegte sich nur die Gardine im Wind. **

Die langen, weißen Finger krallten sich in den Sessel, als sich die beiden, fetten Todesser von ihr abwandten. „Ja, meine Getreuen! Geht nun und verkündet unsere Botschaft! Geht nach Hogsmeade und verbreitet das Chaos!", sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich mit einem hohlen Lachen erhob. Endlich! Endlich war es soweit! Jetzt konnte sie daran denken, ihren Meister zu rächen und daran, sein würdiges Erbe anzutreten. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, denn die langen Jahre in Askaban hatten ihre Spuren an ihr hinterlassen. Die fahle Haut spannte sich über ihren Wangenknochen. Das Haar war noch immer dunkel und wirr, jedoch mit weißen Streifen durchzogen. Ihre Stimme war keine menschliche mehr, sondern eher ein Kreischen, wie das einer Katze, der auf den Schwanz getreten wurde. Ja, der Tag der Rache war nah! Die Frau erhob sich und stolzierte um den Sessel herum.

„Sie werden zittern, wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind. Jetzt sind sie reif für die Ernte… und wie wir sie ernten werden! Einer nach dem anderen wird umfallen und sich uns anschließen, genauso wie es einmal war unter dem dunklen Lord.", krächzte sie zuversichtlich.

Draco teilte zwar nicht ihren ganzen Enthusiasmus, doch er war noch nie ein besonders guter Taktiker. Er verstand eine Sache immer erst dann, wenn man ihn direkt mit der Nase darauf stieß – genau wie sein Vater. Er war arrogant und intrigant, aber am Ende doch leer im Kopf. Ein Malfoy eben… Hatte er nicht noch warten können mit der Blutsverräterin? Was wäre es ihr für ein außerordentliches Vergnügen gewesen, sie noch leiden zu lassen, damit sie sich an den Qualen von Ginny Potter weiden konnte! Nein, da kommt dieser hohle Junge und bringt sie mit den beiden fetten Idioten Crabbe und Golye einfach um. McLaggen hatte sich da schon schlauer angestellt. Die Trottel vom Ministerium hatten es doch tatsächlich mit Veritaserum versucht. Was für Narren sie doch waren! Einfältige Stümper! Glaubten sie wirklich, dass es ein Unfall war? Ein Unfall? Sie konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Natürlich war es keiner. McLaggen hatte ihnen gut gedient und er hatte seinen verdienten Lohn erhalten. „Hab ich recht, Draco?", fragte sie belustigt klingend.

„Ja, Tante!", antwortete er fast apathisch, ohne wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, worin er ihr gerade zugestimmt hatte.

„Erzähl es mir, mein Junge. Ich möchte es gern noch einmal hören!", giftete sie ihn mit gelben, gebleckten Zähnen an.

„Ja, Tante. Wir hatten ihn endlich soweit bestochen, dass er glaubte, er würde in unserer Hierarchie aufsteigen, wenn er den Schlammblut-Liebhaber umbrachte. Ich hätte ja lieber das Schlammblut selbst erledigt!", erzählte der blonde Todesser.

„Geduld, Junge, Geduld! Du wirst sie schon noch bekommen, deine kleine, schlammblütige Muggelprinzessin. Dann kannst du mir ihr machen, was du willst. Keine Sorge... Wenn es soweit ist, wird sie dich anflehen, ein Ende zu machen. Und Potter darf zusehen, wie du dich über sie hermachst.", versprach sie ihm großzügig.

„Ja, Tante!", sagte er, bevor er mit den Augen rollte und sich damit sogleich einen bösen Blick von ihr einfing. Unmerklich zuckte Draco vor ihr zurück, doch sie spürte es und lachte wieder, bevor sie fragte: „Hast auch Angst, was… Kleiner?" Er schaltete jedoch diesmal schneller und meinte stattdessen „Respekt", was sie wieder zu einem fiesen, geräuschvollen, keckernden Grinsen brachte.

„Weiter Junge… Was habt ihr dann getan?", fragte sie geifernd und leckte sich genießerisch die fast weißen, blutleeren Lippen. Die Frau musste jetzt fast siebzig sein.

„Wir haben ihn nach dem Spiel in der Kabine aufgelauert, Tante, und ihm zu seinem großartigen Erfolg gratuliert. Er hat nach dem Trank gegen das Veritaserum gefragt und ihn nach Zahlung einer angemessenen Summe auch erhalten. Später dann, als die Befragung vorbei war, wollte er tatsächlich noch nachträglich verhandeln…", berichtete er. Jetzt traten ihr fast die Augen aus den dunklen Höhlen, bevor Draco erläuterte: „Er wollte mehr Geld, Tante!" „Und? Was hat er erhalten, Junge?", fragte sie neugierig. „Er hatte einen bedauerlichen Unfall mit seinem Rennbesen. Crabbe hat ihm einen Imperius auf den Hals gejagt und er ist dann ganz wie von selbst aufgestiegen und hat in zweitausend Metern Höhe versucht, ob er auch ohne Besen fliegen kann.", schilderte er trocken. Sie lachte und lachte daraufhin, bevor sie nochmals fragte: „Was dann?" „Dann, Tante? Dann ist er ganz schnell nach unten geflogen, wie ein Vogel mit einer riesigen Klamotte um den Hals. Seine Reste haben in einen Eimer gepasst, Tante.", sagte Malfoy kindisch giggelnd. „Und doch weiß ich nicht, ob wir vielleicht noch ein bisschen hätten warten sollen...", gab er zu bedenken, doch sie klinkte völlig aus.

"Was willst du eigentlich? Es läuft doch alles nach Plan! Die beiden Blutsverräter sind Asche, das Schlammblut ein Wrack und Potter, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, ist nur ein dreckiger Muggel.", sagte sie abschätzig. Plötzlich schrie sie ihn an uns sagte: „Diesmal wird uns niemand aufhalten!"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und befahl: „Und lass endlich diesen verdammten Tante-Mist! Crucio!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Und noch etwas Werbung in eigener Sache:

Der bequeme Weg - wer mag, kann jetzt den Slashhammer von Muggelchen lesen!

3


	31. Chaos

Draco wurde von Bellatrix' Fluch frontal getroffen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften und wand sich am Boden, während sie immer weiter lachte und lachte und lachte. Schließlich gab sie ihm den Auftrag, ein wenig in Hogsmeade "aufzuräumen" und die "Neue Ordnung" zu verbreiten.

Crabbe und Goyle flankierten Malfoy, während dieser zusammen mit acht anderen, neuen Todessern in dem Ort nahe der Zauberer-Schule apparierte. Sie machten sich nicht mehr die Mühe, sich zu maskieren und ihre Gesichter vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen, denn das hielten sie jetzt nicht mehr für erforderlich. Malfoy riss als erster seinen Zauberstab heraus und schleuderte einen Schwebezauber gegen einen unbeteiligten Passanten, der daraufhin durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Die anderen lachten und taten es ihm gleich. Plötzlich wurden auch andere Menschen von Flüchen und Zaubern erfasst und durch die Luft katapultiert, doch das wurde schnell langweilig. Jetzt griffen die Todesser richtig an. Die verschiedensten Flüche peitschten durch die Luft und setzten Strassen und Schaufenster in Brand. Menschen, die schreiend aus den brennenden Häusern herausgelaufen kamen, wurden zum Spaß mit dem Cruciatus belegt und die Todesser ergötzten sich daran, wie sie sich am Boden in ihren Qualen wanden. Die jungen Wilden fielen bald im Honigtopf ein und verwüsteten den ganzen Laden. Danach ging es in die drei Besen – einen heben. Tische und Fässer wurden durchgeschüttelt und die Gäste wurden mit allem bespritzt, was nicht schon vorher zu Bruch ging. Einer, der sich schützend vor eine Frau stellen wollte, an denen die Todesser gefallen gefunden hatten, wurde per Todesfluch vom Diesseits in die andere Welt befördert.

„Da, sieh nur! Sie rennen wie die Hasen!", schrie Malfoy erfreut und jagte einigen Todesflüche auf den Hals, die getroffen über die Theke fielen oder einfach auf ihren Stühlen zusammensackten. Crabbe und Goyle vergnügten sich mit einem weiteren, weiblichen Gast und nach vollbrachter Missetat, um ihr die Schande zu ersparen, bedachten sie diese dämonisch lachend mit dem grünen Blitz. Draco dachte an seinen Vater und dessen Erzählungen aus den „guten, alten Tagen", wo sie mit viel Geschrei im Namen des dunklen Lords durch die Strasse zogen, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Ja, die guten Zeiten waren wieder zurück! Er nahm sich, was er wollte. Bald, sehr bald würden sie ihre Welt verlassen und Muggel jagen gehen. Ein in alter Zeit gut gepflegter Sport. Man suchte sich einen Muggel, entführte ihn in die Zauberwelt und ließ ihn irgendwo im Wald frei. Dann gab man ihm ein oder zwei Stunden Vorsprung, bevor die Jagd begann. Sie endete erst, wenn einer der Zauberer den Muggel erwischt hatte. Wie auch immer... Sein Vater machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den Muggel glauben zu lassen, er könnte entkommen, weswegen er ihm einen Handel anbot. Ging der Muggel darauf ein, führte er ihn an einen "geheimen Ort", den nur er kannte. Dort warteten dann seine Freunde und gaben dem Schreienden den Rest. Ja, die guten Zeiten waren wieder angebrochen.

Doch es gab etwas, auf das freute sich Draco noch mehr als auf jede Muggeljagd. Er wusste, das Schlammblut auf dem Thron würde ihm gehören. In seinen Gewaltphantasien malte er sich aus, wie er sie langsam, mit ausgeklügelten Foltertechniken, zu Tode brachte, nachdem sie ihm in den kommenden, goldenen Jahren als seine private Sklavin zu Diensten sein würde, wann und wo immer er es wünschte. Allein der Gedanke daran erregte ihn derartig, dass er fast vergaß, weshalb sie hergekommen waren. Er erschrak regelrecht, als Crabbe und Goyle ihn riefen.

„Stupor! Träum nicht! Weiter. Es wartet noch viel Arbeit hier auf uns!", sagten sie, während ihn seine beiden tumben Spießgesellen anstießen. „Ihr könntet hier mal saubermachen, Pack!", schrieen sie lachend, bevor sie den Laden verließen, um sich mit den anderen Anhängern auf der Strasse zu vereinen.

„Hier gibt es Ärger!", schrie einer zu ihnen herüber und wartete darauf, dass man ihm zu Hilfe kam. Die Attacke war nicht lange verborgen geblieben. Aus dem ministerialen Aurorenbüro wurden schnell ein paar Leute zur Abwehr des Schlimmsten geschickt und man lieferte sich jetzt eine offene Straßenschlacht mit dem Gegner. Am Anfang sah es so aus, als ob die Todesser von den Auroren schnell zurückgedrängt wurden, doch als noch Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle eingriffen und mit grünen Blitzen einen nach dem anderen erledigten, wendete sich rasch das Blatt.

„Morsmorde!", kreischte Goyle und das dunkle Mal erschien über den Drei Besen, Zonkos Scherzartikel Laden, dem Honigtopf und über der offenen Strasse. Der ganze Ort war in schwarzgrünes Glühen getaucht, als die letzten Auroren unter einem Gewitter aus Todesflüchen zusammenbrachen und ihr Leben auf ihren Knien um Gnade winselnd aushauchten. Immerhin ließ man ihnen die Wahl zwischen sterben oder sich seiner dunklen Herrin anzuschließen. Bedauerlicherweise wählten viele von denen den Tod. Einige jedoch erkannten die Zeichen und liefen zu den Reihen des Feindes über. Sie waren in der Tat die Helden der Stunde – jene Glücklichen, die noch in der Lage waren zu erkennen, dass das wahre Glück im Dienste Bellatrix' bestand. Man würde sie reich belohnen für ihre Taten. Die Aufnahmeprüfung wurde gleich hier an Ort und Stelle vollzogen. Es liefen noch so viele Gestalten umher, denen sie nur einen Todesfluch auf den Hals jagen mussten. Jene, die es taten, wurden aufgenommen und jene, die es versuchten, sich doch noch gegen die Todesser zu wenden, mussten sterben. Alles in allem war Draco mit diesen letzten Stunden zufrieden. Überall lagen tote Zauberer am Straßenrand, Geschäfte brannten und Menschen rannten schreiend und unkontrolliert durch die Gegend. Sie hatten den Ort richtig aufgemischt – genau so, wie Bellatrix es ihnen befohlen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag waren die Zeitungen voll mit Berichten über den Angriff der Todesser auf Hogsmeade. Man sprach von über fünfzig Toten und noch mehr Verletzten. Das Ausmaß der Verwüstungen wurde als unbeschreiblich betitelt. Im Ministerium verweigerte man jeden Kommentar zu den aktuellen Ereignissen. Zu frisch war noch der frühe Tod des Quidditch-Stars im Halbfinale der Weltmeisterschaft; zu frisch das Erlebnis im Finale; zu frisch der provisorische Minister Shackleboldt im Amt. Er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, eine Spur von Ruhe zu bewahren, während der Tagesprophet unablässig hetzte. Heute war es Hogsmeade, morgen der unfähige Minister und Übermorgen konnten andere Schuld an der Misere sein. Sie waren führungslos – hoffnungslos.

Es war beispiellos.

Erst jetzt merkten sie, wie sehr ihnen Hermine Weasley wirklich fehlte.

Andere auch.


	32. Rückzug

Natürlich blieb auch Harry nicht verborgen, was in der Welt geschah und wie die neuen Todesser Hogsmeade zugerichtet hatten. Er versuchte Mine anzusprechen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Es war fast, als wäre er Luft. Sie ignorierte ihn komplett. Doch diese Ignoranz beschränkte sich nicht nur auf ihn. Auch ihre Kinder und jeder andere war nicht existent.

Als Harry sie auf der Kinderschaukel hin- und herschwingen sah, hatte er das Bild eines Engels vor sich. Ihr langes, braunes Haar wiegte sich im Wind, während Hermine mit dem Schnatz in den Händen vor sich hinschaukelte. Er ging zu ihr, setzte sich auf den weichen Boden und beobachtete sie eine Weile, so als wartete er auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits, doch nichts geschah. Sie blickte nur leer geradeaus. Jede Freude war aus ihrem Blick gewichen und unablässig rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Den Kindern versuchte er zu erklären, dass ihre Mutter Ruhe brauchte und sie sich deshalb so komisch verhielt. Doch er glaubte durchaus zu erkennen, dass die Kleinen mehr mitbekamen, als er selbst wahrhaben wollte. Später im Fuchsbau berichtete er Molly und Arthur von Hermines immerwährend gleichbleibenden Zustand. Es trat keine Verbesserung ein, aber auch keine Verschlechterung. Molly schlug vor, sich an einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungos zu wenden, doch Harry winkte ab. Er war der Ansicht, man würde sich dort nicht genug um sie kümmern – stattdessen ließe man sie dort nur unter Aufsicht dahinvegetieren und das war nichts, was sie wirklich brauchte. Hermine bedurfte eines Impulses, um wieder aus der Agonie zu erwachen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass die Antwort auf die Frage im verbotenen Wald zu finden war. Nur wie sah am Ende die Frage aus? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.

Da er sich verantwortlich fühlte, ließ er sie fast nie allein. Die Kinder spielten im Garten und Harry beobachtete Mine entweder aus dem Haus, während der Arbeit in den Beeten oder er setzte sich einfach nur ein wenig zu ihr und sprach mit ihr, auch wenn sie scheinbar nicht zuhörte und auch keine Reaktion auf seine Worte zeigte. „Ich habe vorhin mit McGonagall gesprochen", sagte er. Er legte eine kleine Pause ein, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mich noch weiter vertreten kann und sie hat zugesagt. Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, als versuchte sie, etwas wiedergutzumachen. Ich denke, als eine der wenigen hat sie eingesehen, dass nicht alles, was unser Mentor ersonnen hatte, auch wirklich gut für uns war."

Jetzt wartete Harry wieder ab, ob sich eine Regung zeigte, doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Mine stierte mit nassen Augen auf den Boden und streichelte ihren Schnatz. Einmal hatte Harry versucht, ihr den kleinen Ball wegzunehmen und wurde das Opfer einer völlig unkontrollierten Schreiattacke. Es waren keine zusammenhängenden Worte, nur wildes, lautes Gekreische. Danach ließ er sie gewähren und unternahm keine weiteren Versuche in diese Richtung. „Ich muss in Hogwarts noch einige Dinge erledigen, aber ich möchte euch hier nicht allein lassen. Es ist in letzter Zeit zu viel passiert, als dass ich es verantworten kann, euch hier einfach so zurückzulassen!", log Harry jetzt eiskalt. „Und außerdem möchte ich, wenn die Kinder mich begleiten, dass auch ihre Mutter bei ihnen ist!", fügte er hinzu und tastete sanft nach ihrer Hand. Für einen winzigen Augenblick überkam ihn der Eindruck, als könne er ein unscheinbares Nicken wahrnehmen, doch der Moment war so schnell vorüber wie er gekommen war. Sie ließ zu, dass er ihre Hand in die seine nahm. Als er langsam aufstand, erhob auch sie sich ohne Widerstand und trottete ihm mit einem leisen Singsang auf den Lippen hinterher.

Es war ein seltsames Bild, was sich da bot. Harry Potter mit einer scheinbar komplett verwirrten Hermine Weasley im Schlepptau, die ihm offensichtlich willenlos folgte. Er fragte sich allerdings unablässig, was sie in ihrem Zustand, wenn man es denn so beschreiben wollte, wirklich vernahm oder gar empfand.

„Na Leute? Alles zusammengepackt?", fragte er jetzt laut die Kinder und diese bejahten eifrig seine Frage. „Und auch alles schon in der Hosentasche? Mamas Sachen auch?", erinnerte er aufmerksam. Als die Kinder auch dies bestätigten, versiegelte er das Haus mit einigen Schutzzaubern und nahm die Kinder und Hermine an die Hand, damit sie via Portschlüssel in die große Halle des Schulgeländes reisen konnten. Hier wurden sie alsbald von Minerva und einigen anderen Professoren begrüßt und in die hergerichteten Zimmer geführt. Die Jungen bekamen jeder ein eigenes, während Harry und Hermine zwei direkt nebeneinander liegende bezogen. McGonagall zeigte sich sehr bestürzt über ihren Zustand und fragte Harry, ob Poppy sie sich einmal ansehen dürfte. Nach anfänglichem Zögern stimmte Harry dem schließlich zu. Immerhin hatte er jener begnadeten Hexe, die den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts leitete, auch mehr als einmal seine Gesundheit zu verdanken. „Magst du dich ein wenig hinlegen, Mine?", fragte er sie und wollte sie schon in das bereitgestellte Zimmer führen, doch sie wollte nicht und ging wie immer wortlos an den anderen vorbei. Ihr Weg schien sie auf direktem Weg in den Schulgarten zu führen. Harry ließ sie gehen und bedeutete auch den anderen, Hermine nicht aufzuhalten oder zu behelligen. Er war schon mehr als froh, dass sie sich hierher so unkompliziert hatte "entführen" lassen, weshalb er jetzt nicht noch anderes von ihr verlangen wollte – jedenfalls nicht im Augenblick.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen spielte sich zum Teil immer wieder das gleiche Ritual ab. Hermine kam zum Frühstück, wenn alle Schüler bereits fertig waren und in ihren Klassen verschwanden, so dass sie fast allein war. Immer weniger der jeweils Anwesenden nahmen Notiz von ihr. Sie behandelten sie so, wie sie behandelt werden wollte: Wie Luft. Harry hatte es am ersten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr anlässlich des Abendessens gesagt, dass die Zaubereiministerin auf unbestimmte Zeit als Gast im Hause weilen würde und es am besten wäre, wenn man sie nicht weiter beachtete. Einige der Slytherins glucksten bei seinen Worten, doch Professor Snape brachte jeden, der sich an ihr versuchte, mit harten Punktabzügen zur Räson. Und auch, wenn sich die beiden Männer von ganzem Herzen verabscheuten, konnte Harry eine gewisse Bewunderung nicht ganz unterdrücken. Genau wie damals, als er erkannte, auf welcher Seite der Zaubertränkemeister wirklich stand, doch zeigen konnte er es nicht. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste Snape, dass es Harry genauso ging, wie ihm selbst. In einer stillen Minute nahm Snape ihn beiseite und sagte, dass er ihn zu verstehen glaubte, weshalb Harry jetzt nach all den Jahren gegenüber dem Orden so ausgerastet sei. Er machte ihm aber auch gleichzeitig klar, dass jene nicht anders handeln konnten, so wie auch er selbst und Potter nicht anderes handeln konnten. Harry wusste ganz genau, worauf er damit abzielte. Seine Schuldgefühle wegen Sirius im Ministerium! Die alte Wunde würde niemals heilen, aber jetzt konnte Harry zumindest erkennen, dass weder der eine noch der andere eine andere Wahl hatte. Nicht er, nicht Sirius, nicht Snape, nicht Dumbledore. Keiner!

Madame Pomfrey ging ein paar Mal zu Hermine an den See und besah sie sich einfach nur. Sie wagte es nicht, sie untersuchen zu wollen und so verließ sie sich auf ihr Gespür. Jedoch konnte sie Harry nichts sagen, was der nicht schon selbst vermutete. Hermine ließ niemanden an sich heran. Die Kinder gingen ebenfalls öfter zu ihrer Mutter, um einfach nur bei ihr zu sein und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, nicht allein zu sein. Harry hoffte, dass sie durch diese immer wiederkehrende Nähe derjenigen, die sie von ganzem Herzen liebten, einen Weg zurückfinden würde.

Diese Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt, denn sie blieb apathisch.

2


	33. Im Wald

Harry wusste, dass er seine Rückkehr zu Jonathan nicht mehr allzu lange hinauszögern konnte. Doch er hatte Furcht davor, ihm in die Augen zu sehen nachdem, was er getan hatte und doch war ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte wegzulaufen. Er würde dem nicht entkommen können. Irgendwann musste er sich stellen, jedoch war er noch nicht dazu bereit. Im Augenblick konnte er es einfach noch nicht. Hermine brauchte ihn vielleicht und dann war er nicht da wenn sie seiner bedurfte. So erledigte er seine täglichen Arbeiten und hing schwermütig der Vergangenheit nach.

Ginny, oh Ginny, du fehlst mir so sehr – ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr. Ich ertränke mich in Arbeit, nur, um nicht immerzu an dich denken zu müssen. Jeden Tag und jede Nacht wünsche ich mir, dass du bei mir bist und mich überkommt das Verlangen, einfach Schluss zu machen und zu dir zu kommen, um wieder deinen süßen Atem und deine liebevollen Berührungen zu spüren, die ich so sehr vermisse. Warum muss ich stark sein? Warum kann mich nicht auch einfach der süße Schleier des Vergessens übermannen, wie er es mit Hermine getan hat? Vielleicht ist sie jetzt glücklicher in ihrer Welt – jener Irrerealität, die sie für die Wirklichkeit hält und in der Ron immer noch bei ihr ist. Ich sehe sie dahinschweben wie einen Engel und beneide sie. Was soll ich nur tun? Sag mir was? Wird die große Leere jemals für mich enden?

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, verschwanden die drei Kinder zum See – dorthin, wo sich Hermine immer zurückzuziehen pflegte. Sie hatten gemeinsam einen verwegenen Plan geschmiedet. Sie wollten in den Wald gehen und nach Jonathan suchen, um ihm ihre Erfolge zu präsentieren und dabei kamen sie auf einen verwegenen Plan.

„Was meinst du, Jim… Ob sie uns bemerkt?", sagte er und stieß ihn an, während er ihm bedeutete, nicht so schnell aufzuschließen. Doch James-Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub' nicht!", sagte dieser und sie liefen weiter auf sie zu. Hermine hatte sich wie jeden Morgen mit dem Schnatz in den Händen an das Ufer des Schwarzen Sees begeben, um hier den Tag zu verbringen. Sie sprach nicht und sah auch niemanden an, der das Wort an sie richtete. Sie blickte einfach nur über das Wasser zum weit entfernten Ufer hinüber. Als die Kinder sie erreichten, stellten sich die drei hinter sie und beobachteten über ihre Schulter hinweg, wie sie den kleinen goldenen Ball mit den elfenhaften Flügeln streichelte.

„Mama, können wie mit dir reden?", versuchte es Connor, doch nicht passierte. „Mama, wir wollen in den Wald gehen! Kannst du nicht mitkommen, dann sind wir nicht so allein…", fügte William hinzu und Jim wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis er sich einfach neben sie setzte und sich an ihre Schulter lehnte. Als Hermine die Wärme des Kindes spürte, begann sie zu schluchzen und die Tränen rollen nun wieder massiver aus den Augen. William nahm ihre Hand in die seine und zog sie sanft nach oben. Hermine folgte der Bewegung und stand tatsächlich auf. Connor nahm nun ihre andere Hand und die drei führten sie zusammen mit James-Sirius, der vorausging, in den verbotenen Wald.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden die vier von Zentauren flankiert, die sie still und schweigend begleiteten, bis sie selbst nicht weitergingen. Den Kindern aber bedeuteten sie, dass diese ohne Gefahr weitergehen konnten. Hier begann das Reich des Magiers, dessen Nähe sie suchten und alsbald fanden. Er lehnte an einem Baum und es sah so aus, als ob er schliefe, doch es sah nur so aus. Jonathan öffnete die Augen und blinzelte im Licht der morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Dach der Blätter mit sanfter Wärme streichelten. Er lächelte und forderte die Kinder auf, sich zu setzen, was diese auch taten. Mine ließ sich von den Kindern einfach mit herunterziehen.

„Kannst du uns nicht helfen?", fragte Connor geradeheraus. „Wir möchten unsere Mutter wieder zurück. Sie fehlt uns so sehr!", weinte der kleine Junge jetzt fast, als Jonathan sie ansah und die Hand vor ihrem Gesicht ein paar Mal hin und her bewegte, doch nichts geschah.

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß, dass sie euch fehlt, aber ich denke, ich kann nicht.", antwortete er leise und merkte, dass die Jungen darüber enttäuscht waren. „Ich darf nicht…", fügte er hinzu. „Was ist, wenn ich versage? Dann kommt eure Mutter nie mehr zurück. Das darf ich nicht riskieren. Sie wird nicht mit mir gehen und für immer verschwinden, sollte ich versagen. Wollt ihr wirklich, dass ich es immer noch versuche?", fragte er leise und ernst. „Wo ist sie denn?", wollte nun Connor wissen und hoffte auf eine Erklärung des Magiers.

„Sie ist auf einer anderen Bewusstseinsebene. Sie hat sich in der Magie verloren und nur jemand, dem sie blind vertraut, wird vielleicht in der Lage sein, sie zurückzuholen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Es ist eine Art Wachtraum. Der hat aber mit dem Zauber nichts zu tun. Versteht ihr?", fragte er und obwohl sie nickten, war er sich sicher, dass keine Ahnung hatten, wovon er sprach. „Papa muss es tun, nicht wahr?!", sagte James-Sirius feststellend und Jonathan stimmte ihm zu. „Ja, ich denke, er ist der einzige, der es kann, wenn er gelernt hat, wie. Sie waren in der Vergangenheit oft eins.", antwortete der Magier und dachte weiter, dass seine Frau es auch gekonnt hätte, wenn sie denn noch am Leben gewesen wäre. Aber sie hatten alle noch lange nicht genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, um es wirklich hätten anwenden zu können. Ginny und Ron waren auf dem besten Wege sich weiterzuentwickeln, doch dann kamen die so jähen Enden. Mine war eine seiner besten Schülerinnen, die der Magier jemals hatte, doch auch Hermine konnte den Gefühlen nicht trotzen und erlag ihnen schließlich, statt diese zu nutzen. Doch es gab noch Hoffnung! Seine Hoffnung lag nun auf Harry, was Hermine betraf und für die Zukunft auf den Kindern, denn das waren sie. Die Kinder waren die Zukunft der Magie. „Und nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie weit ihr gekommen seid, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!", sagte er und hielt ihnen seine Hände, die diese auch ergriffen. „Wir schließen jetzt unsere Augen und befreien den Geist. Lasst einfach los. Denkt an nichts und fühlt die Magie.", sagte Jonathan leise.

Die Jungen reichten einander die Hände und verfielen schnell in den Zustand, den sie als den Wachtraumzauber beschrieben und erst nach mehreren Stunden kamen sie von der Reise zurück. „Es war phantastisch!", meinte Will. „Ja? Na dann, wenn es so war, dann zeig uns doch mal, wie gut du klettern kannst", sagte der Magier lächelnd, der sich nun neben Mine setzte und ihre Hand in die seine nahm. Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Stattdessen versiegten die Tränen und sie begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Es machte den Eindruck, als könne sie einen Teil von ihm fühlen und diesem Teil ergab sie sich. Vielleicht sprach er zu ihr in leisen, nur für sie verständlichen Worten, die jenes durchdrangen, was für alle anderen undurchdringlich war.

Will nahm eine starre Haltung ein und plötzlich machte er ein zwei Sätze über die Äste nach oben, drehte sich und sprang in einen andern Baum. Die beiden anderen Jungen folgten schnell ihrem Freund. Es war eine Art magisches Training von Schnelligkeit, gepaart mit gefühlsbetontem handeln. „Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Jonathan sie, "ihr dürft euch nicht in ihr verlieren. Sie kann eine tückische Braut sein. Sie will euch, sie lockt euch – mit immer neuen Versprechen, aber ihr dürft ihr nicht zu viel geben, sonst erliegt ihr, wie…" Doch William unterbrach ihn und beendete den Satz mit den Worten: "Wie unsere Mutter!" Jonathan nickte.

„Muss er Mutter so zurückholen, wie du die Eltern von Mr. Longbottom zurückgeholt hast?", wollte James-Sirus jetzt wissen. „Ja, so ähnlich!", antwortete der Magier. „War das schwer für dich?", bohrte er weiter und Jonathan wurde kryptischer. „Ich wusste, was zu tun war. Eines Tages wirst du es auch wissen, wenn du jetzt schön weiterübst!", sagte er und brachte den Jungen somit zum Schweigen. Er beobachtete jetzt nur noch, wie sich die Kinder in den Wellen des Windes schneller und schneller bewegten. Sie wurden sichtbar unsichtbar.

Schatten.


	34. Merlins vergessene Kinder

Als Jonathan das St. Mungos verlassen hatte, überschlugen sich die Heiler und alle, die glaubten, etwas damit zutun haben zu müssen. Jeder wollte einen Blick auf die beiden werfen. Keiner konnte es glauben, wenn er es nicht mit den eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Alice und Frank Longbottom saßen aufrecht in ihren Betten und schwatzten wie die Kinder. Zum letzten Male hatten sie sich vor rund 30 Jahren bei Verstand gesehen. Jonathan hatte sie vielleicht zurückgeholt, was er allerdings nicht zurückbringen konnte, waren die verlorenen Jahre, die Freunde, die Familie. Sie ließen unzählige Untersuchungen über sich ergehen, bis Neville zusammen mit Luna eine Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus erwirkte, denn schließlich ging es beiden gut. So gut, wie es ihnen ging, bevor Bellatrix und ihre Schergen ihrem Glück ein jähes Ende bereiteten und sie in den Wahn folterten.

Neville konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und auch jetzt, nach ein paar Tagen, war er immer noch aus dem Häuschen. Luna hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn am Überschnappen zu hindern. So sehr hatte ihn die Freude um die wundersame Rückkehr seiner Eltern übermannt. Luna bekam vom Ministerium Urlaub wegen der außerordentlichen, familiären Situation und Neville unterbrach seine Forschungen bis auf Weiteres. Alles andere konnte jetzt warten.

Der Tagesprophet und der Klitterer waren voll mit Artikeln über die Longbottoms. Jeder kannte sie auf einmal und jeder war auch mit ihnen irgendwann einmal befreundet oder zumindest gut bekannt. Die Zeitungen trieben immer unwahrscheinlichere Theorien und Vermutungen auf, was damals wie heute passiert sein konnte, doch nur Neville selbst kannte die Wahrheit – ein unbekannter Zauberer trat neben das Bett seiner Eltern, nahm deren Hände und weckte sie auf. Der immerwährende Schleier verflog, als ob er nie da gewesen wäre. Und für ein paar Augenblicke war Neville wieder der kleine, unsichere Junge, der voller Angst den Zaubertränke-Unterricht betrat, doch nur für ein paar Augenblicke.

Nachdem er die beiden zu sich und Luna nach Hause geholt hatte, machten sie sich daran, ihnen beizubringen, was in den letzten Jahren alles passiert sei. Sie hatten es ruhig angehen wollen, den beiden Erwachten die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu erklären: Dass Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt hatte. Dass man kurzzeitig annahm, Neville selbst könnte der Auserwählte sein und nicht Harry, da ja auch er geboren wurde, als der siebte Monat starb. Doch das zerschlug sich schnell, da der dunkle Lord sich seinen Gegner selbst zeichnete und Harry eine Narbe trug und nicht er. Später kamen dann auch noch andere Mitglieder des Ordens vorbei. Sie fielen sich mit Mad-Eye, Molly und Arthur in die Arme, für die Franks und Alice' Rückkehr aus dem Reich des lebenden Todes eine willkommene Abwechslung in ihrer eigenen Agonie darstellten, da sie im Laufe der letzten Wochen zwei ihrer Kinder auf so grausame Weise verloren hatten und Hermine ebenfalls auf der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn schwebte.

Frank und Alice konnten kaum glauben, wer alles nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Siruis und Remus, die Prewetts, James und Lily, Benjy Fenwick, Bones und schließlich Dumbledore. „Alle tot?", fragten sie leise und kopfschüttelnd, woraufhin Neville matt bejahte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist leider so.", antwortete ihr Sohn mit trauriger Stimme. Und dann kam die Frage, vor der er sich am meisten fürchtete. „Und was ist mit ihr? Mit Bellatrix? Ist sie auch tot?", fragten sie nun fast gemeinsam. Neville schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, bevor er zugeben musste: „Sie haben sie in Askaban eingesperrt, aber leider ist sie ein paar Mal zwischendurch entkommen. Jetzt auch wieder. Sie ist momentan auf freiem Fuß und verbreitet wieder Unruhe." Luna fiel ihm ins Wort und erklärte: „Wir nehmen zumindest an, dass sie dahinter steckt. Sie und ein paar andere, neue Todesser. Und sie morden wieder."

„Neville, Luna, hört mir zu! Es mag euch phantastisch vorkommen…", begann sie, doch er winkte ab und meinte, seitdem er mit Luna zusammen war, wäre ihm wenig wirklich seltsam vorgekommen.

„Wir müssen nach Hogwarts gehen. Wir alle vier!", sagte seine Mutter und Neville zeigte sich nun doch etwas erstaunt. „Nach Hogwarts?", fragte er nach. „Ja, nach Hogwarts in den verbotenen Wald. Wir werden dort erwartet.", meinte sie voller Zuversicht, doch im ersten Moment verstand er nicht. „Erwartet?", fragt er ungläubig nach. „Ja, er wartet auf uns!", sprach Alice lächelnd weiter. „Mutter, was weißt du von ihm? Du meinst doch den, der euch zurückgeholt hat oder?", fragte ihr Sohn nun bestimmter und seine Eltern stimmten zu. „Er ist ein Sternenmagier und er ist gekommen, um zu teilen, mein Junge.", sagte sie. „Ein Sternenmagier?", wiederholte er verdutzt und sah hilfesuchend zu Luna hinüber, die daraufhin nur nickte. „Hermine und Harry haben ihn in vor einigen Monaten in Padua beschworen!", sagte Luna. Sie steckte sich wieder einen von ihren roten Lollys in den Mund, um danach fortzufahren: „Er ist nicht für uns gekommen!" Alice war mit dieser Aussage gar nicht einverstanden. Sie versuchte weiterhin, die anderen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch ohne Erfolg. Luna blieb stur und Neville folgte in diesem Punkt seiner Frau. Zum einen, weil sie in solchen Dingen das weitaus bessere Gespür hatte und zum anderen, weil er sich nicht einmischen wollte. Natürlich tat es ihm leid, dass er seinen Eltern diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte und er fragte sich schon, wann sie wieder so beisammen sein würden, es einfach allein zu tun – ohne ihre besserwisserischen Kinder zu fragen. Neville kam zu dem Schluss dass es bald sein würde. Später am Tag kam wieder MadEye vorbei, um sie zu einem Ordenstreffen mitzunehmen. Er besprach es kurz mit Luna, die dem widerwillig zustimmte. Danach gingen die drei.

„Was ist?", wollte Neville nun wissen.

„Sie werden mit ihren Erfahrungen nicht lange hinter dem Berg halten und bald werden noch mehr als nur die beiden in den Wald aufbrechen, um nach dem Magier zu suchen, der sie zurückgebracht hat. Ich hab' kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich eine Horde selbsternannter Hüter der Ordnung auf die Suche nach ihm macht.", antwortete Luna.

„Luna, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", warf er ihr kleinlaut vor.

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht dabei gewesen sein, Neville, aber Harry hat recht – ihr Bild ist verschoben! Es ist schon lange vorbei mit den wahren Zielen. Wir haben es nur nicht gesehen oder nicht sehen wollen. Wir haben Harry schon einmal vertraut, damals in Hogwarts, weißt du noch? Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sich etwas dazwischen schiebt. Sie sind unsere Freunde! Freundschaft sollte kein Misstrauen kennen. Ich werde nicht dahingehen und das solltest du auch nicht. Wenn sie uns brauchen werden wir da sein. Wie früher. Aber nicht vorher.", erwiderte seine Frau.

„Jetzt ist mit völlig klar, warum sie dich zur Leiterin der Mysterienabteilung gemacht hat!", sagte er und strich Luna eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Manchmal war sie eben selbst eines der Mysterien.

Schlafend, aber immer wachsam. Scheinbar und unscheinbar. Nichts- und doch allwissend.


	35. Quo Vadis?

**Quo vadis?**

Als es Abend wurde und sowohl die Kinder als auch Hermine noch nicht zurück waren, begann Harry, sich Sorgen zu machen. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er nicht mehr weglaufen konnte. Harry hatte Jonathan eine Falle gestellt und jetzt rief er ihn zu sich. Was war, wenn er nicht kam? Wären die Jungen und Mine verloren? Harry spielte in Gedanken bereits das nächste Horrorszenario durch und kam zu dem Ergebnis: Er war der letzte. Er musste gehen. Jetzt!

Es war angenehm kühl als Harry den Wald betrat und er in einiger Entfernung die Zentauren ausmachen konnte. Doch diesmal näherten sie sich nicht. Seine Füße trugen ihn Schritt um Schritt tiefer in das Dickicht hinein, bis er zu der Lichtung kam, auf der sie zum ersten Mal, es schien fast Jahre her zu sein und doch waren es erst wenige Monate, Jonathan begegnet waren. Hier herrschte eine seltsame Ruhe, von der auch er erfasst wurde. Der Ort war der Platz, an dem der Magier beschlossen hatte, sich niederzulassen. Dies war sein Reich mitten im verbotenen Wald, der nicht mehr länger verboten war. Niemand war zu sehen, jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick. Harry spürte, wie ihn ein paar Luftzüge streiften und er konnte einige Schemen zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen, die er nach einigen Augenblicken als die drei Jungen identifizieren konnte.

„Da seid ihr ja. Meint ihr nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, zum Essen zu gehen und danach ins Bett?", fragte er leise, aber die Kinder schüttelten den Kopf. Sie wollten bleiben. Erst nachdem Harry ihnen sagte, dass sie doch Morgen und in den kommenden Tagen wiederkommen durften, waren sie bereit, den Wald zu verlassen und ihn allein zu lassen. Wen er nicht entdecken konnte, war Hermine. Wo war sie? Und wo war Jonathan? Er ging um die hohen Bäume herum, hob den Kopf und blickte in das dichte Blätterdach, welches sich über ihm erstreckte. Jetzt rief er ein paar Mal nach Hermine, doch niemand antwortete. War sie denn überhaupt dort? Sie konnte doch auch genauso gut immer noch am Ufer des schwarzen Sees sitzen und dem leisen branden der Wellen zusehen. Harry lehnte sich an einen der Riesen und begann, seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken zu leeren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er dies gerade jetzt tat. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer, bis sie ihm zufielen und er in der Ferne eine bekannte Stimme hören konnte. Hatte ihn der Wachtraumzauber erfasst?

„Endlich!", glaubte er, Jonathans beruhigende Stimme zu hören.

„Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Erst so spät?", fragte sie weiter und Harry dachte mehr als er sprach.

„Sagen wir, ich war nicht begeistert, aber ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, Harry. Mein Fehler.", sagte die vertraute Stimme.

Als nächstes wollte er wissen, wo sich Mine verbarg und der Magier erklärte ihm, dass er sie vor allzu neugierigen Augen verschwinden lassen musste, doch er, Harry, würde sie als bald sehen können. „Bin ich bereit?", fragte er den Magier und dieser fragte ihn zurück, warum er sich und seine wirklichen Fähigkeiten so lange verleugnet hatte. Jedes Kind wusste doch, dass Harry Potter einer, wen nicht sogar der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten war. Warum hatte er es verkümmern lassen? Vielleicht, so versuchte er sich zu erklären, hatte er Angst vor dem, was er war – was er hätte werden können.

„Wie Voldemort?", fragte Harry

„Tom Riddle, Harry, hatte Angst vor dem Tod und hat versucht, diesen mit magischen Mitteln auszutricksen. Dabei ist er, wenn man das so nenne kann, auf die schiefe Bahn geraten und abgerutscht. Ihm fehlten Dinge, von denen du mehr als genug hast.", versicherte Jonathan ihm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte Harry Mine im weichen Laub sitzen sehen. Seine Kräfte schwollen an und er begleitete Jonathan auf der Reise durch die magische Welt – auch in jenes Land, aus dem der fremde Magier selbst kam. In den nächsten Wochen begab sich Harry jeden Abend für einige Stunden in den Wald, um von ihm aus den Pfad der Schatten zu lernen und auch der Magier selbst konnte sich einiges von Harry beibringen lassen.

An einem dieser Abende tauchten andere auf, die von Jonathan nicht eingeladen waren. Der Orden des Phönixes kam mit Alice, Frank und einigen anderen zu Besuch. Ein Besuch, auf den Harry gern verzichtet hätte, doch der Magier wertete es für Harry als Test, denn die anderen Zauberer standen zwar direkt vor ihnen, doch weder sahen noch hörten sie die anderen.

Harry kam hinter einem Baum hervor. Er war nicht ärgerlich, so wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Er blieb ganz ruhig und leise. Keine Spur von Erregung überkam in dieser Situation.

„James Potter! Es ist unglaublich! Wie hast du es geschafft, so jung zu bleiben?", fragte Frank. Neville nahm seinen Vater ein Stück beiseite und erklärte ihm, dass dies sein Sohn war. Dies war Harry Potter! Er drückte sich die Hand in den Mund und konnte kaum glauben, was seine Augen sahen. Das war nicht James? Sondern Harry? Harry Potter? Und er war schon jetzt älter, als sie damals, bevor es passierte.

Neville näherte sich ihm und versuchte, die Anwesenheit der anderen zu erklären, doch Harry winkte ab. Er meinte stattdessen, es sei sogar gut, dass sie hergekommen waren. Jetzt ging er mit ihm zu Luna, die sich im Laub niedergelassen hatte. Er beobachtete sie und konnte erkennen, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Sie schien mit jemandem zu sprechen und Harry wusste, dass sie mit Mine redete und sie sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, sogar sehen konnte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte nun Jonathan, der jedoch verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Er ließ Harry wissen, dass die Zeit für diesen Schritt noch nicht reif war. Noch nicht. Aber der Moment würde bald kommen. Bald! Luna sah Harry an und wusste, dass es Zeit war, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Sie hatte es ohnehin nicht gutgeheißen herzukommen, wollte aber dann auch nicht, dass die anderen allein herkamen und schloss sich ihnen daher widerwillig an. Jetzt konnte sie seine Eltern davon überzeugen, dass es besser war, wenn sie wieder gingen und nach einigen Wortwechseln entfernten sich die ungebetenen Besucher.

„Danke Luna!", rief er ihr noch hinterher, doch sie hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Harry trat wieder in den Wachtraumzauber ein und folgte Jonathans Worten, die ihm den Pfad der Schatten lehrten und zum Licht führten – ganz so, wie es die Freunde von Anfang an vorhatten. Anders war, dass sie nun zu zweit waren. Nur er und Jonathan und nicht mehr zu fünft. Dies war auch etwas, dass Harry immer wieder betrübte, was er auch mehrfach zum Ausdruck brachte. Er hätte allerdings ahnen müssen, dass Jonathan auch für diesen Punkt eine Lösung zu haben schien. Über Tag die Kinder und in den Abendstunden er. Mine war immer still dabei. Der Magier erklärte Harry allerdings, dass sie ihnen auch folgen würde. Es war nur ganz anders.

„Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass wir es zu viert schafften! Mit Mine, Ron und Ginny. Nicht ich allein. Denn das bin ich nun – allein.", sagte Harry betrübt.

„Wirklich? Nehmen wir mal an, Harry…", jetzt war er da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Harry Potter hatte noch keine Ahnung, dass der Magier seinen letzten Kampf beschwor, nämlich den mit sich selbst. Mit seinem Gewissen. Konnte er das Schicksal ändern? Wollte er es überhaupt ändern? Was sollte er annehmen?

„Es wäre möglich, dein Schicksal zu ändern! Was würdest du tun? Welche Entscheidungen würdest du anders treffen? Könntest du dir selbst begegnen, ohne dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen? Wärst du in der Lage, Hermine in einem Traum zu weissagen von der Geschichte der Dinge, die da kommen werden und sie damit ändern? Könntest du töten, um sie zu retten? Aber bedenke, du würdest vielleicht auch gute Dinge ändern! Wenn Ron nicht stürbe, würde niemand mit dem Heiler reden wollen und ich wäre nicht in das Krankenhaus gegangen. Nevilles Eltern könnten noch immer dahinvegetieren, doch du hättest die Chance mich zu fragen. Es würde kein Erlebnis in Padua geben zwischen dir und ihr. Hermine würde dir vielleicht nie gehören. Kannst du das, Harry? Die andere Variante ist: Du setzt ein, was du hier gelernt hast, stößt zu, bringst sie zurück und werdet vielleicht glücklich, bis ans Ende eurer Tage.", philosophierte der Magier.

Jonathan hielt ihm den Zeitumkehrer vor die Nase, den er einst von Ollivander erhalten hatte.

„Quo vadis, Harry Potter. Wohin gehst du?", fragte er mit mysteriösem Unterton.


	36. Das Herz des Löwen

Wenn er auch glaube, dass nichts mehr ihn schocken könne, so irrte er auch in diesem Punkt. Er hatte den Magier zum Tanz aufgefordert und dieser übernahm nun die Führung. Mit allem hatte Harry gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er hielt ihm dieses kleine Ding mit dem kleinen, drehbaren Stundenglas in der Mitte hin und offerierte eine Möglichkeit, die Dinge zum Guten zu wenden. Zum Guten! Aber was war das Gute? Harry erkannte das Wagnis des Schattenpfades. Immer auf Messers Schneide. Konnte er das? Immer zwischen Leben und Tod. Zwischen Recht und Rache. Licht und Dunkelheit. Sein Blick glitt von Jonathan hinüber zu Hermine, die am Baum sitzend mit leisem Singsang einer Blüte die Blätter ausriss und wie in dem Kinderreim "Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich nicht" fallen ließ. Was konnten sie werden? Was waren sie schon? Wozu kam er? Was wollte er? Wohin ging er? Wohin muss ich gehen? Waren alle seine Entscheidungen denn am Ende falsch? Hatte er Ginnys und auch Rons Tod am Ende mitzuverantworten? Konnte es eine Möglichkeit geben, die Entscheidungen rückgängig zu machen und ihre Leben zu retten? Aber was wird dann aus Hermine? Was wird mit seiner Liebe zu ihr? Musste er sie aufgeben, um sie zu retten? Vielleicht konnte es aber auch sein, das sie in Wirklichkeit der Schlüssel war. Konnte er wirklich daran denken, ihr das aufzubürden?

Seine Hand zitterte als er den Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Hand nahm und ihn betrachtete. Harry sagte nichts mehr. Er steckte ihn ein, ging zu Hermine und fasste sie behutsam an der Hand, um mit ihr wegzugehen. Was sollte er tun? Es raste durch seinen Kopf. Jonathan hatte gewonnen.

Harry führte Hermine in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich neben sie, während sie in ihr Bettchen stieg. Was, wenn beides geht? Er hatte gesagt, ich könnte sie zurückholen und mit ihr glücklich werden. Was, wenn ich sie zurückhole und wir gemeinsam einen Plan schmieden, gleich so, wie wir es früher auch getan hatten. Immer zusammen. Ja, das schien ihm eine wahrscheinlichere Lösung des Ganzen zu sein. Harry blieb noch einen Moment bei ihr, um zu warten, bis sie eingeschlafen war, danach kehrte er in seinen Raum zurück, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief nach fast endlosem Durchspielen verschiedenster Möglichkeiten irgendwann ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging Hermine wieder mit den Kindern zum See und verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag dort am Ufer. Es war eine seltsame Sache, doch das fiel ihm erst später auf. Sie gingen zum See. Nicht in den Wald, so wie in den Wochen zuvor. Harry wusste, etwas war passiert. Jonathan schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen. Er versuchte, keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen herzustellen. Warum nicht? Harry konnte sich die Frage selbst beantworten. Er war jetzt am Zug. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

Gegen Nachmittag, als der Unterricht beendet war und die Kinder das Schulgebäude verließen, packte Harry ein paar Sachen ein und ging in den Astronomieturm. Heute wollte er es wagen! Keinen Tag Aufschub mehr. Warum auch? Er zauberte mit seinem neuen Stab den Raum so, wie er glaubte, dass es Mine gefallen würde, wenn sie es denn bewusst sehen könnte. Die Wände hatten nun einen warmen orangefarbenen Ton und an den Seiten loderten kleine, magische Feuer, die leuchteten, doch nichts verbrannten. Ein Himmelbett für zwei erschien in der Mitte und Harry hoffte, dass sie es nicht falsch verstand und ihm vertraute. Immerhin wusste er zwar, was er tun musste, doch nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Wie war es, eine Persönlichkeit in einem anderen finden zu müssen? Jonathan sprach davon, dass er seinen Gefühlen vertrauen musste – eine andere Wahl als das hatte er auch nicht mehr. Nach etwa zwei Stunden war Harry mit seinen Vorbereitungen fertig. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte nun Hermine zu sich holen, doch das brauchte er nicht mehr. Die Kinder standen mit ihr im Schlepptau bereits vor ihm.

„Wirst du jetzt Mama wieder wecken?", fragten Connor und William fast aus einem Mund und Harry nickte ihnen lächelnd zu. Die Jungen schienen nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran zu haben, dass ihm gelingen würde, was er vorhatte. Aber woher wussten sie überhaupt, dass er etwas Derartiges vorhatte? Wieder kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Kleinen schon weit mehr von dem Magier erlernt hatten, als er es hatte zugeben wollen. Sie waren reine Wesen; hatten ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Mussten noch keine Entscheidungen auf Leben und Tod treffen. Mussten noch keinem dunklen Magier wie Voldemort die Stirn bieten. Sie waren frei von alledem. Er hatte sie nicht zufällig ausgewählt. Genau deshalb hatte er entschieden, auch ihnen zu geben, was für uns bestimmt war. Sie waren so arglos, die Kleinen. Nachdem wir ihm unser Vertrauen schenkten, sahen sie keinen Grund, es nicht auch zu tun. Und was er ihnen beigebracht haben muss... Sie konnten die Dinge bereits sehen, bevor sie geschahen. Sie kamen mit ihrer Mutter hierherauf, bevor ich sie holen konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand aus Wills und ging mit ihr in das Zimmer, welches dem Turm selbst vorgelagert war. Die Jungen blieben stehen und schlossen die Tür von außen, ohne dass Harry etwas sagen oder gar tun musste. Wie weit sie waren! Was Harry jedoch nicht mehr sah war, dass die Jungen sich in eine Ecke an der Tür zurückzogen, sich auf den Boden setzten und einander an den Händen nahmen. „Bereit?", fragte James-Sirius und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Aber still! Erst wenn es wirklich sein muss!", sagte nun Will. Die Jungen leerten ihren Geist und stießen zu, so wie sie es von Jonathan gelernt hatten. Sie stellten sich vor, wie sie in die Gedanken ihrer Mutter eindrangen und verhielten sich, wie verabredet, still. Sie warteten.

Hermine ließ sich von Harry an das Himmelbett führen. Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und hielt ihre Hände vor sich, als wolle sie ihm sagen, er solle einfach zugreifen. Er folgte ihr in die gleiche Sitzposition und war so bereit, wie es nur ging. Als er ihre Hände nahm, die Augen schloss und das tat, was Jonathan als „zustoßen" bezeichnete, er jedoch als fortgeschrittene Legilimentik kannte. Oder ein Mittelding aus beidem.

Fast wie von selbst konnte er jetzt mit seinen Gedanken die ihren erfühlen. Sie hatte ihn erwartet. Die Reise führte ihn in ihr Wesen. Einmal noch durchzuckte ihn die Annahme, dass es sich hierbei um einen weiteren Test handeln könnte. Doch sollte ihm hier auch Jonathan selbst begegnen, der verneinte. Es hätte nur einen Versuch gegeben und er durfte diesen nicht unternehmen. Es waren Dinge, die Hermine mit dem Magier erlebte, als die Kinder sie mit in den Wald genommen hatten. Jetzt nahm das Tempo zu. Sein Geist raste durch ihren Verstand auf der Suche nach ihr. Harry erblickte die Stationen ihres Lebens und fühlte, was sie fühlte. Es war eine Himmelsmacht. Und es war seine Macht. Sie wollte sich teilen und zerbrach daran. Als er sie schließlich fand, sah es so aus, als schliefe sie nur. Hermine lag da wie ein Engel. So rein und so unschuldig. Er näherte sich ihr, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie zuckte und öffnete die Augen. „Was tust du hier?", sagte sie in seinem Kopf und er antwortete mit leisen Gedanken, dass er habe kommen müssen, um sie zurückzubringen – zurück zu ihren Kindern. Zurück in die Welt die, sie braucht. Zurück zu ihm. Und Ron? Was war mit Ron? Hier war sie doch immer bei ihm und er bei ihr. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufgeben und in purer Erinnerung zurücklassen müssen. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben – ihn nicht verlassen. Und als auch Harry fürchtete, hier nicht bestehen zu können, sollte er unerwartete Hilfe erhalten. Die drei Jungen tauchen einer nach dem anderen an ihrem Bett auf. Sie sagten nichts, sondern blieben nur dort stehen. Erst in ihrer Gegenwart erkannte Hermine, dass es ihre Bestimmung war, bei ihnen zu sein; und nicht bei den Geistern vergangner Zeiten. Dein Platz ist in unserer Welt, Mine! In unserer! Und als Harry ihr seine Hand hinhielt, zögerte sie noch einen Augenblick, doch am Ende griff sie zu und ließ sich von ihm aus dem leeren Raum hinausführen.

Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, saß Harry immer noch vor ihr und hatte ihre Hände in den seinen. Die Augen geschlossen.

„Harry?", fragte sie erst leise. Dann noch ein Mal, diesmal etwas lauter: "Harry?" Sie begann sich aus seinem Griff lösen zu wollen, doch er hielt sie weiter fest. „HARRY!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an und merkte, wie sich der eiserne Griff seiner Finger löste, er erschöpft zur Seite kippte und auf den Kissen landete. Sie drehte ihn um und wischte ihm mit den weichen Ärmeln den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Harry! Harry, wach auf! Tu mir das nicht an! Du hast mich doch nicht aus diesem bodenlosen Abgrund zurückgeholt, um mich jetzt allein zu lassen?! Bitte nicht, Harry! Bitte nicht!", flehte sie und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er zu husten begann. „Mine? Oh, Hermine!", sagte er leise und sah sie an, wie sie sich über ihn beugte und wie fürsorglich sie war. Er schloss die Augen wieder für einen Moment. Es kostete ihn Kraft, nicht zu versinken, doch er musste bleiben. Er musste wach bleiben! Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal in dem Licht. Es war gedämpft und doch schmerzte es in seinen Augen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit hellsten Strahlen blendete. „Hermine?", fragte er. „Ja, was denn? Ich bin ja da. Ich bin bei dir! Es ist alles gut, Harry. Ich bin bei dir.", sagte sie immer noch erregt und er konnte nicht sagen, woher der Überschwang an Gefühlen kam. So ließ er sie still gewähren und entzog sich ihnen nicht.

Es kam ihm vor, als wenn sie stundenlang schweigend ansehend nebeneinander lagen. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen. Harry hatte Fragen – tausend Fragen. „Weißt du, was passiert ist?", wollte er wissen und sie nickte ihm zu und legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund. „Es mag so ausgesehen haben, dass ich komplett weggetreten war, aber ich habe Dinge gesehen und erfahren, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich habe den Ort erblickt, von dem Jonathan kommt. Er hat mich gleitet auf meinem Weg zurück zu dir. Ja, ich weiß alles, auch was du tun musst!", sagte sie und streichelte ihn wieder, als sie merkte, dass Zorn in ihm aufzuflammen begann. „Harry, ein Teil von mir will, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es war und ein anderer Teil will das nicht. Er will, dass du bleibst und nicht gehst, aber ich fühle, dass du gehen musst. Nicht weil du es nicht mit mir ertragen könntest. Es war einfach falsch.", sagte sie, während sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Er zeigte ihr den Zeitumkehrer, den er von Jonathan erhalten hatte.

Sie sprach aus, was er dachte. Es war falsch! Sie hätten ihn niemals nur zu zweit beschwören dürfen. Danach gingen die Dinge nicht so vorwärts, wie es hätte sein sollte. Ihr Leben und alles, wofür sie gekämpft und gelitten hatten, verloren sich im Strudel der Zeit, die unablässig und gnadenlos voranschritt.

„Du hast noch mehr gesehen oder? Was wird geschehen, wenn ich bleibe?", fragte er mit großen Augen. Harry konnte nicht anders – er musste es wissen! Sie hatte sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet und doch nahm sie nun seine Hand und ließ ihn an ihrem Ausblick, den sie innerhalb ihres scheinbar so endlosen Wachtraumzaubers hatte, teilhaben:

Er zeigte sie in seinem Büro. Sie waren nicht mehr wirklich sie selbst.

**„_Wir müssen sie doch gefangen nehmen und in Askaban einsperren!", versuchte Minerva McGonagall einzulenken, doch beschwor sie damit nur Harrys unbändigen Zorn auf die Todesser._**

**„_Gefangen nehmen? Einsperren? Nein! Wir haben schon zu viele Kompromisse gemach – zu viele Rückschläge erfahren! Sie haben unsere Leben zerstört und wir sind zurückgewichen. Sie haben unsere Lieben umgebracht und wir sind zurückgewichen. Sie zerstören alles, woran wir glauben und wir weichen immer wieder zurück. Doch jetzt nicht! Hier wird der Schlussstrich gezogen! Bis hierher und nicht weiter! Und ich, ich werde sie bezahlen lassen für ihre Taten!", sagte Harry. _**

**_Snape erwiderte: „Rache ist wie ein Gift! Bevor du dich umsiehst, verwandelt sie dich in etwas Hässliches." _**

**_Die Diskussion mit Potter führte zu nichts. Snape hatte ihn gewarnt. Der Mann hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und war bereit, diesen durchzusetzen – gegen seine Warnung, obgleich er ihn allemal verstehen konnte. Zu frisch waren noch die Erinnerungen an die Frau, die er liebte. Und seinen besten Freund, der noch nicht einmal merkte, was ihn traf. Er hatte vielleicht von allen den besten Abgang, den sich ein Zauberer und erfolgreicher Quidditch-Spieler wünschen konnte. Abtreten im Augenblick des Triumphes. Doch für die Anverwandten, die zurückblieben, war es der blanke Horror und sie wollten keine Gerechtigkeit. Jetzt war es Rache! Dafür waren beide jetzt auch bereit, ihre Hände mit dem Blut der Feinde zu tränken. Er hatte diesen Anblick schon tausend Mal gesehen. Sie spiegelten blanken Hass. Bereit, Leben auszulöschen, um Befriedigung zu erlangen. Sie wollten sie bezahlen lassen für die Lieben, die sie verloren hatten. Für den Schmerz, den sie haben ertragen müssen. Für das Leid, dass den ihren zugefügt wurde. Nur ein kleiner Schritt würde ausreichen. Ein winziger Übertritt reichte, um aus dem Schatten in die Dunkelheit zu treten. _**

„_Wie nah waren wir dran?", wollte Severus wissen. Jonathan antwortete ihm: „Zu nah, um es zu ignorieren. Sie müssen hier nicht mitgehen."_

„_Ich habe vieles getan, worauf ich nicht stolz bin. Es ist Zeit!", sagte der alte Zaubertrankbrauer und trat mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand neben Jonathan. „Und wir gehen auch mit!", sagten Hermine und Harry, die ebenfalls schwer atmend und mit rotunterlaufenen Augen neben die beiden traten. _

_Snape und Jonathan warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, bevor sie sie fast gleichzeitig lähmten, indem sie "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" sagten. Snape fing Hermine auf und setzte sie neben Harry ab. „Diesmal noch nicht!", sagte Jonathan und legte ihr die beiden Sandelholz-Zauberstäbe in die Hand, bevor er dafür den ihren an sich nahm. „Wir haben schon Blut an unseren Händen. Wird vielleicht ein wenig ungenau, aber darauf kommt es nicht mehr an. Euch ist ein anderer Weg bestimmt als mir! Es gibt kein Wiedersehen in dieser Welt."_

_Die Todesser und ihre dunkle Herrin kamen mit Booten über den Schwarzen See und wurden sogleich in Kämpfe mit den restlichen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens verwickelt, doch gegen die Übermacht der von Bellatrix aufgebotenen Schergen konnten sie nicht allzu viel ausrichten. Von der Treppe her setzten sich Snape und Jonathan schnellen Schrittes und fluchschleudernd in Bewegung. Nach einem kurzen Sprint erreichten sie den kämpfenden Mob, der sich seinen Weg in die Schule zu bahnen versuchte. Bellatrix und die anderen versuchten, Snape nach Kräften zu entwaffnen, doch die Todesflüche streckten seine Gegner reihenweise nieder. Jonathans Sectumsempra riss Avery auseinander. Er steckte Hermines Zauberstab weg und nahm stattdessen seinen silbernen zur Hand. Der orangefarbene Blitz teilte Fenrir Greyback der Länge nach in zwei zuckende, verbrannte Fleischteile. _

_Als McGonagall die Treppe hinunterkam, sah sie, dass Harry und Hermine bewegungslos im Eingang an der großen Treppe lagen und zum Zusehen verdammt waren. Sie versuchte, den Lähmfluch von ihnen zu nehmen, als sie ebenfalls einer von hinten traf. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer diesen Fluch angewendet hatte – ob nun Severus oder Jonathan. _

_Zaubersprüche halfen da nicht mehr. Jedes Mal, wenn er sprang und mit dem Stab zuschlug, gab es dieses kurze, surrende Geräusch zusammen mit dem orangefarbenen Zucken. Die Todesser fielen mit abgetrennten Extremitäten zu Boden. Von einigen blieb nur noch ein sich in Schmerzen windender Torso übrig. Andere wurde der Länge nach wie mit einem machtvollen Sectumsempra aufgerissen oder einfach in der Mitte durchgeschnitten und aufgeschlitzt. Bellatrix erledigte Snape von hinten mit einem hohlen Lachen, um danach die Wirbelsäule bei lebendigem Leib herausgerissen zu bekommen. Als die orangefarbenen Strahlen viel länger zu sehen waren, als immer nur einen kurzen Augenblick, steigerte sich Jonathan in einen wahren Blutrausch. Es wurde schneller und schneller. Ein schlitzender Derwisch wirbelte durch die Reihen, bis der Boden von zuckenden, wimmernden Fleischklumpen übersät war. _

_Als es zu Ende war, suchte er Snape in dem Leichenberg, der rücklings in der blutgetunkten Erde lag. Er kniete neben ihm nieder und drehte ihn herum. Jonathans Hand begann bereits, blau zu leuchten, als er versuchte, den Zauberstab aus dessen Brust zu ziehen, doch der Zaubertrankbrauer griff nach seiner Hand, schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sie weg, bis er losließ. „Lass mich gehen und vielleicht einen alten Freund wiedersehen. Bitte! Gib mir Frieden nach einem Leben des Krieges."_

_Als letztes wandte er sich Malfoy zu, dessen verbrannter Körper versuchte, dem Unausweichlichen zu entkommen. Jonathan griff nach seinem Kopf und drückte ihn in die weiche, blutgetränkte Erde. Er zwang ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Mit den Fingern griff er nach seiner Zunge und riss diese mit einem Ruck heraus. Danach hob er den zuckenden Fleischbrocken auf und rannte in den Wald. „CRUCIO!", röchelte Malfoy nur noch. „Rache, mein Freund, hat nichts mit Tod zu tun! Nein, nein, es wird noch nicht gestorben! Damit wollen wir noch etwas warten!", sagte er. Er setzte ihn noch ein Mal dem Folterfluch aus. „Wir beide werden jetzt eine kleine Reise in machen!", drohte er. Er warf ihm den Zeitumkehrer um, wirbelte ihn richtig an, so dass sie etwa zweihundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wurden. _

_Die Zigeuner hatte ihr Nachtlager an einer kleinen Lichtung aufgeschlagen, als sich der fremde Zauberer mit seinem Paket näherte. „Und habt ihr, was ihr versprochen habt?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel und Jonathan nickte. Er warf dem Zigeuner das Bündel vor die Füße und kniete sich anschließend daneben, um ihm ein paar Dinge zuzuflüstern: „Ihr Zauberer werdet sehr alt, hab ich mir sagen lassen. Das ist gut – sehr gut sogar! Du wirst die Kinder gut sehen, die sich bei deinem Anblick erschrecken und ihre Blicke ertragen, während ihre Schreie in deinen perfekten Ohren widerhallen. Das, mein Freund, ist Rache! Du wirst schön weiterleben, während ich mich in die süße Umarmung des baldigen Todes zurückziehen kann." Mit diesen Worten überließ er ihn dem Zirkus, die ihn als neuste Jahrmarktsattraktion ausstellen würden. Der Zigeuner warf ihm einen Beutel zu, den der Schatten auffing. „Seid ihr verletzt?", fragte der Mann und trat einen Schritt an Jonathan heran. „Nein! Nehmt ihn und geht. Jetzt gleich! Und füttert es gut, dann habt ihr und eure Zuschauer lange Freude an der Erwerbung. Geht!", befahl Jonathan und half mit einem kleinen Stoss Magie nach. Er sah zu, wie der Zigeuner Malfoy an seinem blonden Haarschopf packte und das schreiende, blutige Bündel über den Waldboden schliff. _

_Anschließend sank er an einem Baum nieder und befühlte seinen Arm, aus dem ein Fleischfetzen herabhing. Sein Rücken fühlte sich ebenfalls seltsam warm und feucht an. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er konnte nur noch kurze Atemzüge nehmen und auch die schmeckten bereits nach Blut. Er schloss die Augen, nahm den Zeitumkehrer zwischen die Finger und brach das in ihm befindliche, kleine Stundenglas auseinander. Jetzt suchten seine Finger nach seinem Zauberstab. Er öffnete das silberne Ding, entnahm den inliegenden Kristall und vergrub ihn mit den Händen neben sich. Das restliche Innere riss er heraus und verteilte es in der Umgebung, bevor er die Hülle an einer anderen Stelle ebenfalls verscharrte. Mit letzter Kraft zerbrach er Hermines Stab. _

_Kein Weg zurück. _

Hermine stand daneben und konnte nichts weiter tun, als Jonathan beim Sterben zuzusehen.

„Aber Hermine, es nur eine mögliche Zukunft!", widersprach er ihr, doch sie wollte davon nichts hören. Stattdessen führte sie ihm vor Augen, was bislang alles geschehen war und dass alles darauf hindeutete, dass es sich so oder so ähnlich zutragen würde. Harry wurde ein wenig hektisch, doch sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wo soll ich anfangen, Mine?", fragte er, doch die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Er musste in einer Nacht zu ihr gehen, bevor sie nach Padua aufbrachen, ihr die Geschichte der Dinge die, kommen mochten, verraten und hoffen, dass sie ihm glaubte und es nicht als einen wirren Traum abtat.

„Du gehst mit deinen Fähigkeiten zu einem von uns und wirst uns wohl überreden müssen, vernünftig zu sein und zu warten, bis sich die Dinge so erfüllt haben, wie sie sein sollen!", sagte sie und merkte dabei, dass Harry der Gedanke daran nicht gefiel. Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich verfluchte, so ein sturer Dickkopf zu sein. „Ich werde mir nicht zuhören!", protestierte er.

„Aber ich werde!", versicherte sie nun sanft.

„Ja, du wirst. Du warst schon immer die stärkere von uns beiden, Mine!", meinte er, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird nicht reichen, mir nur vorauszusagen, Harry. Es wird mehr brauchen, als das. Du wirst danach zu dem Tag zurückkehren, an dem Fred und George heiraten. Du wirst mir sagen, was passieren wird und dort sein, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, wenn ich versage. Das bedeutet, du wirst die drei umbringen müssen. Entweder du oder ich! Ron muss dein Angebot annehmen, ja? Vergiss nicht, mir auch das zu sagen. Du musst dich auch hier überzeugen, dass er nicht spielt, sondern ein anderer und wenn er doch spielen wird, musst du den Klatscher ablenken. Was, wenn wir beide zurückgehen, so wie damals?", fragte Mine und wusste, dass Harry ablehnen würde. So war er eben.

„Und was dann? Wenn es getan ist, kehren wir in unsere Zeit zurück und werden einander nie mehr fühlen dürfen. Nie mehr die Lippen des anderen schmecken oder den Atem spüren. Nie mehr die sanfte Berührung deiner Hände erleben… Wir sehen uns nie wieder so an und doch haben wir beide das Wissen um ein anderes Leben, in dem wir die Liebenden waren? Könntest du das, Mine? Könntest du so leben? Nein! Es ist besser, wenn ich allein gehe. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns die Gedanken an ein anderes Leben behalten muss. Wir müssen uns nicht beide quälen. Wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du mit Ron glücklich sein und ich mit Ginny. Nichts davon wird je passiert sein. Mit der Erinnerung werde ich fertig. Das schaffe ich schon.", versuchte er ihr zu versichern.

„So hast du dich in mein Herz geschlichen und ich ließ dich ein – damals, jetzt, für immer. Ich werde dir die Kraft geben, niemals daran zu zweifeln!", sagte sie und begann damit, ihn mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten zu verwöhnen und er gab sich ihr von ganzen Herzen hin.

Nach Stunden legte sie den Zeitumkehrer um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zum Abschied.

„Jetzt geh zu mir und weck mich auf. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Danach drehte sie das Stundenglas und er verschwand.


	37. Requiem for a Dream

Das Stundenglas begann, sich schneller und schneller zu drehen. Die Momente ihrer Leben flogen in wenigen Sekunden an ihm vorbei, während Harry seine Reise durch die Zeit unternahm. Der Geist arbeitete fieberhaft. Wo sollte er stoppen und wann musste er Hermine treffen, um ihr die Geschichte der Dinge die, da kommen werden, zu verraten? Es konnte nur die Nacht sein, bevor sie nach Padua aufbrechen wollten. Er würde sich ihr in seiner jetzigen Gestalt nähern und zustoßen, wenn sie schliefe. Er würde ihr als Traum erscheinen – so realistisch, wie sie es nie für möglich halten würde. Sie wird ihm zuhören – dessen war sich Harry sicher! Sie musste es einfach. Es hing doch so viel davon ab. Als sich die Bewegungen verlangsamten, kam auch die Umgebung zur Ruhe. Harry war an seinem ersten Ziel angekommen. Der Turm war leer. Wie ein Dieb schlich er sich durch die dunklen Gänge, nur um keiner Seele über den Weg zu laufen. Dumbledores Worte von einst kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn: „Niemand darf euch sehen!" Jetzt durch die Große Halle hinaus ins Freie und dann schnell weiter zum Tor. Hier wirkten die Schutzzauber nicht mehr und er konnte endlich apparieren.

Harry hatte keine Probleme damit, sich zu ihrem Haus Zutritt zu verschaffen. Er brauchte sich nicht vorzutasten. Er sah durch die Magie. Es war alles ein wenig anders – die Farben waren verschwommener, doch ansonsten war es wie immer. Wieder und wieder erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte - _So hast du dich in mein Herz geschlichen und ich ließ dich ein – damals, jetzt für immer._ Sie hatten alles besprochen und doch kamen ihm Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben. Sollte er besser doch versuchen, mit sich selbst zu reden? Sich selbst im Traum zu erscheinen, statt Hermine? Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite. Nein, die Entscheidung war gefallen! Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Er schlich sich in eine dunkle Ecke, von wo aus er sie gut sehen konnte. Sie war dicht an Ron gekuschelt und das Gefühl der Eifersucht verlangte, gehört zu werden. Warum sollte er es tun? Hat es sich nicht am Ende so entwickelt, wie sie es beide gebraucht hatten? Sie waren die Liebenden und wenn er jetzt zurückgehen würde, waren sie es noch immer. Nein! Nein! Ron war sein bester Freund! Wie konnte er nur einen solchen Gedanken überhaupt denken? Er hatte die Pflicht, sie zu warnen. Sie durften in Padua nur zu viert erscheinen. Sie durften den Sternenmagier nur zu viert beschwören. Zu viert! Er würde Ginny lieben und Ron Hermine. Wenn er in wenigen Augenblicken zurückkäme, würde es keine Nacht mehr mit ihr geben. Stattdessen hätten sie zwei Kinder in jener magischen Nacht gezeugt. Eines würde seine Ginny zur Welt bringen und das andere Hermine. Seines hätte schwarze Harre und grüne Augen und Mines vielleicht dunkle Augen und rote Haare, so wie die von Ron. Es gäbe keinen Zweifel. Ja, so war es richtig! Alles andere war falsch. Beseelt von diesem Gedanken stieß er zu. Langsam und behutsam drang er in ihren Geist ein und offenbarte sich dort.

**Ich bin ein Traum und bin es doch nicht. **

**Wir sind berufen, etwas zu beschwören, dass man einen Sternenmagier nennt. Er kommt, um die Magie zu entwickeln, aber es darf nur uns vieren zusammen gelingen – nicht nur uns beiden allein. Er wird uns Dinge zeigen, von denen wir nie zu träumen gewagt haben. Hörst du?**

**Ich weiß, wir werden uns in jener Nacht unsere Liebe gestehen. Wir werden beide zusammen die Macht entfesseln, die der dunkle Lord nicht kannte, aber es ist falsch und alles wird dahingehen. **

Hermine stöhnte und rollte sich auf die Seite.

_Ja, ich liebe dich. Ich habe es immer getan und es mir nie eingestanden. Es ist immer um mich. Ich werde den Gedanken an dich nie los, Harry. _

**Wenn wir zusammenkommen, wird es für einige Augenblicke wunderschön, doch es wird fürchterlich enden. Du warst schon immer die Stärkere von uns beiden, deshalb komme ich zu dir und versuche nicht, mich selbst zu überzeugen, denn ich würde mir nicht zuhören. **

_Ja, das denke ich auch._

**Solange du schläfst, kann ich bei dir sein. **

_Dann werde ich ewig schlafen, bleib bei mir ja?, _träumte Hermine.

**Ginny und Ron werden sterben und du wirst dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen. **Er fuhr unbeirrt fort und seine Zweifel verstärkten sich jetzt nur noch.

**Am Tag, wenn George und Fred heiraten, werden wir zusammen am Tisch sitzen und feiern. Ginny wird von hinten angelaufen kommen und sagen, dass sie noch ihrer Mum helfen will. Das ist der Moment, in dem du wachsam sein musst. Sie wird zum Fuchsbau gehen und hinter dem Haus wird sie von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle abgeschlachtet. Du darfst es nicht zulassen!**

_Werd' ich nicht. Ich werde es nicht zulassen._

**Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass Ron am 1. September bei uns ist. Das darf auch nicht passieren. Ich werde meine Macht benutzen, ihn am spielen zu hindern und er wird sehr zornig auf das sein, was ich getan habe.**

_Das wäre ich auch, aber ich werde dich stoppen. _

**Als Wiedergutmachung werde ich ihm Madam Hoochs Posten anbieten. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass ich das dennoch mache. Und auch dafür, dass Ron den Posten annimmt und zwar bevor er im Halbfinale antritt! Denn dort wird ihn ein Klatscher von McLaggen treffen und sein Genick wird brechen. Er wird den Tod finden, bevor er auch nur den Boden berührt. Danach wirst du nicht mehr dieselbe sein. **

Sie schluchzte, als der vormals schöne Traum mit ihrem unsterblich Geliebten zu einem Horrortrip mutierte und sie "sah", wie Ron sterben würde.

**Dies ist meine verzweifelste Stunde und nur du kannst uns retten Mine.**

_Das werde ich Harry, das werde ich. Ich werde uns retten. Das verspreche ich. _

Hermine wachte erschrocken auf und hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. „Lumos!", sagte sie leise. Sie hielt ihn im Raum hoch, jedoch konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Alles war so, wie es immer war und doch fühlte sie, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

Ron nahm sie schlaftrunken und ein paar unverständliche Worte murmelnd wieder in den Arm. Sie sagte so etwas wie „schlecht geträumt" und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Harry hatte sich mit dem Chamäleon-Zauber behaftet in eine Ecke gepresst. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie das weiße Licht des Stabes ihn streifte und doch merkte sie nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was sie sehen konnte. Er war mit seiner Umgebung komplett verschmolzen. Nachdem es wieder dunkel war, huschte er nach draußen und apparierte wieder zurück.


	38. Sangreal

Als er wieder im Astronomieturm erschien, war Hermine immer noch da. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinte.

„Warum, warum bist du noch hier?", fragte Harry, doch er kannte bereits die Antwort. „Du hast nichts getan, nicht wahr? Du hast es gewusst und dennoch alles geschehen lassen.", sagte sie schluchzend.

Seine Blicke versuchten, sie zu strafen, doch sie hielt ihnen stand.

„Und es war richtig. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Harry. Sie ist unauslöschlich! Jedes mal, wenn sich ein Ereignis näherte, was du mir vorausgesagt hast, erinnerte ich mich an meine Gefühle. Ich habe schon damals gewusst, dass ich dich liebe und dass es irgendwann nicht mehr zu verbergen sein wird. Jonathan hat es in meinem Herzen gesehen. Ich wollte mit Ron darüber reden und hätte ihm damit sehr wehgetan, also entschied ich mich dazu, es sein zu lassen. Er ist mit meiner Liebe im Herzen gestorben. Mit dem Wissen, welches du mir gegeben hast, Harry, wusste ich, dass es in dir genauso aussah. Ich habe dich an jenem Tag am Waldesrand beobachtet, wie du mit dir gerungen hast, die drei zu töten und als ich nichts tat, bist du auch unverrichteter Dinge verschwunden. Nein Harry, nur die Zukunft ist es, die wir ändern können. Nichts anderes! Wie du es mir aufgetragen hast, habe ich UNS gerettet.", erklärte sie ihm.

Hatte er zuvor auf dem Bett gesessen, rutschte er jetzt von ihr weg, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sie packte seinen Arm, zog ihn wieder zurück und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Wildheit. Es war eine unselige Liebe und Harry wusste, dass beide daran vermutlich zugrunde gehen würden, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Er ließ es geschehen. So wie bei seiner Beobachtung am Waldesrand, als Malfoy und die anderen, neuen Todesser seine Ginny zerrissen und auch er nur zusah und nichts unternahm.

Sie nahm ihm den Zeitumkehrer ab und bevor er reagieren konnte, warf sie ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, so dass das kleine Glas in ihm zersprang und der feine Sand auf den Boden rieselte. Harry blickte sie geschockt an. Die Reste seines Verstandes fuhren Achterbahn.

„Ich habe begonnen, die Zukunft zu ändern. Er hat uns EINE Zukunft sehen lassen, in der er in einer Vergangenheit sterben wird, die vielleicht existent sein kann, Harry! Kann! Nun, jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn er schon sterben muss, dann hier. Ich denke, als er gemerkt hat, dass nur wir beide ihn beschworen hatten, wusste er bereits, dass sein Plan scheitern würde. Er hat die menschliche Komponente unterschätzt. Er dachte, jeder Zauberer würde für das, was er anzubieten hatte, alles tun. Ron und Ginny hatte den Ehrgeiz nicht und waren trotzdem glücklich. Die Macht der Gefühle ist sehr gefährlich! Wir waren in der Lage, dieser Gefahr zu trotzen. Das hier war nur ein weiterer Test. Der letzte! Wenn wir etwas aus der Vergangenheit verändert hätten, wäre das blanke Chaos daraus entstanden.", sagte sie erklärend.

Er begann zu begreifen, was sie meinte. Wer hätte für den dreifachen Mord büßen müssen? Etwa Hermine? Was hätte man mit ihr getan, wenn niemand etwas herausfinden konnte? Welche Verschleppungen hätte sie sich unterstellen lassen müssen, wenn es kein vorzeigbares Ergebnis gegeben hätte? Was würde sie tun müssen, um die Sache zu verschleiern? Am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie sie wirklich gerettet hatte und zwar, in dem sie nichts tat. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie Jonathan nicht mehr sehen sollten und behielt mit dieser Annahme auch recht. Im Moment ihres entgültigen Erwachens, als sie erkannte, dass sie nur die Zukunft ändern könne und auch danach handelte, konnte sie ihn fühlen. Sie fühlte eine nie da gewesene Zufriedenheit, aber auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit. Sie fühlte, wie er Abschied nahm. Seine Mission war erfüllt. Das einzige, was ihn betrübte war, dass ihr Jonathan nicht sagen konnte, was sie war: Seine beste Schülerin! Sie hatte die Fallen erkannt und diese unbarmherzig zerschlagen. Er hatte sich in ihr nicht getäuscht. Hermine würde tun, was erforderlich war. Immer.

Die beiden saßen noch Stunden im Astronomieturm. Die magischen Feuer brannten langsam herunter und tauchten das Turmzimmer in einen unbeschreiblich warmen Farbton. Sie beobachteten den Nachthimmel, als Hermine auf einen Regenbogenschweif am Firmament zeigte, der sich breit gefächert, sehr schnell weiter nach oben bewegte und dann langsam verblasste.

"Schau, glaubst du, das kann..." Doch er verstummte, als Hermine ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte.

"Vielleicht, aber das würde uns niemand glauben. Nicht einmal in unserer Welt.", flüsterte sie, als die orangefarbene, glühende Silhouette von Jonathan neben ihnen auftauchte und nach einem kurzen Erstrahlen verblasste.

„Gut gemacht.", raunte die Stimme und beide durchzuckte ein kurzes Glühen um ihre Finger, als sie sahen, wie sich um den Ringfinger die rotgoldenen Zauberringe seiner Eltern schlossen. Mine weinte wieder, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freude.

Harry brauchte sie nicht zu fragen, was als nächstes kam. Was nun zu tun war, wusste Hermine ganz genau. Wenn sie nun kamen, würden sie sich mit allem entgegenstellen, was sie hatten und das war eine ganze Menge. Sie hatten sich weiterentwickelt. Ihre Kinder hatten sich entwickelt. Für die nächsten Generationen Zauberer war gesorgt. Sie besaßen etwas, das weder Bellatrix und ihre Anhänger noch irgendein anderer kannte.

„Er ist nicht allein und war es nie. Eines Tages werden wir bei ihm sein, doch dieser Tag ist noch fern. Es ist Zeit zu handeln und wir werden handeln! Mit den anderen: Mit Neville, Luna und seinen Eltern, mit Tonks und King. Ja, auch mit Moody, Minerva, den Weasleys und den de la Vegas. Es war richtig von dir, die Phönixe zu zerschlagen. Hier in der Wiege der Magie wird es noch etwas anderes geben, wachend zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Uns! Die Schatten – Den Orden der Macht."

Jetzt konnte sich Hermine an das erinnern, was er ihr in dem ersten der Wachtraumzauber anvertraute. Sie entfernte den Desillusionierungszauber und da lagen sie: Glatt und funkelnd im Sternenlicht –

gebettet auf weichen, dunklen Kissen.

Jonathans Feuerschwerter.

ENDE

**Als nächste FF erwartet Euch: **

**Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Story id: 3631219**


End file.
